


It Gets Better With Age

by Vhigh5



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anxiety, Depression, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Insecure Rhys, M/M, Photography, Rape, Rape Recovery, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut, Student Rhys, Teacher Jack, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 85,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vhigh5/pseuds/Vhigh5
Summary: Rhys is in his third year of University. All of the partying put aside, Rhys knows this is going to be one of his toughest and best years. Since every year (aside from their last) they get stuck with taking an elective, Rhys stumbles upon a new Photography elective, which he immediately takes on. That is where Rhys stumbles onto his Professor, Jack. Smartass, outspoken and Handsome as hell. Rhys finds himself putting more work towards photography than he originally intended and discovers his new resound love of photography and for someone else.





	1. Last Day of Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello hello!
> 
> Let's just say I'm officially Borderlands trash. This is my second (and possibly last) Borderlands fanfiction I'm writing. I'm enjoying every second of it and I seriously hope you enjoy this story. The idea struck randomly, with the help from a prompt! With the breakdown I have, hopefully you'll enjoy this start to end! 
> 
> And thank you for taking the time to check this out! It means the world to me when people even preview or read through! 
> 
> THANK YOU!

“Come on Rhys, we’re already late.”

 

Clothes littered the hallway, bathroom and turned into an endless overflowing mess within Rhys’ bedroom. Vaughn didn’t dare trying to get through it all and sat at the end of the hall looking back towards Rhys’ room as he paced, tripped and tried to get ready for the last party of freedom, named rightly so as this was the last day of their summer vacation.

 

“Everyone is always late to the party Vaughn. Okay, last one I swear.”

 

Vaughn groaned and turned his head to see Rhys with no pants and instead holding up two pairs,

 

“Black skinny jeans or red?”

 

Vaughn shrugged, “Does it matter?”

 

“Yes it matters. Seriously, does the red say, wow this guy’s cool or is it too much? Maybe the black will say I’m a chill guy but I’m also not afraid to show my emotions?”

 

Vaughn was stunned, “How in the hell do you get that from a pair of pants?”

 

Rhys threw the black pair to the side and began struggling into the red skinny jeans,

 

“You’re right. Red’s more my colour.”

 

As Rhys finally stumbled out of his room, he flung his black and yellow Hyperion University sweater on, and pulled the sweater tight over his right arm, holding it firmly with his right hand. Vaughn noticed and sighed,

 

“Dude, everyone knows about your arm by now.”

 

Rhys shrugged and pushed past Vaughn,

 

“Doesn’t mean I don’t feel eyes on it, like, all the time.”

 

Vaughn stopped for a moment as Rhys gathered last minute items like his phone, shoes, some booze and keys before realizing Vaughn was staring at him. He sighed and grabbed his friends arms,

 

“Just… forget what I said okay? Get a couple drinks in me and the sweater will be off anyways. Last chance at freedom, right?”

 

Vaughn sighed and smiled, “Guess so.”

 

 

 

As they left the apartment and found their way outside, Rhys immediately regretted the sweater but pushed through. They decided to walk the twenty minutes it took them to get to the party because the last time Vaughn drove, someone broke into Vaughn’s car and had sex in it. Rhys giggled to himself thinking about it. As they rounded another corner, the mansion that was Vasquez’s place stood out at the end of the road. They could clearly hear the music from where they were and began walking faster to enter the craziness one last time. As they approached the gates, Rhys pushed the button. It took a moment but Vasquez’s voice rang through and was shouting over the crowd,

 

“Password?”

 

Rhys coughed, “Blow me.”

 

Vasquez laughed before buzzing them through. As they approached the doors, Vaughn grabbed a beer from the bag and tossed it to Rhys, popping it open and immediately taking a swig, Vaughn cracked open a can and opened the door,

 

“Let’s get this show on the road.”

 

 

Rhys had about three beers and too many shots to count by the time his sweater was eventually pulled off by others. Rhys and Vaughn had completely lost each other in the crowd. Rhys ended up running into his ex, Sasha who had a new boyfriend, August hanging off of her arm. Rhys attempted not to feel jealous as he missed Sasha but they had a falling out and August was the guy she cheated on Rhys with. He tried not to sound angry but the booze didn’t help. He pretended that he had to go talk to someone and ventured off towards a group of people that he only ever saw at these parties. It brought back all of the other times Rhys had gotten sick at the parties but this time around felt good. He wasn’t drunk enough to make him sick but he wasn’t sober. The perfect balance. As he stumbled onto another crowd dancing, Rhys felt the music, closed his eyes and swayed along. He felt hands fall on his waist and smirked to himself, swaying along with the person until they began grinding up against him. He pushed lightly and turned to find Vasquez, beaming a devilish smile. He immediately laughed and hugged Rhys,

 

“Glad you could join one last time.”

 

Rhys smiled and patted his back,

 

“Glad I made time.”

 

Vasquez looked around, “Where’s your buddy? And Yvette?”

 

Rhys bit his lip, “Pretty sure Vaughn found his own adventures. And you know Yvette. All work no play.”

 

Rhys felt guilty for not forcing Yvette out to the party. She was their best friend and other roommate after all. However, she was so wrapped up in last minute summer assignments that she barely had time to breathe. Her VFX makeup course did not take things lightly and because it was her last year, they would assign big projects even during the summer. Rhys checked his phone quickly and texted Yvette just in case she changed her mind last minute.

 

The music went silent for a moment until Good Riddance (Time of Your Life) by Green Day came on. The group of them gathered tightly in the room and sang along. At the end, Vasquez paused the music as everyone cheered and begged for a speech,

 

“Okay okay. Shhh. I’m talkin! Thank you all for comin’ out to get shit faced before we all have to make way into our fields of study. I know this is the last party of the summer, but don’t think it’ll be the last time this year we’ll celebrate. Another party will happen after midterms to celebrate our failures and our passes or to simply get drunk to feel numb. Anyways, for some of you, it’s your last year. Others, it’s your first. Congrats on making it to a big boy party. And the rest, we are continuing our journey. We’ll grow, we’ll learn and most of all, WE’LL GET FUCKED UP!”

 

Everyone cheered as the music came blasting back on. Rhys cheered until his voice stopped working and joined the others in bouncing to the music. Vasquez’s eyes followed Rhys and began jumping along side him. He stepped closer and Rhys could tell he wanted to say something and tried to lean in but they ended up butting heads,

 

“Ahh.. sorry.”

 

Vasquez laughed, “Nah it’s fine! Want another drink?”

 

Rhys looked at the time and felt his heart leap, “Uh, it’s almost 4am. We gotta head out.”

 

Vasquez immediately looked angry, “Oh come on. Barely even saw you tonight!”

 

Rhys shrugged and immediately began looking for Vaughn,

 

“Like you said, not the last party! I don’t wanna already screw up my sleeping pattern and feel like death at school. I’ll see you around man! Thanks for the invite!”

 

And with that, Rhys pushed himself out of the crowd and down some halls until he stumbled onto a locked bathroom with a line. His stomach fell when he heard his friends voice coming from within. He sighed and knocked on the door,

 

“Bro? You in there?”

 

The door swung open and Rhys got pulled in. Before he had a chance to ask what was wrong, Vaughn leaned over the toilet and continued to puke. Rhys sighed, grabbed some water and rubbed Vaughn’s back,

 

“You know it’s a good night when one of us is sick. Guess it was bound to happen.”

 

Vaughn paused for a moment, “Whhyyyyyyy.”

 

Rhys laughed and gave the water to Vaughn,

 

“Come on man. We gotta get home. The sooner we get there, the better you’ll feel.”

 

Vaughn groaned, “Nooooo. Moving sucks.”

 

Rhys chuckled and practically carried Vaughn off the ground,

 

“Come on, buddy. Some cool air will do you some good.”

 

As soon as they left the front door, Vaughn hiccupped and immediately pushed Rhys to the side. He fell to the ground and began puking in the garden. Part of Rhys burst out laughing but the other part felt bad for his buddy. Usually Rhys was the one getting sick but for once, the night was in his favour. When Vaughn grew quiet and gave Rhys a groaning thumbs up, Rhys pulled Vaughn back up and they took a long, slow walk home.

 

The sun was rising through the apartment as they stumbled in. Vaughn gave Rhys no time to settle as he ran to the bathroom and barely made the toilet as he continued to puke. Yvette stepped out of the room, shook her head and leaned against her door frame,

 

“Guess it was a good night?”

 

Rhys smirked and couldn’t help but chuckle, “For most, yes.”

 

Vaughn’s puke became louder. Yvette immediately covered her ears and locked herself back in her room. Rhys stepped into the bathroom and saw Vaughn practically in the toilet.

 

“Bro, how much did you drink?”

 

Vaughn groaned and gagged, “Enough.”

 

Rhys chuckled and put away his keys. That’s when he noticed his bare mechanical arm and looked around,

 

“Shit, I forgot my sweater.”

 

Vaughn laughed, “Maybe Assquez is snuggling with it.”

 

Rhys forwarded his eyebrows, “Uh what?”

 

Vaughn giggled to himself as he leaned over the toilet bowl,

 

“He has been crushin on –hic- you for the pa- hic – st year now. You ever gonna – hic – give the guy – hic – the guy a chance?”

 

Knowing Vaughn was drunk and was just speaking his mind with no filter, he thought Vaughn might just be vomiting words and didn’t really know what he was saying. But even Rhys knew Vasquez was crushing on him and hard. Rhys never found him attractive. He was a solid guy, the life of the party and always wanting to have fun but he was a rich guy and he flaunted that while constantly boasting about it. That was something that turned Rhys off.

 

The sound of the toilet flushing brought Rhys back. Vaughn walked out and presented his bare chest,

 

“WHEN DID I take my shirt off?”

 

Rhys snorted, “You’re holding it bro. Probably just took it off cause you were hot.”

 

Vaughn looked and dropped his shirt. Rhys sighed and walked over to his friend. He carried him into his room, brought the garbage closer just in case and fed his friend a few Advil. Before Rhys had even left the room, Vaughn was already snoring.

 

The calls of the morning birds signaled Rhys that he needed to sleep as well. As he lay in bed, completely restless and still a bit buzzed, he realized within that moment that summer was over and that classes began in less then 24 hours. It was his third year of university and he was finally breaking into the more advanced work in his program of Engineering in Robotics. Yet, he had no clue what to expect work wise, let alone how his elective courses were going to go. His first class that week would be his elective to begin with. At least it would be an easy sweep and a nice ease into the new year. Rhys pictured himself taking photos of the birds outside as he dozed off and was slightly excited but anxious about his first school day back.

 

 

 

 

Every year, the students of Hyperion University got hassled into breaking pace and taking on elective courses or minoring in other courses. Every year, Rhys picked the hardest of the easier courses to do and it just so happens on his third year, Rhys found one of the easier sounding courses; photography. In no way did Rhys feel to be a creative type. He had done photography as a hobby throughout high school and continued to take photos at weddings. He got the basics and from what he heard, knowing the basics was all you needed for this elective. It was a bird course and Rhys was going to rock it and this would allow him to focus on his actual program. Even though he was excited about his classes beginning up again, he was just as excited and ready to have it all over with.

 

 

 

 

Rhys watched his alarm as it ticked closer to going off. He hovered his hand over the alarm and just as it was about to go off, he immediately turned it off. Within seconds, Rhys was packed, cleaned and ready to go. The only thing he couldn’t remember where he put was his sweater. Then it dawned on him that he forgot it at the party and had to put on his old program sweater. He tucked the right sleeve just slightly more over his arm as he always did to hide his fake arm. Before he knew it, he was racing through the same halls he had been journeying down for the past two years now. Rhys checked his schedule again and found himself going to a higher and further area of the school. By the time he got to the physical class, most of the students had arrived but thankfully, the teacher was not in sight. He took a seat off to the side but closer to the front as he always did in his regular classes. Rhys looked around and barely recognized anyone. There was one other person from his program, Wilhelm, who was sitting with another group of guys and one girl, Nisha. Not engaging with any of the conversations blooming around him, Rhys took out his laptop and began going through some of his programs course load.

 

Before he had time to delve further, the door opened and in walked their teacher. He strode in with a brief case, wearing thick black sunglasses, darker jeans and converse. He had broad shoulders, he was definitely built and slightly older then Rhys. Rhys felt a smile appear on his face and immediately felt good about this teacher. The teacher had a toothy grin as he took his computer out and looked around his class,

 

“Look at all you jackasses.”

 

A few students chuckled but the class continued to quiet down as they awaited their teachers instructions.

 

“Weird silence. Anyways, Hi. Thank you all so kindly for taking photography. Names Jack Lawrence. Jack works fine. I’ll be your annoying and weirdly handsome teacher for the next four months.”

 

A couple of the girls giggled as Jack winked and ran his hand through his hair. He grabbed his glasses and tossed them to the side.

 

“To get started, I want to know, what is the definition of Photography? What does it mean to you all?”

 

One student yelled out, “To take a still image in time.”

 

Jack chuckled, “That’s more so a definition of a photo. Photography. What does it mean?”

 

Rhys raised his hand and Jack pointed at Rhys to go. Rhys immediately felt his face grow hot,

 

“Uh. Photography is more or less forcing your perspective and showing it to others.”

 

Jack hummed, “Getting closer but still not what I’m looking for.”

 

Wilhelm tried to answer, “The art or practice of taking and processing photographs.”

 

Jack glared at Wilhelm, “And that is a Google definition. Nice try, but no. Photography is bigger then that. Photography is taking that extra step. It’s showcasing a story and a moment in time that will never be duplicated ever again. You are capturing life. Now, within this course, we will be studying and doing different types of photography, along with testing your skills and putting what you learn to the test.”

 

Jack quickly went through the course load, schedule per week and made it aware that they had the class every Monday and Thursday. With a week off before reading week and a week off after reading week, to allow the class to worry about their regular courses and to allow them to work on a bigger photography assignment later on. Jack stood in front of his desk, leaned against it and looked around the class.

 

“So, with all that bullshit out of the way. Why are you all here?”

 

For a moment, the class was eerily quiet. Everyone looked around until Jack chuckled,

 

“I want to know honestly, and no, you won’t get in trouble if you are here because you believe this class is easy. I just want to know so I can grade accordingly.”

 

Jack pointed at one of the students, “Why are you here?”

 

They laughed, “Honestly, as you said, I’m just here to get another course out of the way.”

 

Jack smirked and gave him a thumbs up, “Great. And we’ll work with that. I help you, you help me. At least come to class. You don’t, I will fail you. Let that be warning to all of you. Next, you.”

 

Another student stuttered out, “I’m an artist. I just want to be able to better improve my drawing and to grab more attention to positioning of subjects in light.”

 

Jack looked impressed, “That’s awesome. You’ll notice later on how much you improve even in shadow. It’s a great beast, shadow. Next. You.”

 

Jack pointed at Rhys and he looked around but Jack chuckled, “Yes, you princess. Why are you here?”

 

Rhys felt slightly embarrassed getting so worked up, “Uh. Mix of both I guess. I believe this class will be easy but uh. I also want to have fun with a hobby again.”

 

“Honesty, I like that. And that’s the point right there. Having fun. I want all of you right now to make note that I want this class to be fun and something you get excited to come to each week. This class will help you express shit you never dreamed of. It’s going to be amazing and you’ll realize just how incredible our minds can be when we push for something a little more detailed. NOW, I’m already giving you all your first assignment.”

 

There was a general groan from around the room, which caused Jack to look offended,

 

“Excuse me for being curious. I promise it’s nothing insane. All I ask and want to see is a recent photo you yourself have taken that is your favourite or a photo you generally took that you enjoy. That is all I want. Bring it to class Thursday and we’ll go through them together. Sounds pretty simple?”

 

The clock struck and students began gathering their things. Jack did the same but continued to shout directions about the project,

 

“And don’t be smart asses and take a photo today or tomorrow. I want something real and genuine that you took, and that you clearly put thought into.”

 

Rhys chuckled at the sassy tone in Jack’s voice and immediately skipped out of the room. He found himself smiling to himself all the way home. Vaughn questioned his mood but Rhys didn’t hear him and continued to make himself a meal. Vaughn snapped his fingers,

 

“Hellooo? Anyone in there?”

 

Rhys shook out of it, “What? Sorry. Slightly distracted.”

 

“Clearly. Jeeze, I was just asking what’s got you all jumpy today?”

 

Rhys frowned and blushed. Realizing he felt amazing because photography was going to be his favourite. Only day one and it was already a blast, easy and a great way to blow off steam but also, it had an amazing teacher who Rhys would be okay staring at all day. He swallowed those words and tried to steady his thoughts,

 

“Uh. Let’s just say a great first day.”

 

Vaughn sighed, “Okay. Who’d you meet?”

 

Rhys crossed his arms and huffed, “What do you mean? Can I not have a great first day!”

 

Vaughn shook his head, “No actually. Usually you mope around for like… five hours before finally realizing it’s just another year and falling into autopilot like the rest of us."

 

Rhys acted appalled by Vaughn but immediately laughed and leaned in,

 

“Okay, so let’s just say my teachers hot.”

 

Vaughn groaned, “Gross. You do realize they’re probably twenty years older, right?”

 

“Well, by a quick Google search, turns out he’s only eight years older. Thank you very much.”

 

Vaughn smirked, “So your teachers a he. And why do you find him, dare I say it, hot?”

 

Rhys finished up his meal and brought it over to the living area. He fell to the couch and put his head back,

 

“I don’t even know. He’s handsome as hell, he’s got a great personality. He’s smart, funny, sarcastic, creative, and holds power in every single word he speaks.”

 

Vaughn seemed impressed but immediately switched back to serious,

 

“And what do you plan getting out of your teacher?”

 

Rhys sighed and bit into his food, “I don’t know. Maybe it’ll be a crush or maybe I’ll cause a scandal and get us both kicked out of school.”

 

Vaughn chuckled, “I’d love to see that. Wait and see. Who knows, maybe you’ll hate em’ by the next class.”

 

“I doubt it. Still got my actual program to get through too.”

 

“And that’ll be a blast…right?”

 

Rhys looked over at his buddy, “And what about you bro? How was day one?”

 

He shrugged, “Accounting can be boring at times but at least we know I’ll be making money.

 

Yvette bursted in the door and plopped herself beside Rhys. She closed her eyes and rubbed her head. Rhys nudged her,

 

“Bad day?”

 

She moaned, “Terrible.”

 

Vaughn laughed, “It’s only day one.”

 

“And I’ve already been assigned two projects. How can they except to jump at these projects when we literally have been sweating about the summer one?”

 

Rhys filled his mouth with food and responded, “Guess it’s 'cause your last year, right?”

 

Yvette sighed, “Maybe. Anyways, I’m starving.”

 

Yvette grabbed the food out of Rhys’ hands, stood and immediately locked herself away in her room. Rhys sat there, stunned as Vaughn chuckled,

 

“Clearly needs help.”

 

Rhys crossed his arms and felt is stomach yell at him,

 

“Such a ninja that one.”


	2. Eyes on You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys' week takes a terrible turn and he finds himself being put in the spotlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always start off Rhys in a great situation... and obviously no one's life is perfect so now for the hints of backstory...
> 
>  
> 
> It's always ALWAYS TRAGIC.

Instantly, the atmosphere was different and Rhys hated every second. Each year, the classes and his program had the same familiar faces but it never made it easy for Rhys. His program was Engineering in Robotics and the main reason he took it was because robotics and mechanical objects had taken over his life ever since his accident. Not only did he have a fake robotic eye, his right arm was completely mechanical. It moved and felt completely real to Rhys but the curiosity of strangers and his professors never stopped. Even after two years of being at the school, the pestering never ended.

 

As his teacher, Mr. Tassiter, began to lecture the class on what their program would be focusing on that year, he brought Rhys’ attention back,

 

“We will begin to code and analyze the future. You will all be tested, pushed to your limits and will have many sleepless nights. This, I hope, will all come together to help build your hypothesis for your final project and will allow you to expand your minds and begin on your final year. Literally, building your future. Now, before we continue, what have been some advances in technology that have helped improve the human way of life? Yes, Jacob?”

 

“Cellphones. Communication and anything online has grown exponentially, making it easier to communicate with each other.”

 

“Making the world that much more smaller and connected. Yes, Judy?”

 

“Transportation is becoming more user friendly. And theres even developments in energy safe driving.”

 

“Still a long way to come but is slowly becoming a reality. Jenny?”

 

“Everyone is curious and we’ve been able to expand our knowledge on other planets.”

 

“Which in turn expands our knowledge in adapting and living on other planets. Making life more sustainable. Wilhelm?”

 

“Enhancements and making replacements! Allowing people like myself to continue to live a normal life, hell, if not a greater life than I had before.”

 

Wilhelm began to show off his skin and multiple marks along his body, showcasing all the surgery and scars he had from accidents,

 

“I have a fake eye that analyzes and transfers to my brain so I can pick up images and it can even take photos for my benefit. My knees were busted a long time ago so those have been replaced and my shoulder popped too, which has been fully replaced and now I can carry out tasks I never used to be able to.”

 

“And technology with our bodies is becoming more extensive and even more accessible in creating a better future for everyone.”

 

“Hell yeah they are. You should check out Rhys’ arm. I’ve never seen anything so cool.”

 

Everyone began to gawk at Rhys and stare in his direction, making Rhys feel heat in his cheeks as the eyes of every peer set in on him like a spotlight.

 

“Uh, I’d rather not.”

 

His teacher chuckled and crossed his arms, taking steps closer to Rhys as if to see better,

 

“Oh come on boy, show the class some inspiration.”

 

Rhys knew he wasn’t getting out without it. He sighed and looked away from everyone as he rolled up his sweater sleeve and showcased his full mechanical right arm,

 

“Happy?”

 

Tassiter was amused and stunned by the movements,

 

“Can-can you feel with it?”

 

Rhys immediately hid it away and balled his arm up in his sweater,

 

“It has attachments in my nerves and stem cells helped redevelop the signal that gets sent from my brain to my arm, so yes. In a sense, I can still feel everything in my arm.”

 

“Incredible. Truly incredible. Must feel honored.”

 

His eyes flicked up and he immediately felt sick,

 

“No. Not honored. Terrorized that I even have to live with this goddamn thing.”

 

Tassiter froze and swallowed his words,

 

“My apologies. I was simply stating that is something to be proud to have, Rhys. It is a foot in the right direction for future developers such as yourselves and you should take pride in holding something that will inevitably be apart of our futures.”

 

Rhys said nothing back as his stomach began to turn with guilt. He hated being the center of attention, let alone for stupid reasons such as his arm. He hated having it but yes, it did help him. He slumped in his seat, ignored the rest of the class and lost himself in his own mind. As the class ran on without his full attention, eventually, everyone was assigned to read a few chapters in a textbook, which Rhys had already read and memorized during the summer. He threw his items in his bag, ran off but got halted. He wanted nothing more than to leave and be safe at home. Wilhelm had his arm around one of the girls he usually hung around,

 

“What was with the Debby downer today, man?”

 

Rhys held his bag and avoided the man’s eyes, “I just…didn’t like how he worded shit.”

 

Wilhelm sighed and nodded, “I understand. Just know you shouldn’t be ashamed for what you have man. Embrace that shit.”

 

"It’s not that easy."

 

Wilhelm laughed in his face, "Sure it is. Just show it off like I do. People will see that confidence and fall in love with you."

 

“That’s the thing. People look at me and are only interested in these parts of me. They don’t care about the whole package that comes along with it.”

 

"Embrace it man and people will _see_ the full package!"

 

Wilhelm patted Rhys shoulder but he shoved him off, “Yeah. Embrace something that reminds me of my parent’s death every time I look at it. Totally cool, right?”

 

Rhys stormed off and didn’t look back. He rushed into his apartment and fell face first on the couch. Rhys groaned into the cushions and heard a gentle voice above him,

 

“You okay, buddy?”

 

Vaughn began to rub his back but Rhys only continued to moan. His voice was slightly muffed as he spoke,

 

“I already hate school and it’s barely started.”

 

“There’s the guy I know and love. Everything’s always miserable man.”

 

Rhys turned over and found Vaughn standing by,

 

“What is it with people obsessing about my arm?”

 

Vaughn double took, “Uh, I take it not a good day?”

 

Rhys sighed and rubbed his eyes, “I thought this shit was over but noooo. New teacher equals new stupid bullshit I have to deal with… again. I wish teachers were briefed on what they should and shouldn’t do around certain students. Like, fuck. Takes one person to bring up the past but takes an entire class to corner me into talking about shit I don’t like.”

 

Vaughn stood there stunned for a moment before walking back into the kitchen and continuing to cook while Rhys ranted on about his day. When Rhys finally calmed himself down, Yvette busted in, paper stuck to her books and what looked like clay was stuck in her hair. She barely gave a hello before locking herself inside her room again. Vaughn had a spoon in his mouth as he stared at her closed door,

 

“Clearly, everyone but me had a shit day.”

 

“Embrace it bro. Won’t take too long to join the shit day club.”

 

Vaughn chuckled and finished stirring his sauce. He turned off the stove and presented Rhys with a fresh plate of Pasta and Meatballs.

 

“A little TLC is all we need. Eat up. The bullshit always passes man. Just gotta keep your head up and walk forwards.”

 

Rhys stomach growled as he took a big scoop of pasta into his mouth and almost choked as he tried to swallow it whole. Vaughn smirked and slurped up a string or two of pasta,

 

“Be careful. Don’t need to make my day shit by dying.”

 

Rhys chuckled as he turned on some YouTube videos and they ate and enjoyed each other’s company in silence, with the humming voices of the commentator.

 

 

 

The next day had been a complete repeat of his previous day. Curious eyes, curious minds and never ending torture. Once again, Rhys had put himself a step ahead and had finished the textbook readings. His mind was fast and took in every detail he needed and being ahead of the game made for easier work in the long run. That’s how Rhys always enjoyed doing school. It made it easier on his learning, it allowed him to expand his mind at his own pace and how he wanted. Photography was a whole other detailed side to Rhys. Not only was he nervous about his second class that week, but for once in his life, he was behind and unprepared. He sat at his desk, flickering through years worth of photos, drinking coffee and dipping in a chocolate chip cookie before taking a bite out of it. The photos were beginning to blur together as his day became closer to ending. By the time the sunset, Rhys was stumped and had no clue what photo he would present the next day.

 

“Have you tried the wedding photos?”

 

Rhys turned to find Yvette looking over his shoulder. She smirked and nudged her head,

 

“You took a ton at Spring and Athena’s wedding right?”

 

Rhys frown grew into a smile. He jumped and hugged Yvette, kissing her cheek,

 

“THANK YOU.”

 

She smirked and pushed him away,

 

“Yeah yeah. Just don’t say I don’t help you with anything.”

 

Rhys chuckled and opened up the folder, rightly named, “The perfect couple.”

 

As he shuffled through the photos, he soon found it next to impossible to choose a photo that not only held a story and detail, but significance to Rhys and made him feel proud. That’s not to say Rhys didn’t enjoy the photos he took but none of them stood out or popped out. They all blended. Rhys banged his head against the desk a couple of times before sighing and going through the photos again. That’s when he nearly skipped one that caught his attention for a split second more before he rummaged through and went back. His mind sparked and he hit print.

 

 

 

 

He was in class almost an hour early, finding himself the first one in the classroom. To his surprise, Jack turned up only a few minutes after. His teacher clearly hadn’t noticed Rhys as they plopped their bag on the bigger desk and continued to talk in their phone,

 

“Listen, I can’t promise anything because I’ve been picked up for a few more gigs this year. No, that’s not what I’m saying. Of course I want to do it I just mean…would you just listen to me for five minutes! I want to be a part of it, I do, but you are not giving me any extra time to work.”

 

Jack heard a small creak from Rhys’ chair and immediately gazed up, smirking and taking his sunglasses off,

 

“Listen, I gotta’ go. Send the damn email over and I’ll try to get something to you.”

 

Jack hung up and yawned,

 

“Sorry about that. Business is a bitch.”

 

Rhys nodded but remained still and ridged. Jack sighed, crossed his arms and leaned against his desk, staring up at Rhys,

 

“Bit early, kiddo. What gives?”

 

Rhys stuttered, “Uh, just a bit excited to present, I guess.”

 

Rhys’ cheeks went red and he tried to avoid Jack’s gaze but Jack smirked and chuckled,

 

“Enthusiastic. I like that. Listen, an hour’s still an hour though. I gotta make a call and I’d rather do it…without a student listening in. Hate to kick you out but, mind giving me some time?”

 

Rhys hesitated but he nodded and stumbled as he gathered his items,

 

“O-of course. Sorry.”

 

Jack chuckled, “No need to apologize. Just not today.”

 

Before Rhys left, Jack was already yelling at the person on the other end of the phone. Rhys found himself lost for the first few minutes before fumbling into a line where he picked up a tea and a few cookies. When he noticed other students headed towards his class, he decided it was safe to head back in. To his surprise, Jack was gone. Rhys double checked he was in the same class and found himself exactly where he needed to be. He sat back into his original seat, grabbed his items and waited for the class to begin. Jack reentered, a bit scrambled and hair a bit tossed around. Others began pulling out their photos as Jack opened his computer and pulled out a monitor,

 

“Okay. Looks like you are all prepared. Bring up your photos and we’ll go through one at a time.”

 

The class scrambled to get theirs first and out of the way, but Jack did the unpredictable and mixed them up. The first one up was Nisha’s. It was a slightly out of focus photos of a humming bird and a little flower in focus. Jack smirked at it and looked at Nisha,

 

“Go ahead and tell us why you chose this photo?”

 

She rolled her eyes and barely looked at her photo,

 

“Just thought it looked cool. It’s like, you can still identify the image but it’s main goal was the flower.”

 

Jack nodded and waited for more, but he clearly realized that’s all she had.

 

“Any other comments from the class?”

 

Wilhelm spoke up, “Probably the most beautiful photo.”

 

Jack and the rest of the class chuckled along but influenced Jack’s next move,

 

“Next is Wilhelm’s which… ah. It’s a literal photo of yourself showing off your muscles and body. Why?”

 

Wilhelm smirked and placed his hands behind his head,

 

“Shows my confidence, my badassness and my ability.”

 

“You took a selfie last minute, didn’t you?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“I like the honesty. Kay, next. Jake?”

 

He shuffled through the photos. A few were pets, forests or even sporting events. One person even had an old Polaroid photo, which caught Rhys’ attention. He missed old Polaroid’s and was jealous he hadn’t thought of old methods to search through. Finally, Jack landed on Rhys’.

 

“And this is?”

 

Rhys raised his hand,

 

“Mine, sir.”

 

“Tell us about this…interesting subject.”

 

Rhys swallowed his dry throat and sat up with a bit of excitement to his voice,

 

“I took it about a month ago at my aunt’s wedding. The man in focus is her father.”

 

The photo was fully in colour and just slightly higher than the man’s eye level. He was slumped back in his chair, staring at the table and frowning, completely lost in his own mind. Around him, the images of others smiling and celebrating the tremendous night but their faces were just ever so slightly out of focus.

 

“This photo stood out to me the most because of his story. Here he is, the father of the bride, surrounded by all this happiness but in that moment, he realized that his little girl was all grown up and that her life would soon be consumed by her wife’s life. He was done raising his little girl and he would be seeing a bit less of her than he wanted. In that moment, he realized that and it hurt. He should be happy, and we see that with the others, but he’s not. He’s devastated. And I just happened to capture that.”

 

The class was quiet and Jack was smiling at Rhys, stunned and biting his lip,

 

“That’s incredible timing. You got lucky Rhys. Perfect photo for the assignment. Cannot wait to see more deep stories from you. Next, we got Scott?”

 

“Call me Scooter sir.”

 

“Stop with the sir shit. It’s Jack.”

 

The class chuckled as Scooter showed off his monster truck photo, but Rhys was in bliss within that moment. He was beaming off his excitement, his dedication and the fact that he truly captured that moment of loss in Athena’s father was, as Jack put it, lucky. Within that moment, Rhys was proud and felt a bit hot thinking about what Jack had said.

 

_Cannot wait to see more…_

As the last photos got examined, Jack paced the room and immediately presented their first big project,

 

“Pushing your boundaries. Both creatively and mentally. I’m giving you all a head start on this project so I expect great and better things to come out of it. I want you all to take a word, a meaning or a phrase and transform it into three different photos, taking them in drastic or very realistic meanings. For example…”

 

Jack pulled up a few photos with words plastered at the bottom. The first set of three were called Love. One was a photo of hands holding each other, another was someone squeezing what looked to be an all too realistic heart and another was someone staring down at a grave.

 

“These all in their own way represent love. The hands holding tightly show the love the people have for each other, holding on and not letting go. Another is a heart, which we all know as a symbol for love and lastly, a grave. Not the immediate first image you think of when Love is presented. But it’s not the image itself, it’s the story behind it. Love is what you leave behind when you are gone. Love is what that person felt for the other no longer there. I want you all to keep that in mind when you take this project to that next level. Don’t just show me images of a word. Show me the whole package. Show we a goddamn story. That’s all for today folks.”

 

The class scattered out of the class but Rhys found himself glued to the chair, still staring at the images. As the class emptied, it was only Jack and Rhys left. Jack noticed and chuckled to himself,

 

“Something wrong?”

 

Rhys double took and snapped out of his mind for a moment,

 

“Shoot. Sorry.”

 

He scrambled and kept dropping his items as he packed up. Jack smirked and watched Rhys struggle for a moment before helping him out. That’s when Rhys couldn't stop his racing thoughts,

 

“Who-who took those photos?”

 

All Jack did was wink and handed Rhys a few pens that had fallen,

 

“Me, smart ass. Why?”

 

Rhys was stunned, “Uh, just. The story, you mentioned, and the framing on them, they are all so well done.”

 

Jack chuckled and rubbed his eyes,

 

“Yeah well, I am a professional photographer or else I wouldn’t be here.”

 

Rhys smacked himself and sighed,

 

“Right, sorry. That was a dumb question.”

 

Jack patted Rhys before heading back to his desk,

 

“Nah. No question is a dumb question… well except dumb questions.”

 

Rhys was confused but finally gathered everything, closed his bag and left without another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two done. I JUST... wanna get to the start of the relationship with Rhys and Jack but there is horrible stuff that happens first to move the story forward and EDUCATE y'all. 
> 
> Never easy for Rhys.
> 
> Sorry.


	3. I Need A Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys struggles to figure out his photography project and has to disconnect himself in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MOVING ALONG. BACKSTORY. MOVING ALONG. 
> 
> FILLER STUFF THAT WILL EVENTUALLY TURN INTO INTENSE THINGS AND FINALLY RELATIONSHIP STUFF YAAAYY.

Having read and know absolute knowledge of his studies and program, Rhys was ahead of the game, which had an advantage, but it made his regular classes drag by and easily became boring. However, something was changing in his mind and broke his week up. It had been about a month and Rhys was never getting over his photography class. In fact, it kept surprising him and made him excited. It felt like a breath of fresh air for Rhys and that made his mind buzz with ideas. Not to mention, seeing Jack made Rhys feel warm, in more ways than one. It embarrassed him and he wouldn’t admit why to his friends, but he was growing more and more in love with his teacher.

 

His mind flickered back to the class as Jack began to pull out what looked like a small box.

 

“Pin hole. It can be big, small, long or short. Pinhole takes time. Or it can be instant if you try to be clever with digital. I want you to experiment and create your own pinhole cameras. And I want to see your process. Oddly enough, take photos of your process. I want to see physical test photos as well. The good, the bad. The ugly. I want everything. Get clever with it. But I want to see some pinholes!”

 

The class began to gather but Jack waved his hands and halted everyone,

 

“Just a reminder, big project number one is due next week! One word or sentence, three photos resembling that. Goodnight.”

 

Rhys heart sank at the reminder and bolted out of the class. He barely remembered leaving the school, let alone entering his apartment. Vaughn briefly looked up from the couch and continued playing his video game. Yvette wasn’t back yet. Rhys climbed out of his shoes, dropped his bag and found himself on the floor, groaning. Vaughn smirked and paused his game, looking down at Rhys,

 

“What happened?”

 

Rhys slowly pushed himself up and rolled onto the couch, bumping next to Vaughn,

 

“I forgot about my photography project. It’s due next week. I’m screwed.”

 

Vaughn chuckled and felt Rhys’ head, “Got a fever? Who are you and what have you done with Rhys.”

 

Rhys pushed him off, “Ha ha. Funny. I’m being serious!”

 

Vaughn unpaused his game, “What could possibly be distracting you?”

 

Rhys blushed and avoided Vaughn’s gaze, “Got a lot on my mind.”

 

Vaughn smirked and glared at Rhys, “More like someone? The last time this happened, you were fawning over Sasha. So, who’s the lucky guy?”

 

Rhys didn’t answer. He looked down at his hands and was fidgeting with them. Vaughn chuckled and started making guesses,

 

“Have you fallen for someone in your class.”

 

Rhys sighed and stood up, leaving the room. Vaughn hummed,

 

“Oh, definitely in your class.”

 

Rhys ignored the comment and began rummaging the next to empty fridge. His stomach turned but not out of hunger.

 

“How about that girl, Jenna? Maybe Wilhelm’s finally getting to you.”

 

Rhys poked his head out, “First off, no. Secondly, I would never stoop that low.”

 

Vaughn chuckled, “Seriously, who else would there-”

 

Rhys could hear the game pausing again as everything around them went silence. Rhys clenched his jaw and closed his eyes as he heard Vaughn gasp,

 

“No. NO WAY. Your teacher! IT’S HIM, ISN’T IT?”

 

Rhys cringed at the wording but didn’t deny it, “It’s stupid. I know. I don’t need to be lectured.”

 

“Well of course it’s stupid! He’s a teacher and you’re his student!”

 

“I get it. It’s never happening, Vaughn. Thanks for crushing me. Now if you don’t mind, seriously need to bounce some ideas.”

 

The room went silent again. Vaughn came around into the kitchen and leaned against the door frame,

 

“Really that crushed by it?”

 

Rhys sighed, “I’m not entirely sure what you mean.”

 

“What I mean is you're upset and distracted by this man, but you know it's wrong.”

 

_All the more reason to want it._

Rhys shook his head and grabbed a beer and chugged back half the bottle,

 

“I know it’s wrong. But that doesn’t mean I can’t dream. Or enjoy the view.”

 

Rhys rubbed his head and sighed. He hated the fact that his friends would tease him when one little thing changed about him. The idea of Jack made Rhys incredibly happy but it confused him. He knew it was wrong but that didn’t stop him from thinking of the small possibility or the big what if.

 

Vaughn smirked and nodded, “Okay. Won’t tease yeah anymore. So, what’s this project?”

 

Rhys felt weight leave his shoulders and smiled at his friend,

 

“It’s a three piece. Need to figure out a word and describe it using photos.”

 

Vaughn nodded, “Sounds pretty straight forward. Why not People? That would be easy.”

 

Rhys leaned against the counter and shook his head, “Wilhelm grabbed that word. Probably the easiest to do. Fuck, I’m screwed.”

 

Vaughn shook his head, “No. No your not. Okay, how about this! What do you have easy access to?”

 

“Uh, my camera? You. Yvette?”

 

“Yeah sure. Use us, that’s fine. Maybe you can use Yvette’s makeup?”

 

“And what would my word be?”

 

Vaughn was stumped, “Uh, costume? OH! Maybe mystery? Or even identity!”

 

Rhys nodded and had some ideas, “Not bad. I think you might be on a roll buddy. But I still don’t feel it.”

 

Rhys’ stomach growled. Vaughn nudged his head towards the microwave,

 

“Leftovers. Heat up for five. Now. OH. Leftovers! That sounds like you.”

 

Rhys chuckled to himself and waited for his food to reheat. As he dug in, he pestered and poked about in his mind for a word.

 

_Animals? No. Females? Nooo. Relationships? God no. FOOD! Gross._

Rhys sat back on the couch and plopped the plate onto the coffee table. Vaughn was getting frustrated with his game and nearly tossed the controller. Rhys smirked,

 

“Maybe I can just capture you and your anger.”

 

Vaughn grinded his teeth and snorted, “Yeah. Or your own self obsession.”

 

Rhys jokingly took offense, “Ouch. How dare you. You know I’m perfect.”

 

They both broke into laughter and found themselves nearly falling off the couch. Yvette entered the scene and felt small between them as she missed the joke.

 

“At least someone’s having a good day.”

 

“Yvette! Hey, maybe you can help me. Need a word to photograph three photos. Gotta’ be easy for me. Only have a week.”

 

Yvette crossed her arms and thought about it, “Well, easy for you. Robotics. You’re a smart ass and know everything there is to know about robotics.”

 

Rhys went to protest but she wasn’t wrong. Incorporating his actual program could be the answer but even he struggled to think of ideas of photos for robotics. He grabbed his mechanical hand and rubbed it, feeling the slight shock as it dragged against his skin.

 

“Prosthetic might be better.”

 

Yvette shrugged and quickly buried herself in her work and locked her door. Rhys sat on the idea and kept shuffling through. But as his day fell to end, he was still picking at words.

 

 

 

The weekend passed and Rhys still didn’t have a single inkling of what he wanted to do. The only thing he managed to complete were the few essay papers for his robotics classes and he attempted his pin hole camera. However, the photo paper he was using didn’t end up developing properly because he was so hindered on finding a word to use for his other looming project. It was Monday and the last photography class before his project was due. His alarm was blaring and his eyes hurt because he barely got any sleep during his weekend. He packed up and found himself trailing out a bit later than he would’ve liked. Even Jack had noticed as Rhys arrived just ten minutes before class started.

 

“You alright Rhys?”

 

He stumbled in the room and nodded as he went to his regular seat,

 

“Yeah just… stress.”

 

Jack nodded, “Hopefully it’s not the project getting you down.”

 

_You have no idea._

Rhys slumped in his seat and Jack was off, rambling on about development processes. Carefully, Rhys removed his pin hole camera. He used a fake book and shaped it into a cute pin hole camera. There was a hole and cover and inside was where he placed the photo paper. On his laptop, he had the process photos, including some night vision of him in a dark room attempting to develop the photos by pressing the ink. But for some reason, each try, the ink would dry too quickly and the photo wouldn’t fully develop. It almost made the photos look like watercolour droplets. Rhys snapped back when he noticed Jack taking his time with each individual classmate. Rhys’ legs began to bounce as he anticipated the disappointment from Jack. He had failed the project and wasn’t able to get a single photo to properly develop. Rhys put his head on his desk and awaited his doom.

 

“Oh, a book pinhole? Clever!”

 

Rhys jumped up and nearly hit Jack. The man was holding and examining Rhys’ book camera.

 

“And how did you make out.”

 

Rhys rubbed his eyes and sighed, “Not good.”

 

Jack frowned and lightly put the book down.

 

“Oh. That’s unfortunate.” Jack paused and noticed Rhys’ face grow pale, “But, that was the point of trying. Let’s see what you ended up with.”

 

Rhys looked away and pulled out the photos. He brought up his progress photos on his computer and turned it towards Jack.

 

“I had the idea because I guess my thing is stories, so I thought a book shaped pinhole camera was perfect. I wanted it to be unique but the photo paper just wouldn’t develop. I honestly tried, I’m sorry.”

 

Rhys felt his heart sink but Jack was smiling and shuffling through his photos and looked stunned,

 

“Rhys, these are super interesting! Awesome work, kiddo.”

 

Rhys’ jaw hung open, “Uh, what?”

 

Jack smirked and patted Rhys’ back,

 

“Just because something doesn’t work out doesn’t make it a failure. This was a process and it didn’t turn out. Just makes room for improvement. You’re getting full marks buddy.”

 

Rhys laughed and couldn’t believe his ears, “You can’t be serious-”

 

Jack crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows, “I am. Unless you want me to fail you, I can totally do that too.”

 

Rhys shook his head, “No no! I’ll take it. Thank you, Jack!”

 

Jack smiled and nodded, “Just, don’t doubt yourself so much. You’ve got some amazing ideas in that head of yours. Can’t wait to see what else you’ve got hiding in there.”

 

Rhys forced a smile but couldn’t help but doubt he would ever amuse Jack again after this moment. He was doomed with his bigger project and he knew it. As Jack graded the last few students, Jack raced down to his computer and pulled up,

 

“Mid-Term review. You guys will be presenting your projects this Thursday and afterwards, I’ll be giving you everything you need for the midterm. And then you are all off this class for three weeks. Crazy. You get all of that time to study AND to do another project for me, which I’ll explain after. Anyways, you all did amazing. Failure is always an option. Good luck to the rest of your classes for midterms.”

 

Everyone broke off and Rhys was shocked he left a little happier. However, that shifted and changed as he remembered he still had to figure out the project. He began rushing home but took a turn in the hall too quickly and bumped into another student, causing them to drop their books. Rhys fell to the ground and immediately helped pick up their items,

 

“I’m so so sorry! I didn’t even see you!”

 

“It’s fine! It happens.”

 

He realized the unfortunate student was Jade from his robotics class,

 

“Oh, new textbook?”

 

He turned it around and it had a photo of a half human, half robot, titled Artificial Intelligence.

 

“Oh, yeah. I discovered that’ll be one of our many textbooks next term. Thought it’d be good to pick it up early.”

 

Rhys flipped it in his hands a few times and examined it. As he stared at the title, his mind flickered and his eyes grew wide. He began cheering and grabbed Jade into a hug. They were incredibly confused as Rhys threw the book at them, and ran for his apartment. As he got in, he texted his ex, Sasha, to help him out and knocked on Yvette’s door until she answered.

 

“What?”

 

“I figured out my word and I need your help.”

 

Yvette smirked and leaned against her doorframe, “And why exactly do you need my help?”

 

Rhys nearly jumped in excitement again, “My word is Artificial. And you’re going to help me transform everyone.”

 

Yvette had her mouth gaped open, slightly stunned, “Uh, okay? And how exactly are we doing this?”

  

Rhys planned it out within the night, sketching rough images that had framed into his brain. As the night ended and the sun began to rise, Rhys skipped to his class and didn’t realize his exhaustion until he sat down and had to listen to another lecture that was preparing him for his midterms. He tried to pay attention but his mind shut down and before he knew it, he was drifting to sleep. The sudden noise of chairs moving caused Rhys to jump up. Class was over and it was finally time to get the ball going.

 

Yvette was waiting for Rhys in the library where he gave her sketches of what he needed. She had to build fake pieces for Rhys’ subjects and he even went out of his way to buy an artificial heart that looked incredibly real, but with light hitting it, you could see the wind up that Rhys was going to be photographing. It made Vaughn turn pale and nearly fainted at the sight of it but realized it was fake when Rhys threw it at him.

 

After another day of prepping faded away, Rhys prepared the apartment and turned it into a little studio. First, Sasha arrived, dressing in a smaller corset at Rhys’ demands. She would take any opportunity she could when it came to getting dressed up and photographed. She was going to school for modeling so it only made sense to the both of them that she join in and add to her portfolio. Yvette began the makeup on Sasha as Vaughn locked himself away in his room. Rhys needed another person and since Vaughn was the only one else that was easily within Rhys’ grasp, he knocked on the door and immediately received a groan,

 

“What?”

 

“I need you bro.”

 

“WHY?”

 

A sigh escaped before Rhys turned the door and found Vaughn cluttered at his office desk, surrounded in his accounting papers.

 

“Rhys, I have enough shit to deal with as is. I’d love to help, but I need to get this done.”

 

“Please, Vaughn. It’s just one photo, a few hours to prep and then I can help you with your work.”

 

Vaughn bit his lip before tossing his pencil aside, “What exactly do you need me to do?”

 

Rhys nearly jumped as he grabbed Vaughn and pulled him into the makeshift workspace.

 

 

With a little help from his friends, Rhys had Yvette’s makeup skills to transform Sasha to be a doll with an artificial windup heart, staring at it in amazement. He placed her in front of a black background, which caused the red in her to pop out. Having experience, Sasha was the easier one to photograph. Once they were done, Sasha skipped off, briefly giving Rhys a kiss on the cheek and hurried off with a quick goodbye,

 

“Make me look fabulous in the edit!”

 

Getting Vaughn in position was a bit more difficult.

 

“Do I seriously have to keep my shirt off, bro? It’s extremely uncomfortable.”

 

Rhys sighed as Yvette carefully finished the details on his chest and ribs,

 

“Vaughn, I can promise you, no one is going to pick on how your chest looks. Besides, you’re within a frame. They won’t be critiquing your face. They are focusing on what isn’t you.”

 

Vaughn shrugged but it didn’t help him adjust any smoother,

 

As Yvette did one final over, she smirked and gave Rhys the all clear.

 

“Now comes the hardest part Vaughn, I need you to scream at the camera and if you can, crying will add to the photo.”

 

Vaughn laughed in disbelief, “You can’t be serious.”

 

“I’m completely serious. Now, Yvette, ready the dust.”

 

Vaughn stepped in front of the white background and immediately crossed his arms,

 

“Dude, I’m not Sasha. I can’t just cry on command.”

 

Yvette snorted, “Just think of puppies. Those always get you going.”

 

Vaughn glared at her, “I do not cry at puppies.”

 

Rhys sighed and rubbed his head trying to think of motivation when something hit his gut,

 

“Vaughn, don’t yell at me. But picture the first time you visited me in the hospital.”

 

Vaughn looked up and was stunned, “You sure? I was more angry then I was sad.”

 

Rhys nodded, “That’s exactly what I want.”

 

Rhys readied his camera and yelled prompts at Vaughn as Yvette prepared and aimed the coloured dust.

 

“I was dying Vaughn and I could have easily died bro.”

 

“But you didn’t so-”

 

“Focus. I’m trying to get you in character.”

 

Vaughn realized and nodded, keeping quiet.

 

“You were upset with yourself and found yourself wishing it were you and not me. Remember, you screamed at me and thought I was going to die. You were worried I was leaving you alone.”

 

That struck Vaughn and he stared at Rhys, stunned.

 

“You heard that?”

 

Rhys nodded behind his camera,

 

“Sorry I never told you.”

 

Vaughn nodded and everything went silent. Vaughn gave Rhys a small nod and within that second Rhys captured a few photos and finally grabbed a final shot as Vaughn did a slow drop to his knees.

 

“THAT’S THE ONE! AHH. PERFECT.”

 

Vaughn smiled and wiped his face of the coloured chalk,

 

“You’re welcome. Now, I’m gonna’ go grab a shower. I expect you to be ready to help me through my accounting work.”

 

Rhys jokingly groaned as Yvette cleaned up. He shuffled through the photos one last time before he began grabbing a few tools and a select grouping of flowers, veins and leaves.

 

“For the last photo, I’ll need your help with the camera.”

 

Yvette paused in her cleaning, “Uh okay. You do realize I’ve never been around proper camera’s, right?”

 

Rhys snorted and began packing everything and together they headed outside into the dark. Rhys was upset with himself that he didn’t do his photo first, wanting the organic light from the sun, but a fake sunlight would have to suffice. A few blocks away was a public park where a floral ground stood strong and the weather continued to stay particularly warm. Rhys looked for a populated area of flowers and leaves and set up his camera and battery powered lights. Quickly, he went over his camera with Yvette and laid on the ground to set up focus with her. Once they had that ready, he started dismantling his arm. Yvette immediately grabbed Rhys which weirded him out,

 

“Uh Yvette?”

 

“Rhys what the fuck?! Do you even know what you’re doing?”

 

Rhys forced his arm away from her, “Yes. I do actually. It’s not like I’m in a program where we literally have to build stuff from scratch. I’m fine. I’ve rebuilt my arm before.”

 

Yvette watched Rhys carefully as he started loosening his screws and taking apart his arm. It was complicated and took more time than Rhys had expected it to. It got a bit complicated as Rhys had to lay down and have Yvette take the pieces of his arm and lay them out exactly as he had planned. At first, she refused but Rhys was getting fed up with the refusal,

 

“Yvette, I get it. It’s weird but the whole point is to break that boundary. I will never, ever ask you to do this again. Please.”

 

She nodded and carefully picked up the pieces and laid them out. Lastly, came the most uncomfortable part for Rhys. He carefully placed himself on the ground and had Yvette cover him in dirt and add dirt and makeup to make him look as if he were being disintegrated into the ground. To add, he had plants coming out of where his arm no longer hung. Yvette readied herself and felt sick at the sight of Rhys,

 

“You look terrifying.”

 

Rhys smirked briefly before getting himself reset, “Just take the photo a few times. I’ll do a couple with my eyes open, focused and then closed.”

 

Yvette nodded and began taking the photos. With all the time it took to set up, they were done in seconds. Yvette helped gather Rhys’ pieces back up as he began reconstructing his arm. To his surprise, he had memorized each bit and screw, getting it back perfectly. He did a few muscle tests and he was back together. However, Yvette was a little torn, cleaned up and avoided Rhys for the rest of the night. Sometimes, Rhys forgot and didn’t realize what the accident did to his friends. They had been there for him after the accident and it always brought back the accident just as clearly as it did for him. He sighed and knew he owed Yvette big time. As for Vaughn, he was already paying him back. He dumped the photos onto his hard drive as he sulked into Vaughn’s room,

 

“Let’s get this done.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear it gets better.
> 
> I'm sorry this is so slow to build.


	4. Opportunity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys prepares to present and gets an unexpected response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet little bit of story.

Nothing brought more fear to Rhys in his entire life than waiting to hand in his photography assignment. With having gone from nothing at all to what he believed was his best work, he was terrified of what Jack thought. Not only did he waste his friend’s time but he caused a bit of a bump in his friends mood. The rest of the week leading up to his due date, his friends had ignored him. Rhys tried to believe it was simply the pressure of midterms coming soon, but Rhys knew he was the cause of it. His nerves and increasing anxiety kept him up and he ended up standing outside his classroom almost two hours early. He had never been this early for anything and here he was, waiting for the class that was currently in, to leave. Right on the dot, they broke off and Rhys jumped in when he had the chance. As per usual, Jack arrived not too long after Rhys and greeted Rhys as usual. When Rhys said nothing in return, Jack tried again,

 

“Hello?”

 

Rhys saw Jack’s waving hand and looked up, eyes heavy,

 

“Hi. Sorry. Incredibly tir-” Rhys yawned, “I’m just-I didn’t sleep.”

 

Jack sighed, “Tell me it wasn’t because of this project.”

 

Rhys shook his head, “Nah. Well, not really. Kind of.”

 

“Were you up late working on it?”

 

Rhys raised his brow but shook his head, “No. It was done before. Mostly just…nervous.”

 

Jack laughed to himself and pulled his sunglasses off as he organized his desk.

 

“Extra little lesson for yeah, pal. You shouldn’t be nervous when it comes to photography. Taking photos is a type of art. And when art is graded or judged, it’s biased. You know why? Because art is figuratively impossible to grade because everyone has their favourite styles, types of art and meaning. Simplicity, complexity. It’s all our own opinion based. Grading art is damn hard because art is subjective. I’ve said this once and I’ll say it again, at the end of the day, I just want you all to have fun. And if you’re here and you’re actually doing the work, who am I to not give you a grade? As long as you show up and hand something in, you’re passing.”

 

Rhys sighed and felt his eyes drop to his hands, “It’s not about-it’s complicated.”

 

His stomach began to clench and he wanted to explain to Jack why he was so nervous about his work but it was too late. Other students started gathering into the classroom and Rhys didn’t feel comfortable talking with others around. Jack saw the hurt in Rhys’ eyes and threw out one more push,

 

“It’ll be fine, Rhys. Always is.”

 

Rhys nodded and brought his computer out, plugging in his headphones and listened to music to calm him down as he awaited the inevitable. Thankfully, Jack didn’t call on Rhys first and thankfully he didn’t leave him to last. Jack waited until Rhys was a little more confident before calling Rhys up to present his word and photos. Rhys kept his frame covered as he brought out his word and placed it on the whiteboard.

 

“Artificial. By definition, made or produced by human beings rather than occurring naturally, typically as a copy of something natural. To be fake or insincere. I took this word and I put it into what I know best.”

 

Slowly and carefully, Rhys pulled his sweater off and revealed his artificial, mechanical arm and was shaking slightly being exposed. Everyone at this point stopped whatever they were secretly doing and gazed at Rhys. No one was distracted anymore and people were interested in what he had to say. Rhys attempted to smile but only made himself more self-conscious.

 

“I’ve lived with an Artificial arm for years now. It’s kept me going while also being a reminder of something more. I took what I know, what I’m involved with and I brought it to mean something more for all of you.”

 

Rhys carefully unveiled the first image of Sasha. Simply, her as a doll, gazing at the artificial heart and barely winding it to start. Rhys barely had to edit it. The black background brought out the deep red within Sasha’s figure. Everyone was stunned and a few were nodding at the first photo.

 

“This first photo is about the fascination with artificial things. Whether that’s a product we indulge in, images that we want to be or have and lastly, parts that will actually help us continue to live. Having this image of a doll wanting to be alive, to have that heart is like our desire for the fake. We are fascinated with what we can’t have.”

 

Everyone nodded and Jack sat back, arms crossed and attentively staring at Rhys’ work. Carefully, Rhys removed the cover from his second photo, the one of Vaughn. The white background made Vaughn pop and the colourful dust outlined his figure. Vaughn’s face looked pained, as tears soaked his face and caused the dust to stick. His body was mid fall, knees inches from the ground, while the rest of his body was exposed. Aside from his pants, Vaughn had no shirt because Rhys had Yvette design fake ribs and lungs that protruded out of Vaughn’s chest. The colourful dust was seeping through his lungs and was surrounding him, pouring out and barely reaching the edges of the frame. Rhys turned to face the class and saw the unexpected. People were gasping, jaws were hung open and even Jack was stunned. He was leaning forward in his seat and covering his mouth. Rhys smirked to himself but kept going.

 

“This is what I’ve grown to know and what others tend to experience. The divide between the artificial lie and the artificial truth. Living with artificial limbs has its benefits. It allows people like myself to continue to live able bodied. It gives me strength and it keeps me going. But there are issues that always appear. Updates that are always needed. Things will break, errors will occur because nothing in this word is permanent. Nothing. We get so wound up in the world and believe we are safe until we realize how we’ve been lying to ourselves. The artificial can save, but for how long?”

 

The class smirked at Rhys’ explanation. He turned once more and hesitated as he hovered his hand over the last cover. He took a long, steady breath before uncovering the natural photo of himself. It was perfect. The pieces of his arm were scattered within the long grass, looking as if a disconnected arm were reaching out to grab something. The grass, flowers and ground looked as if it were trying to swallow Rhys and all his parts. And where his body was and where his arm's empty socket clearly appeared, were vines and flowers poking out, along with Rhys looking carefully at his arm. Rhys turned and faced the class one last time. He noticed a few were teary eyed and even some outright made comments about how bold and beautiful Rhys was. He blushed and continued his final examination,

 

“To continue with the artificial not being a permanent solution. It isn’t. Everything we’ve ever known, loved, bought, sold and even our own bodies. They all end up in the same place. We all end up in the ground someday. Artificial. It’s a truth because it’s just that. It’s man made and at the end of the day, everything comes from and is built from the ground up, with the ground. And at the end of the day, it all returns. The artificial, isn’t so artificial after all.”

 

The class began to cheer as Rhys smiled and nodded his head, having not excepting the great applause. Even Jack was on his feet, biting his lip at the sight. He approached Rhys and patted him on the back,

 

“Phenomenal work, Rhys. Absolutely stunning. If you don’t mind or aren’t busy, I’d love to further discuss your art after class.”

 

Rhys visibly blushed in front of the class and nearly squealed at the request. Unable to speak a coherent answer, Rhys nodded to Jack and gathered his photos. For the rest of the class, Rhys’ heart picked up the closer it got to the end. He couldn’t help but stare at Jack and what exactly he wanted with Rhys’ art.

 

_Does he think it’s fake? Maybe he hates it? Maybe it was too much? Oh God what’d I do wrong?!_

Rhys clenched his jaw as the class began to disburse. He stayed in his seat, waiting for the right moment to pack up his items and head to Jack’s desk. Once the last of the students trickled out, Rhys held his bag close to him and carefully approached Jack’s desk. He was standing, carefully leaning against the desk and smiling at Rhys,

 

“What you brought to me today was… absolutely mind blowing.”

 

Rhys chuckled to himself but couldn’t help the flush in his face as it continued to grow,

 

“Thank you sir. I just hope it was actually as good as your saying.”

 

Jack laughed, stunned at Rhys’ words, “Are you kidding? Rhys, as a long time photographer, I’ve never seen or heard anything like this before.”

 

Rhys shifted in spot and tried to take the compliment but further made himself nervous,

 

“Thank you. Really, Jack.”

 

He stepped closer to Rhys and continued to smile down to him,

 

“Now, the reason I kept you back is sort of weird. I’m just curious why you aren’t a full time photographer? Hell, why aren’t you in the photography program?”

 

Rhys’ heart skipped a beat and felt huge gratitude,

 

“Uh, I guess I just never thought about it.”

 

Jack laughed and rubbed his eyes,

 

“Instead, you’re in what, Engineering was it?”

 

Rhys nodded, “Yeah. Engineering in Robotics.”

 

Jack whistled, “Sounds intense.”

 

Rhys shrugged and felt his legs getting slightly shaky, noticing how nervous he felt being alone with Jack.

 

“It’s something alright. But I’ve enjoyed it. Something I know really well, especially after this,” Rhys held up his arm.

 

Jack glanced at it and hummed, “And you have no previous photography history?”

 

Rhys shook his head, “I mean, it’s something I enjoy doing on my own time at weddings. Get together with friends. Nothing serious.”

 

“Well, from what I’m seeing, you enjoy it. And it allows you to get shit like this out. Those explanations were extremely personal, man. Took a lot of balls doing what you just did.”

 

Rhys forced a smile but felt a small pain hit his gut. Jack noticed and quickly changed the topic. He began walking back to his desk where he shuffled some papers around before he pulled out a flyer. He walked back over and held it towards Rhys,

 

“This is why I kept you back. It’s not for a little while but when I see someone with potential like yours, I can’t let the opportunity pass.”

 

Rhys examined the flyer and saw it was a photography contest. He took it from Jack and quickly scanned through it.

 

_Photography challenge. One photo. One chance at a full photography grant/scholarship. Full prize also includes new camera equipment from the best photography professionals and to be included in a year round exhibit at the National Art Gallery._

 

Jack gazed over the paper and tried to read Rhys,

 

“Now, I know it’s a lot to take in. Bit of pressure, but the submission date isn’t for a while. Sit on it. Read it over. Do some research, but Rhys, I honestly believe you were meant for this.”

 

Rhys’ jaw was hanging open, “I- that was just one project. But to do something for a full scholarship? Jack, I don’t know.”

 

Jack nodded and backed up, “Eh, no pressure. It’s an idea that’s there, waiting for you. Think on it. Give it time. Maybe wait until after mid-terms.”

 

Rhys was stunned, “I’m flattered. Honestly.”

 

Jack smiled widely and quickly brought out his phone,

 

“Now, I don’t usually do this but seeing as the contest is strictly for photography students, your submission will have to go through me. I’ll need your number. Makes it a hell of a lot easier then email.”

 

Rhys’ eyes went wide.

 

_Did Jack just ask for my number?_

“What’s your number?”

 

_JACK JUST ASKED FOR MY NUMBER!!!_

Rhys carefully grabbed Jack’s phone and entered his number, to which Jack quickly messaged Rhys so he had his.

 

“Perfect. This is just in case you have any questions at random times of day or a creative spark happens. Text me anything and everything you need. I’m here as a teacher and as a friend.”

 

Rhys smiled and couldn’t help but laugh nervously,

 

“Uh, thank you Jack. I honestly don’t know what else to say.”

 

Jack smirked and patted Rhys’ back, “Just let me know. Keep me posted. I know it doesn’t help, but I’d love to see you go for it.”

 

Jack continued to pack his bags. Rhys felt awkward just standing by Jack and decided in his scrambled and completely love sick mind that it was time to leave. On his walk home, Rhys felt proud of something he had done. Officially, Rhys felt himself more interested and excited about photography than he was his own program. Rhys realized he enjoyed the work he did and not only that, but he had fun doing it. Rhys looked down at his phone and saw the message left from Jack.

 

“Good luck kiddo. Talk to you soon.”

 

Rhys smiled at the message and practically melted before he got home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm afraid to say the next chapter isn't going to be easy. After that, more serious Jack and Rhys


	5. Midterms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys struggles to get through midterms and continues to contemplate the photography contest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beep booop
> 
> MORE CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT :D

“Arrggg this is stupid!”

 

Rhys slammed his textbook down on the living room floor, scaring Vaughn as he made himself dinner. He peaked over,

 

“It can’t be that bad.”

 

Rhys continued to groan until he ended up on the floor, laying there and curling into himself,

 

“Why do I need to prove my knowledge by writing when I can DO it all!”

 

Vaughn chuckled and shook his head, “It’s to expand your knowledge and know that you can retain it all.”

 

Rhys laughed and rolled over to lie on his back, “Oh, it’s expanding my knowledge alright. MY KNOWLEDGE OF GOING INSANE!”

 

Yvette ran into the apartment and with her shoes on, fell to the floor beside Rhys. She snuggled against him and sighed. He looked down at her,

 

“How’d it go?”

 

“I failed. I definitely failed.”

 

Rhys rubbed her back, “I’m sure you did fine.”

 

She sighed and shifted slightly, “I definitely failed. You should’ve seen it. I was the first one done. That’s either a really good sign or a terrible sign. Hell, I even skipped one of the questions because I kept getting contour mixed up with blush. WHO EVEN DOES THAT!”

 

Rhys was confused and understood next to nothing, “Uh, I’m sure if anyone can finish an exam early and kick ass on it, it’s you!”

 

Vaughn walked in and presented a tray of home made pizza. The smell brought Rhys and Yvette from the ground. They followed their nose and sat at the table with Vaughn. He looked to Rhys and avoided his eyes, taking another bite. Yvette looked between her two friends and pushed her pizza aside,

 

“I think I lost my appetite. This week is a stress ball.”

 

Rhys nodded, “Couldn’t agree more.”

 

Vaughn nodded, “Just think, get this week done, we get a week off. Not too shabby.”

 

Rhys wanted to agree with him, but it was one week without photography, and it was the fact that he wouldn’t get to see Jack again for another three weeks! Jack would message him on his phone on and off to see if Rhys had any updates, but with the increase in work and the pressure of exams, he was in no state to decide if he would go for the contest.

 

Rhys rubbed his arm and quickly took another piece. Part of him wasn’t even hungry as his mind was fried from studying all day, but all he had eaten was a slice of bread and a single mint that he found in his pocket. He dreaded having to go back for the textbook. Rhys wasn’t the greatest at memorizing passages. He remembered the overall meaning or work involved, but it was complicated for Rhys to relay back. He could remember all of his reading but he was better at doing rather then explaining or writing every single detail down. Even though he always ended up with high marks, Rhys doubted himself and couldn’t keep himself focused or organized long enough within a test or midterm. He tried to focus on what Vaughn said, stepped off into his room and closed himself out from his friends. It’s how he had spent most of his nights, and how he would continue for the next little while.

 

 

 

 

“Mornin’ kiddo. Hope I’m not waking you.”

 

Rhys was staring down at his phone as he brushed his teeth, early morning and first midterm. Rhys cleaned his mouth before texting Jack back,

 

“Nope. Off to first midterm, actually. Sup?”

 

“Just checkin’ in. Wanted to wish yeah good luck. I’m sure you’ll kick some ass.”

 

Rhys blushed and wanted to say thank you to Jack before he caught Vaughn staring at him from the bathroom door,

 

“Who’s that?”

 

Rhys brushed past him, “No one.”

 

Vaughn practically followed Rhys’ trail,

 

“LIES.”

 

Rhys grabbed his bag and slammed the door in Vaughn’s face. Vaughn laughed and began singing from behind the closed door. Rhys smiled to himself before heading off to his first midterm.

 

The first round of midterms dealt with a lot of writing. Rhys hated writing. The clock ticked, pounding with each second in his ears. Coughs and sniffs could be heard from around the room and Rhys’ pen was tapping against the paper. His mind couldn’t focus and his paper was blank. Ten, twenty, thirty minutes had gone by, and nothing came to his mind. He slammed his head on his desk, closed his eyes and brought his pen down. If he was going to write, he’d write everything.

 

 

Rhys’ next midterm felt like déjà vu. He flipped the paper over expecting a horror show, and got a delicate romance as Rhys fell in love with his paper. It flowed, had a lot of hypotheses and short answer questions which he bullshit to his heart’s content.

 

As he felt the weight of failure peaking around the corner, his last round of midterms arrived and they were labs and workshops. Rhys’ week was finally beginning to land in his favour and he couldn’t be more thrilled. As he put the final pieces of his test together, he rushed out of the door and was officially on his break. He skipped and nearly fell through the school as his adrenaline filled his veins. He couldn’t help but smile to himself.

 

“Rhys?!”

 

Rhys turned and found Vasquez on his trail, “Eh, I tried to call you.”

 

Rhys took his phone out and saw two missed calls. He had it on silent for the exam,

 

“Sorry man. Just got out.”

 

Vasquez smirked and placed his hand on Rhys’ left shoulder,

 

“Nah. Just wanted to make sure I got the invite out to you.”

 

“Wha?”

 

“Mid-Term party man! You know I always have one! Remember last time when you ended up almost breaking my roof? MAN that was funny.”

 

Rhys turned pale and immediately felt sick as he remembered being so drunk that he kissed Vasquez. Part of him had hoped Vasquez didn’t take it the wrong way but he knew that couldn’t be it. He shook his head and nodded, trying to break off the tension he felt in his chest,

 

“I barely remember but I felt pretty numb that night.”

 

Vasquez chuckled, “We all did. Anyways, I want you there tomorrow. I got somethin’ for yeah.”

 

Vasquez winked which gave Rhys a weird feeling,

 

“Uh cool. Is it okay if Vaughn tags along?”

 

Vasquez shrugged, “Bring whoever. But I wanna see you there, okay?”

 

Rhys smiled, “Definitely.”

 

Vasquez clapped, “Yes! Okay, Tomorrow night. 9pm. Come earlier if you wanna’ pre-drink!”

 

Rhys laughed and shook his head, “Really don’t need to get sick.”

 

“Tell that to your buddy.”

 

They both chuckled lightly and Rhys couldn’t help but smile. Perfect way to end his week and on top of that, a celebration to boot. When Rhys got home and told his roommates, and for once, Yvette responded,

 

“Mind if I tag along?”

 

Rhys stared at her, in shock, “Who are you and what have you done with Yvette?”

 

She laughed and pushed Rhys off the couch, “I need a break too, you dope!”

 

Rhys climbed back onto the couch and rested between his friends. As he breathed in, he looked down and noticed a text from Jack. He blushed and quickly replied,

 

“Sup?”

 

“I know midterms just wrapped but any chance you might know about the contest yet?”

 

Rhys groaned and nearly slapped himself,

 

“Not a damn clue. My brain's fried. Give me this week and I’ll have your answer!”

 

“Tick tock.”

 

Yvette was staring down and turned to Rhys,

 

“Still unsure about that contest?”

 

Rhys double took and locked his phone. He cleared his throat before nodding,

 

“Uh, yeah. Not entirely sure if it’s worth it.”

 

Yvette looked offended, “Worth it? Rhys, you gotta’ take this opportunity! It could be the one thing that changes your life for the better.”

 

“Or I completely embarrass myself and fail terribly.”

 

“Even so! Why not just try? The worst that happens is you don’t make the finals. But not doing anything already determines that for you. I say, give it a shot. There’s a real possibility you can make it.”

 

Rhys stared at her and had never seen her this invested. If it weren't for Yvette's skills in makeup, his photos wouldn't have been as beautiful as they were. Part of his heart, beat faster, but part of it hurt. His mind got the best of him and he blurted out what he had been avoiding,

 

“I’m sorry for being an asshole.”

 

Vaughn turned to Rhys and smirked, lighting pushing Rhys’ shoulder,

 

“It’s not like we’re friends or anything.”

 

Rhys rubbed his eyes and cleared out any chances of tears escaping,

 

“And that’s why I love you guys.”

 

Yvette grabbed Rhys and kissed his cheek and forced Vaughn over so she could kiss his cheek,

 

“We love you, too. Now, let’s watch The Room. I’m DYING for something hilarious.”

 

Rhys chuckled, “Get me drunk tomorrow and you’ll be laughing alright.”

 

Yvette winked, “I’ll save that just in case.”

 

As they curled together on the couch, Rhys’ busy mind couldn’t help but fade away from the moment with his friends, the laughing echoing because of the terrible movie before them and all but ended up back to the topic of the contest.

 

_The hell am I even going to submit?_

 

Rhys racked his mind and felt completely at a loss. The work he had just completed had been his best but to do something even more felt unattainable. Insane even. But Rhys closed his eyes, and believed deep down.

 

_It’s not impossible. It can't be._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's so slow. Next chapter.... is gonna be intense -.-


	6. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys and his friends head to a party to unwind, however, Rhys winds up in a bad situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING (and I'm so sorry)
> 
> Rape/Assault/Drinking.

“Dude, come on!”

 

Rhys was on the couch in a ball. All throughout the day, he was scribbling ideas on what to do for the contest and sat on the idea of if it was worth even trying. Vaughn and Yvette wanted nothing but to go out and celebrate their break while Rhys wanted to hide away and felt the climb was only beginning.

 

Yvette popped out of the bathroom with a low cut black top and flowing black pants, all with subtle sparkle traces. Vaughn briefly smiled her way and whistled,

 

“Lookin’ good Yvette!”

 

“Not too bad yourself.”

 

Rhys carefully placed a pillow on his face and groaned into it. Yvette sighed and sat on the arm of the chair,

 

“Listen, Vasquez said we can go over to pre-drink. Come on, Rhys. Maybe the party will spark something.”

 

Rhys groaned and turned over, reaching out for Yvette’s arm to stop her from leaving,

 

“Nooo. I’ll go. Just…”

 

She chuckled and patted his head like a dog. Vaughn sighed and looked at his watch,

 

“It’s 9:30, if that makes you feel better.”

 

Rhys smirked and finally rolled off the couch. He decided against anything too bold and simply wore his black skinny jeans with a stripped dress shirt. He pulled on his bright blue starry night sky socks and slipped them into a pair of converse. He looked to his friends, and presented his arms to the both of them,

 

“Shall we?”

 

Together, they skipped towards the party and followed the growing echo’s that led to Vasquez’s home.

 

By the time they arrived, it was too late to pre-drink. Crowds filled every hall and the party was well underway. Rhys dragged his friends over to the kitchen and poured three shots,

 

“To the best people around.”

 

Yvette smirked, “Cheers.”

 

They put the shots together and took them in pride. As per usual, Rhys didn’t feel confidant right away. It always took more of a push. Yvette was yelling over the music towards Rhys,

 

“Is it always this loud?”

 

Rhys smirked and started laughing, “Yeah, why?”

 

Yvette started laughing with him and hid her face in his shoulder, “Goes to show I’ve almost forgotten how to relax.”

 

He noticed her eyeing a few people and nudged his head forward,

 

“Go. Don’t let me hold you back.”

 

She looked at him and sighed. He nodded and she quickly kissed his cheek,

 

“If you need anything, you know where to find me!”

 

Before he could tell her to have fun, she bounced around the crowd and ran into others from her program. Rhys smiled as he saw her unwind around everyone and relaxed. In that moment, he had never seen her so stress free and part of him wished he could so easily fall into place. Rhys felt self-conscious and stuck close to Vaughn and it only took Vaughn one look to realize,

 

“Dude, you gotta’ relax.”

 

“Easy for you to say.”

 

Vaughn took Rhys towards the fridge and threw him a beer. Rhys opened it and took a big chug. He needed to feel a little buzzed to get more comfortable and he hated it. He looked towards Vaughn and realized he had pushed himself into his studies so hard that he barely asked his friend,

 

“How’s school been?”

 

Vaughn laughed in his face, “Bro, that’s the last thing I wanna think about right now.”

 

Rhys grinned and shrugged, “Just thought I’d ask.”

 

“How dare you care about your friends.”

 

Vaughn pushed him lightly and laughed, “Just screwin’ around man.”

 

Vaughn pulled Rhys towards the room where the music hit the walls the loudest and they started bouncing around with the others. Rhys was being stiff so Vaughn started moving him around,

 

“Loosen up man! Or you know, be Mr. Roboto, up to you.” Rhys glared at him, making Vaughn burst into laughter, “THAT look was all I needed right now.”

 

Rhys jokingly brought his arm up and pretended to do the Robot, only forcing Vaughn to join him. He got to the point of snorting while he laughed which only made Rhys feel more embarrassed but enjoyed his friend’s amusement. As Rhys and Vaughn embarrassed themselves and continued to fool around, Vaughn bumped into someone, knocking their drink down,

 

“OH MY GOD, I’m SO SORRY.”

 

Rhys ran and grabbed some napkins, and realized who the other person was,

 

“Nisha?”

 

She looked up and her tension and anger faded,

 

“Rhys? Ha. You clean up nice.”

 

He smirked and Vaughn double took,

 

“Uh, Nisha was it? Again, I’m so sorry. We were just messing around.”

 

Nisha laughed and wiped it off, “It happens. At least it was you and not some other jerk. Appreciate the apology.”

 

Vaughn cocked his eyebrow, “Other jerk?”

 

Nisha sighed, “Most people at this party don’t care about stepping on my toes.”

 

Vaughn turned a bit pink, causing Rhys to hide a smile by taking a drink of his beer. When they got silent, Rhys pointed out,

 

“Vaughn, this is Nisha. She’s in my program. Nisha, this is my nerd roommate and bro, Vaughn.”

 

Nisha smiled and put her hand out for Vaughn, which he happily took.

 

“It’s nice to meet you and again, I’m so so sorry.”

 

Rhys nudged Vaughn lightly and slid his way out of their space. As he walked away and allowed his friend to have time with Nisha, Rhys realized someone else was eyeing him.

 

“Vasquez?”

 

His smile went from ear to ear as he embraced Rhys,

 

“Holy shit! When did you get here?”

 

Rhys laughed and almost fell over from Vasquez embrace,

 

“Uh, a while ago dude.”

 

He laughed as if Rhys told the funniest joke,

 

“Oh man, I am pretty drunk. How are you?”

 

Rhys shrugged. He wasn’t drunk but he wasn’t sober either,

 

“I’m okay. Thanks for the invite, again.”

 

Vasquez waved him off, “Pfft, my pleasure! We need to catch up man! Come on, I need to sit.”

 

Rhys helped him over to one of the couches where Vasquez forced people off to allow the two of them to sit.

 

“So how is Rhys? How yeah doin’ Rhysie?”

 

Rhys shrugged, “Fine. Stressed actually.”

 

“Awe, what’s stressin’ yeah?”

 

Rhys bit his lip, “Nah, I don’t wanna’ get the mood down.”

 

Vasquez waved him and shook him around, “Come on man. Whatever’s on your mind, let it out. Tonight’s about unwinding, man!”

 

Rhys chuckled to himself and gave in, “My midterms couldn’t have gone any worse, but now I’ve got this contest hanging over me.”

 

“Contest?”

 

“Yeah, I’m trying to do this photo contest. It’s stupid.”

 

Vasquez turned and put his legs up on the couch, leaning closer to Rhys,

 

“Dude, it’s not stupid. That sounds really cool.”

 

Rhys blushed and looked down at his hands, quickly taking another drink,

 

“Thanks. I’m just stumped on what to do. If it’s even worth my time.”

 

“Any opportunity is worth your time. What exactly do you need to do?”

 

Rhys laughed and rubbed his eyes, starting to feel more of the effects of alcohol in his system,

 

“It’s literally just a photo. Can be anything we want as long as it impacts the viewer in some way.”

 

Vasquez nodded along before changing the subject,

 

“You want another beer?”

 

Rhys chugged back what was left and handed it to Vasquez. He tripped over to the fridge and came back with a darker can. Rhys looked at it and squinted at Vasquez,

 

“What exactly is this?”

 

He snorted and took a sip of his, “It’s booze but with energy. Come on! Tonight, I don’t want you thinkin’ about work or school. Just have fun.”

 

Rhys nodded and quickly took a sip. It was dangerous because the instant it hit his lips, he enjoyed the taste. Vasquez and himself downed three of them, which sent Rhys’ mind into overload. They began talking about adventures, they danced, they had conversations that looped, played beer pong and eventually ended up laying on the couch from jumping around too much. That’s when Rhys felt his stomach start to turn.

 

_NO no no no._

Rhys pushed off the couch and headed towards the bathroom, but it was locked. Someone laughed and quickly told Rhys

 

"Nisha's in there with some dude. Won't be out for a bit."

 

Rhys turned a bit pale as he felt vomit continue to make it’s way further up his throat. That’s when he felt Vasquez at his back. He grabbed Rhys’ arm and led him further up the stairs,

 

“There’s another bathroom in my room. Should be empty.”

 

Rhys felt he was going too slow and everything around him was blurring. Finally, they got to Vasquez’s room, and Rhys’ bolted to the bathroom floor. He realized it wasn’t vomit and that he was simply over heated. The cold tiles of the floor made Rhys’ skin cool, as he felt sweat drip down his face. He closed his eyes as the calm and quiet room eased his mind. He heard chuckling coming outside and turned his head up to see Vasquez holding something. He sat up and found Vasquez holding up what appeared to be,

 

“My sweater?”

 

Vasquez smiled and kneeled down to hand it to Rhys,

 

“So it IS yours!”

 

He was eye to eye with Rhys as he handed it back. Rhys cuddled it and breathed in the new lavender and cream smell.

 

“You washed it?”

 

Vasquez snorted, “Yeah. Some asshole tried to take it home and ended up spilling beer on it. Thought you’d want it back and clean.”

 

Rhys looked up to Vasquez and put the sweater on his lap.

 

“Thank you. That’s…I missed this sweater.”

 

Vasquez smirked and looked down at Rhys’ lap,

 

“Least I could do.”

 

Rhys smiled and they both got quiet. Vasquez looked up to Rhys and within a quick breath, leaned in and kissed Rhys. Rhys was stunned and wanted to enjoy it but couldn't. He didn't like Vasquez and he was too drunk. Rhys gently pushed back, which made Vasquez sigh,

 

“Sorry.”

 

Rhys closed his eyes and kept the nauseous feeling at bay,

 

“It’s okay. It’s not you.”

 

Vasquez sat on the floor with Rhys and went quiet for a moment. Rhys sighed and brought his sweater closer to his chest. He noticed Vasquez looked a bit pale and spoke up,

 

“How about we get some water? That sounds like a good idea.”

 

Vasquez smirked and patted Rhys’ leg, “Always thinkin’ for the best.”

 

Vasquez stood and helped Rhys up. Silently, they stumbled into the kitchen and grabbed water. That’s when Vaughn came stumbling in and joining them for a water run. His hair was sticking up and his glasses were askew. Rhys stared at him, holding his own water inches form his lips. Vasquez was laughing,

 

“Had fun?”

 

Vaughn blushed and couldn’t help but smile, “Yep.”

 

Rhys smirked and laughed along with his buddy. That’s when Vasquez poked in again,

 

“At least someone is.”

 

Rhys frowned and finished the rest of his water. As much as he didn’t appreciate Vasquez’s tone, he wasn’t going to be the bummer of the night. He reached in the fridge and ignoring his body’s pleads, grabbed another drink for himself and Vasquez. He handed it to him and carefully said,

 

“Well, let’s have fun.”

 

At that point in the night, Rhys and Vasquez roamed around, talking and dancing to whatever song played, even if it was one Rhys knew none of the words to. He still pretended to hum along, only making Vasquez catch him in the act. Eventually, Rhys lost count of how many drinks he had and began to feel spotty. He couldn’t remember how he got back onto the couch and in Vasquez’s lap. Rhys attempted to get up, only to be piled onto by a few others who were play fighting each other. Rhys tried to laugh it off but his mind continued to swim. Not before long, He was sitting on the couch, cuddling next to Vasquez. The sick feeling was sitting in his stomach and this time, he knew it was vomit. He pushed himself off the couch and barely made it to the bathroom where once again, it was blocked. He rolled his eyes and pushed his way to the only other bathroom he could remember. He slammed to the floor and practically hurled himself onto the toilet but only produced gags. Nothing was coming up.

 

His mind began to skip and he was on the floor. Rhys brought his hand up and fell against the tiles once again. He attempted to bring his temperature back down, only to find Vasquez standing above him.

 

Before Rhys knew what was happening, his mind swung and he blacked out.

 

 

Everything felt too hot but something cool fell onto his skin. Rhys tried to steady his mind, but nothing was making sense. His mind would race, he would see Vasquez inches from him and then everything would slow down but turn blank. He felt the same sick feeling within his body, but nothing would focus clearly enough for Rhys to make sense of what was happening.

 

Rhys no longer felt the cool tiles on his back. He was floating and being squished onto something soft. It was comfortable and made Rhys sink into the feeling, only to bring himself further into passing out.

 

His mind throbbed as he felt pain in his backside. He opened his eyes and felt a brief moment of clarity. Rhys’ was on his stomach, face in a pillow and mattress, with his head being held down. Immediately, he felt pressure and pain in his ass, causing Rhys to groan in pain. He tried to push away from it but couldn’t move. He could hear panting coming from above him with his name being said,

 

“That’s it Rhys.”

 

Rhys’ mind continued to boil only causing him to pass out once again.

 

It felt like he was falling through the sky and hit the ground as he jolted awake.

 

Everything hurt and Rhys had no idea why. He was no longer on his stomach, but lying on his back. One moment, Vasquez was beside him, smiling and the next, he was walking out of the room. Rhys looked down only to find himself with his pants and boxers completely off and his shirt on the floor. Carefully, he moved off of the bed, limping towards his shirt.

 

His mind jumped as he was walking down the hallway towards the bathroom he knew his friend would be in, but as he went to knock, his mind jumped again.

 

The heat within Rhys cooled as he found himself leaving the house and walking down the driveway. Rhys looked back only causing him to stumble out of the cage and onto the street.

 

Rhys felt a big piece missing and a heaviness in his chest. His cheeks were wet but no rain followed. He looked down to find his phone clenched in his hand. The last person to message him was the number he dialed.

 

 

His mind blanked and steadied once again. His head was against a window, hair soaked and matting against it. Rhys felt himself shaking but everything felt too hot. His chest was heaving and he wasn’t entirely sure why. Through dried lips, Rhys forced out what he could,

 

“Where am I?”

 

The person driving sighed, “That’s the third time you’ve asked.”

 

Rhys’ eyes went wide as he turned his head to find Jack driving him, knuckles white and eyes glassy. Rhys looked away from him and cleared his throat,

 

“Where am I?”

 

Jack took a shaking breath and gave in, “You called me crying. I picked you up at an intersection and now I’m driving. Not sure where you want to go, but I want to take you to the police.”

 

Rhys’ heart sank, “Wait wha-”

 

“Rhys, I’m sorry but I don’t know where else to take you.”

 

Rhys heart began to race, “T-take me home.”

 

Jack’s voice rose, “You have no keys. You left them at the party.”

 

Rhys checked and sure enough, Jack was right.

 

“W-why the p-police.”

 

Jack pulled the car over and turned to Rhys,

 

“How much do you remember?”

 

Rhys shook his head, “Not a lot.”

 

Jack sighed and avoided Rhys’ eyes. He placed his hands on the wheel but didn’t drive.

 

“I don’t want to say it Rhys.”

 

The silence made Rhys sick. He felt disgusting but his mind was a puzzle and wouldn’t stay clear long enough for Rhys to understand why.

 

“What happened?”

 

Jack turned to Rhys as if he were about to cry,

 

“I think...you were r- assaulted.”

 

The words hit Rhys but they didn’t digest. Rhys laughed,

 

“No. No I wasn’t.”

 

Jack pulled the car back into gear and continued driving,

 

“Part of me hopes you won’t remember. This is all kinds of screwed up. Why call me, eh? Why not your pals?”

 

Rhys refused to believe anything Jack was saying.

 

“You’re lying.”

 

“I’m not, now why did you call me!”

 

Rhys froze and looked down to his phone. The last number to message Rhys was Jack. He called the first number available in his phone. Rhys’ heart dropped as pieces began to assemble, but not quickly enough.

 

 

They arrive at a police station. Jack pulled in and parked the car.

 

“Rhys. As your teacher and as a peer, I want nothing more for you then for you to be safe. If you don’t want to go in there, say no and we’ll leave.”

 

Rhys froze and stared at the glaringly bright building before them. He turned carefully towards Jack only to see rage building up in him. That’s when the sick feeling returned and he nodded,

 

“Okay.”

 

It took Jack a second to register the words before hopping out of his car and helping Rhys inside. The receptionist smiled at the two but Jack’s booming voice quickly changed her smile to one of confusion,

 

“We’d-He’d like to report someone. Now.”

 

The woman stuttered, “Uh, I-for what?”

 

Jack carefully pulled Rhys up but Rhys looked back and felt lost,

 

“I-I can’t.”

 

Jack sighed and all but lost control of his temper,

 

“He was at a party and called me crying, telling me he had done something terrible. I find him shaking and too terrified to tell me what happened. All he kept mentioning was a name. Vascan? Vassays? I don’t fucking know. JUST HELP HIM OUT!”

 

The officer glared at Jack and stood,

 

“Sir, I need you to calm down.”

 

“OH I’M CALM!”

 

Another officer arrived, carefully approaching Jack,

 

“Sir, take a seat and we’ll discuss what happened once you calm down.”

 

“HOW ABOUT YOU HE-”

 

“Jack.”

 

Jack turned to see Rhys’ face filled with tears. Jack shut his mouth as Rhys turned and sat in one of the chairs. He leaned over and placed his hands over his head as he carefully pieced together his thoughts. Quietly, Jack sat by and rubbed Rhys’ back.

 

“I-I’m sorry kiddo.”

 

“Shhh.”

 

Rhys rocked in spot as his mind lost track of time and jumped when another officer was sitting directly in front of him, holding a clipboard and going through questions,

 

“What is the subject you’re studying at school?”

 

Rhys looked at her with disgust, “What does that have to do-”

 

“Just answer the question.”

 

Rhys rolled his eyes and sat back,

 

“Engineering in Robotics.”

 

“Okay, good. Now, Rhys? What is the last thing you remember.”

 

Rhys’ knee began to bounce but he tried to pay no attention to it. He avoided the gaze of the officer and immediately felt the sickness rise in him.

 

“Bucket.”

 

“Excus-”

 

Rhys ran and grabbed a garbage pale from one of the desks and began puking. The officer sighed as Jack kneeled by Rhys and rubbed his back.

 

“That’s it buddy. Let it out.”

 

The officer grabbed Rhys some water but nothing would stay down. She tried to pull Jack aside but Jack refused to leave Rhys alone. By the time he got his panting under control, the night was slowly becoming morning. That’s when a different officer approached Rhys,

 

“Hi there, Rhys? I just need to take you out into a different room. Its just protocol. Clearly, you still have a high alcohol level so we are going to do some tests while we wait for your mind to calm. Sound good?”

 

Rhys nodded and stood. As Jack began to walk Rhys, the other office stopped him in his pass,

 

“Sorry sir. Unless you’re given permission or are related to Rhys, you can’t come with him.”

 

Jack attempted to push by, “Well, he’s under my watch and he’s my responsibility.”

 

“He’s our responsibility.”

 

Rhys spoke up, “My family is dead and Jack’s the closest person I have right now.”

 

Jack painfully looked at Rhys and clearly hadn’t known that before. Rhys avoided his eyes as Jack stepped beside him and they were led into what looked like a hospital room.

 

The officer began telling Rhys that if an assault were to have happened to him, they would be able to record it. They explained sexual assault forensic exams were performed to collect DNA evidence as soon as possible to keep it in tack and available to have as evidence to further hold against the person responsible. They continued to ask Rhys questions that he honestly couldn’t answer. His mind was lost and he was in denial. Everything continued to blend for Rhys as they eventually had him strip, making him feel further exposed. They had to take photos of any signs of bruising or abuse. Once they collected sperm from Rhys’ backside, they handed him new pants, which were flimsy nurses pants and a grey t-shirt but his clothes had to stay to help file the rape. When Rhys walked back out into the office, Jack was yelling at his back,

 

“Is this seriously all you can do? WHY NOT CHARGE THE BASTARD NOW!”

 

The officer stood back, “Sir, we need to process the DNA. It’s going to take some time.”

 

“He knows who it was for fu- Arrest Vasquez!

 

“Sir, we can’t without further proof.”

 

“No. This is bullshit.”

 

“Jack.”

 

“So much for serve and protect.”

 

“JACK!”

 

Jack stopped to see Rhys, holding himself in his arms and tears streaming down his face. His mind still wasn’t calm, but he was calm enough to realize what was happening in the present and wanted nothing more than to leave.

 

 

Jack and Rhys’ headed back to his car but didn’t move. Jack had his hands on the wheel but didn’t bother turning the engine on. Rhys sat there, arms crossed and face hidden from Jack. He wanted to scream, to break something but he knew that wouldn’t solve anything that had happened. He had been assaulted – raped – by someone he knew, and it was tearing him apart.

 

“Where do you want to go?”

 

Rhys barely heard him and began laughing through his tears,

 

“I don-don’t care.”

 

Jack sighed and tried to stay calm, “I need to know Rhys. Where do you want to go? I can take you home?”

 

Rhys shook his head, “I don’t have my keys.”

 

Jack huffed, “Considering the time, I’m sure your pals are back home.”

 

Rhys’ eyes went wide and felt his stomach turn. He shook his head,

 

“Not home.”

 

Jack nodded and turned the car on, pulling out and driving off,

 

“Okay, how about we grab some breakfast? We could sit in a diner unti-”

 

“I can’t handle being around people right now.”

 

Jack nodded and bit his lip, “Okay. So it’s settled.”

 

Jack and Rhys drove in silence. Rhys stared out the window and could see hints of the sky growing lighter. He looked at the clock to see that it was reaching five-o’clock. The humming of the car relaxed Rhys as the exhaustion finally caught up to him and he dozed off.

 

Rhys woke as Jack was shoving his shoulder. He turned to see they had pulled into a home. Jack didn’t smile nor explained anything.

 

“Come on. You gotta’ get some proper sleep.”

 

Rhys climbed out of the car and followed Jack into the home. It took him only a few moments inside to realize Jack had taken him home. He was at Jack’s house. Rhys stood in the hall as Jack scrambled around and gathered a towel, and a pair of sweats and a different nightshirt.

 

“Go take a shower. Take your time. If you want, I can crash on the couch and you can take the bed-”

 

Rhys shook his head, “No. No this is fine. Th-thank you.”

 

Jack tried to smile but Rhys saw the pain behind his eyes. Jack led Rhys to the shower and left him alone as he turned to the kitchen. Rhys turned the bathroom light on and set the towel and clothes aside. He looked up into the mirror and was seeing himself for the first time that night. His hair was a mess and matted in random areas. The bags under his eyes were red and matched the colour in his eyes. His lips were cracking and breaking from how dry they were and Rhys noticed a small bite mark on his neck. He felt chills and immediately turned the shower on as hot as he could without burning himself. He hopped in and immediately began scrubbing, scratching and clawing at his skin. Rhys let the soap seep and soak into his skin and rewashed himself over and over again. No matter how long or hard he tried, Rhys felt as if an extra layer was always there. He kept trying but never truly felt clean. His chest began to heave as he felt himself shaking and panicking. He fell to the shower floor and curled into himself, crying. He sat in the water until his skin began to ache and bump. That’s when he heard a small knock on the door,

 

 

“Everything alright in there?”

 

_No._

“F-Fine. Everythings…fine.”

 

Carefully, Rhys slid and stood up. He allowed the water to rinse himself once more before turning the water off and stepping out. He curled into the towel and avoided his reflection. He put on the dry clothes and stepped out of the bathroom. He poked around the halls and eventually found his way to the living room, where Jack was waiting with a blanket and some pillows. Rhys was still holding the towel. Jack set the blanket aside and took the towel from Rhys. He paused for a moment before taking a breath,

 

“Right. So. Blanket and all are here. I’ll throw this in the laundry. I left some Advil and water on the coffee table if you need some. I gotta’ head to bed.”

 

Rhys stood as Jack walked by. He paused in the middle of the hallway and stared towards Rhys,

 

“I am so sorry. For everything.”

 

Rhys bit back a scream and nodded, “And I’m sorry I called.”

 

Jack’s heart dropped slightly but he held the towel and headed to bed. Rhys sat on the couch, grabbed the pillow and held it to his chest. He checked his phone only to find it on low battery. He threw it to the floor, curled on the couch and forced his eyes shut. Before he could argue with his inner voice to run away, Rhys fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. Rape is a serious topic and I wanted to make it informative that if a rape were to happen, know there are people that are there for you, the police will do all they can and there are multiple ways of reporting, even if you don't do it right away. Just know the sooner you are able to report it, the likely the person responsible will be charged! 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, I hope this chapter was alright. It was not easy to write and I didn't want to get into detail. Be safe out there. Always buddy up. If someone is drunk, keep an eye out for them.


	7. Scrambled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the assault, Rhys has trouble focusing and finds himself running in different directions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY POOP. The response I got just yesterday (from the previous chapter) was overwhelmingly positive! 
> 
> Time to continue forward and oh so quick :D This chapter is a bit weirdly paced but the next few will start to look a bit more on the bright side, I promise.

Warm, cinnamon, crackling and bacon. Rhys smiled and took a big breath in. He opened his eyes and immediately felt a headache attack his brain. He winced and carefully opened them again. He took another steady breath in and realized he was smelling,

 

“Bacon and pancakes! Used to make these for…all the time!”

 

Rhys wobbled as he stood. Pain struck his body and he looked to his arms to find a bit of bruising formed. He shook his head and found Jack staring at him from the kitchen. He smiled at Rhys and nudged his head towards the island chairs,

 

“Breakfast is served!”

 

Jack set up a plate for Rhys and himself. Rhys stared down at the bacon, eggs and pancakes, which Jack cleverly arranged to resemble a happy face. Rhys smirked and carefully poked at the food. Jack sat beside him and immediately grabbed a mouth full. Rhys sighed and couldn’t find his appetite. Jack noticed and talked with a full mouth,

 

“It’s the greatest hangover food. Trust me.”

 

Rhys chuckled to himself and took a small piece into his mouth. The flavours exploded in Rhys’ mouth causing him to close his eyes and moan,

 

“These are amazing!”

 

Jack chuckled, “Told yeah.”

 

Rhys took a couple more mouths full, “My compliments to the chef.”

 

Jack chuckled, “You’re welcome.”

 

Jack was acting like nothing had happened and Rhys felt a bit better. However, the realization of being in Jack’s home sent Rhys back to square one. He was out of place and out of his element. Jack noticed the shift in Rhys and sighed.

 

“Rhys, I know now’s not the greatest time-”

 

“Whatever you’re about to say, don’t. It can wait.”

 

Jack put his fork down and rubbed his head,

 

“It really can’t. I just need you to know I was only doing what I thought was right and I will continue to help from here on out.”

 

Rhys rolled his eyes, “You don’t really care.”

 

Jack was stunned, “Of course I care. Jesus, Rhys. You’re a human being!”

 

“A human being that happens to be one of your students.”

 

Jack turned to Rhys and couldn’t hold his volume, “You may be one of my students but that doesn’t mean I don’t care. I care for each of you and something bad happened. I’ve already called the school and they are taking that asshole out, so you won’t have to worry about seeing him.”

 

A weight lifted off of Rhys only momentarily,

 

“That won’t stop rumors.”

 

“But at least he’ll be gone.”

 

Rhys crossed his arms, “And what about the cops?”

 

Jack shrugged, “They’ll probably contact you within the next day or two to sort out the next action. That is if you choose to press charges.”

 

Rhys coughed, “I honestly don’t know. I don’t remember what happened. ”

 

“Rhys, if you were drunk and you can’t remember, that’s not consent. You don’t just take advantage of someone while they’re drunk.”

 

Rhys had all but lost his appetite. He was biting his lip so hard, it began to bleed. He pushed himself up and looked towards Jack,

 

“I wanna’ go home.”

 

Jack froze for a moment, “Uh, okay.”

 

Jack got his keys and Rhys gathered his things. He paused at the door when he realized he still had Jack’s clothes. Jack noticed and shrugged,

 

“Just bring them back another day.”

 

They drove in silence and Rhys wasn’t entirely sure how to feel. He was angry with himself for not being more careful, he was in denial about everything that happened, he was angry with Jack but thankful he had someone watching out for him. All of the emotions built up to the point that Rhys began to break down. When they arrived at his place, Jack couldn’t sit there. He grabbed Rhys into a hug and held him there,

 

“I know. It’s shit right now Rhys, but it will get better. You will get through this, but it’s gonna’ take time, kiddo. Rest. Be with your friends and we’ll get through this. I’ll be there every step of the way. But we’ll go at your pace.”

 

Rhys nodded but Jack didn’t let him go until he calmed his breathing. Once Rhys was released, he tried to smile at Jack but only laughed through,

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“No, it’s okay. I’m here for you, Rhys. From now on, I promise to keep an eye out for you. ”

 

Rhys didn’t want Jack to see him further and ran out of the car. When he got in, his friends greeted his welcome, but didn’t realize the pain on Rhys’ face.

 

“Yvette, look what the cat dragged in!”

 

“Ha! What’d you do, get lost? Hope Vasquez didn’t give you a hard time.”

 

Rhys clenched his jaw, “Guys-”

 

“Man! Thanks for introducing me to your lovely friend. I have a date with Nisha this week!”

 

“Calm down, lover boy. Be careful. Girls like - Holy shit Rhys, are you okay?”

 

He couldn’t breathe at this point. He shook his head and Yvette grabbed him. She led him into the living room and kneeled on the ground. Vaughn was sitting on the couch next to him. They didn’t rush him or even say anything. They all stayed quiet and gave Rhys all the time he needed. The minutes dragged by for Rhys before he could even get a word out,

 

“S-sorry.”

 

Yvette shushed him, “No. Don’t you dare.”

 

Rhys had cried in front of his friends more times then he would like to admit, but this time happened to be one of the worse ones. That was aside from his accident of course. Once his heart settled, to the best of his ability, Rhys carefully explained to his friends what had happened. He refused to say the word rape but the message got out. Vaughn looked pale and Yvette was in tears. By the time Rhys got to the part with Jack, he was curled onto the couch. It took a few hours for them to process what Rhys had told them. That’s when Vaughn quietly spoke,

 

“Did…have you talked to Vasquez?”

 

Rhys glared at Vaughn, “Why should I?”

 

Vaughn shrugged, “Does he realize what he’s done?”

 

Yvette hissed, “He better. I’m gonna’ tear his dick off the next time I see him.”

 

“Yvette, Jesus. I don’t know, okay? I just don’t feel like talking anymore.”

 

Yvette rubbed Rhys’ back and left to grab water. Vaughn was still sitting on the couch, whispering words to Rhys,

 

“If only I’d just stuck by you.”

 

“It’s not your fault.”

 

“But we were there. We were right there, bro. How did we not realize?”

 

Yvette handed Rhys water and agreed with Vaughn,

 

“We saw you and Vasquez but thought nothing of it.”

 

Rhys’ eyes went wide and he sat up too quickly, giving himself a head rush.

 

“What exactly did you see of us?”

 

Yvette sighed and tried to rack her mind, “Well, I remember him pulling in to kiss you but you were clearly not having it. You were laughing it off as you usually do in awkward situations. The last I remember, you guys were heading off together.”

 

Rhys sighed and sat back, closing his eyes,

 

“I felt sick and I ended up in his room.”

 

“Did he force you there?”

 

“No! It was nothing like that. I needed the washroom because it felt like I was gonna’ be sick.”

 

Vaughn kicked himself, “I was in the other bathroom. Fuck, Rhys, I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s. Not. Your. Fault.”

 

Rhys groaned and stood. He didn’t want to talk about it anymore and stormed off to his room. He plugged his phone in to charge, collapsed onto his bed and felt the weight crush him as he drifted into an uncomfortable sleep.

 

 

 

Throughout the reading week, Rhys hadn’t stepped foot out of his room. The curtains were closed, his phone was tucked away and his body was hidden within a heap of sheets. Yvette would leave food just on his desk and checked up on him but Vaughn and Yvette respected his space. They knew that if he wanted to talk, they were always there and ready whenever he was. Jack had called him each day and messaged him, checking up on Rhys but he didn’t want to talk to anybody. He avoided the calls and he avoided any further conversation, however, there was an alarming message he had received from Jack one morning,

 

“Expect the police to call today. They had my information down just in case they couldn’t get a hold of you.”

 

Rhys sighed and sat up in bed. The stink of sweat filled his nose, making him whimper. He needed to take a shower but his mind wouldn’t let him leave. It was time for school but Rhys didn’t flinch or move to head to class. The only time he answered Jack was to make him aware that he wouldn’t be in class.

 

His phone began to vibrate and at first, Rhys thought it was Jack but a private number appeared. Rhys assumed the next thing, being the police.

 

“H-hello?”

 

“Rhys?”

 

He yawned, “Yeah. This is Rhys.”

 

“It’s Vasquez. What the hell is going on!”

 

Rhys froze and wanted to hang up but found himself paralyzed.

 

“What _is_ going on?”

 

Vasquez huffed, “Oh, like you don’t know! First, I get pulled out of school for inappropriate behavior and now I have cops at my door asking me questions about the party? What the fuck is this Rhys?!”

 

Rhys began to rock in spot, “I-I don’t know.”

 

Vasquez nearly yelled into the phone, “Whatever it is you think happened, you’re wrong.”

 

Rhys huffed and felt weight hit his chest, “Are you kidding me?”

 

Vasquez sighed, “I’d seriously appreciate it if you told the cops the truth.”

 

“I told them all I remembered. And last I checked, fucking someone while their drunk is considered assault.”

 

Vasquez laughed in Rhys’ ear, “I did _not_ assault you. You were calling MY name. You were begging me to fuck you Rhys. How’s that for truth?”

 

“I WAS CALLING YOUR NAME BECAUSE I WAS TRYING TO GET YOU OFF OF ME!”

 

Rhys’ door opened slightly but he hadn’t realized Vaughn standing on the other side,

 

“You could’ve told me- Why didn’t you tell me to stop?”

 

“I tried but- I just couldn’t.”

 

“I didn’t… Rhys, you gotta’ believe me.”

 

Vaughn was in Rhys’ sight. His face was red as he kneeled down and whispered only loud enough for Rhys,

 

“Hang up the phone.”

 

Rhys shook his head, “No.”

 

Vasquez was crying. No, screaming on the other end.

 

He hung up before Rhys could get any more words out. He looked to Vaughn and shut his phone off.

 

“How do you fight someone when you can’t remember a damn thing?”

 

Vaughn shrugged, “You don’t need to. What they did was wrong to begin with, and they know it. They just won’t admit it.”

 

Rhys closed his eyes and fell back down onto the bed. He felt the weight continue to burrow in his chest but the feeling clouded Rhys’ mind, forcing him to stare up to his ceiling. Vaughn sighed,

 

“What do you plan on doing?”

 

“What do _you_ think I should do?”

 

Vaughn bit his lip before standing, “I think you should go to school.”

 

Rhys smirked and fist bumped Vaughn before he left. As he sat in bed and the day all but faded away, Rhys moved from his room into the hall, hopped into the shower and prepared for the new day.

 

 

 

 

 

School continued, and as Rhys expected, people stared at him and whispered as he walked by. Word moved fast and Vasquez had clearly laid it all out for Rhys, to make the rest of his year a living hell. Rhys pulled his sweater closer around his body, put his headphones on and moved his feet as fast as they could go without breaking into a run. He slammed into the class, slightly out of breath, but ready for the lesson. The clock ticked and right on time, the teacher walked in and they began the lesson. At least within class, Rhys didn’t have to worry about distracting himself or focusing on the eyes. 

The workload kept them busy, as they had to prepare a new study and hypothesis for the next term.

 

When class finished, the day blurred, Rhys got home and did exactly as he had the rest of the week. He snuck food into his room, closed the door and tucked himself into his bed. He was restless and couldn’t help but feel eyes on him. He checked his phone and wasn’t surprised to find another message from Jack.

 

“Have the police called yet?”

 

Rhys sighed, bit into his food and messaged back,

 

“No. But I got a lovely surprise from Vasquez.”

 

“Are you okay? Do you need me to come get you?”

 

Before Rhys could reply, Jack was calling him.

 

“What?”

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine. Goodnigh-”

 

“Wait.”

 

Rhys paused and did exactly that. Part of him wanted to cry but he knew crying wouldn’t solve anything.

 

“If…I press charges, I’ll need to go to trial.”

 

“Is that what you want to do?”

 

Rhys sighed and sat up, “To go to trial, I need a lawyer and last time I checked, I can’t afford one.”

 

Jack chuckled lightly, “Don’t worry about the lawyer. I got you covered. Just worry about school. The charges will be laid in due time and the trial will be scheduled. That is, of course, if you go forward with it.”

 

Rhys froze and began to bite his lip.

 

_“I didn’t…Rhys, you gotta’ believe me.”_

Vasquez’s words echoed through Rhys’ mind and made him tremble,

 

“I don’t feel right.”

 

“Considering all that has happened, nothing’s going to feel right for a while, Rhysie.”

 

Rhys smirked at the nickname, but the feeling was gone just as it had hit. He sighed and began rubbing his eyes,

 

“I need more time.”

 

“Take all you need.”

 

Rhys hung up and found himself staring at his phone. He stood up, plopped into his office chair and began scribbling down all he could remember from the party. Everything was out of order for him and by how Vasquez was reacting, Rhys felt he was truly lost. Rhys scratched out the last part.

 

_He did what he did. May not have been premeditated but it was still wrong._

Rhys found himself panicking again and tried to doodle to calm his nerves. He ended up sketching a heart, and that’s when his mind flickered. He took out a new sheet of paper and began focusing his mind on the one and only thing that would distract him from this madness, and that was the Photography Contest.

 

 

 

The next morning, Rhys stumbled into class but barely made the bell. Jack walked in. He was smiling and swaggering along when he noticed Rhys and double took. His smile dropped but shook his head and continued gathering his work.

 

“From last class, all of you need to present your perspective pieces.”

 

Having missed the last class, Rhys had no such piece. He sighed and realized the one class he did go to was going to be a waste. He watched as the crowd gathered by Jack’s desk and one by one, were presented to the class. Rhys crossed his arms onto his desk and tucked his head into his arms. The humming of single voices talking in turn, turned hazy and Rhys drifted into a light doze.

 

Movement of chairs caused Rhys to jump up. That’s when he noticed Jack waving up to him,

 

“Eh Rhys. Need to hold yeah’ back for a bit.”

 

Rhys sighed, gathered his things and met Jack at his desk. As the last person exited, Jack sighed,

 

“I’m surprised to see you even showed up today.”

 

Rhys rolled his eyes, “I had to come out of my cave eventually.”

 

“Yeah. Perfect timing might I add.”

 

Jack fumbled with his bag and took out a folder.

 

“This is information pertaining your case and the lawyer I’ve hired for you.”

 

Rhys went wide eyed, “Uh, this is moving way to-”

 

“Rhys, I told you I’d be here to help and I am. Plus, the guy owes me a favour. Now, he got in contact with the police to gather the evidence and believe it or not, your case, surprise surprise, is looking promising. Assquez will get jail time.”

 

Rhys was stunned, “That’s great and all but… if we take this to trial- I just don’t know if I’m ready. Going through this all until this is over. Why can’t we just drop it and move on?”

 

Jack hesitated before answering, “Because the guy needs to learn the difference between right and wrong.”

 

Rhys leaned against the desk, “When he called me, it was like he was already there. He had no clue he was even doing anything wrong.”

 

Jack smirked, “Then why has he agreed to go to trial and has pleaded, might I add, not guilty?”

 

Rhys stared at Jack and wanted to punch something, “You’re kidding.”

 

Jack shook his head and crossed his arms, “Chances are, trial won’t be until the New Year, but that’s only a couple months away. I’ve got your back Rhys but I refuse to just drop this.”

 

Not seeing any other solution, Rhys sighed and gave in,

 

“Fine. But for the time being, I’d rather stay far away from it until I absolutely need to be involved.”

 

Jack smiled and nodded,

 

“Okay. So what’s on your schedule?”

 

Rhys smirked and presented the drawing of the heart he had created, biting his lip,

 

“The photography contest. I’ve been keeping busy and drawing up a few ideas. But I need something more than just a heart and I honestly can’t figure out what’s missing.”

 

Jack cocked his head to the side looking at the drawing and handed it back to Rhys,

 

“Not bad. You seem to have a thing with hearts.”

 

Rhys smirked, “They are one of the most important parts in a human body. Not to mention, artificial hearts have been proven to improve life even more then actual hearts. They were originally only supposed to be temporary, but they’ve grown more and more permanent-”

 

Rhys paused as he noticed Jack smiling and chuckling to himself because Rhys had rambled. He blushed and smiled back,

 

“Sorry.”

 

Jack couldn’t help but laugh, “Nah. It’s a breath of fresh air seeing you get passionate about something. But I dig it. Keep drawing up ideas. I’m sure something will…pump along.”

 

“Did you just-”

 

Jack snorted, “Yeah. I did. Shoot me.”

 

Rhys folded his drawing up and tucked it away. As Rhys went to leave, he paused,

 

“Jack?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I just wanted to thank you, for everything. I’m sorry I’ve been so…”

 

“Stubborn?”

 

Rhys rolled his eyes, “Sure. I just… don’t really know how else to thank you.”

 

Jack thought about it and hummed to himself, “Present me with a badass photo for the contest, and I’ll say we call it even.”

 

Rhys tapped his fingers against the wall before leaving. His heart was pounding harder then it had in days and for once, he was smiling. He felt like a brand new Rhys and it was in fact, a breath of fresh air. As he skipped home, ideas poured into his brain surrounding the heart. Whether it was the fact he was feeling thankful or simply just fascinated with Hearts, the love he was feeling from his friends, and now Jack, was finally sinking in. Even if it wasn’t the type of love Rhys secretly hoped for, it meant the world to him. Now, it was time to repay Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Movin' along! Gonna' start seeing some more interesting chapters soon :) 
> 
> Hopefully I can start getting these chapters out quicker but work's been pretty busy so I doubt it! 
> 
>  
> 
> THANK YOU AGAIN FOR READING :D and all that jazz.


	8. Calm Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter has come and Rhys is all but maxed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this! Just a bit of character build and storytelling. Bit of a slow chapter!

Leaves began to change, the air was cooler and stress levels sky rocketed. The fall turned into winter, one of Rhys' favourite times of year, but also one of the busiest. Exams were coming sooner than he anticipated but his mind became conflicted on what was more important to get done and focus on. His experiment was only a few written ideas but no solid calculations or even examples of work that would lead to Rhys' final idea. On top of that, all that he had for his photography contest was still the simple piece of paper with a gently fading heart sketch. Everything had all but gone back to a weird normal for Rhys. Deep down, he knew it was only the calm before the storm. He yawned, stretched and decided to pack it in for the night. He noticed it was past midnight and knew sleep would only be an idea.

 

Stepping out of his cave, he made his way through the darkness, feeling the walls and the way it broke off into the next room. He made his way towards the fridge and took a quick sip of milk straight from the carton.

 

"I was just gonna’ do that."

Rhys jumped and spat the milk out at the voice behind him. The woman started laughing and moved into the fridge light.

"Jesus, Nisha. Don't... Do that."

 

She giggled and took the milk from Rhys. He stared at her in disbelief but realized he was damp with milk spit. She raised an eyebrow as she drank the milk. He rolled his eyes and cleaned up. She was chuckling to herself as she helped clean up the mess.

 

"I didn't realize you were still awake."

Rhys sighed, "Yeah well. Exams. I didn’t…you and Vaughn?"

She blushed and hid a smirk, "Yeah. It's weird. But it's a good weird."

Rhys smirked and nudged her shoulder, "As long as you're both happy."

 

She smirked and twirled, making her way back to Vaughn's room. Rhys chuckled to himself as he made his way into his room and felt a tugging bit of jealousy for his friend. Rhys wasn't fond of being single but he also didn't want to fall in love and have it all be taken away. His chest hurt briefly and that's what signaled him to lay in bed and drift to sleep.

 

 

Waking up to his favourite class always put Rhys in a good mood. The last assignment they had just completed was a period piece and at random, Rhys got the 20s. They were given access to the school’s drama department and studio, where an array of various wardrobe pieces hung along the back wall hidden within a corridor behind the stage. He had gathered his friends and had done a cute speakeasy scene. Fiona was one of the main focuses and she loved what he did. All of the girls had flapper dresses and the men had suits. Rhys was clever and had the main focus be Fiona going from a damp and dark looking street to a bright and hopping scene of everyone drinking and dancing. It was another piece Rhys couldn't have done without his friends.

 

As he stepped into class early, Jack was already there, huddled at the desk and scrambling on his computer. He wasn't smiling and he paid no attention to Rhys. Rhys hesitated before approaching the desk,

"Everything okay?"

 

Jack glanced up to Rhys but continued to type.

 

"Grading and planning courses suck."

 

Rhys smirked, "Comes with the job."

 

Jack fake laughed. Rhys chuckled and sat in his seat. That's when Jack shut his laptop and stretched. He talked through his yawn,

"How's the contest photo comin'?"

 

Rhys avoided Jack's eyes, "It’s uh…I've got nothing."

 

Jack hummed and stood up,

"Maybe today's assignment will spark something."

 

Rhys' ears perked up. He opened his computer and watched as the other students filed in. He was scribbling around his heart picture, erasing and reapplying detail to see if it would make a difference but nothing pushed his idea further or sparked any new image. That's when Jack cupped his hands together and grabbed everyone's attention.

 

"Today is going to be a bit different. I won't be collecting and presenting your pieces. In fact, I'll be marking them at the end of class. Now. Can anyone explain to me what a glitch is?"

 

Rhys raised his hand but someone shouted out, "Faulty electrical output."

 

Jack chuckled and pointed to Rhys,

"What is a glitch?"

 

Rhys smirked, "A glitch is a temporary malfunction."

 

Jack nodded, "Yes. And when do glitches usually occur?"

 

Someone shouted, "Apparently at parties."

 

Rhys went pale and hid his face. Jack hummed, put his hands on his hip and bit his lip. He eyed the person,

"Get out."

 

They were stunned, "What..I didn't say anything."

 

"GET OUT."

 

They slammed their chair and rushed out of the room. A few students chuckled but Jack was not happy. He sighed and brought the attention back.

"I'll ask again. When does a glitch occur and please don't be an asshat."

 

Nisha answered, "Usually within code, video. Honestly anything technical."

 

Jack smiled at the response, "Good. From what you have probably already gathered, your next assignment is going to be about glitching your photos. This will stretch your knowledge a bit with editing your photos and to test yourself to see if you can make happy accidents with glitching photos. If you’d like to, I’ll allow and suggest, to get the best results with glitching, try cinemagraphs. With that, I want you all to think of some ideas and… leave.”

 

The students stared at Jack for a moment. He smirked and looked down,

 

“I mean it. I want all of you to leave, focus on studies and get this project out of the way. No need to keep you all here. Just remember to hand in your assignment!”

 

Everyone waited for someone to take the first move. That’s when Wilhelm stood and everyone followed. They fell in line to Jack’s desk and out the door. As per usual, Rhys stayed behind. He hopped down to Jack’s desk and waited until the class was empty. He placed his photo on top and Jack quickly scanned it,

 

“Nice positioning. Colour is beautiful.”

 

Rhys smirked, “Thanks. Uh. So my photo. You think I’ll get ideas off of glitching?”

 

Jack shrugged while he packed, “Worth a shot.”

 

Rhys rubbed his eyes and felt unmotivated. The pressure in his head didn’t help as the deadline hung over his head,

 

“Any ideas you can swing my way?”

 

Jack shook his head, “That would be cheating. It’s gotta’ come from the heart.”

 

Rhys smirked, “All my ideas do. Usually they include actual hearts.”

 

Jack chuckled and pulled his bag over his shoulder. He noticed Rhys sigh and look down. He put a hand on Rhys’ shoulder,

 

“Listen. Don’t let the contest put you into a corner. The contest is to show who you are, not to force an idea out just because you have to present a good photo. Do what you know. The best work comes from what you love and what you know the best.”

 

He patted Rhys’ shoulder before heading off. Rhys let the words sink in and as if to be struck by lightening, Rhys’ jaw hit the floor and an idea struck his mind.

 

 

Rhys raced home through the snow, slipping and almost falling as he entered his apartment. He barely took a breath as he got his camera and began planning out his next photo. He split a paper in half and drew up two photos but surrounding the same image and idea. From Jack’s words, Rhys was using what he knew the most in robotics, being himself and how glitches can affect his day-to-day tasks. Not to mention, what he loves. He loved those around him, he loved photography and he was terrified of losing what he knew and loved. Rhys was going to put all that energy left from exhaustion and sleepless nights into these photos. He prepped a black background and positioned a mirror by his camera. Rhys paused for a moment when he couldn’t rack his mind into what he was missing. From his bag, the corner of his scribbles peaked out. He unveiled the sketched heart and threw it to the ground as he ran out and banged on Yvette’s door. She opened it, bags heavy under her eyes and clearly not happy.

 

“What?”

 

“Listen, I hate to bother you but I seriously need your help.”

 

Yvette groaned and shook her head, “I have my own studies, Rhys.”

 

“It’ll only take the night. I promise. After this, I’ll stop bugging you. PLEASE!”

 

Yvette crossed her arms and leaned against her doorframe,

 

“And if I agree?”

 

“I’ll buy you dinner for the next week.”

 

She bit her lip and sucked on it, creating a popping noise,

 

“Make it a month and we have a deal.”

 

“YES!”

 

Rhys jumped and gathered items that he would need. He knew a screwdriver was needed, some charcoal and black dust paint. The worst idea he had about this grand plan was one of the parts he had to pick up. He travelled to a local butcher, Marcus’, where the owner was eyeing Rhys’ small figure,

 

“What brings this skinny man to my place?”

 

Rhys stuttered, “H-hearts.”

 

The man laughed at Rhys, “Hearts? What heart?”

 

Rhys pointed to one of the pigs, “It’s for an assignment. I’ll pay it in full.”

 

The man couldn’t stop laughing in Rhys’ face, but he shook his head,

 

“Silly kid. We don’t sell hearts here. If you want that part, you have to buy half of pig.”

 

Rhys’ left eye began to twitch but he was running out of time,

 

“Fine. Charge me whatever, but I just literally need the pig heart.”

 

Marcus thought about it and finally nodded, “Good. Thank you for your money.”

 

Unfortunately, Rhys paid his worth in food to get the pig heart but it was worth it. However, the smell made him nauseous and part of him believed the lingering copper smell would never leave his hands.

 

When he returned home, Yvette had most of the arrangement for Rhys ready to go. The final piece of the photo was Rhys himself and his arm.

 

“Okay. The two images are going to flicker between one another because I’m going to use mirror to make it look like my left arm is my right.”

 

Yvette cocked her head and couldn’t understand, “Whaa?”

 

Rhys chuckled, “It’ll make sense once I start editing.”

 

Yvette shrugged and took Rhys’ lead. He laid out the last pieces and began unscrewing his arm like he had done for one of his first photos. He directed Yvette step by step as they laid everything out. Before Rhys’ eyes, one of his biggest, craziest and weirdest ideas was forming just as he had pictured it. With that, he got into position and took the most important photos of his life.

 

 

Rhys expanded all he could, forced himself into various positions and with different backgrounds and lighting. They had spent most of the night and into the morning taking photos. Yvette was yawning as they shuffled through the photos. Rhys smiled towards Yvette and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

 

"Thank you."

 

She waved him off and smiled down at the camera, "No. Thank you for the month of dinner. Anyways, it appears my work here is done."

 

She waved Rhys off and collapsed into her room. Rhys struck down his set and had to reconstruct his arm. He smiled as each piece screwed, clicked and magnified together. He gave it a few quick flexes before feeling satisfied. As he uploaded the photos to his computer, the blaring realization of his workload became a daunting monster over Rhys' shoulders. He could hear the distant sound of birds beginning to wake up. He sighed and began shuffling through his notes to build a proper theory here, and a hypothesis there. The biggest worry was trying to come up with an experiment. The big question that they were given on the very first day of their engineering course was, what do you want to create that will shape for a better tomorrow? Rhys wanted the world to be happy, connected and understood. No death or war. No screaming and yelling of who is right or wrong. All he cared about was safety and the love of those around him. Bullshitting was easy, but real life mechanics, not so much. Rhys rubbed his eyes and began his research. He needed to update his teacher on his work and he didn't have a single clue what that would be.

 

Rhys scrambled into the kitchen, made a pot of coffee and began tormenting his brain.

 

 

 

 

_The soft buzzing from his phone woke Rhys up in a panic._

_"Shit."_

_He had dozed off at his computer and was late. Without brushing his teeth or even changing his clothes, Rhys rushed out of the door and ran to class. The howling wind forced him to go a lot slower and the cool air bit at his face and caused his lungs to hurt but he was not missing handing in an assignment. By the time he got there, the teacher was already addressing the class. Rhys peaked in and ran to the closest desk. The teacher paused,_

 

_"Nice of you to join, Rhys. Now, if you'd be so kind and explain to everyone why you were late."_

_Rhys froze and saw all of their eyes dart his way. His breathing was out of control, his body was shaking and everyone started laughing. Rhys was confused,_

_"I'm sorry?"_

_One of the students yelled out, "Maybe he was busy fuckin Vasquez."_

_Everyone around him laughed, including the teacher. Rhys tried to stand but was held down._

_"What the fuck?"_

_"Rhys honey, why don't you tell us?"_

_Rhys turned to find his mother beside him. He was stunned and tears filled his eyes,_

_"M-mom?"_

_His dad was rubbing his cheek,_ "Gonna be late."

"Rhys."

_As he tried to stand, Vasquez came into view, "That's it Rhys."_

"RHYS!"

 

 

Rhys coughed and banged his head against his desk. He bounced and nearly fell off the chair when he realized he had been dreaming. Vaughn was beside him and clearly terrified,

 

"Wow. Relax."

 

Rhys was breathing heavily as he looked at the time and realized he was not late, but right on time as his alarm was chiming. He quickly clicked it off and stared towards Vaughn who was gawking at him. Rhys looked around,

 

"What?"

 

Vaughn sighed and shook his head, "Bad dream?"

 

Rhys sighed and rubbed his eyes, "Something like that."

 

Vaughn nodded and threw a cautious glare at Rhys. "Just...don’t scare me like that."

 

"What...exactly scared you?"

 

Vaughn paused and looked at his feet, "You were talking. Screaming in your sleep."

 

Rhys went wide eyed, "I-I’m so sorry. I can't control that."

 

Vaughn nodded and walked out, "I know. Wish you didn’t have to ‘control’ anything.”

 

Rhys wanted to hug Vaughn before he left but knew it was easier for the both of them just to continue on. Back when the accident happened, Rhys had a new terrifying nightmare each night. It always involved death and him losing a limb but he would always wake up crying and screaming and there, his friends were, acting like everything would be okay. At the time, nothing was okay for Rhys. His parents had died all at the expense of a stupid event.

 

 

Rhys felt his heart race and chest heave. He shook his head, stood and pinched himself to make sure he was for sure going to class and not stuck in a terrifying dream. The weather wasn't as bad as his dream. In fact, the snow was delicate, the sun beamed lightly and made the snow shine. The wind was there but soft. Rhys hurled onto the sidewalk and quickly made his way to class.

 

Aside from the dream where all eyes stared at him, the class was being pulled one at a time into another room with the teacher. Rhys happened to be one of the first. His teacher signaled Rhys to sit as he entered. He handed his teacher his paper and began explaining.

 

"So. My experiment. Portable and completely holographic phones or communications. And another accessible one that can wrap around an ear or even a neck."

 

His teacher chuckled, "And this will improve the world how?"

 

Rhys hoped he would ask. He smirked, "Just think. We're always trying to figure out what's most convenient? Imagine. You wear your phone, your devices whatever you need. It's waterproof. Easy to use and lasts a lot longer battery wise then a regular phone. It can be voice activated, help with steps. Heart rate. Schedule and read to you or even show you what you need."

 

The teacher continued to laugh and rolled his eyes, "And what are your first steps to making this a reality?"

 

Rhys looked towards the paper, "Actually, some forms of this communication already exist. For example, the holographic and completely portable keyboard. I'd start from there, see about smart watches that already exist and move from there. Even my eye could be a start. It already scans images and allows me to see, but imagine what it could do if I could control it to do more."

 

The teacher nodded and finally stared at Rhys in a more serious tone,

 

"This would be fully accessible to anyone and everyone. Someone with a disability or complication could use it?"

 

Rhys nodded, "Considering I was there once in my life. Yes. I'd make it so there are various versions."

 

His teacher sighed, "It's not the most original idea. As you said, some of this is already out there. But the passion of making it fully accessible, and to anyone, is brilliant. Not to mention as you said, it’s heavily convenient. Having access to it already is an advantage, but I want to see it in action. Good job, Rhys. For the next portion, analysis, and start building your product."

 

Rhys smiled and stood to shake his professors hand, "Thank you."

 

Rhys could barely hold his excitement. He skipped out of the classroom and nearly tripped. He laughed to himself and held his bag close. As he was about to put his headphones on, he heard a voice,

 

"Rhys!"

 

He turned to find Jack, "Oh. Hey, what's up?"

 

Jack brought his sunglasses to the edge of his nose, "You seem oddly happy. Does this mean what I think?"

 

Rhys rolled his eyes, "You know I have an actual program other then your class, right?"

 

Jack chuckled, "Yes. And?"

 

Rhys smirked, "I'm still working on a photo but things are finally looking up."

 

Jack patted Rhys on the shoulder, "Happy to hear. And exams? Prepping for those?"

 

"Mostly just final projects and essays but yeah. And you?"

 

Jack sighed, "All the marking I'll need to do. It’s torture. Just end it now."

 

Rhys chuckled and finger gunned Jack. Jack cocked his eye at him and Rhys immediately felt embarrassment.

 

Jack stood, rocking on his heels for a moment.

 

"I better go-"   "I'm sorry."

 

They both spoke at the same time. Jack chuckled,

 

"Uh. You're sorry? For?"

 

Rhys shrugged, "For being a bit weird about everything. Ignoring it."

 

Jack nodded and put his hands in his pocket, "You would do as anyone else would. I should...be the one who's sorry. I've been so intense about everything."

 

Rhys didn't deny that he felt Jack was being invasive, but without Jack, things never would have been brought up or soon to be resolved.

 

"You were just helping. I appreciate it even if I don't show it."

 

Jack smirked and wiped his lips, clearly dryer than they looked,

 

"Still. If I become too much just...tell me to stop."

 

Rhys felt a chill. In a sense, Jack was making him aware that it was up to him. He was giving Rhys the chance to take control. He sighed and smiled towards Jack, feeling his stomach ache,

 

"Let's worry about it when we get there. Just, keep pestering me about my photo."

 

Jack laughed. "GET IT DONE!"

 

Rhys chuckled and waved goodbye to Jack and walked outside. He didn't see the patch of black ice, his boots slipped and he fell back, knocking his head against the ground. For a moment, everything was disoriented, until he felt a friendly figure by him,

 

"Couldn't even make it home?"

 

Yvette put out her hand as Rhys reached up and carefully balanced on the ice. She wrapped herself around his arm and they walked home in silence.

 

Rhys enjoyed being around Yvette. The first time they met, he had spilt juice all over her. She laughed it off and made him pay for her lunch and ever since, they became best friends, if not, they became family. When the accident happened, she was the only one that didn't make Rhys feel like an alien. She played jokes on him, had arguments and even joked about throwing a Halloween party in the hospital. In cases like these, Rhys relied on her. When they got in, Yvette quickly brushed her hair up into a bun and locked herself away in her room. Rhys enjoyed the humming within their apartment, he plopped himself on the couch and found his eyes go heavy.

 

"Move your butt."

 

Rhys awoke to Vaughn gently pushing his legs so he had a place to sit. He shuffled up and yawned into his arms. Vaughn chuckled and picked up a controller to play his usual game. Rhys sat up and rubbed his eyes. That's when they heard a knock at the door. Vaughn looked at Rhys,

 

"Expecting someone?"

 

Rhys shook his head and went to the door. Standing outside was an officer. Rhys fell against the door and immediately panicked. He slowly opened it,

 

"Hello?"

 

"Are you Rhys W.?

 

Rhys nodded, "I'm him, uh. Did I. Do you need something?"

 

The officer noticed Rhys' discomfort.

 

"Just need to deliver information. Mind if I come in?"

 

Rhys shook his head, "No. I'm - I'm sorry I'd just rather do this here."

 

The officer nodded and brought out an envelope,

 

“Here is the record and date of the trial. Try to be early and be sure to wear a suit."

 

He handed Rhys an envelope with bold letters in red with "TRIAL. CONFIDENTIAL". Rhys swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat as the officer nodded to Rhys and left. He slowly closed the door as he kept rereading the read letters. He sat beside Vaughn, still clenching onto the envelope. Vaughn was focused on the TV,

 

"Who was that?"

 

Rhys opened the envelope and scrambled to find the words.

 

"It was uh..."

 

Vaughn munched onto chips,

 

"Eh?"

 

Rhys heart picked up and his body began to shake, "Three weeks."

 

Vaughn chuckled, "Three weeks what?"

 

"Three weeks until my trial."

 

Vaughn paused his game and immediately looked towards Rhys,

 

"That's a little soon, isn't it?"

 

Rhys shrugged, "I don't know...Do I.. Call my lawyer?"

 

Vaughn shrugged. "I mean. Yeah? Wouldn't he have the notice too?"

 

Rhys nodded and just as he grabbed his phone, it began to ring.

 

"Hello?"

 

"Rhys! Thank God. It's Henderson. You got the notice? Listen, don't say anything to any one."

 

Rhys sighed into the phone. Henderson was his lawyer and for a lawyer, he was oddly paranoid.

 

"It's fine. We know he's guilty."

 

"But the jury doesn't. Listen, you'll need to meet me in the lobby bright and early on the day of the trial. Jack will be there! We will need to start gathering the witnesses. I know you wrote down a few but Yvette and Vaughn seem to be the only likely ones the jury will take to. And Jack."

 

Rhys went pale, "Why?"

 

"They were the only ones who saw you."

 

Rhys sighed, "Fine. I’ll ask them to take the stand."

 

"No need. We'll be in touch. And Rhys? Don't stress. We've got a good case. Just be honest and we'll get Vasquez in jail before he can plead again."

 

He hung up before Rhys could say goodbye. Part of him forgot about everything that went into the trial. Witnesses, defending, the victim and the suspect. Rhys felt himself grow cold as the realization that he would have to face Vasquez within a few weeks hit his system. Vaughn poked his leg,

 

“So? What was that all about?

 

Rhys sighed, “You might need to take the stand.”

 

It fell out of his mouth and he didn’t realize it. Unexpectedly, Vaughn smirked,

 

“Your lawyer already hinted we’d have to. But thanks for asking. And yes, I’ll help defend your ass.”

 

Rhys chuckled and patted Vaughn’s shoulder, “Does Yvette?”

 

“Do I what?”

 

He turned to find her leaning against the wall, “Do you…will you take the stand?”

 

She shrugged, “As Vaughn said, already agreed. But there’s not much else we can say.”

 

Rhys bit his lip, “There’s more for you to say then you know.”

 

She smiled and plopped down between her friends. As the night fell into place, Rhys didn’t move from his spot and didn’t want the day to be over. The closer it got to the end of the year, the worse it would be for Rhys. Not to mention, the weight of exams and the contest only grew louder in his mind and clouded the daunting evil about to hit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhys last name, for me, is Wilkinson. IDK. IT'S MADE UP...
> 
>  
> 
> I'm now hating that last name. What about... Rhys Willson? Rhys Walker? Rhyysss... Wendle?
> 
> anyways, the trial doth cometh.


	9. Due Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's exam week and the final week of the term. Rhys struggles to keep his head up as it gets closer to his school holiday break, but also closer to the Trial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HMMM hehehe...
> 
>  
> 
> little surprises in this chapter...
> 
> Hope you enjoy...

“HOW DO YOU SOLVE A PROBLEM LIKE MARIIAAAA!”

 

Rhys had been up all night studying. He tried to sleep but only nightmares followed. That’s when he decided to make breakfast for his roommates. Flour covered the kitchen as the smell of slightly burnt pancakes filled the area. They were being flopped onto a large plate.

 

“HOW DO YOU CATCH A CLOUD AND PIN IT DOWN!”

 

Rhys had been listening to the Sound of Music Soundtrack for no apparent reason. Vaughn came out of his room, bags heavy under his eyes as he entered the kitchen and began to brew a new pot of coffee. Rhys continued to sing and smiled at Vaughn, who glared at Rhys. He patted Vaughn’s head and continued to shout,

 

“Do, Re, Me, Fa, So, La, Ti, Do!”

 

“Could you shhh. It’s too early.”

 

“Good morning to you too, pal. Pancakes?”

 

Vaughn went to curse Rhys but would never reject free food. He grabbed a plate and took a few before pouring gross amounts of maple syrup and butter onto them. He plopped onto the couch and greeted Yvette as she walked into the kitchen and threw a stuffed unicorn at Rhys. He chuckled,

 

“Owe! What was that for?”

 

“For waking me up.”

 

“First day of exams. Gotta’ have a full stomach for concentration and energy.”

 

Yvette rolled her eyes and grabbed a plate, but continued to grumble under her breath. Rhys chuckled as he finished the last batch and plopped down by his friends. His anxiety was at an all time high, but it was the last week of exams before Christmas break and before his trial. Doing all of this was a distraction to him, regardless of how close it all seemed to be. Rhys wolfed down his pancakes and began grooming himself. Dancing around to the same old songs. Part of him didn’t feel ready for the exams. In fact, Rhys was pretty sure life was about to hit an all time low, but that wasn’t going to stop him from the excitement he felt for his photo. He had edited his cinema graph all night and was ready to present it. The final photo for the contest was nearly there and he planned on presenting it to Jack his last class. That was only if Rhys was able to get through the week without dying first.

 

 

As usual, Rhys was ready and dressed well before he needed to head out, but he decided to leave early anyways. The snow was coming down hard and the wind was blowing in all directions, causing Rhys to walk slow and nearly get blown away. Thankfully, Rhys arrived at the time he would normally get to school. He quickly bought himself a tea before heading off to class. He plopped himself down, got his cinemagraph loaded on a USB and awaited Jack’s early arrival, but it never came. Students started piling in, but there was still no sign of Jack. Rhys got a little worried and messaged him,

 

“There’s class today, right?”

 

His foot started bouncing as his nerves got the best of him. Before he could over think anything, Jack messaged,

 

“Yes there is. I’m just driving slow. Road’s are terrible!”

 

Rhys chuckled, “Stay safe!”

 

Jack had been a little later than he expected. A few students were getting restless and debated on leaving, but just as they were about to, Jack came stumbling in, snow covering his legs and hair as he shivered and plopped himself onto his chair. He chuckled at the sight and removed his damp clothing,

 

“Morning all. Sorry I’m late. Bit of a storm out there. Uh, I’m actually a little worried about it and would rather you all get home safe so. Upload your cinemagraphs and come down here so I can load them on my computer. We’ll get through these as quickly as possible so you can all leave.”

 

One by one, students plopped down but not before Rhys. He was the first at his desk. Jack chuckled,

 

“Little bit antsy, aren’t we?”

 

Rhys blushed, “I’m just excited. Would love if you… could show mine first?”

 

Jack thought about it, “Maybe.”

 

Rhys’ was uploaded and he hopped back to his desk, waiting for the presentations. Jack fiddled with the list on his computer and finally gave in,

 

“Who wants to go first?”

 

Rhys’ hand flew up with another students. Jack chuckled,

 

“Think of a number between 1-10.”

 

“6”

 

Rhys sighed, “3.”

 

Jack finger gunned Rhys, “3 it is. Rhys, you’re up.”

 

Rhys went to stand but Jack wiggled his finger,

 

“Nope. Stay seated. Instead of coming up to present the cinemagraph, we’re going to view it and others are going to express what they see.”

 

Rhys grew pale as Jack turned the lights off and sat near Rhys. Rhys’ throat became dry as Jack flicked the remote and on came Rhys’ photo.

 

 

At first, it looked like a side profile of Rhys, except his right arm was there. He was wearing angel wings and was looking down towards his hands, empty and dry. He was gazing into a mirror, almost disgusted with his looks. When the image glitched, it revealed Rhys’ robotic wings, almost devil like, made from his own arm and his arm missing. In Rhys’ hand was the bloody heart, blood covering his arms and dripping onto the ground. Rhys was crying in the photo and his chest was slightly tarnished. Black dust and paint surrounded him.

 

A few gasps came from the class as they stared, stunned at the cinemagraph. Jack was leaning towards the screen in his seat, covering his mouth,

 

“That’s insane.”

 

A few students agreed. Rhys was sinking into his seat, afraid to even show his face again. Jack coughed a few times before speaking again,

 

“Now, who would like to tell me what the message of this glitch is?”

 

Wilhelm spoke up first, “Heartbreak.”

 

Nisha spoke next, “I feel like Rhys is showing us self conscious. What we wish we had and almost tearing apart ourselves from the inside out.”

 

Another student spoke, “It’s like, perfect versus broken? Or…Angel or Devil.”

 

And another, “I think it’s what we are used to seeing versus what others have gone through. I don’t think it has anything to do with being perfect.”

 

And another, “Breaking down or the loss of something. Definitely feeling a lot of sorrow or even grief in this image.”

 

Rhys was staring at those around him. He was blown away by other meanings and messages that the class came up with. Rhys felt his eyes water and immediately had to hide his face. Jack clapped and the class joined,

 

“Amazing work, Rhys.”

 

Rhys smiled towards Jack, but hid himself as best as he could. Next up, was Wilhelm. He had taken the assignment a little too literally and had taken a photo of a computer with it literally glitching out. A few students chuckled but Rhys was proud of his fellow classmate for trying. After him, a few others went. Even Nisha’s work blew Rhys away. She had done a little girl holding her mothers hand, only for it to glitch into a war torn area, with her mother gone and her preparing for battle. Rhys was blown away and couldn’t help but throw Nisha applause.

 

As the class started ending, Jack applauded everyone but it wasn’t over yet.

 

“For our last class, I want you to chose one of your favourite photos and I want you to apply all you’ve learned. I want you to edit and put everything into one photo. I’ll see you all at the end of this week and amazing work, all of you. Just brilliant.”

 

The class applauded themselves, causing Jack to chuckle but joined in. As everyone started to shuffle out, Rhys approached Jack’s desk. Jack frowned slightly but forced a smile,

 

“What you presented took guts, Rhys. You know, for someone who always tries to hide parts of himself, you are incredibly narcissistic.”

 

Jack laughed, clearly joking around with him. Rhys smirked and nodded,

 

“I want authenticity. I don’t really know others that can take their arm off for a photo.”

 

Jack continued to smirk and chuckled to himself,

 

“Alright alright. You win. Nice trick with the arm though...just brilliant.”

 

Rhys shuffled on his feet for a moment before sighing,

 

“The trial’s coming up soon.”

 

Jack paused and looked at Rhys, “And when it does, we’ll all be ready.”

 

Rhys avoided Jack’s eyes, “Why are you taking the stand?”

 

Jack was stunned for a moment before asking,

 

“Do you not want me to? I won’t if yo-”

 

“I’m just…lost as to why anyone has to take the stand. Isn’t it enough from the evidence?”

 

Jack sighed and put his bag around his shoulder,

 

“Mind if I drive you home? It’ll be easier to explain, plus I need to get on the road before it gets worse.”

 

Rhys nodded and quietly followed Jack back to his car. The snow was heavier this time around and the wind made it all slipperier. Rhys nearly fell as he approached Jack’s car and fell in. Jack fell in and turned the car on to get the heat going.

 

“Fuck, it’s cold.”

 

Rhys chuckled, “Yeah.”

 

Jack began driving but Rhys’ mind couldn’t stop moving,

 

“So, why do you guys need to take the stand?”

 

Jack sighed and clearly had tried to avoid talking about the trial,

 

“With any trial, you need proof and you need witnesses. The defense will do everything and anything to make it look like Assquez is innocent.”

 

Rhys sighed, “Same question remains, why do you have to?”

 

Jack looked towards Rhys and squeezed the wheel a bit tighter, causing his knuckles to go pale,

 

“I have to take the stand because I’m the one that saw you after the assault. They need proof of after the fact and I’m all you’ve got.”

 

Rhys heart dropped as he looked towards Jack, “I am so so sorry for dragging you down.”

 

Jack felt a pathetic laugh roll off his lips, “You didn’t drag me down, Rhys. I made my choice and my choice is to help. And if that means taking the stand, I’ll take the damn stand.”

 

Rhys hated himself for forcing anyone into the position. His friends and now Jack. Rhys felt his stomach clench and his heartbeat was causing his head to hurt. That’s when he felt sick. He held on for as long as he could until they were at his apartment. Jack turned to Rhys but Rhys had pushed the car door opened and began gagging into the cold air. Jack followed Rhys and tried to rub his back but Rhys only began to shiver and realized how ridiculous he was being,

 

“S-sorry.”

 

“Shh. Shit. Rhys, I think you have a fever.”

 

Rhys pushed Jack off, “I’m f-fine.”

 

Jack held Rhys in place and quickly placed the back of his hand on Rhys’ forehead and cheeks,

 

“You’re burning up. I don’t think you’re fine.”

 

Rhys felt weaker then usual as his head and heart continued to pound. Jack tried to help Rhys into the apartment but Rhys paused and closed his eyes as he got his breathing under control. Jack noticed and stood, waiting for Rhys and gave him all the time he needed. He only opened his eyes the minute his head stopped. He looked towards Jack, pain was written all over his face as he carefully put his hand on Rhys’ shoulder,

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Rhys nodded, “I-I’ll be fine.”

 

Jack hesitated, “Do you want me to come inside?”

 

Rhys laughed and felt flushed, “N-no. Seriously, it's just anxiety. I’ve used enough of your time. Get home safe. I’ll see you this week.”

 

Jack squeezed onto Rhys’ shoulder before patting him and heading off back to his car and drove into the storm. Rhys felt his legs grow weak as he reached his apartment and collapsed on the couch.

 

 

_Rhys was sitting at his computer, typing out a report about his new experiment. He looked down and noticed something was off. Both of his arms were back to normal. He moved his right arm around, examining it, amused and stunned by the reality._

_The scene changed and Rhys was at the party. He was dancing along with Vaughn when Vaughn began to scream and backed away from Rhys. Rhys was confused, as everyone at the party grew quiet and stared at him in disgust. Rhys looked down to find himself cutting into his arm and pulling it apart. Behind him, he felt someone wrap their arms around his waist as they whispered,_

_“That’s it Rhys.”_

 

Rhys woke with a jump as Vaughn sat by his feet. Vaughn looked towards Rhys and smiled,

 

“Good evening.”

 

Rhys felt a cold sweat had lingered onto his face and fell out of his nightmare. He wiped his face and sat up, looking for the time,

 

“It’s almost 6.”

 

Rhys sighed, “I didn’t want to sleep that long.”

 

“But you did.”

 

Rhys put his hands on his head and ruffled his hair. He began to groan as he sat back and felt his stomach ache slightly. Vaughn chuckled,

 

“Could always go back to sleep, you know.”

 

“Noo, I’m hungry.”

 

Vaughn chuckled, “I have leftover chili in the fridge if you want that.”

 

Rhys sighed, “I owe Yvette dinner. Not a clue what to order.”

 

“How about pizza? Pizza’s always great.”

 

Rhys smirked, “Maybe for you. Maybe I should just ask her.”

 

“Ask me what?”

 

Yvette was leaning against the wall, smirking as she had cleverly snuck her way into the room. Rhys was confused,

 

“How do you keep doing that?”

 

“It’s a secret. Now, what were we saying about pizza?”

 

Vaughn chuckled, “Do you want Rhys to order us pizza?”

 

Rhys double took Vaughn, “Woah. Who said “us”? This is just-”

 

Yvette walked by Vaughn, “You know, really craving the double cheeseburger pizza.”

 

Vaughn rubbed his hands, “Oooh, with extra bacon! That sounds perfect.”

 

Rhys groaned and gave in. There was no winning with his friends. When the pizza arrived, they all fell to the floor and sat around the small coffee table as they munched into as many pizza’s as they could. Before Rhys could even grab his third, he felt sick. Vaughn was flat against the couch as Yvette happily continued to dig into her fifth piece. Rhys stared at her and she chuckled through her full mouth,

 

“What?”

 

“You beast.”

 

Rhys lightly shoved Yvette and began joking around. In that moment, Rhys embraced the little happiness within the room. However, his mind lingered back to the thought that these two people he loved dearly would be taking the stand. He shook his head and put the trial in the furthest part of his mind as he let the distraction of his friends and studying keep the trial at bay.

 

 

 

As the next few days rolled around, Rhys hated his life as it became crowded with writing exam essays and never ending labs. By the end of each exam and lab, Rhys was stunned and practically surprised with himself. This time around, the words seemed to stick to his mind and he felt confident about his answers. The physical labs were a bit stressful, but he got through and killed each one. Part of him thought it was how focused he was to not think of the trial, in turn then thinking about the trial only causing his brain to go into overdrive and focused so intensely on the work, that the trial became but a whisper. As he finished up one of his last exams, he realized that his final photography class was the next day. He fell into the apartment and scrambled to nit pick his final work before getting it fully printed and wrote up his full submission before filing it all carefully into a large orange envelope. With that, Rhys tucked it into his bag and fell asleep with a light heart and a good mood.

  

It felt like Rhys had closed his eyes and the next moment, his alarm was going off and it was oddly brighter. Rhys groaned and felt heavy with sleep. He turned his alarm off, screamed into his pillow and began getting ready for the final of his favourite class. Part of him wanted to be happy about it, but the other half of him was truly going to miss it. If Rhys didn’t make it into the competition, this was very well one of the last times Rhys would get to see Jack and part of him was devastated by that fact.

 

After he made breakfast, he immediately lost his appetite and began poking at his oatmeal. Vaughn was brushing his teeth as he ventured to the kitchen and turned the coffee pot on. He noticed Rhys’ look of disgust and spoke through a full mouth,

 

“Wha won?”

 

Rhys shrugged, “Not hungry.”

 

Vaughn spit into the sink and washed it out, “Exam?”

 

Rhys shook his head, “Final project.”

 

Vaughn nodded his head and continued prepping for school. Rhys ended up throwing away his oatmeal and decided to make his way to school. Most of the snow had melted as the sun continued to shine. It was a beautiful winter day and yet Rhys felt dreary. He bought himself a tea and made his way into the classroom where Jack had beaten him. Jack was sitting behind his desk, entertaining his mind with cat videos and sipping on what Rhys could smell was coffee. He smirked as Rhys entered,

 

“Mornin’ sunshine.”

 

Rhys chuckled and plopped down into his chair, “Morning.”

 

Jack noticed the stress in Rhys’ eyes, “Have an okay sleep?”

 

Rhys shrugged, “Could’ve been better.”

 

Jack nodded and sipped his coffee. Rhys foot began to bounce until he stood and went by Jack’s desk. Jack followed him with his eyes and didn’t react when Rhys came around to his desk. Jack pointed at his screen as a kitten began to jump and missed. Jack smirked and couldn’t help but chuckle. Rhys found no amusement in the video, but enjoyed seeing Jack act out of character. Rhys pulled up a chair and sat by his desk as Jack continued to skip through endless cat videos. Rhys was getting sick of hearing meows and pushed Jack lightly,

 

“How about something a bit more adorable.”

 

Rhys looked up dog videos and immediately presented the cutest dog known to Rhys’ heart.

 

“Pugs? Really Rhysie? Pugs.”

 

Rhys couldn’t help but giggle as the pug waddled around and fell on its side.

 

“Aren’t they the cutest little farts ever?”

 

Jack chuckled at Rhys’ excitement and finally turned the videos off as other students started to file in. Rhys stood and went to sit when he noticed a photo on Jack’s computer; A girl with dark black hair and the brightest smile. Rhys pointed and Jack looked like he had been caught,

 

“Who’s that?”

 

Jack slammed his computer and grinded his teeth, “None of your business.”

 

Rhys looked at Jack confused but didn’t feel like crossing that line and dropped it altogether. He sat back into his seat as Jack began the final class. He leaned against the desk and stared out at everyone as the room became quiet. Everyone stared at Jack and he stared back. He was biting the inside of his cheek, debating on an opening line,

 

“Welcome to your final class, kiddos. It’s been a hell of a ride. But it’s not the end. We all started out in this class considering it to be the easiest of them all, but as the weeks and months past, the improvement and the dedication put into each piece was clear. I found a group of talented people and I know all of you are going to make a brighter impact on the world. Now, let’s stop with the tear jerking moment and get to the real shit.”

 

The class chuckled as Jack pulled out his computer and monitor.

 

“One last presentation.”

 

 

Each student in turn stood up in front of the class and presented their favourite piece with the added editing and tweaking from what they learned throughout the course. Most of them had used glitching to showcase all of their pieces of work, which Rhys rightfully kicked himself for because he hadn’t thought of that. It became glaringly clear as each student went, how common that idea was and made Rhys feel less terrible about not having done it. Once it was his turn, he presented the photo of Vaughn glitching into the photo of himself, but Rhys manipulated the photo to make it look like Vaughn had the wings and Rhys’ actual body was barely visible. He stood and smirked at the class, all gazing and not surprised with Rhys’ work.

 

“I decided to take two pieces because they both have a heavy story. As I’m sure most of you know I’ve dealt with a lot of shit within these past few months.”

 

The class went quiet. Rhys swallowed and continued,

 

“I’ve had to deal with becoming a more confident person, to learning new skills, almost dying from over studying and not to mention, parties. All of this blurs into a big messy ball. At the end of the day, we can feel so lost and twisted within our own lives that we don’t realize who else we’re taking down with us.”

 

Rhys looked towards Jack, who immediately grew pale. Rhys looked down and bit his lip,

 

“It’s times like these where I need to take that moment and thank my friends who I consider family for all they’ve done. In a couple weeks, I’m going to trial. And right there by my side are my friends. Even in the worst of times, and the worst we’ve ever been, your friends and others you’d never expect to fall into your life, will have your back. You are not alone. You are never ever alone.”

 

He looked to his peers, but no one applauded as he saw the shock on everyone’s face. Rhys took a big breath before walking away from his art and sat back down. That’s when Jack stood and clapped for Rhys and thus caused a ripple effect.

 

“Thank you, Rhys. I know that wasn’t easy to share because a lot of us never like confronting the worst that is to come. But Rhys is right. None of you are alone. And with that, that’s it everyone. I’m honestly lost for words because you have all made me angry, laugh, and cry all at the same time. Just, thank you for making this class one of the best. I hope all of your other classes treat you kindly and I know you’ll all kick the year right in the ass.”

 

Everyone cheered for Jack one last time. Jack was growing emotional but he hid his tears well. Each student lined up one by one to pick up some of their final grades from Jack and to say one last goodbye. Rhys made sure to keep himself for the end as he had a package to deliver. Jack’s smile never wavered as he hugged, high fived and cheered with each of his students. Not to mention, Jack gave them amazing grades because each of them had deserved it.

 

Rhys pulled the package out and played with it in his hands. Part of him debated just leaving and never looking back, but he knew he’d hate himself not giving Jack a proper ‘goodbye’ or ‘until next time’. Rhys took a few deep breaths as he and Jack became the two remaining people within the class. Jack put his arms out to Rhys and brought him in for the biggest hug,

 

“Rhys, you God damn, amazing being.”

 

Rhys patted Jack’s back and couldn’t help but get emotional. Jack was patting his back and chuckling to himself. Rhys began to get nervous and carefully used that time to place the package on Jack’s desk without him noticing. Gently, Rhys pushed back,

 

“Kinda choking Jack.”

 

Jack noticed and pulled back, “Shit, sorry. Ha. It’s just… wow. This is it! It’s…”

 

“Nuts.”

 

Jack chuckled and sat against his desk, “You could say that.”

 

They got quiet as Jack stared at Rhys and examined the man before him,

 

“After all this time, of all places, I didn’t expect to find a master photographer in an elective course. ”

 

Rhys blushed and ran his hand through his hair,

 

“I wouldn’t say master photographer.”

 

Jack waved his hand, “Pfft, stop being modest.”

 

Jack turned to begin to pack when he noticed the new item on his desk. He carefully picked it up and turned to Rhys,

 

"The fuck is this?"

 

Rhys smirked and shuffled his feet, "My entry for the contest."

 

Jack’s mouth hung open as he tried to express any words but his voice was lost. He looked at the envelope as if holding a precious jewel. His eyes began to water, as he couldn’t hold his excitement. He began laughing and ran at Rhys, grabbing him into another hug,

 

“Rhys this is amazing! I’m so fucking proud and excited for you!”

 

Jack pulled back and held the envelope. Looking from the envelope to Rhys, Jack held his hand by the opening,

 

“May I?”

 

Rhys crossed his arms and nodded, “Yeah, I mean. It’s the least I can offer you after everything you’ve done.”

 

Jack’s lip trembled as he sat against his desk and carefully opened the envelope. He pulled out and examined the beautiful photo of Rhys and his missing limb. Jack was stunned with the final edit and carefully put it back into the envelope, closing it and placing it back down at his desk. He rubbed his eyes and avoided getting too emotional,

 

“I’m not sure what you wrote up for your piece, but those judges are going to be blown away, Rhys. And I mean that.”

 

Tears seemed to escape Rhys and he couldn’t help but feel the happiness welling in his chest. Jack turned and carefully signed off on the last paper for the competition, tucked it into the envelope and put it away in his bag, ready to be sent off. Jack continued to lean against his desk as he sniffed in,

 

“You know Rhys, I’m gonna’ miss yeah. Obviously, it’s not the last time we’ll see each other, considering the circumstances, but I’m gonna’ miss seeing your excitement. You were passionate and happy here. I hope that doesn’t fade. And I want you to know, even if you don’t get chosen, I’m so proud of you.”

 

Rhys heart melted and couldn’t stop his mouth,

 

“I’m forever grateful for you, Jack. For ever-everything. Uh, shit.”

 

Tears continued to fall and Rhys laughed through them. Jack was right there with him.

 

“I’m always here to help. And I know it sucks right now, but everything gets better.”

 

Rhys tried to joke with Jack to break the madness he felt in his chest,

 

“Jack, are you…please don’t cry.”

 

Jack laughed as he wiped his eyes, “I’m gettin’ all sentimental. But I mean it Rhys.”

 

They sat in the silence of their joy and happy tears. Jack reached out and brought Rhys closer, patting him on the shoulder and holding his shoulder strong,

 

“Thank you for doing this Rhys. And for taking a chance.”

 

Rhys laughed, “No, thank you for everything Jack. Everything you’ve done for me as a teacher and helping me figure out all this creativity and for helping me… as my friend.”

 

Jack held Rhys shoulder and was suppressing a cry as best as he could, as he looked down and nodded at what Rhys was saying. Rhys felt himself step closer as he was getting nervous and bumped his knees against Jack’s, not realizing how close he had gotten. Jack’s smile had faded as they stood silently. Jack brought his head up to stare at Rhys and Rhys felt his chest pound as he leaned closer into Jack and without hesitation, planted a kiss on Jack’s lips. Jack was stunned, taken a back but didn’t pull apart instantly. His eyes closed and he brought his arms up by Rhys but didn't stop him. Rhys continued to push his kiss deeper, leaning into Jack on the desk when he realized what was happening and pushed himself back. Rhys was burning red, tears threatening his eyes again.

 

_FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK._

 

Jack looked stunned and slightly pink, “Uh.”

 

“FF-Sorry!”

 

Without another second, Rhys ran out of the room. Jack tried calling Rhys back but Rhys didn’t stop running until he got home. Rhys slammed the door and fell against it, breathing heavily as he caught his breath back. He placed his bag on the ground, kicked his shoes off and walked into the living room where Yvette and Vaughn were fighting over Mario Kart.

 

“Yoshi is gonna’ kick your ass.”

 

“Not with the blue shell.”

 

“Guys. I kissed Jack.”

 

They both turned to Rhys stunned, as their game ended with neither of them winning. Yvette looked to Vaughn and immediately began laughing. Vaughn smirked but didn’t find the situation funny,

 

“Uh, isn’t Jack twice your age?”

 

Rhys blushed, “No! Dude, he’s actually…only 8 years older.”

 

Yvette snorted, “THAT’S STILL a pretty big gap!”

 

Rhys groaned, fell to the floor and rested there. Thoughts of Jack rejecting him filled his mind but got clouded by the kiss he put onto him. In that moment, Rhys’ feelings were a tornado. He had feelings for Jack, but he didn’t realize they were this intense. After all, Jack was his teacher.

 

“I feel like such a dumbass.”

 

Yvette continued to chuckle, but Vaughn sat beside Rhys and rubbed his back,

 

“Could’ve been worse.”

 

Rhys stared at him and tried to form words but only ended up with his mouth open.

 

Yvette bit her lip,

 

"What do you feel Rhys?"

 

He laughed in disbelief, "I don't know. Honestly. It was just a moment and my mind was an idiot and went with it. And now I hate my life and want to die and never see Jack."

 

Yvette chuckled, "It couldn't have been that bad."

 

"I was leaning him on the desk, Yvette."

 

"Oh."

 

"Yeah."

 

Vaughn was slightly pink, "Maybe message him?"

 

Rhys looked down at his phone and it was oddly empty. He sighed,

 

"Am I ridiculous or am I stupid."

 

Vaughn bumped Rhys, "Bit of both."

 

Rhys smirked and took a big breath before messaging Jack.

 

"Uh hi. I'm so so so so so sorry for what happened. I was being super emotional and my body just kinda did what it did and I hope you don't hate me and I'm a stupid nervous wreck right now and I just need to know this isn't weird and we can move on."

 

Rhys stared at his phone waiting for a response but he didn't get one. An hour had gone by and Rhys began to get nervous. He was sprawled out on the couch, Vaughn at his feet and Yvette sitting on his legs. She was teasing him,

 

"Maybe he realized how insanely in love he is with you."

 

"HA. If only."

 

Yvette chuckled and Rhys realized what he said and immediately blush, "Uh... Shit."

 

"Gonna' ignore that or are you gonna’ take it in stride?"

 

Rhys sighed and finally sat up, nearly knocking Yvette to the floor. He stood and began pacing, speaking out his panic to his friends,

 

"It was just a kiss! I mean, it felt amazing! Why wouldn't I want that?! Jack's good looking, Jack's nothing but supportive and I’d love to see him more in my life. FUCK. Not to mention, only a few years older, and well-"

 

Vaughn piped in, "A few years? He’s a whole decade older."

 

Rhys eye twitched, "Not a decade. 8 years."

 

"Not to mention, he's a teacher. That's a little weird isn't it?"

 

Rhys went pale and stopped pacing, "Does that make me weird?"

 

Yvette was angry at Vaughn and pushed him over,

 

"Rhys. You can't control how you feel. If you enjoy his company and he makes you happy, who are we to judge?"

 

Rhys bit his lip, "We're talking as if I'm already dating him. That won't ever. Happen. Ah. My heart."

 

Being the overdramatic person he was, Rhys pretended to have a heart attack and fell to the floor.

 

Vaughn chuckled,

 

"For real. Go about it. See where it takes you."

 

"Unfortunately, it won't take me anywhere." Rhys sighed at the realization but smirked to himself, "Doesn't mean I can't dream."

 

Yvette smirked and helped Rhys off the floor. Just as they all came to an agreement, Rhys' phone went off and Jack had finally responded. Rhys freaked out and his friends stood by him trying to read the text,

 

"It was unexpected what happened but I'll pretend it never did. We’ll move forward and prepare for the trial. In the meantime, I'll keep you posted on the contest!”

 

Rhys face formed into a frown. Yvette and Vaughn looked to each other and felt a bit of guilt for teasing Rhys. The message clearly made his gut hurt and his heart beat awkwardly. Carefully, Yvette and Vaughn placed Rhys on the couch as he held onto his phone and the truth dawned on him.

 

"Well. Not what I expected but I'll admit, I should've expected less."

 

Vaughn tried to smile but realized how devastated Rhys was, "You really do like him, don't you?"

 

Rhys shrugged, “Maybe.”

 

Vaughn patted his back, "Gonna be okay?"

 

"I'll get there. I always seem to."

 

He took a breath in and made his way to his room where he closed himself out and put on a playlist rightfully titled "Feel the feels." Rhys wrote, drew and prepped for his last exam. But his heart beat a little slower and felt a little worse about heading into the break. As he packed in for the night, Rhys realized he never responded to Jack’s message,

 

"Okay. Yeah. Sorry. That's fine. I'll see you soon for trial. And hopefully, the contest."

 

Rhys set his alarm, locked his phone, curled into his blankets and had a rough time getting to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided Rhys' last name to be Walker. Thanks to Hartlynk for helping me figure out a last name ^.^ 
> 
> Rhys Walker.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, the Trial is in the next chapter. Be warned, I've never written a Trial in my life and know very little of how one operates. Gonna do my best to write it as realistic as possible but I apologize in advance if it doesn't come off as such. I've done some research/ know what I know to attribute to the chapter, but it'll still be a bit messy.
> 
> Sorry!


	10. Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Trial of Rhys and Vasquez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a tough chapter to write. It's semi unrealistic as I know very little of being in court. But i tried! There is one thing I know... 
> 
> And you'll see..

Until he put the only pair of dress pants that he owned, Rhys didn’t realize how much weight he had lost from stress. The only sight that they had been older was the fact they stood high above his ankles. He poked at his waist and felt his stomach growl. As the trial had grown closer, Rhys began to eat less and talk less. He strapped his belt onto his pants and began shuffling around for a blue dress shirt.

 

“Do you seriously only have skinny ties?”

 

Rhys blushed as Yvette was shuffling through his closet.

 

“I’ve never actually needed a proper tie, until now.”

 

She was a knee deep in clothes as she finally popped up with a darker blue tie,

 

“Ah! Got it.”

 

She stood victoriously over his clothes. He smirked but felt his face fall back into a frown. Yvette noticed and handed Rhys the tie, holding her smile,

 

“Here yeah go dork. And seriously, invest in a real tie.”

 

Rhys gently grabbed it as Yvette climbed out of the room and began last minute preparations. He pulled the tie around his neck and stared at himself in a mirror. His skin was paler than usual, the bags under his eyes had all but become permanent and his cheeks looked sunken in. He sighed as he pulled the tie lightly and hid his image away. As he walked into the living room, a knock came at the door. Vaughn was the first to answer and waiting on them was Jack. He gazed up only catching glimpses of Rhys’ eyes. Rhys avoided his gaze and put his hands in his pockets as Jack stepped in. This had been the first time Rhys had seen Jack since their last encounter in Photography. The only other interactions they had were three other interactions via text. They had communicated to update on the trial and Jack had messaged Rhys the night before prepping him and telling him he had the ride covered.

 

Jack flicked his wrist around and looked at his watch,

 

“Shit. We need to head out. Henderson will have my ass if we’re not there in the next twenty.”

 

Yvette and Vaughn were the first out the door as Rhys stared down at his dress shoes. He wiggled his toes inside and remembered the last time he wore them was for his parent’s funeral. He sighed and found Jack staring at him, concern across his red eyes and a 5 o’clock shadow hanging around his face.

 

“You ready?”

 

Rhys sighed and nodded his head, “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

 

 

Traffic had been a bit busier than Jack would’ve liked but they made it with five minutes to spare, however, Henderson still looked unimpressed. His arms were crossed with his briefcase at his side and his foot tapping at an oddly fast rate. Jack approached him with a smile,

 

“Henderson! Been a whil-”

 

“You’re late.”

 

Jack gave a stink eye to Henderson and laughed, “Uh no. We’re right on time.”

 

“You never learn. Regardless, Rhys. How are you feeling?”

 

Rhys shrugged, “As good as I’ll be for a trial.”

 

Henderson nodded and looked around to the others, “Mind letting me talk to Rhys alone?”

 

Jack crossed his arms, “Why?”

 

“Because I need to have a formal prep with my client, Jack. You of all people should know this.”

 

Jack turned pale at the comment and stepped aside, “We’ll head to court then. Meet you there, Rhys.”

 

Yvette and Vaughn followed Jack, looking back to Rhys and tried to smirk his way, but he saw their faces drop just as their heads turned. Rhys sighed and felt a shiver go up his back. Henderson picked up his briefcase and put his arm out,

 

“Shall we?”

 

Rhys nodded and Henderson led them further down the hall to where a small popup coffee shop was. He quickly bought them coffee and leaned against the ledge,

 

“So Rhys. Reason I’ve taken you over is to go over a few things. With this being your first, and hopefully your last trial, just know it will not be easy. No matter how much evidence we have laid on the table, Vasquez and his defense will do everything in their power to make you seem false.”

 

Rhys held onto his coffee and stared at it, nodding to the words Henderson told him,

 

“Yeah, I know.”

 

“And not to mention, there were no actual suspects to the crime. Whatever we don’t have, the defense will use that.”

 

“Yes, I get it.”

 

“And Rhys?”

 

He looked up, feeling rage boil in his blood, “What?”

 

Henderson sighed, “Try not to talk out of turn and answer honestly. They will push you to get emotional and I’m sorry for what you’ll be asked to do. But you need to hold your ground and show the jury just how messed up Vasquez is. Can you do that?”

 

Rhys felt his eyes drop again and couldn’t speak. Emotional was one thing he always was. Trying to hold that back was going to be his biggest challenge. He nodded once more as tears threatened his eyes. Henderson nodded and smiled,

 

“Well, let’s go kick some ass.”

 

Rhys gently chuckled and felt a bit of ease. Henderson was a bit paranoid, strict and not to mention a hard ass, but in that moment, Rhys felt a bit of weight lift and felt confident in Henderson. They stood together and made their way down to court.

 

 

 

“All rise.”

 

Each member stood in silence as the judge walked into the room. He was a younger gentleman if not a few years older then Jack, which stunned Rhys but didn’t let his looks put down his guard. The judge nodded to the bailiff and he had everyone sit down. The judge flipped through a few files before continuing to read out orders,

 

“Today we are deciding the innocence or guilt of one, Hugo Vasquez of being suspect of sexually assaulting one, Rhys Walker. How do we plead defense?”

 

“We are continuing to plead not guilty, your honor.”

 

“Prosecution may proceed with opening statement.”

 

Henderson nodded and stood, “Thank you your honor. Ladies. Gentleman….”

 

Rhys zoned out and found himself staring down at his hands, squeezed closed and intertwined around one another. He was biting his lip and avoiding the gaze he felt. Vasquez was only a few meters away and all Rhys wanted to do was punch him. His leg began to bounce until he heard his name,

 

“Rhys will reveal what we already know. Mr. Vasquez is a rapist. And is a man that only cares about his benefit. Thank you.”

 

The judge nodded and allowed the defense to speak. Rhys was practically rocking in his seat, trying to ignore every little detail the defense was lying about, accusing Rhys of getting his story wrong. That’s when he felt a hand on his shoulder and he found Jack sitting next to him. He was whispering almost too quiet but Rhys picked up the words,

 

“Breathe.”

 

Rhys felt his body tremble as he attempted to take a breath but only ended up coughing. As his body caught up to the action, Henderson presented all of the evidence,

 

“At this moment I’d like to call up our first witness, Vaughn.”

 

The judge nodded, “Proceed. Vaughn, please take the stand.”

 

 

Vaughn smiled towards Rhys as he walked through the swinging barrier doors and approached the bench. The bailiff towered over Vaughn, but he continued to stand tall as he placed his hand on the bible and swore to tell the truth. As he took his seat, Henderson approached,

 

“Would you kindly tell the jury, were you at the party where Rhys was assaulted?”

 

Vaughn nodded, “Yes.”

 

“And did you happen to see my client and Mr. Vasquez together?”

 

“Yes I did.”

 

“And did you notice any odd behavior?”

 

The defense stood, “Objection. He’s leading the witness on.”

 

The judge nodded, “I’ll have to agree. Mr. Henderson, please refrain from leading the questions.”

 

Henderson grinded his teeth but preceded, “Can you please tell the court what you saw my client and Mr. Vasquez doing during the party?”

 

Vaughn nodded and rubbed his hands together, “Vasquez was basically stalking my friend throughout the party. A few of us had rumored that Vasquez had been trying to get into Rhys’ pants since the last party. It was concerning as Rhys tried to make excuses to run away or dance away.”

 

A few jury members chuckled. Henderson smirked at that but immediately grew serious,

 

“And after the party. After Rhys returned home, what happened?”

 

Vaughn bit his lip, “Rhys explained to me and my roommate what had happened. I’d been there when his family died and I’ve never seen him as torn as he was that night. Not to mention the nightmares. They just haven’t stopped.”

 

Henderson nodded, “I have no further questions.”

 

Henderson sat and the defense smirked as he approached Vaughn,

 

“Vaughn was it? How do you and my client know each other?”

 

Vaughn shrugged, “We go to school together.”

 

“Okay. And how many years would you say you’ve known each other?”

 

Vaughn thought about it for a moment, “A couple years, I guess.”

 

“You guess or you know?”

 

Vaughn stuttered, “I know.”

 

“Okay, and had you been in my clients company often enough to know his personality?”

 

Henderson stood, “Objection. What does this even have to do with the assault?”

 

The judge nodded, “Please, defense. Get to the point.”

 

“If Vaughn knows my client well enough, he can tell me how drastic the personality my client was acting the night of the party versus every day.”

 

The judge wrote a few notes before waving his hand, “Proceed.”

 

“Thank you. Now, Vaughn. Was my client acting any different than he normally does?”

 

Vaughn began to sweat, “Uh no not really-”

 

“Then I have no further questions for you and I ask the court to take off Vaughn as a witness.”

 

Henderson stood, blood in his ears, “I OBJECT YOUR HONOR. He was there the night of the assault!”

 

“IF THERE EVEN WAS ONE!”

 

The judge slammed his gavel, “Order! I’m sorry but I agree with the defense. I’m going to ask that any statements made from Vaughn be stripped from the record and that the jury disregard the statement.”

 

Vaughn turned pale as he got off the stand and made his way back to his seat. As soon as he sat down, he hid his face in his hands and Rhys avoided his eyes. He could hear his friend’s devastated cries beneath his hands, which made Rhys feel all the more worse for being in court.

 

Rhys was shaking at this point and that’s when he felt a hand pat his shoulder. Jack tried to calm Rhys down but Rhys’ heart only picked up pace and his comfort made him feel worse. That’s when the defense stood,

 

“Your honor, I’d like to call on my client, Mr. Hugo Vasquez.”

 

Henderson seemed a bit stunned at the call. Nonetheless, Hugo took the stand and swaggered into the seat. The defense went first,

 

“Mr. Vasquez. Do you remember all of the events at the party, the night that you so called assaulted Mr. Walker?”

 

Vasquez smirked, “Yes.”

 

“For the court and jury, could you please explain what exactly happened that night?”

 

Vasquez flicked his tongue and briefly looked towards Rhys. He lifted his head up and smiled as he sat back and held himself on both ends of the stand,

 

“Why of course. As most of the students at my school know, I’m the guy that has ridiculous parties because I’m lucky to be in a wealthy family. I’d hold these parties not just for my own amusement, but to take the stress off of my fellow friends and students to unwind after a hard school period. I had invited my dear friend, Rhys, to the party to help him calm down during midterms. I helped him unwind as best as I could and we had a really great night. Such a great night in fact that …uh. Well, let’s just say we ended up in bed together.”

 

The jury chuckled at the response and so did the defense. Rhys felt vomit sit heavy in his stomach but he swallowed and avoided Vasquez’s gaze. Everything Vasquez was saying, felt rehearsed. The man Rhys had heard on the phone was different today. The defense lawyer continued,

 

“Could you clarify for the jury, did you and Mr. Walker have sex?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Rhys cringed but they continued,

 

“Did you force Rhys to have sex with you?”

 

“No. Nor would I ever force that on anyone.”

 

The defense smiled and nodded his head, “That’s all I’ve got. Thank you Mr. Vasquez.”

 

He headed back to his desk as Henderson unclasped his jacket and approached Vasquez with a determined and angry mind,

 

“Mr. Vasquez, can you tell the jury how many drinks you had the night of the party?”

 

He chuckled, “Uh. Just about as much as anyone at the party.”

 

“Please tell the court the amount. For the record.”

 

Vasquez bit his lip and sighed, “I don’t know? Like, a half a case?”

 

Henderson smirked and shook his head, “You can’t even remember how many!? Now, Mr. Vasquez, do you believe that alcohol may have changed your behavior, as it is known to do, and may have made you more aggressive?”

 

 

The defense stood, “OBJECTION. He’s making assumptions and trying to force my client to guess.”

 

The judge shook his head, “Overruled. Mr. Vasquez you will answer the question.”

 

He sighed and crossed his arms, “No. It made me loose. I just wanted to have a good time and booze does that.”

 

Henderson nearly ran at Vasquez, pointing at him, “A good time? Loosen up? It almost sounds as if you were setting the night up to have a “good time” with my client, isn’t that correct, Mr. Vasquez?”

 

Vasquez glared at Henderson, “The booze was to help us loosen up.”

 

“So you agree? You agree that drinking helped you get laid?”

 

Vasquez hesitated, “N-no, that wasn’t th-”

 

“Did you or did you not help my client get drunk so you could have sex with him?”

 

“I got drunk _with_ him! Nothing else!”

 

“BUT DID YOU NOT JUST AGREE that you were getting drunk to loosen up and therefore, setting my client up to be drunk and out of his proper state of mind?”

 

“THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEANT!”

 

The jury began to discuss but the gavel came down to stop the commotion,

 

“ORDER!”

 

“I have no further questions.”

 

Henderson slammed into his seat as he loosened his tie. He looked over to Rhys, whose pale complexion started to gain some red. He smiled towards Rhys and whispered,

 

“Got em’.”

 

Rhys felt lighter and once again, hopeful. As the jury settled and Vasquez slammed into his seat, the judge nodded towards Henderson,

 

“Mr. Henderson. Please call your next witness.”

 

He nodded and turned towards Yvette. She was shaking her head no but Henderson pointed her way,

 

“I call on another friend who was also there the night of the assault. Yvette? Please take the stand.”

 

She sighed and rolled her eyes. Part of Rhys knew she wanted to be there for him, but he didn’t realize that she thought they had lost. She didn’t feel her opinion would matter but she pushed and went up anyways. Her heels echoed in the courtroom as she approached the bench. The bailiff had her say I do as she sat down and Henderson smiled as he approached her,

 

“Thank you for taking the stand today. Now, let’s get right to it. Were you there the night that Rhys was assaulted?”

 

Yvette nodded and crossed her arms, “Yes.”

 

“And could you please tell the jury was Hugo Vasquez acting under the influence? Was he drunk?”

 

She nodded, “Very drunk. He could barely walk properly.”

 

He nodded and paced the room, “And could you tell the jury what you saw of Rhys and Vasquez during the party?”

 

She carefully smirked but hid it well, “Rhys and Vasquez were pretty drunk. I got a little worried when I noticed Vasquez constantly pulling Rhys to him. Rhys was clearly uncomfortable, cause he kept laughing nervously, but I saw him break away and it looked like he was running to Rhys. When I went to check to see if Rhys was okay, I lost track of him.”

 

Henderson nodded, “Thank you.”

 

The defense strode in and glared at Yvette,

“From what you saw, did you see Rhys getting visibly uncomfortable around my client?”

 

Yvette nodded, “Yes. God yes.”

 

He rubbed his lips and they turned into a devilish smile, “If you saw anything disturbing, then why didn’t you intercede? Stop what was happening?”

 

It looked like Yvette got struck by something, “I-I don’t know.”

 

“If it truly were bothering Rhys, I think his friends would stop the actions of a harassing man, would they not?”

 

“I know Rhys can handle himself and I was busy with my friends. I didn’t realize it would end like that!”

 

“If Rhys can handle himself, then what makes you think he even got assaulted in the first place?”

 

“Because he told me!”

 

“And you’ll believe him just like that?”

 

“Objection!”

 

“No more questions.”

 

As Yvette got off the stand, she kicked the door open and slumped in her chair. She leaned over towards Rhys and whispered,

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Rhys shook his head, “It’s fine.”

 

The judge was rubbing his forehead, “Defendant? Do you have any more witnesses?”

 

He chuckled, “The defense rests.”

 

He turned towards Henderson, “If you have any further witnesses, please present them.”

 

Henderson patted Jack’s shoulder, “Time to shine… I call, Jack Lawrence to the stand.”

 

Jack stood and coughed before walking over to the stand, saying his ‘I do’ and preparing for the attack. The defense lawyer laughed in his face,

 

“What? Why exactly are you taking the stand?”

 

The judge called, “The prosecution goes first with questioning. Mr. Lawrence, ignore that question.”

 

He nodded and turned towards Henderson. Henderson nodded towards Jack and turned to face the jury,

 

“Mr. Lawrence, how do you know my client?”

 

“I was Rhys’ photography teacher.”

 

“And how did it come to be that you ended up in caring for my client?”

 

He looked towards Rhys and immediately looked down at his hands,

 

“Uh. As Rhys’ teacher, I saw great potential in his art and wanted to help him enter a photography contest. He had my contact information in case and during the night of the party, I got a call from him. He was clearly out of sorts, crying into the phone saying something bad happened to him and all he wanted to do was go home.”

 

“Did my client, in his drunken state, say he was raped?”

 

Jack flinched at the word and nodded, “He told me and the police, he was assaulted.”

 

“And from the evidence that the jury has in their packages, it’ll show that sperm, belonging to Mr. Vasquez was on Rhys that night. There was bruising that formed around his neck, a bite mark and slight tearing near my clients rear. Now, Mr. Lawrence. From what you observed, do you believe my client, Rhys, was assaulted? Raped?”

 

Jack nodded, “I do.”

 

“No further questions.”

 

Jack nodded to Henderson as the defense stood,

 

“Mr. Lawrence. Were you at all apart of the party?”

 

He chuckled, “No.”

 

“So then you never actually witnessed any struggle?”

 

He sighed, “No. But I saw how disturbed Rhys was.”

 

“Doesn’t matter. Your honor, there is no further proof that Mr. Lawrence saw my client do any irrational moves and thus, I ask this witness be taken from the record-”

 

Jack couldn’t keep his mouth shut, “Fucking kidding me. I SAW RHYS BREAK DOWN-”

 

The judge began banging the gavel, “That’s enough Mr. Lawrence. Calm down or I will have you removed. I’m sorry, but you will be taken off the witness list. Please remove his remarks. Now, Mr. Henderson. If you have no one further to call to the stand, we will move on to our closing statements."

 

He stood and looked towards Rhys, whispering, “I’m sorry.”

 

He stared at the judge and clutched his suit, “I call on my client, your honor. Rhys Walker.”

 

Rhys looked towards Henderson and hesitated as he took a shaking breath and slowly made his way to the stand. As he approached, the bailiff held out a bible,

 

“Raise your right hand and place the other on the bible. Do you swear to tell the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?”

 

Rhys nodded and stuttered, “I-I do.”

 

“Take a seat.”

 

Carefully, Rhys slid into the seat and watched as Henderson approached,

 

“I’m sorry to do this Rhys, but for the record and for the court, can you please go into detail about the night of the assault?”

 

Rhys sighed and wanted to refuse but he knew it would have to be brought up again. He sighed and stared up to the court. He looked towards Vasquez who was avoiding Rhys’ stare. He was sucking onto his bottom lip, arms crossed and clearly avoiding Rhys on purpose.

 

Henderson noticed the hesitation, “Take your time and talk when you’re ready.”

 

Rhys nodded, closed his eyes and took a final deep breath,

 

“Uh. Vasquez had invited my friends and I to the party. We went, and it took a bit of time for me to unwind. Vasquez found me within the crowd and stayed close. We-we were having a great time. We were drunk, we felt good but Vasquez made a move on me and I didn’t want that. So I tried to distract his mind, I thought more drinks would do it and when I thought I was done, Vasquez fed me more. Before I knew it, I-I blacked out.”

 

He felt himself tremble as tears began to form. Rhys’ leg bounced,

 

“Uh. I ended up in Vasquez’s room because I was in his bathroom. I thought I was gonna’ puke but it was just the booze sitting there in my stomach…a-and I was lay- on the floor and I saw Vasquez there. He picked me up and broug-brought me to his bed an-and uh.”

 

Rhys felt tears fall to his lips. He bit his lip and tried to push it out but he couldn’t find the breath. Rhys was sitting there, crying in front of the whole court and there was nothing anyone could do to comfort him. The judge spoke softly at Rhys’ side,

 

“I’m sorry, Rhys. But you need to tell the jury what happened. It needs to be on the record.”

 

He laughed to himself and shook his head as he hiccupped,

 

“I was put on my stomach, and I-I…Ah. I felt him on top of me. I tried... so ha-hard to push back but I-I-I couldn’t. He just-”

 

Henderson was right at the stand as he put his hand against the top,

 

“Rhys, were you raped by Vasquez?”

 

Rhys couldn’t respond. He didn’t want to. But he had to,

 

“Y-y-yes.”

 

Henderson turned around and stared directly at Vasquez,

 

“Rhys. Can you do me one more favour and point to the man that assaulted you?”

 

Rhys carefully brought out his hand and pointed at Hugo.

 

“Let the record show that my client is pointing to the defendant, Hugo Vasquez. And that is all the questions I have.”

 

Rhys wiped his nose and stared at Vasquez. He was staring at Rhys, stunned and shaking his head. Breaking their view was the defense lawyer. He smirked at Rhys and rubbed his hands. Rhys heard him make a small whisper to Vasquez,

 

“Let’s end this.”

 

He skipped up to the bench and approached Rhys,

 

“I’m sorry that you told that story, Rhys. But I want to make it clear. Is it true that Vasquez and you had sex?”

 

Rhys shook his head, “No. He r-raped me.”

 

The lawyer flicked his tongue, “Ah see. Your mind must be hazy.”

 

The judge crossed his arms, “If you’ve got a question, ask it now.”

 

He smirked and leaned towards Rhys, “How drunk were you that night, Rhys?”

 

Rhys bit his lip, “I was pretty drunk.”

 

“And from what we all heard, you and my client, Mr. Vasquez were both pretty drunk. Isn’t that correct?”

 

“Y-yes but-”

 

“And is it not true that you blacked out during the party? No full memory of what actually happened?”

 

“Wh-I know what happened! He r-”

 

“You are lying, Rhys. You just stated that you blacked out. You both were under heavy influence of alcohol. And let the jury hear, as the others have pointed out, Mr. Vasquez’s attitude changed that night just as Rhys’ had. Those under the influence of alcohol will do things that they don’t expect, isn’t that right Rhys?”

 

Henderson was chuckling nervously, “Objection. Where is this even going?”

 

The judge tapped his pen, “I too am wondering. Make a question or point now or end your questioning.”

 

“I’m sorry your honor, but I’m going ahead and asking all charges be dropped.”

 

Gasps filled the room and Henderson stood,

 

“This is absurd!"

 

The lawyer laughed in his face, “Oh really? Isn’t it when both parties are mutually drunk and under the influence that the attitude of one can change so drastically, that they can do things they wouldn’t normally do sober?! Your client, Mr. Henderson, blacked out. During that time, he could have easily given consent or made a decision that he wouldn’t have done sober, nor remembered. AND IS IT NOT TRUE, that they could do things, such as, oh I don’t know, have sex with someone they wouldn’t regularly? Just because your client cannot remember consenting or know that they would not have made that decision sober does not mean that Drunk Rhys had the same qualms. There are no further witnesses. Therefore, I’m demanding now that charges be dropped.”

 

Voices became too loud as people stared around the room. The judge banged the gavel multiple times before regaining order. Rhys' heart was pounding in his hears. 

 

The judge sighed and nodded, “This is tough, considering where we are. However, as it has been brought to our attention, there were no clear signs of defense against attack and yes, evidence showed the act of sex, but there are no further witnesses and as the defendant pointed out, both parties had the same intoxication levels. Therefore, I grant the defense an innocent verdict and all charges against Mr. Vasquez will be dropped. Court is adjourned.”

 

The gavel went down in slow motion for Rhys. His world crumbled around him as he saw Vasquez stand, smiling and hugging his lawyer, his parents and practically raving about winning for raping Rhys. Rhys was shaking as everything froze in place.

 

 A case everyone was so sure Rhys would win, just proved to the world that Rhys was a liar and that at the party, it was just a simple sex exchange. Rhys’ mind caught up to the world, as he stood and walked back over to the table. Vasquez looked towards Rhys and smiled towards him, as if to aask Rhys if he were impressed. Rhys felt Yvette slide her hand on his, but he felt the weight of the world collapse him to the ground. Screams echoed the hall as Jack pushed by and held onto Rhys, softening his screams. Vasquez was stunned as the group of them  dragged Rhys out of the court.

 

 

 

 

Jack slammed the door as they entered the apartment. Rhys was holding onto Yvette and wouldn’t let go. They ended up falling into the couch, shoes still on. Rhys brought her down to the floor as he collapsed against her and continued to cry. He could hear Jack screaming from the door,

 

“YOU TOLD ME WE HAD A CASE HENDERSON. WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!”

 

“Jack, you need to calm down.”

 

“Don’t you FUCKING DARE tell me to calm down!”

 

Henderson sighed, “I honestly thought we had it Jack. With all the evidence, I thought we were home free.”

 

“But we weren’t. Now a rapist is walking free. We were so close. How did we lose? HOW?”

 

"HONESTLY JACK. I thought we had it. But they were right. The evidence we had wasn't enough and they pulled a fast one on us."

 

Rhys heard a struggle in the kitchen and immediately saw Vaughn bolt towards them. It sounded as if Jack was holding Henderson against a wall,

 

“Wow Jack! STOP. Not in our house!”

 

Rhys couldn’t take it anymore, “JACK FUCKING STOP!”

 

The room went too quiet. A fly at the corner of the room was all that was heard, aside from the panting breaths of Rhys and Jack. Rhys held his breath a moment before screaming at him,

 

“It’s NOT his fault. It’s mine.”

 

Jack appeared from the kitchen, “Don’t you dare.”

 

“Jack, just. Stop!”

 

Jack looked towards Henderson and opened the door, “Leave.”

 

Henderson huffed and rushed out without any hesitation. Jack slammed it as he left and ruffled his hair.

 

Jack began to pace the living room. Rhys curled on the couch, trying to hold his breath but was never able to pass out. Every time he exhaled, his cries would break through. Jack flinched at each one. Rhys didn’t want him there anymore and spoke between his cries,

 

“Go-go home Jack.”

 

He stared at Rhys, “Nah. Not yet. We figure this out and we-”

 

“It’s over.”

 

Jack stopped in his tracks as he grinded his teeth and stared at Rhys. He put both of his hands on his face and rubbed his eyes,

 

“I’m so fucking sorry Rhys.”

 

Rhys’ mind sat on a dark edge. He wanted nothing more than to be left alone. The eyes kept staring and he could still feel Vasquez’s claws wrapped around him. He squeezed his eyes shut and practically lost his voice,

 

“I wish you never helped.”

 

Jack was stunned but he could never control his temper, “Oh, and what? I just stand by and do nothing? Rhys, I've been over this. If it were any of MY students or frankly anyone I knew, I'd do just the same."

 

Rhys felt attacked and couldn't hold it back, "Well, did you maybe think for a moment that I don't want this? I didn't ask for this. Fuck."

 

Jack took a step back and spoke softly, "Of course I thought. Rhys, you didn't have to ask. I did it because I wanted to and I wish this never happened to you but it did, okay? It happened and nothing can change that. What you can change is how you go about it. How you move forward.”

 

Rhys noticed the others looking towards them and felt his mind begin to buzz with panic. He held his arms tightly around himself so Jack wouldn't notice his hands visibly shaking. Rhys sighed and stared at the ground. He noticed a small bend in Vaughn’s shoe that had formed. He hoped it wouldn't rip.

 

"Rhys?"

 

He looked up and realized Jack was kneeling, holding Rhys' shoulder. His mind fast forwarded and the feeling hit him. His face was damp and his breathing was out of control.

 

"Fu-"

 

Jack grabbed Rhys and held him in his arms as Rhys left his breathing behind and let out another scream. The tears and snot rolled off his face but Jack didn’t weaver and no longer flinched. Rhys was sitting up at this point to better hold onto Jack as it felt at any minute, he’d be falling down an endless pit.

 

Rhys tried to reassure his friends and to tell them to go and avoid him but they sat there, staring. Rhys attempted to talk only to have Jack take his words away,

 

“You two? Get washed, dressed and go out for the night. I’ll take care of Rhys. I-I’m sorry you two…I’m so sorry.”

 

Vaughn sighed and patted Jack, “Just… don’t yell anymore.”

 

Yvette shrugged and grabbed her coat, “We’ll be out for coffee. Call if you need anything.”

 

And with that, a bit of weight left with Rhys’ friends and he held onto Jack further.

 

“T-T-thi-this f-f-fuck-i-ing s-s-sucks.”

 

Jack huffed, “The good news, Assquez is fully expelled from the school so you’ll never have to worry about seeing him.”

 

 

However, Rhys’ mind jumped to the bad news. Just because he wouldn't see him at school this term, didn't mean he wouldn't bump into him the next. He had only been expelled for the time being. He would be back and Rhys would have to will himself not to kill the man. He worried that everyone around the city would hear that Rhys and Vasquez got laid. No rape and Rhys was a liar. Vasquez was still a freeman walking.

 

For the rest of the evening, Jack held Rhys and tried to calm him down. Vaughn and Yvette messaged Rhys, telling him how sorry they were but he was happy Jack got them away from his madness for once. They dealt with his attacks more often then actually hanging out. They deserved a day off. As for Jack, Rhys didn’t understand why Jack wanted to be dragged down into his madness. As Rhys’ crying finally subsided, his chest heaved and before he knew it, he had passed out in Jack’s lap.

 

Jack looked down and realized the soft snoring coming from Rhys. He smiled and finally took a shaking breath in. He ran his fingers through his hair and gave himself a moment to breath. Tears threatened him and he left them to fall. He noticed and quickly wiped them before they fell to Rhys. He didn’t want to disrupt Rhys nor did he feel it appropriate for him to leave someone who was clearly lost in his own mind. With that, Jack placed one hand on Rhys’ head, brushing his hair and comforting him. He rested his other arm on the arm rest and carefully brought his head back onto the couch. He listened to the steady breathing they produced and finally let the trial being over, sink in. The exhaustion hit Jack and he felt his eyes grow heavy. Before he had a chance to object or refuse, he dozed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HMMMM.
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry. 
> 
>  
> 
> Next chapter... Things get.. "fun."


	11. Where Has The Good News Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of a losing a trial is never easy. Rhys falls back into old habits and dwells on the past, but something new breaks the rhythm and brings Rhys back to reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this on my way to work. Errors may occur in writing! 
> 
> Decided to do something a little different with this chapter. I've been hiding Rhys' past and I thought it was time to show a little backstory. 
> 
> Only brief moments but something important to show with each one.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope it's not too weird.

_"Rhys, honey! Food's gettin' cold. You can go back outside after."_

 

_Rhys was rolling a giant snowball that seemed to get stuck near the end of the lawn. Rhys kicked the snow, only causing a bigger piece to break off. He began to cry, forcing his mother outside._

 

_"Rhys, honey! It's okay! I'll help you roll another one. But first, dinner!"_

 

_"But I wanna build frosty now!"_

 

_She lowly whispered, "You are just as stubborn as your father. Okay. We'll build frosty now but your food's gonna be frosty too."_

 

_She slipped on her heavy winter gloves and joined Rhys outside. Together, they rolled two more bigger balls and Rhys was able to roll the smallest without any help. His mother picked him up so he could place the final ball on top when she noticed a car pull up. She put Rhys down and waved to the driver,_

 

_"Hey honey! Look what Rhysie did!"_

 

_Rhys stood by the snowman, beaming up to his father, "I did it alllll by myself."_

 

_His father picked him up and gave him the biggest kiss, "My little man gettin' big and strong!"_

 

_Together, they walked inside where they undressed the damp clothing and sat around the table. His mother was getting into her chef uniform before kissing them both goodbye and taking the car for the night. His father sighed as he looked to Rhys and nudged his head,_

 

_"Wanna go see the Beast?"_

 

_Rhys beamed a smile that gave his father the answer. His father picked him up and carefully opened the door to the garage. Rhys hopped down and helped his father remove the cover. Sitting below was his father's 1953 Cadillac, one of his prized possessions. He had always told Rhys the stories of how he helped his father rebuild the car by scratch. It was one of a kind and one day, it would be passed down to Rhys._

 

 

 

Rhys woke with a startle as he breathed in and rubbed his eyes. He yawned and stretched when he noticed he was laying down in an awkward position. As he went to roll back, he realized he was in Jack's lap. Rhys felt his face go red. He examined the situation, listening to the soft snores coming from Jack and he noticed Jack's left hand was inches from his head. Rhys couldn't help but smirk and enjoy the view. However, his back began to scream and Rhys needed to sit up. He watched Jack as he pushed himself up only to immediately disturb Jack's sleep. He jolted and looked down to find Rhys staring back up. Rhys felt embarrassed,

 

"Sorry. Didnt mean to wake you."

 

"Shit, what time is it?"

 

Rhys looked to his phone and noticed it was 2am.

 

"Past midnight."

 

Jack stretched, "Great."

 

Jack brought down his hands and instinctively ran them through Rhys' hair. His eyes were closed again as the sleep had struck him. He breathed in fast and shifted slightly. Rhys was relishing in the movement and stayed in the uncomfortable position. That's when he spoke out to Jack,

 

"Feel free to crash here, if you want."

 

Jack sighed and gently pushed Rhys,

 

"Nah. I seriously need to head back. Loads of sorting and paper work."

 

Rhys tried not to act disappointed,

 

"Oh. That's fine. Just message when you get in. Don't sleep on the road!"

 

Jack nodded and ran his hand through Rhys hair, ruffling it before getting up and heading out. Rhys was flushed and embraced his newly ruffled hair. He sat in silence for a few moments, taking in Jack's leftover heat before the day's prior events struck his mind. He rolled his eyes and found his feet taking him to his bed. As he curled into the covers, he found his sleep and another dream.

 

 

_It had been the fourth time Rhys was checking the oil this week. He was getting concerned when his father had pestered him each night. He had made excuses to Rhys that it was to get it hammered into his skull that he knows how to take care of "her." After Rhys checked the perfectly fine oil, he wiped his hands and walked back inside where he found his parents waiting at the kitchen table. He looked to both of them and smirked,_

 

_"Uh, hi?"_

 

_His father chuckled and ran over to Rhys to hug him. Rhys was confused and patted his father's back,_

 

_"Okay, seriously. One of you need to tell me what's wrong."_

 

_His mother had tears in her eyes as she approached Rhys and held him close,_

 

_"Our big boy is growing up so fast."_

 

_Rhys rolled his eyes. He nearly forgot that his birthday was tomorrow. He had been so focused at his father's factory that he barely remembered the little cakes his mother had been making during the week to count down until his big day. She looked towards her husband and together they handed Rhys a small box. Rhys pointed at it and was confused,_

 

_"What's uh. What's that?"_

 

_His mother placed it in his hands, "Why don't you open it and find out?"_

 

_Rhys eyed them both for a moment, expecting a hunch or a trick. But there was no glimmer or false hope. As Rhys opened the box, he found car keys. His face dropped as he picked them up and looked to his father,_

 

_"You're joking, right?"_

 

_His father shook his head and nearly began to cry, "It's yours now. Learn to drive her and she's all yours."_

 

_Rhys was stunned. He had never driven a car before let alone his dad's car. His heart dropped as the panic began to set in but he didn't want to crush his parents hearts. Tears filled his eyes as he grabbed his dad in a hug,_

 

_"I- I don't know what to say."_

 

_"Say thank you?"_

 

_Rhys laughed and grabbed his mom, kissing her all over. She laughed and pushed him aside,_

 

_"Alright enough! Just, promise once you do, you'll help take me to my clients when they have special orders!"_

 

_Rhys saluted her, "With pleasure."_

 

 

The instinctive sound and push of Rhys sighing woke him up. His body was wrapped within his blankets like a caterpillar in a cocoon. It was Friday, the first week back of school and Rhys hadn't attended any of his classes. Part of him was afraid to feel the eyes back on him and to be judged for the trial that he all but lost. Another part of him believed he would stumble onto Vasquez and be cornered. To avoid either choice, Rhys stayed home. He shuffled out of his room only to grab food and to stretch but other then that, he stuck to the cave known as his bedroom. Yvette tried to break his tension by constantly reminding her two friends that her birthday was next month but Rhys all but shriveled away and avoided any form of communication. Vaughn always gave Rhys his space but this time around, he was getting concerned. As he returned home from school only to find Rhys trapped within his room, he dropped his bag to the floor and burst into Rhys' room.

 

"Bro, come on. Can't hide in here forever."

 

Rhys groaned and held onto his blankets as tightly as he could. Vaughn pulled and nearly dropped Rhys off the bed. As Rhys felt his legs fall against the side, he gave up and caused Vaughn to go tumbling back with his blanket. Vaughn dropped the blanket and stood beside Rhys' bed. Rhys sat up and pushed his greasy hair back. Vaughn had his hands on his hips as he sighed and shook his head at Rhys,

 

"You can't be missing school man. I don't care if you hide away in your room for the rest of the day, but school's important."

 

Rhys avoided his eyes and wrapped his arms around himself. The absence of the blanket brought a chill to Rhys' body. 

 

"So what? It's not up to you if I go anywhere."

 

"Well, no. But as your friend, and bro, I'm seriously not okay with it. This is reminding me of..."

 

Rhys looked up to Vaughn and saw the true concern in his face. He bit the inside of his cheek,

 

"You don't need to say it."

 

Vaughn raised his voice, "No. No, I do. It reminds me of when you came home after the accident. You stayed in your room and avoided the world. It took us forever to get you to even step outside, let alone talk to us."

 

"This is different."

 

"Last time, I didn't- I stood by but I didn't let you waste your days away."

 

Vaughn paused for a moment and hissed to himself. He avoided Rhys' glare and spoke with his hands,

 

"I hated seeing you mope around and me having no clue what to do to cheer you up."

 

"But you always cheered me up."

 

Vaughn smirked for a moment before going back, "Regardless Rhys. We all took a pretty big hit with the trial... You know what it's like to have your words not be taken into account? To have your words completely ignored?"

 

Rhys nodded. That was the whole trial in a nutshell, "Yeah, actually."

 

Vaughn stared for a moment and realized how in common their situation was,

 

"Right. I mean, more so you than me. You're right at the centre. But that's the thing Rhys. We lost. It's passed. Yvette and I did what we could and now we've moved forward. Don't let that asshole throw your life away. If there's one thing you can take control of, it's your future."

 

Rhys bit his lip and sighed, "It's not that easy."

 

Vaughn shook his head, "But it really is."

 

"I just need to take a week."

 

Vaughn groaned, "YOU JUST DID. And then what? Another week? and another week after that?

 

"Vaughn-"

 

"Why are you avoiding school Rhys?"

 

"BECAUSE I'M SCARED, OKAY? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA what's it's like to have eyes constantly at your back and hearing whispers all surrounding you?"

 

Vaughn turned pale, "N-no Rhys. I don't."

 

"Then stop. Stop pushing me lik-like Vasquez did."

 

Vaughn looked hurt but Rhys couldn't stand to be in his room anymore. His feet were slightly numb from leaning off the bed but Rhys didn't care. He attempted to stand, only to find himself falling back to the bed. Vaughn patted Rhys' shoulder and turned his eyes back up,

 

"I'm not forcing you to do anything, but I'm not standing by and doing nothing either."

 

Rhys sighed and wiped his eyes, feeling the sleep stuck in the corners. He looked at Vaughn and sighed,

 

"It's just...tell me the truth. Is he back at school?"

 

Vaughn didn't need to answer because his expression said it all. Rhys sighed,

 

"Shit."

 

Vaughn rubbed his head, "Yeah. I mean, school can't keep him away if by the court he did nothing wrong. You should consider yourself lucky that Assquez didn't try to charge you for embarrassing him or hell, even get you kicked out."

 

Rhys chuckled, "He wouldn't."

 

Vaughn bit his lip, "Yeah but he is rich. Throw a few bills in the right direction and he can do anything."

 

Rhys rolled his eyes. Vaughn had come up with a theory that Vasquez had paid off the jury and judge. Rhys thought it impossible considering they had no idea what he or the others were going to say in court. However, Rhys couldn't help his imagination and think of other terrible things Vasquez did to get the charges dropped. That's when Vaughn broke the tension and poked Rhys,

 

"So? Promise me you'll at least attempt to go to school on Monday."

  

Rhys shoved him off, "I'll go."

 

"You sure? Not just saying that to get me out, right?"

 

Rhys threw his pillow at Vaughn, gaining a lighthearted laugh out of his friend.

 

"Welcome back, jackass."

 

 

 

 

 

His future. Rhys used those words from his friend and he focused on his future. Vasquez didn't have control of him, nor did he control anything else. Rhys was taking that power away from him and finally using the energy into something he truly wanted to put attention into. 

 

As with everything in life, it took Rhys a few weeks to settle back into school. First, all the new classes, teachers, faces and new elective. It crushed part of Rhys that he would no longer get to have photography with Jack, but, he couldn't quite figure out if he missed Jack more or photography. After he figured out school and got his mental clock back in order, it was the eyes, rumours and staring he had to get away from. He would arrive to school every day, have his headphones on blast, get to his classes, work extra hard to keep his mind focused and head home in the same fashion. It made Rhys feel like a robot, but as the weeks went by, so did the eyes and whispers. Soon, they had all but died down as the next month came by.

Yvette had begun to decorate the apartment in bright red, as her birthday only fell a few days after Valentines day. Rhys cringed at the colour, but dealt with it for her sake. He headed off to school and found himself a bit early. He rested in class and because of the hectic workload that had been piled on all of them, the teacher let class out early. Rhys felt his eyes grow heavy and decided he needed to buy a coffee. That's when he saw Jack talking to a student. His hair was sticking up, his foot was tapping and he looked lost. Rhys walked over and listened to the conversation. Jack was trying to reason with the student,

 

"Jimmy? James? Whatever. Listen. Just. Take the damn camera. Shoot whatever. I will give you a grade if you at least take photos."

 

"But, wait I can take photos of whatever?"

 

"Yes! JUST show me your creative side. Hell, take a photo of yourself."

 

"But I thought you said that wasn't allowed."

 

"For you, I'll make an exception."

 

Jack patted the students shoulder but they continued to stand. He looked around and his eyes went wide,

 

"GO!"

 

The student skipped off and apologized as he left. Rhys took a sip of his coffee and stood by Jack,

 

"Interesting student."

 

Jack sighed and had his head in his hands,

 

"Worst. Class. Ever."

 

Rhys chuckled, "Miss us?"

 

Jack looked at Rhys and smirked, "More than you know. You guys were creative, intuitive and hell, hard workers. Best class I've had in a long time. And now this shit show. I knew it was too good to be true."

 

Rhys chuckled and patted Jack's shoulder, "It'll get better."

 

Jack's face went pale and he shook his head, "Rhys, it's almost mid terms already. It never gets better."

 

Rhys couldn't help but laugh and it caused Jack to loosen up. He chuckled and they stood for a moment, in each others company. Jack cleared his throat,

 

"Speaking of, how have you been?"

 

Rhys couldn't help but blush, 

 

"Been better. But you know. School keeps me busy."

 

A light went off in Jack's head,

"BY THE WAY, the photography contest! Got a notice they've been sending out the letters. Guess we'll find out soon."

 

Rhys shifted in spot and sighed, "I doubt it."

 

Jack stood and held Rhys' arms,

"Eh, don't do that. Remember, even if you don't win, still proud."

 

"That makes one of us."

 

Jack shoved him lightly,

"You've got a talent, Rhys. Don't just throw it away because you didn't win some contest."

 

Rhys smirked and nodded to Jack,

"Yeah okay. I just feel so out of touch. I haven't touched my camera in a month."

 

Jack made an exaggerated gasp,

"SHAMED RHYS!" He checked his watch, "Shit. I gotta' go. Class. I'll message yeah this week!"

 

He ran off and left Rhys feeling a bit lost. As he went to sip his coffee, the warmth had all but left. He sighed, threw it away and walked home without anything to warm his hands.

As he stumbled in through the snow, Rhys heard the familiar giggles of Nisha. He walked in and smirked at her, she however hesitated before smiling, 

 

"How's Rhys?"

 

Rhys did a terrible imitation of a Muppet,

 

"Oh uh. I don't know. Just living life on the sweet side."

 

Nisha rolled her eyes, "Yes. Misery, I get it."

 

Rhys chuckled and was happy Nisha understood his weird humour.

 

As he shuffled away into his room, he all but lost his appetite at the size of homework he had. His mind became slightly overwhelmed and began doing chores that had nothing to do with his homework. He washed the floors, cleaned his room, reorganized his gear, cleaned the kitchen, reorganized his gear again and took a shower. Rhys sighed as the night was close to ending and finally caved. He stuck his head in the textbooks and began scrambling away. His many projects all collided into one big end piece, being his complete prototype. It had gone from being wearable, like a watch, to being implanted, which Rhys decided against. But his eye gave him many ideas. The risk in that was completely messing it up and not being able to see out of it again. 

As Rhys scrambled to get his work done, he found his eyes getting heavier by the moment and before he could yawn, he slept on his textbook. 

 

_"Passed the written!"_

 

_Rhys' mother jumped into his arms and got whatever mess was on her clothes, transferred onto Rhys. He chuckled as he now looked and smelt faintly like cake._

 

_"Wait until your father gets home. Oh Rhys he's gonna lose it!"_

 

_Rhys let the moment sink in. One test down only two more to go. Driving terrified Rhys but he knew that was a common thing for anyone learning how to drive. Once his father got home, he put Rhys in the drivers seat and gave him the same talk he always did when in the car._

 

_"Never start it without the seatbelt on. Start the car. Pull into reverse. And don't feel the need to rush. You'll find your own pace with driving. It's just like the robots in the factory. Takes time to code and they go at their own pace."_

 

_"Yes dad. Program it in my brain train."_

 

_His dad chuckled and lightly shoved Rhys,_

 

_"Oh shut it. You'll be fine on the road. With a mind like yours, you could drive blindfolded."_

 

_Rhys went pale at the thought and his dad laughed at his expression,_

 

_"Was just a joke Rhys! Oh my God. I promise never to blindfold you. Now, let's test your pulling out skills."_

 

_Rhys palms began to sweat as he turned the car on but sat blankly in the seat. His father nudged him,_

 

_"GO on!"_

 

 

His phone began to vibrate and Rhys nearly jumped out of his seat. He had a moment of panic, thinking he was late for school when he realized it was Saturday. He laughed at himself as relief hit his bones. Thats when his phone vibrated again. He opened the message and found a picture of Jack smiling and holding up a large envelope. 

"Look what came!"

 

Rhys jumped out of his seat and nearly tripped as he ran out the door,

"DON'T OPEN IT. I'M ON MY WAY!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOP.
> 
> hehehehehe.
> 
>  
> 
> THE NEXT CHAPTER THOUGH. OHHHH HELL :D


	12. Containing Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The news of the contest is received and Rhys almost holds in his thoughts.
> 
> Almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELP. I HATE TO BE A SPOILER, but I gotta do it for the sake of people. 
> 
> NSFW.
> 
> Incoming stuff :P

Rhys was practically out of breath as he stumbled at Jack's door, knocking frantically. Jack carefully opened it and chuckled to himself. Rhys forced a weird smile,

 

"H-Hey."

 

Jack rubbed his eyes, 

 

"I texted you back saying wait till later tonight but...clearly you didn't get that."

 

Rhys looked down at his phone and sure enough, a text awaited. Rhys blushed and realized it was barely breaking noon and he had run all the way to Jack's place. He never ran anywhere. Rhys wasn't a runner and he knew he partly ran to see Jack again. Jack moved from the door frame and sighed,

 

"Well, come in. I'll make some lunch."

 

Rhys stuck out his tongue as he stepped in,

 

"Food -s-sounds good."

 

He plopped himself down on the couch and caught his breath up. Jack chuckled as he shuffled around in the kitchen and prepared a mix of lunch and breakfast foods. First off, pancakes. The smell of sweet honey filled Rhys with delight and calmness, as he nearly fell asleep. That's when Jack whistled over,

 

"Wanna get some bacon from the freezer?"

 

Rhys stomach jumped at that point as he bolted to the freezer and started prepping with Jack,

 

"This is more of breakfast than lunch."

 

Jack shrugged, "So? I haven't eaten either yet."

 

Rhys smirked and laughed to himself. The room got quiet and Rhys heard Jack gently humming to himself. The soft humming and the two fixing breakfast left Rhys feeling an energy he hadn't felt in a long time. As their "lunch" was served and they were sitting down to eat, Jack examined two beers from the fridge before he pulled them. He hesitated before holding one to Rhys. Rhys became slightly confused as he took it,

 

"Little early to be drinking, no?"

 

“This is our toast."

 

Carefully, Jack pulled out the envelope, making Rhys nearly choke on his own spit.

 

"OH SHIT I ALMOST FORGOT!"

 

Jack chuckled as Rhys practically ripped it out of his hands. Rhys went to open it when Jack grabbed his hand and stopped him. Rhys felt himself get flushed at the touch as he looked up to Jack. Jack looked worried and immediately avoided Rhys' eyes,

 

"Even if you don’t get it Rhys, just know I’m proud of everything you achieved and I honestly believe you should keep going with photography.”

 

Rhys blushed and put his bottle out, “Cheers”

 

Jack looked up and smirked, clanging their beers together, “Cheers.”

 

Jack took a swig as Rhys put his beer down and held onto the envelope. This one moment had worked Rhys and Jack up for months. It all came down to this.

 

Rhys' arm began to twitch as he closed his eyes and tore it open. He pulled out the letter and frantically scanned. Jack was on the edge of his chair, holding his breath, as he watched Rhys and saw his lit up face turn pale and into a frown. Jack’s shoulders dropped,

 

“Rhys, I’m sorry.”

 

Rhys slowly began to chuckle, “I got in.”

 

“Wait wh-”

 

“I’M A FINALIST!”

 

“HOLY SHIT!”

 

Jack couldn't help the smile and laugh that escaped his lips. Rhys began to get teary eyed and began laughing with Jack as they jumped around and cheered at the news. Jack paused for a moment and opened his arms for Rhys,

 

"Bring it in Champ! Fuckin' proud of you!"

 

Rhys ran into Jack’s arms, wiping his eyes against him and hugging him tightly. He laughed through the overwhelming joyous tears as Jack practically screamed with joy above him. As Rhys pulled himself back, they smiled at each other and felt their hearts calm down.

 

Part of Rhys knew he owed Jack. He owed him his sanity, his life and being a finalist was all because of him.

 

"I can't believe this."

 

Jack chuckled and held Rhys closer, 

 

"Worked your butt off kiddo. You deserve it."

 

"I don't know. Jack, I-This is both of us."

 

Jack blushed and shook his head, "Nah Rhys. I just brought it in. This was all you."

 

In that moment, Rhys' heart hammered in his ears and he was yearning for something more. After all of this, Rhys still hoped for something more. Against all odds, Rhys pushed himself and broke down his walls for Jack. They got quiet and Rhys gently puts his hand against Jack’s cheek, expecting him to pull back, but he didn’t. However, Jack's smile had all but faded as he stared at Rhys intensely. Without any thought and swiftness, Rhys planted a kiss on Jack’s lips. Jack backed up lightly and painfully frowned down to Rhys.

 

“Rhys-”

 

Rhys backed away, “I- Look. I.”

 

Rhys was at a loss of words, and for once, he didn’t know his excuse. He kissed Jack and meant it. All of this passion and love he had for Jack all welled up into something more. He cared. Rhys truly and unequivocally cared about Jack. He hated himself for feeling this way about his teacher but the care Jack presented him sent Rhys’ heart swelling. Every room he stood alone with Jack made Rhys feel calm and he enjoyed the man more than he'd admit even to himself. From the expression on Jack's face, filled with inklings of worry and disappointment had all but broken Rhys' heart, but he was ready to rip the bandaid off. Out of nowhere, Jack stepped closer, leaning into Rhys. Confusion filled Jack’s eyes as he examined Rhys.

 

"I'm starting to think that 'accidental' kiss in class was more than you're letting on."

 

Rhys felt trapped for a moment as he shifted on his feet, "I -Uh..."

 

 "Is there something you want to tell me?"

 

Rhys was redder than a setting sun. He pushed air, pumping his cheeks out,

 

"Sorry. I - I."

 

"What -Why did you - kiss me?"

 

Rhys felt out of breath and avoided Jack's eyes, "I-I-I don't know."

 

Jack continued to stare at Rhys, examining his eyes and face, "Did you mean to?"

 

Rhys bit his lip, "I don't know."

 

"Dammit Rhys, did you mean to or not?"

 

Rhys felt himself getting scared, "Yes, okay? I meant to."

 

Jack's eyes began to water as he stared at Rhys, 

 

"You shouldn't have."

 

Rhys nodded and rubbed his arm, "I know."

 

Jack had gotten closer, "You really shouldn't have."

 

Slowly, Jack leaned in and pushed his lips against Rhys’. Rhys sparked and began to freak out in his head but closed his eyes and kissed back. His body began to scream with heat as he pushed himself closer into Jack and wanted nothing more then for Jack’s body to be on his. Jack was tense as he huffed frustratedly and followed Rhys’ moves, shuffling Rhys’ shirt half off. Rhys stumbled with Jack’s as they barely made it down the hall. Rhys was practically melting to the floor, stunned by the fact that this was happening all so fast. Jack picked him up and took him to his bedroom. Rhys pulled at Jack’s belt but Jack stopped him and halted everything,

 

“Woah.. Rhys.”

 

Rhys was out of breath as Jack made him focus. He placed his forehead on Rhys’ and brought his breathing back to pace.

 

Nervously, Rhys laughed,

 

“Huh. That was an interesting new development.”

 

Jack was still tense and didn’t laugh,

 

“We shouldn’t. I should feel wrong, I _do_ feel wrong about this.”

 

Rhys sighed. He knew Jack was right for feeling wrong, but Rhys was okay about the situation. Rhys had put it on the table and now Jack was struggling to either accept the feelings or walk away and decline. For a moment, Jack rested on Rhys, staring at him, examining the situation to let it sink into his mind. That’s when he stared at Rhys with worry filling up his face, flushed around his cheeks,

 

“Is this… is this okay? I mean, this is… it’s not. Do you honestly want this? ”

 

Rhys was stunned, “I think-yeah.”

 

Jack shook his head, “No, Rhys. Please, just answer. Do you honestly want this to happen?”

 

Rhys nodded and placed his hand on Jack’s cheek, “Y-yes.”

 

Jack sighed and closed his eyes, “This is nuts. If we go through this, just realize how dangerous this is.”

 

Rhys knew exactly how fucked it was, but he knew what he was doing. He stared at Jack,

 

“Do _you_ want this?”

 

Jack hesitated and bit his lip, “I-I don’t know. Is it wrong if I do?”

 

Rhys frowned and sighed, “If you don’t-”

 

“It’s not that I don’t. Because fuck, I do. It’s just… you are a student. I’m a teacher. This is all sorts of-”

 

“Stupid.”

 

Jack shrugged to Rhys, “Basically.”

 

Rhys leaned up and pecked Jack’s lips, tasting the sweet honey that fell on Jack’s tongue. Jack sighed within the kiss and felt himself losing a battle that Rhys had won. The pounding in Rhys’ chest and the aching within his groin made the decision easy for Rhys. Rhys’ body wanted Jack and in his mind, he thought this was all some kind of sick joke at a dirty dream and would wake up alone, but it was all real. The scene that happened, happened because he wanted it to, and hopefully because Jack wanted it, too. Not only did that make Rhys worry, it made Rhys fill with joy. If Jack wanted it too and Rhys couldn’t think of anything more flattering. Jack carefully let go of Rhys and stared at his lips,

 

"This... Is fucked."

 

Rhys nodded in response and held his arms, 

 

"Sorry. But if it makes you feel any better, had all this pent up for a while."

 

Jack blushed, "I realized but refused to dig after the kiss. But I know this shouldn't happen."

 

Rhys' heart dropped and he felt exposed, "Shouldn't or can't?" 

 

Jack bit his lip at the mistake,

 

"You know damn well what I mean Rhys. This is why I stopped being with people. It's all sorts of complicated."

 

Rhys pushed past his sadness and stepped in front of Jack. Jack stared and went to say something but found his mouth hanging open. Rhys was determined,

 

"It's a difficult situation, I get that. But I can't ignore what I feel. And if you don't like that, fine. But this- I really want this."

 

Jack brought Rhys into him and carefully led Rhys to the bed. Rhys sat on the bed as Jack continued to lean on him and barely straddled Rhys. 

 

"Last chance. The shit this will ca-"

 

Rhys decided, “What happens in the bedroom, stays in the bedroom.”

 

Jack smiled and nudged his head, “Alright then.”

 

Slowly, he brought his lips back to Rhys’ and filled Rhys’ mouth with his. Every sensation and noise of breathing they made sent Rhys into a frenzy. He moaned against Jack’s mouth, only causing Jack to smile and break from Rhys,

 

“Someone’s a little feisty.”

 

Rhys blushed and felt out of air. Jack swiftly removed his shirt and revealed a toned body. Rhys couldn’t help but stare and Jack noticed, giving Rhys time to let the image sink in. Rhys instinctively brought his robotic hand up and placed it on Jack’s chest. Jack smirked and chuckled,

 

“Bit cold.”

 

Rhys blushed and immediately brought it back to his side. Jack sighed and brought Rhys’ hand into his own and put it above Rhys’ head. He continued to kiss Rhys, biting on his lower lip. Rhys moaned against his teeth and found his body rising, trying to gain friction. Jack moved his lips along Rhys’ neck and gently bit down in his shoulder. Rhys chuckled and felt chills run down his skin, falling right into the tips of his toes. He ran his hands through Jack’s hair and found it to be smooth but thick. Rhys was taking in every touch, every sensation and it was overwhelming for his brain. His eyelids became heavy for a moment as Jack brought his lips by his ear, nibbling lightly. Rhys chuckled and Jack couldn’t help but laugh along.

 

Rhys’ body couldn’t handle the pressure and began removing his pants. Jack noticed and stared intensely at Rhys. When he finally removed his pants, his erection stood boldly through his boxers and Jack couldn’t take his eyes off of it. His mouth began to water and his eyes wandered. Rhys took that chance and placed his hands on Jack’s pants. It snapped Jack back and made him laugh. He undid his belt and slipped out of them, to which Rhys realized Jack wore boxer briefs. He blushed at the sight and couldn’t help but laugh nervously. Jack smirked and brought his mouth down to Rhys. Rhys wrapped his arms around Jack and moaned against the warmth that he felt off of Jack’s chest. Briefly, he felt how sporadic both of their hearts were pounding. That’s when Rhys felt Jack grind against him and lost control of his moans,

 

“Fuckk Jack.”

 

Jack grinded against Rhys again, losing control of his own voice,

 

“It’s been too long.”

 

As Jack went to remove his boxers, Rhys pushed with all his strength and forced himself on top of Jack. He straddled Jack and placed both hands on his chest. Jack was stunned and slightly out of breath,

 

“You look stronger than you are, Rhys.”

 

Rhys chuckled and brought his head down to kiss Jack as he carefully attempted to remove his boxers. Jack avoided putting his hands any further then Rhys’ waist and Rhys noticed. He put his head on Jack's and slowly brought Jack’s hands down towards his butt. Jack closed his eyes and sighed as he grabbed Rhys and cupped his butt-cheeks into his hands. Rhys groaned and couldn’t help but grind into Jack. Rhys was already close and they had barely done anything. Jack noticed the loss in Rhys and began removing his boxer briefs. Rhys went wide eyed and paused Jack for a moment,

 

“Uh. Do you…have stuff?”

 

Jack hesitated for a moment before nodding and leaning over to his bedside table. There, he couldn’t reach any further. Jack was out of breath,

 

“Inside, Condom.”

 

Rhys nodded and reached over. Jack went to grab the condom from Rhys, but Rhys pulled back and opened it himself. Jack smiled towards Rhys and watched as Rhys put the condom on himself. That’s when Rhys realized there was no,

 

“Lube?”

 

Jack chuckled and shook his head. He grabbed Rhys’ hand and began sucking his fingers, driving Rhys mad. Once they were soaked, he pushed Rhys back. Rhys leaned into Jack and placed a kiss on his lower lip, biting him as he had done earlier, only making Jack chuckle. Carefully, Rhys inserted his two fingers, sending Jack hissing and rolling his head back.

 

“Ahhh. Damn.”

 

Rhys hesitated and removed them,

 

“Sorry! Shit.”

 

Jack looked confused, “No, Rhys. It’s - Just keep going!”

 

Rhys flushed bright red and inserted his fingers once again. Jack tried to grind into them, but Rhys forced his own pace. Once Jack was beginning a steady pace, Rhys inserted another dry finger, sending Jack’s hands flying up to grab the sheets beneath him.

 

“Shiiitt…God dammit Rhys.”

 

Rhys smirked and grabbed one of Jack’s hands with his mechanical one. Jack used his free one to place it on Rhys’ cheek and pulled him closer. Their mouths melted together and all the looks of worry or confusion had been replaced with pleasure, surprise and amusement. When Rhys couldn’t take the pressure any longer, he swiftly removed his fingers, causing Jack to grind his teeth from the emptiness and Rhys carefully repositioned himself so he was on his knees. He grabbed Jack’s legs and placed them over his own. Rhys was easily aligned with Jack’s entrance but he waited. Both of them were panting before it had even begun. Before Rhys had a chance, Jack spoke with a soft voice,

 

“Fuuuuuuck me.”

 

Rhys nearly came from those words as he carefully placed his tip at Jack’s entrance and lost control. Jack moaned Rhys’ name and it set Rhys off. He fully inserted himself into Jack,

 

“Oh fuuuck!”

 

Jack had his eyes closed but Rhys wanted to look at him. He bent over and captured Jack’s mouth again. Jack grabbed Rhys’ head and lightly pulled at Rhys’ hair, making him moan,

 

“Jacckk.”

 

“Mmm Rhysie. F-fucckk.”

 

Rhys picked up his pace and was on the edge.

 

“Oooh God!”

 

He looked down at Jack’s neglected erection and gripped him, giving Jack the pleasure he deserved. Jack was bucking into Rhys’ hand and could barely hold on,

 

“Harder Rhys. F…Fuuc-“

 

Rhys bit his lip as he wasted no time picking up his pace,

 

“Hmmmmmm. Oh God. OOOHH Jaaaaccckkk. JACK!”

 

Rhys was panting loudly, on the edge. A few more thrusts and he would be there. Rhys removed his grip on Jack’s cock and grabbed one of Jack’s hands, holding it to the side as he began to thrust deeply. Jack’s eyes rolled back as Rhys gave quick thrusts,

 

“Fuck me, Rhys. Fuuccckkk.”

 

Jack moaned loudly as he came on their stomachs. Rhys was right behind him as he gave a few deep thrusts, and rode out both of their orgasms.

 

“Jaaaacckkk..”

 

Once again, Rhys leaned forward and melted into Jack, he breathlessly planted messy kisses where he could, but found himself lost. He rested his head against Jack’s as they panted and cooled down. Carefully, Rhys pulled himself out of Jack, and fell on his chest. Jack wrapped his arm around him as the sound of loud panting filled the room.

 

Both their hearts began to settle as the level of ecstasy ran down. Rhys was at a loss for words and continued to listen to Jack’s heartbeat slow. Jack rubbed Rhys’ shoulders and the look of worry and confusion he had before, returned to his face.

 

“We should go shower.”

 

Rhys sighed and wanted nothing more than to sleep but Jack pushed Rhys lightly.

 

“Not joking. We’re gross.”

 

Rhys chuckled and rolled off of Jack. He had to use the walls as supports as his legs felt like Jell-O. Rhys looked towards Jack and devilishly smirked at him. Jack tossed Rhys a towel from his closet and shooed him,

 

“We both won’t fit in there.”

 

Rhys chuckled and made his way into the shower. His skin had Goosebumps trailing around his body and Rhys couldn’t help but hum a simple tune to himself as he had sex with the one person he never thought possible. Nor did he ever think anything like this would ever happen in a million years. But he defeated the odds and it happened. That’s when the worry struck his mind.

 

_What if this is all Jack wants? What if this is as far as we go?_

 

Rhys’ tune faded as he quickly washed, dried and wrapped the towel around his waist. He stepped out only to find Jack on his computer. Jack avoided Rhys’ eyes and shut his computer. Rhys wanted to say something but Jack was acting cold. He slipped past Rhys and shut himself in the shower. Rhys looked around the room and saw the mess they made. He began gathering his clothes and put them on the table but was still too hot to put anything back on. He fell on the bed with his towel, and the exhaustion hit him as he fell asleep.

 

 

 

A few hours after, Rhys awoke, alone. Jack was nowhere to be found and the sheets beside him were left cold. Rhys sat up and noticed the towel had slipped off of him as he sat there nude. Rhys grabbed his clothes, got dressed and walked into the next room. Jack was in the kitchen, tapping his fingers on the table as he looked through his computer. Rhys rubbed his hand through his hair as he walked out. Jack looked up and was stunned for a moment, as if forgetting Rhys were there.

 

“Hi.”

 

“Hi.”

 

The air felt awkward and Rhys felt an invisible wall between them. Jack sighed and rubbed his forehead,

 

“I think we need to talk.”

 

Rhys bit his lip and nodded. He walked over and sat at the table. Jack looked stressed, with bits of hair sticking up oddly around his forehead. Rhys avoided Jack’s eyes and put his hands on his lap. He stared down at them as Jack spoke,

 

“What we did, it was fun. But now I’m not so sure how I feel actually doing it.”

 

Rhys looked hurt and finally found Jack’s eyes,

 

“Do you regret it?”

 

Jack sighed and shrugged, “I don’t know. Do you?”

 

Rhys couldn’t help but shake his head, “Not at all.”

 

Jack sighed and bit his lip. He slammed his laptop shut, nearly causing Rhys to jump out of his skin. He noticed,

 

“Sorry. Uh. Listen. I’m not sure how to feel about all of this. First and foremost, I’m a teacher. Your teacher. This shouldn’t ever happen.”

 

“But it did.”

 

Jack crossed his arms, “Yes, it did.”

 

Rhys sighed and placed his hands on the counter, “Where…do we go from here?”

 

“Where do you think we should go?”

 

“I asked you first.”

 

Jack sighed and shook his head,

 

“I don’t know. This is… Look. I-“

 

Jack couldn’t find the words. He walked around the table and placed himself beside Rhys. He gently placed his hand on his shoulder and felt a bit of the tension loosen,

 

“I want you to be happy. This was something we shouldn’t have done, but we did. So…where do you think we should go from here?”

 

“I guess, I’d like to see you more…if that’s okay?”

 

Jack smirked but looked more hurt than he did happy,

 

“I-We shouldn’t Rhys.”

 

Rhys was stunned, “Are you more worried about how this all looks?”

 

Jack looked at Rhys as if it weren’t obvious, “Well, yeah. Rhys if anyone were to find out what happened today-”

 

“They won’t. I already told you. What happens here, stays here.”

 

Jack went to say something further but closed his mouth. Rhys shoved Jack off and stood,

 

“I don’t give a shit what should and shouldn’t be happening. If we both had fun, why get rid of something good?"

 

“Because that something good in our eyes could damage both our lives. You do realize there’s a rule against this, hell, probably a law somewhere, right?”

 

Rhys was stunned but he knew what Jack was saying was the truth. His mind tried to avoid the dangers of it all and only wanted it to last. Rhys’ eyes watered but he bit his lip and looked towards Jack,

 

“We don’t- No one has to know.”

 

“That’ll drive me insane Rhys. We can’t keep whatever this is a secret.”

 

“So what, you’re gonna tell everyone we just fucked?”

 

Jack went red at the word, “Of course not. What I’m saying is-”

 

“If you don’t want this Jack, tell me now. I’d rather end it now then be dragged around and hurt later.”

 

Jack was stunned and froze in spot. Rhys knew it couldn’t go any further but he didn’t realize it would hurt this much. Jack noticed the pain in Rhys’ eyes and stepped forward. He grabbed Rhys cheek and for a moment, seemed happy. He leaned down and gently kissed Rhys. Rhys was confused and pushed Jack back,

 

“You are _not_ making any sense.”

 

Jack sighed, “I just wanted to see what it meant. Rhys, we can’t tell anyone that this happened. It could ruin your chances at school, could easily get you disqualified from the competition and not to mention, possibly expelled. I could get fired and all my years of work go down the drain.”

 

Rhys realized the implications of everything and finally understood Jack’s worry. He sighed and spoke his mind,

 

“If…if we were to continue seeing each other, we can keep it hidden. I know we can.”

 

“But what if we get caught?”

 

Rhys noticed Jack hadn’t rejected the idea but was more so worried,

 

“We won’t. Not if we’re careful.”

 

Jack sighed and finally put his hands up in defeat,

 

“Fine. We’ll see how this goes. We’ll take our time with it and really make sure this is what you-what we want.”

 

Rhys felt his warmth return, “Of course it is… Is it something… you want to do?”

 

Jack thought about it, “Honestly, it’s been so long since I’ve seen anyone. Call me out of practice.”

 

Rhys smirked, “Not too out of practice, clearly.”

 

Jack snorted, “Ah, Still. We’ll take it a day at a time, and see how it goes. Sound good?”

  

Rhys felt good with that and agreed. “I’d really like that.”

 

“Now, I hate to do this to you Rhys, but I got a lot of work to do. Take your contest info, email them the confirmation and we’ll begin preparations for the trip.”

 

Rhys couldn’t help but smile as Jack handed him the envelope. Rhys stared down at it and felt a bit lost,

 

“Do you…do you believe I can win?”

 

Jack cocked his eyebrow at Rhys, “I wouldn’t have picked you if I didn’t think you could.”

 

Rhys leaned into Jack and went to give him a kiss but Jack pushed back,

 

“Day at a time Rhys. I gotta’ take you home.”

 

 

 

The car ride back had been quiet. Jack ended up blasting 80s music in the car and believed they had talked and done enough as is. When Rhys got in, he was in a state of bliss and confusion. He swirled around the apartment and found his friends staring at him on the couch. Rhys had looked like he'd seen a ghost but his spirts were high, as he stood in front of his friends and declared,

 

"Guys, I just had sex.... with Jack."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd I do? XD 
> 
> I struggled with the beginning of this chapter because I had no clue how to form the conversation that led up to them doing the deed haha.  
>  
> 
> This chapter is a hell of a lot longer and complicated than I wanted it to be, but for what it contains, it's worth it :) 
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and the fun is yet to begin :P


	13. Patients

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The secret is out and Rhys becomes a handful for Jack. Meanwhile, Yvette celebrates her birthday in the biggest way possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT BALLS. Sorry this chapter is a) really long. B) kind of shit. C) kind of rushed. 
> 
> .... That's a thing.
> 
> For real though, I'm sorry for taking so long on updating this o.o Had a wee bit of writers block but got a burst of inspiration :3

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick._

 

Nothing but Vaughn's watch and the sound of heavy breathing could be heard within the room of friends. Yvette was curled up on the couch, smiling at Vaughn and chuckling towards Rhys. Vaughn had his jaw opened, trying to absorb what Rhys had told them, while also conflicted about the situation. Rhys was lying on the floor at this point, feet resting on the couch. 

 

"You. And Jack. Had sex?"

 

This was Vaughn's seventh time asking. Rhys groaned and sat up on his forearms,

 

"For the last time Vaughn, yes."

 

Vaughn was lost, "I mean, how?"

 

“It sort of happened really fast.”

 

Yvette snorted, “I’m sure it was.”

 

Vaughn pushed her, “Can we be serious for a moment? Rhys, this is not good.”

 

Rhys pushed himself further to look at Vaughn, “Why is this not a good thing?”

 

Vaughn threw his hands in the air, “Oh uh, I don’t know. Jack’s JUST YOUR TEACHER.”

 

“He _was_ my teacher."

 

Yvette snorted, "Was he any good?"

 

Rhys smirked but Vaughn's face became an ungodly shade of purple, 

 

"Rhys, don't answer. Yvette, could you not?"

 

She acted offended, "Excuse me! It was just a question."

 

Rhys piped in before Vaughn could cut him off,

 

"The answer is yes, Yvette."

 

Vaughn's veins were popping out, "Oh. MY GOD. I DO NOT CARE, nor do I want to know about your sex life!"

 

Yvette chuckled and winked at Rhys. He couldn't help but beam a smile at Vaughn. He sighed and pushed Rhys' feet off the couch.

 

"What's that for?!"

 

"For being an ass. Rhys, this is - I mean - how ex- why - HOW open are you and Jack being with this whole thing?"

 

"Gonna take it a day at a time. School is out of bounds." 

 

Vaughn glared at him, "What else?"

 

Rhys winced and avoided Vaughn's eyes,

 

"We agreed not to say anything?" 

 

Vaughn's face transitioned from a dark purple to a pale green,

 

"And the first thing you decided to do was TELL US?"

 

Rhys shrugged, "Well yeah. You guys would eventually find out anyways."

 

Vaughn sighed and rubbed his forehead,

 

"Rhys, don't you think Jack didn't want anyone knowing, including us, for reasons so when he sees us in school it won't be weird?"

 

Rhys cocked his eye at Vaughn, "Uh...no?"

 

"CAUSE NOW WHEN I SEE JACK, THAT'S ALL I'M GONNA FEEL!"

 

Rhys didn't understand the big deal within Vaughn's head. Vaughn stood from the couch and crossed his arms,

 

"It's harder for me to act like I don't know, Rhys. You need to let Jack know that we know."

 

Rhys sighed, "Vaughn, you're being dramatic."

 

"Am I? Yvette, am I being dramatic?!" 

 

She put her hands up to surrender, "I'm staying out of this!"

 

Rhys stood up in front of Vaughn, 

 

"Fine. If it makes you feel better, I'll tell Jack."

 

Vaughn paused before nodding, "Thank you."

 

For a moment, they were quiet until Yvette cleared her throat, 

 

"So, do I get to hear details or what?"

 

Vaughn stormed out of the room, "And this is where I lock myself away, forever."

 

Rhys chuckled and plopped on the couch beside Yvette, 

 

"What do you wanna know first?"

 

 

 

Rhys had kept out some details. He didn't tell Yvette how cold Jack had reacted. In fact, he kept any signs of doubt out of his story. He gave her the glanced and dreamy version of the events. When he had gotten to the end, Yvette was smiling,

 

"I really hope you two wor-OH! How about you invite Jack out for my birthday?" 

 

Rhys blushed and ran his mechanical hand through his hair,

 

"I don't think Jack's ready for a night out with me."

 

"Oh come on! It's my birthday and it's karaoke. All people will care about is singing along to songs, and getting drunk until they can't sing proper words."

 

Rhys shook his head, 

 

"I doubt Jack’s into that sort of thing. He seems...private. You know?"

 

Yvette bit her lip and sighed, "Just ask. He's already met us. It would be nice to hang out in happier circumstances."

 

Rhys took a deep breath before giving in,

 

"I'll ask. But I still gotta give him the news."

 

She smiled, grabbed Rhys into a hug and planted a kiss on his cheek,

 

"It'll be great! Now, I gotta get to work."

 

She ran off into her room but paused before the doorway,

 

"Actually. Shit. Forgot to ask. I've got an assignment and I need photos of the process. Think you're down for that?"

 

Rhys smirked, "Least I could do."

 

She brought her fist up in victory and skipped into her room. Rhys sighed and sunk into the couch as he pulled out his phone and hesitated messaging Jack. 

 

"Hey. So. I may or may not have told my friends about you. And they may or may not know we're seeing each other." 

 

Rhys was shocked when Jack answered right away,

 

"Couldn't even keep it a secret for a day? Jesus, Rhys. How many know?"

 

"Just Yvette and Vaughn. You know them and they won't say anything." 

 

"Just like you said you wouldn't?"

 

Rhys bit his lip, "I'm sorry, okay? I tell them everything! And like I said, that's it. They aren't the type of people to spread rumours."

 

"Well, I don't know them like you do."

 

Rhys smirked and took the opportunity, 

 

"You can get to know them. Actually, Yvette's having her birthday this coming weekend. Going out for karaoke. You should come."

 

Jack didn't respond so Rhys sent another message, 

 

" _Yvette_ invited you...if that makes any difference."

 

"How many students will be there?"

 

Rhys rolled his eyes and groaned,

 

"Just a few? I don't know. Honestly, it's not that big a deal. Just come out, it'll be fun!"

 

"I don't know, Rhys."

 

"Pleaaassseee. I'll sit on the other side of the table if that helps."

 

On the other end, Jack paused. He sat there, thinking of every bad outcome, every bad glare or look and felt his chest begin to pound. Jack was too deep in thought to even notice the subtle smell of burning. He realized and scrambled to turn off the stove. Jack sighed and wiped his greasy hands. 

 

_This isn't me._

 

"Rhysie..."

 

"Come onnn. When's the last time you've had a break and just.. Relaxed?"

 

Jack rubbed his head and tried to distract his anxiety, 

 

"Long enough."

 

"Soo...why not? What's the worst that can happen?"

 

Jack gave a sad chuckle,

 

"A lot."

 

They got quiet for a moment before Rhys sent a sigh smiley. Jack rolled his eyes,

 

"Fine. I'll go."

 

Rhys was stunned,

 

"You'll go???"

 

"On two condition. We go as friends, nothing more. And you sit by me. I.. won't know anyone else."

 

Rhys practically cheered but kept his laughs down. He rolled off the couch and showed Yvette the text. She jumped around and winked at Rhys. As he went to text Jack back, there was a call on his phone,

 

"Hello?" 

 

It was Jack, "Did you email the contest back?" 

 

"Couldn't just message me?"

 

"Need my hands free. Cooking." 

 

"OOHH. Whatcha making?" 

 

"Did you message them or not?" 

 

Rhys sighed, "No. I'll do it now."

 

Rhys found the letter and stumbled into his room. He opened it up to the email. He opened his online email and quickly wrote up a thank you and a response. 

 

"Oooh. It's gonna be warm by then! It's usually warmer there, right?

 

Jack chuckled, "Sometimes. If it's windy, expect chills."

 

Rhys smirked and felt goosebumps, as if already feeling the warm breeze. The sound of rain brought Rhys back and could hear Jack banging around dishes.

 

"So, what'd you make?"

 

"Respond, send an email and maybe I'll tell you."

 

Rhys sighed, properly set up the email and sent the reply. 

 

"Done. Now, tell me!"

 

"Lasagna, meatballs and a little bit of chicken."

 

Rhys stomach growled and immediately felt hunger take over his mind. 

 

"Save me some next time!"

 

Jack sighed, "I gotta go. I'll message yeah later."

 

"I'll send the birthday det-"

 

Before Rhys had a chance, Jack hung up. He listened to the loud dial tone and sighed into the empty air. There was a light knock on the wall and Rhys looked up to see Yvette holding a fake head and oddly coloured bottles. 

 

"Ready?"

 

Rhys looked around, "We're doing this NOW?"

 

 

 

 

 

Taking photos had always made Rhys' days blend and fold together. Yvette's project took place during the week and consumed most of Rhys' nights. By the time the end of the week had hit, Rhys barely remembered the plans Vaughn and himself had set up for the weekend or even the conversation him and Jack had exchanged. It was only when Yvette jumped on Rhys as he slept in on the Saturday, that he remembered the birthday party. 

 

"RHYS! Wake the FUCK UP! WASTING MY PRECIOUS DAY AWAY."

 

He tried to push Yvette off but she held her position, 

 

"OH MY GOD!"

 

Rhys groaned as Yvette practically smothered him,

 

"WAKE UP BITCH!"

 

She rolled off and ran into Vaughn's room, where Rhys could over hear her giving him the same speech,

 

"WAKE UP YOU BUTT FACE! IT'S MY BIRTHDAAAYYY!"

 

Rhys turned his head and unplugged his phone, when he noticed it was only nine-o'clock in the morning. He yawned and shuffled into the kitchen where coffee had already been made. He smirked and poured three cups, adding equal amounts of sugar and cream. Yvette skipped in and kissed his cheek,

 

"Thank you."

 

"Happy birthday, asshole."

 

She smiled and sipped her coffee, "Thanks jerk face."

 

Rhys shoved her away and found Vaughn shuffling in, wrapped in his blanket and shivering. Rhys chuckled and handed him a coffee,

 

"Everything okay?"

 

Vaughn held his cup inches from his mouth and took a sip before replying,

 

"I'm freezing. And I never wake up at this time on a Saturday."

 

Yvette screamed from her room,

 

"TOO BAD! MY BIRTHDAY, MY RULES!"

 

Vaughn mimicked her and caused Rhys to almost shoot coffee out of his nose. They all drank their coffee's as they scrambled to get ready. On that day, they dressed to be fancy and would not allow Yvette's birthday to be anything but special. Rhys and Vaughn both wore tuxes with top hats as Yvette stood out between them, wearing a sparkling white cocktail dress. As Vaughn and Rhys offered their arms, Yvette took both and off they went to their first destination. They had made reservations at Fyrestone's, a fancy restaurant that gave them fifteen small meals, each from different parts of the world. The first three meals were various breakfast foods, warming them up to the other exotic meals to come. By the time they got to lunch meal number 6, they were full. Rhys was sitting back in his chair, pants slightly unbuttoned and arms hanging at his side.

 

"Holy. Shit. They said SMALL meals. These haven't been SMALL MEALS."

 

Yvette chuckled and was tapping the table, "I'm ready for the next round!"

 

The waiter brought out another round but Vaughn looked pale,

 

"I think I need to use the washroom."

 

He almost ran into the waiter on his way but Rhys saw the panic on his face. He chuckled and looked towards Yvette,

 

"Gonna' use the food to kill us off so you can have all the songs tonight?"

 

Yvette winked, "Always wanted to be the star of the show."

 

 Rhys shook his head and carefully picked at the meal that appeared to be a small bird. He pushed it aside and looked at Yvette as she held it down in her mouth. Her eyes flickered closed,

 

"OH MY GOD Rhys! It's sooo good."

 

He shook his head, "Swallow it."

 

She could barely get it down and spat it out on her plate, "Okay. It's terrible."

 

Rhys chuckled and looked to the waiter, "Maybe we'll just skip to the next one."

 

They chuckled and carried away the dishes. Before the next meal, Vaughn came back and was in a chipper mood. Rhys looked at his phone and laughed,

 

"You were gone for almost a half hour. Did you die in there?"

 

Vaughn blushed from embarrassment, "Needed to get all that food out somehow."

 

Yvette laughed in his face,

 

"Poor dude can't even keep up. OH the next rounds gonna be GOOD!"

 

The waiter came out and presented the first of their dinner meals,

 

"Something from across the pond. Duck breast parma ham with cranberry and orange sauce."

 

All of their mouths watered as they carefully cut it open and began taking small pieces,

 

They all exclaimed at the same time, 

 

"SO GOOD."

 

The waiter chuckled and let them enjoy. By the time they got to the dessert portion and ending of their meals, they were beyond full and barely able to get the last bites down. Yvette put her hands on both of their shoulders and smiled,

 

"Best. Meals. Ever."

 

They nodded in agreement. Quietly, they huffed and took in deep breaths as they fell into a food coma. Vaughn and Rhys split the price and prepared for the next portion of Yvette's birthday plans. When they stepped outside, a large limo pulled up. Yvette double took between the limo and her friends.

 

"You're kidding, right?"

 

They smiled and Rhys ran over to open the door, "Ladies first."

 

Yvette had her mouth open in a bright smile, "BEST. BIRTHDAY!"

 

She squealed and shuffled in. Vaughn smirked and scooted in after but Rhys stood and enjoyed the view for a moment before he too climbed in. Yvette had already discovered the champagne and was popping it open. Vaughn helped her pour three glasses as the driver pulled out. They raised their glasses and Yvette held back her tears,

 

"To the best friends and brothers anyone could ever ask for. Cheers."

 

They clung their glasses together, "Cheers!"

 

They chugged back as Yvette scanned around the limo.

 

"This is way too much guys."

 

Vaughn chuckled, "Relax. We actually got a deal on it."

 

Rhys butted in, "Not to mention, it's worth it. Last year of school for you and who knows if we'll be able to do this all again."

 

That's when Yvette lost control of her tears and brought her friends into a big hug,

 

"I love you guys so much! Let's - Let's make this last!"

 

She chugged back the rest of her glass of champagne and continued to drink from the bottle,

 

"For real though, where are you taking me?"

 

Rhys chuckled and shook his head, "You'll find out soon enough."

 

The group of them gazed out of the windows as the scenes changed around them. From highway stretch, to forest that never ended, to the busy city streets. Their first stop was at a town hall a few cities over. There was a spot out front where the city's name was spelt in huge, bright LED letters near a small fountain. Rhys pulled out his camera and brought his friends to the sign. He set it up on a tripod, ran in and they all posed on different areas of the sign, until they ended up on top of it. Security chased them down and they almost didn't make it back in one piece. The limo scurried off and started driving back but not without hitting a second stop. Vaughn looked to Rhys,

 

"Uh, we didn't plan this."

 

Rhys shrugged, "Maybe they hit something?"

 

Yvette chuckled, "YO, driver! What's the hold up?"

 

Rhys tried to shush her until the door opened. The driver stood and pointed towards the car ceiling,

 

"There's a sunroof. Thought it would be fun to have another photo with you all poking through."

 

Rhys was stunned and knew he would need to tip the driver after,

 

"Thanks man!"

 

Before hopping out, Rhys grabbed his camera and fixed the settings. First, Yvette and Vaughn took photos separately. Yvette a cliché pose with her arms spread out like wings with her head slightly hung back. Vaughn made Rhys crack up as he pretended to be terrified and screaming as if the limo were speeding. They took one together, and Rhys joined in for a final photo with the three of them barely squeezing through the top. As they struggled to get down, Rhys noticed a small opening in the forest. He looked to the driver and quickly handed them their tip while whispering,

 

"Mind letting us do a few more photos in the forest? Then we can head down to the bar."

 

They nodded and happily took the tip. His friends were laughing in the car when he poked his head in,

 

"I've got an idea. Could be dangerous but I think a forest photoshoot would be really cool. Plus we look hot as shit so, might as well."

 

Yvette gasped at the idea, "OH YES! Bonus points for RHYS!"

 

She scrambled over Vaughn,

 

"HEY! Watch your hand! Ouch, JEEZE YVETTE!"

 

Rhys walked into the forest and could hear Yvette chasing after him. He chuckled and jokingly tried to run away until she grabbed his arm,

 

"WHAT shall we dooo with Vaughn? We should get him up in a tree and then leave him to get down himself."

 

Rhys chuckled as Vaughn came swaggering up behind him,

 

"Ha. Ha. Hilarious. Maybe we should find a lake and watch Yvette drown."

 

Rhys shushed his friends, "Hey. Calm down. No killing the birthday girl. Yvette, be nice to Vaughn. Now, keep walking around. I'll snap whenever I like."

 

Yvette stole his top hat and ran away. She was giggling and Rhys quickly snapped her photo. She smirked and continued to skip further ahead. Rhys slowed his pace so Vaughn began walking in front of him. Vaughn had his hands in his pockets and his head down, watching his steps and was in his own mind. Rhys snapped the photo and smirked.

 

Yvette had gotten too far ahead and was yelling, "Hey! Found something cool!"

 

Vaughn hesitated, "I swear, if it's anything that can bite, I will murder you."

 

Yvette chuckled, "Don't think it can do that."

 

Rhys shrugged, "What's the harm in checking it out?"

 

They hustled and found Yvette pointing at an older tree swing. It had a flat wooden board and two giant ropes keeping it together on the tree. She pushed her hand on it, testing it out and slowly took a seat. Her feet began to pump and lightly swung. Rhys smile began focused as he snapped the motion. Vaughn tried to avoid Rhys' camera, but found his mind distracted as he leaned against one of the trees, gazing towards Yvette. Rhys enjoyed the position and found himself carefully snapping photos of Vaughn. Once he grabbed enough, he turned to Yvette who was giggling at the momentum she had gained. Vaughn stood closer,

 

"Should be careful. That rope looks kind'a old."

 

She chuckled and kept pushing herself further, "If it's lasted this long, I'm sure it's fine."

 

Rhys chuckled, shaking his head as he snapped a few more photos. Just as Vaughn ran behind and tried to force her to slow down, they all heard the limo driver giving a few honks. Rhys flicked his camera off and took the signal,

 

"Guess that's our cue."

 

Yvette jumped off, stumbling a bit and dirtying the bottom of her dress as she ran off,

 

"Last one there has to buy shots!"

 

Rhys and Vaughn looked at each other. They had both spent so much on that day, so they ran after Yvette but Rhys was running low on steam. Even though he had a longer leg spread, Vaughn was always faster. They leaned against the limo and caught their breaths. Vaughn winked,

 

"I-I-w-win. J-eeze."

 

Rhys rolled his eyes, "F-F-iinnnee."

 

The driver opened their door and stood to alert them,

 

"Just to make you aware, we should leave now so you are not late for...other activities."

 

Rhys nodded in agreement and opened the door for his friends. They hopped in and continued to pass around the champagne bottle. Rhys hesitated the second time it met his hands and pretended to take another sip. Part of him wanted to enjoy the night in every way possible, but another part of him was paranoid that he would black out. He wanted to be in control at all times, even if that meant not drinking with his friends.

 

Once the limo dropped them off at the karaoke bar, Rhys and Vaughn paid a final tip and waved the limo driver goodbye. Vaughn hummed,

 

"They were pretty cool."

 

Yvette lightly punched his arm, "You guys are cool. NOW, shall we?" She put her arms out and they led Yvette into her party.

 

The bar was filled with familiar faces from Yvette's class and from the school. Near the bar, Rhys noticed Jack standing alone and tried to smile his way but he was pulled forward by Yvette. As soon as they saw her enter, the DJ from the stage made an announcement,

 

"THE GUEST OF HONOUR HAS ARRIVED. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YVETTEEE!"

 

Everyone in the room cheered as Yvette tried to hide her blush and waved around the room,

 

"Great to see you all! Hope you didn't start the singing without me."

 

They all chuckled as Vaughn and Rhys led Yvette to the table closest to the stage. The DJ called out and shushed the room,

 

"Now that you are here, shall you open the night? With a regular or perhaps something new?"

 

Yvette chuckled and ran up to the stage,

 

"I think something new."

 

Vaughn and Rhys settled in. Rhys turned towards Jack to find his eyes on him. He smirked his way and tried to nudge his head for Jack to come over but his eyes went wide and he shook his head no. Yvette's song began to play and the crowd sang along,

 

"ALL THE SINGLE LADIES, ALL THE SINGLE LADIES!"

 

The crowd cheered and Rhys chuckled, quietly singing along. Yvette's voice was powerful and was worthy of a song like that, but her voice wasn't enough to keep Rhys distracted. He leaned over to Vaughn and talked in his ear,

 

"I'll be right back!"

 

He stumbled out of his chair and made his way to the back of the bar. He found Jack leaning his arms against the bar and smiling up to Yvette. Rhys snuck to the bar but Jack saw him approach from the side,

 

"Hiya Rhys."

 

"Thanks for coming. I...wasn't sure if you would"

 

Jack lifted his glass and cheered to Rhys, "Of course. Thanks for the invite."

 

Rhys bit his lip and examined Jack's clothes. He had converse on with jeans and a nice black dress shirt. Rhys smirk because he saw Jack's eyes doing the same. He cleared his throat and looked around the room,

 

"So, what's with the hiding in the shadows?"

 

Jack bit onto an ice cube and stared at Rhys. He paused for a moment as he swallowed, 

 

"Just... didn't want to intrude on your company."

 

Rhys chuckled, "Come on. You're not intruding. They invited you."

 

Jack shrugged, "It's been a while since I've been out anywhere."

 

Rhys backed up and began making his way back to the table,

 

"Well, you should join us. Besides, I owe the table shots..."

 

Jack shook his head and chuckled as he chugged down the rest of his drink and walked in step with Rhys.

 

As Rhys sat down at the table, he noticed Nisha had joined Vaughn. The second she saw him, she jumped up and squealed,

 

"RHYS! AHH good to see yoouu."

 

She ran at him and sloppily fell. Vaughn forced a grin and Rhys mouthed to him,

 

"Is she drunk?"

 

Vaughn sighed and nodded. Rhys chuckled and helped her back until she pushed back and tried to greet Jack.

 

"OOOHH. Rhys, who's this?"

 

Rhys snorted as Jack had been one of her teachers. Jack hesitated and cleared his throat, "Just uh..."

 

"This is Jack. Remember?"

 

Nisha giggled and winked at Jack, "Nice to meet yoouu."

 

Vaughn pulled her into her seat, gaining a loud giggle. Vaughn kissed her cheek,

 

"Woah. Calm down there." 

 

They brought their attention back to Yvette, where they sang along until she wrapped up her song. Jack sat down and cheered for Yvette as she came down from the stage,

 

"Beautiful voice!"

 

She waved him off, "Oh shush. Tell that to Rhys and Vaughn who have to suffer through me screaming the songs in the shower."

 

Jack chuckled and carefully took out a small box from his pocket,

 

"Before I forget, A little gift. Happy birthday. Nothing crazy, I promise!"

 

Yvette looked to Rhys before taking the gift from Jack,

 

"Jack, you really didn't have to."

 

He shook his head, "Just open it. Rhys showed me your fantastic makeup effects. Thought you might enjoy it."

 

Yvette hesitated as she untied the ribbon from the box and opened it to reveal a small necklace in the shape of a cosmetic bag and mascara. Jack had them attach a small piece with Yvette's initial. She teared up and held it in her hand,

 

"Awe, Jack. This is so cute. Thank you so much!"

 

She hopped over and hugged Jack. He chuckled and rocked her side to side before letting her go. Yvette quickly put it on and admired it.

 

"This is too cool. Ahhh. I love it."

 

Rhys shook his head and looked to Jack, watching as Jack eyes looked to Yvette and continued to smile at her enjoyment. Rhys bit his lip and watched as Jack turned to him. Carefully, he leaned in and whispered in his ear,

 

"That was really sweet."

 

Jack hummed, "Least I could do."

 

As the next person got pulled on stage and finished, Vaughn got called on. Nisha cheered the loudest as the DJ asked,

 

"Same song?"

 

Vaughn looked to Rhys and nodded,

 

"Oh yeah. Same old song."

 

Rhys started laughing hysterically. Jack double took,

 

"Uh, what's...happening with Vaughn?"

 

Rhys couldn't help but laugh and point,

 

"Oh-Just hahah. WAIT!"

 

Vaughn grabbed Yvette and brought her on stage. Everyone started cheering and laughing along as he placed Yvette on a chair. He quickly grabbed the mic,

 

"Hi. So, Rhys and I weren't able to get Yvette strippers. So, she's gonna have to settle for... this."

 

The Dj nodded to Vaughn to give him the cue and that's when Vaughn stared out at the crowd with a devilish smile,

 

"I'm too sexy for your love. Too sexy for you love, loves going to leave me."

 

Everyone either cheered or started chuckling. Yvette was practically losing her mind as she continued to watch her friend make a fool of themselves on stage. Carefully, he unbuttoned his shirt at the appropriate time and threw it her way, he twerked towards the crowd and even pretended to straddle her. She was cackling at this point. Even Rhys was standing and cheering his friend on. He grabbed his camera and took a few snaps. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Nisha was forcing a smile,

 

"You okay?"

 

She noticed the camera and pointed at Vaughn,

 

"Never let him live this down."

 

Jack was holding his stomach from the pains of laughter. By the end of the song, Vaughn was sweating and everyone stood to give the man the standing ovation he deserved. Yvette walked him down and practically bowed down to him. Rhys followed suit and clapped his buddy on the back,

 

"Now THAT was amazing."

 

The DJ was chuckling, "Don't know how anyone's gonna follow that act but one more time, give it up for Vaughn!"

 

Jack clapped along,

 

"Was not expecting that."

 

Vaughn's cheeks were red but he held his head proud. He raised his glass and everyone at the table followed suit,

 

"To all of us sexy people."

 

"Cheers!"

 

Jack couldn't help chuckle to himself until,

 

"Rhys! You're next buddy! Regular?" 

 

Jack stared at Rhys, "I didn't know you-"

 

"It's tradition here that everyone, and I mean everyone, sings. I'm gonna do something new!"

 

Rhys put his top hat on Jack and quickly skipped up to the stage. He whispered the song to the DJ and held the mic close,

 

"Hi everyone. Bit different but if you know it, sing along."

 

The song started up and Rhys stared just above Jack,

 

"Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep. Dreaming about the things that we could be."

Rhys blushed, used the motion of his arm and ran his hand through his hair,

"But baby I've been, I've been playing hard. Said no more counting dollars we'll be counting stars. Yeah we'll be counting... stars."

 

Rhys knew he wasn't the greatest singer in the world, but his passion kept the song enjoyable and he could hit the chorus perfectly. During his song, he mostly stared towards Jack. He picked it for a reason and he was going to make the reason known.

 

"Old, but I'm not that old, young, but I'm not that bold. And I don't think the world is sold, I'm just doing what we're told. And IIIIII feel something so right by doing the wrong thing. And IIIIII feel something so wrong by doing the right thing..."

 

Jack had his arms crossed, tapping his foot to the beat and kept his eyes glued to Rhys. By the time Rhys got to the bridge, everyone had grasped the chorus and sang along. Jack loosened up and clapped along as Rhys swung and swayed with the song. When he hit the last line, everyone cheered, Rhys took a quick bow and ran off to the table. Yvette hugged him and Vaughn high fived but Rhys pointed to him,

 

"Yours is the winner."

 

Vaughn chuckled, "Still. Not bad bro."

 

Rhys turned to see Jack smirking at him,

 

"Quite the song."

 

Rhys became flushed, "Hope you enjoyed that."

 

Jack shrugged, "Was...a nice display."

 

Sweat began to form on Rhys' forehead. As Rhys climbed into his seat, Jack instinctively put his arm on the back of Rhys' chair. A waitress was walking by and Rhys waved her over. 

 

"2 rounds of shots for the table on me. Please." 

 

They nodded and hurried off. Rhys' leg began to bounce as nerves set in. Jack seemed to be enjoying himself but Rhys worried he may have crossed some invisible line. When the round of shots arrived, his friends gathered them around and took them together. Two shots stayed untouched in front of Rhys. He glanced at them but didn't bother. Vaughn noticed and pushed them closer to Rhys. 

 

"BRO! You're fallin' behind."

 

Rhys shook his head, "I would rather not."

 

Vaughn chuckled, "Oh come on! Loosen up!"

 

Rhys felt sick hearing those words and Vaughn noticed, immediately pushing them back,

 

"I'm so sorry. I didn't-"

 

"It's fine Vaughn. Don't need to make it a big deal."

 

Jack grabbed the shots for himself, 

 

"I'll be drinking for the both of us."

 

Jack winked and took the second shot. Rhys stared at him,

 

"Uh...gonna be able to handle it?"

 

Jack chuckled and leaned into Rhys, "I've handled worse."

 

Rhys went to lean closer until they got interrupted,

 

"Will Jack please take the stage. Newbies turn to sing!"

 

Rhys chuckled lightly, "Guess that's you."

 

Everyone was staring towards Jack making him feel uncomfortable. He raised his hands to defend himself,

 

"Hold on. I can't sing...This is crazy"

 

Rhys nudged him, "Told yeah it's tradition. Everyone sings so no one feels pressured or left out."

 

Jack huffed, "Feeling pretty pressured right now."

 

Nisha spoke up, "If you don't wanna, you don't have to."

 

Jack hesitated but Rhys put his hand on Jack's shoulder,

 

"Up to you, but it'd be fun. Won't be alone no matter what you sing."

 

Jack took a big breath, chugged back his drink and stood,

 

"Don't say I don't do anything for yeah Rhysie."

 

Everyone cheered as they waited for Jack. He held the mic with both hands as the room got quiet and waited,

 

"Uh. Hi. This is a song that I hope you all appreciate and know. Or else I'll feel really old."

 

Jack closed his eyes as the song started out quietly and the words flowed from Jack's lips,

 

 

 

"Ground Control to Major Tom, Ground Control to Major Tom. Take your protein pills and put your helmet on."

 

Everyone immediately joined on for the countdown as Rhys stared at Jack and was stunned at his soft, not perfect, but fitting voice. The room around Rhys went quiet. All he felt were Jack and himself in that room. Jack stood at the stage, spotlight outlining his figure, holding the mic as tight as he could and eyes clamped shut. Rhys felt his heart pound and his eyes water as Jack finally opened his eyes and looked directly at Rhys. A smile slowly formed on his face as he got to his favourite part,

 

"Though I'm past one hundred thousand miles, I'm feeling very still. And I think my spaceship knows which way to go. Tell my wife I love her very much. SHE KNOOOWS!"

 

Rhys practically screamed along with everyone as he grabbed his friends and swayed along. As Jack finished, tears had fallen off of Rhys but he wiped them before Jack could see. He exchanged high fives with others and eventually made it back to the table. Rhys stood in front of him and couldn't stop smiling. Jack bit his lip,

 

"Not too bad, eh?"

 

Rhys gently pushed him, "Your voice was almost too perfect for that song."

 

Jack chuckled, sat back in his seat and brought Rhys with him. Nisha brought over more shots and as promised, Jack continued to take on Rhys'. As the night got late and the alcohol took full effect, Jack rolled Rhys into his arms and he spoke over the music,

 

"This has seriously been a great night."

 

Rhys chuckled and patted Jack's chest,

 

"You're welcome."

 

Jack grabbed Rhys and kissed him, "Seriously. I needed this."

 

Rhys blushed and noticed a few of them eyeing him. He cleared his throat and spoke into Jack's ear,

 

"Thought we were only here as friends tonight."

 

Jack froze for a moment and shrugged, "I blame booze but you're right. I'll just ignore you for the rest of the night."

 

He jokingly pushed Rhys off and looked towards the stage. Rhys crossed his arms and punched Jack,

 

"Not what I meant."

 

Rhys moved his body so Jack's eyes were forced to see him. He tried to hold back a laugh but was unsuccessful,

 

"That's cheating."

 

Out of nowhere, something from behind Rhys broke and that's when he saw a blur of someone running by and Vaughn's face turning incredibly pale. He looked towards Rhys and sighed,

 

"Think it might be time to head out."

 

Rhys checked everyone else at the table and noticed Nisha was the only one missing,

 

"What happened?"

 

Vaughn sighed and stood as he made his way to the bathroom. Yvette was singing on stage and in her own drunken mind. By the time the final performer wrapped up, Vaughn returned to the table without Nisha. He announced to the table,

 

"Nisha's not feelin' too hot so I called a cab and she's headed home. Anyone else think they might need a cab?"

 

A couple people nodded and quickly took their phones out to call. Rhys checked the time on his phone and noticed it was well past midnight,

 

"Jesus."

 

As everyone started filing out, Jack pulled out his car keys but Rhys grabbed them out of his hands,

 

"What the hell, Rhys!"

 

"You are _not_ driving."

 

He ran from Jack and quickly tossed them to the bar owner, "We'll be back tomorrow."

 

Jack came from behind him, "Uh, no we won't because I'm driving home, thanks."

 

The bar owner chuckled, "I saw what you drank. You aren't driving. You can come pick up your keys tomorrow, handsome."

 

"That's Jack to you." He mumbled under his breath, "Asshole."

 

Rhys grabbed Jack's arm, "Come on. We'll walk home."

 

Jack moaned, "I don't wanna walk."

 

Rhys chuckled, "Well, you got money for a cab? Because we're broke after this whole party."

 

Jack chuckled but felt the heat hit him, "Maybe walking isn't such a bad idea."

 

 

Together, Yvette, Vaughn, Jack and Rhys stumbled down the streets, singing and laughing the night away. Rhys was the only sober one and was walking a bit quicker. The three of them were a few paces behind Rhys but he didn't mind. The exhaustion of the day was hitting him hard, his anxiety was off the charts and all he wanted to do was take his pants off, climb into bed and sleep. Out of nowhere, Rhys felt a hand slip into his. He looked over and Jack swung their arms,

 

"Tonight was odd but perfect."

 

Rhys hid his blush and nervously laughed, "Uh, well. I'm just happy you came. So, thank you."

 

"You know, I was hesitant. Almost didn't come out but you know what got me?"

 

Rhys cocked his eyebrow at Jack, "What?"

 

Jack snickered, "I've spent this much time on you and I mean, why stop? Not just gonna throw it all away and forget what happened."

 

Rhys stopped in his tracks and felt his heart pick up, "You...you mean that?"

 

Jack grabbed Rhys by the waist and pulled him close, "I mean it. NOW, I'm gettin' sort of buzzing in the ears which is a bad sign. I need sleep."

 

They continued to walk hand in hand, as Jack leaned on Rhys, putting most of his weight on him as his mind continued to scramble. Rhys couldn't stop smiling and looked at the man he had found his heart pounding for. As they reached their apartment, Vaughn and Yvette stumbled in and left them outside. Jack wobbled on the spot as he stood nose to nose with Rhys. Rhys was giggling at the stupid noises Jack was making. That's when Jack burped and immediately made a grossed out noise. Rhys tried to pull Jack in but he held his spot,

 

"Sure you don't wanna' stay the night?"

 

Jack nodded, "You don't wanna deal with my ass in the morning."

 

Rhys smirked, "I don't mind."

 

Rhys pulled Jack closer and grabbed his head to gain the kiss he had been desperate to have all night. Jack smirked into the kiss and lightly pulled away from Rhys. He put his hands in his pocket and began walking away,

 

"Catch yeah later, kiddo."

 

Rhys leaned against the wall as he watched Jack slowly fade further down the road. He tapped his fist against the wall before stepping into the warmth of the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter is confusing or utter crap 
> 
> Moop. Time wise, these chapters are going to be jumping A LOT. 
> 
> To make things slightly sad, we're already halfway through the story o.o 
> 
> Only 10ish more chapters left (could be less or could end up being more. Depends on how I feel further out.)
> 
> Aside from that, thank you to all who have stuck it out this long. It's been a pleasure sharing and enjoying this story with you all!


	14. Cornered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The good settles in for Jack and Rhys' relationship, but is something too good going to last?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS was a weird chapter to write. 
> 
> You'll see why.

By the time Rhys fell to his bed, sleep was pointless. The sun began to rise and the morning birds were singing their songs. Rhys' eyes felt swollen with sleep, but his anxiety pounded in his mind and refused to leave his bones. Every bad thought about what could go wrong sat in his head. He sighed and rolled to unplug his phone. The blinding light struck his eyes but that didn't stop him from seeing a past message from Jack,

 

"Just wanted to let you know I made it home. Fell getting in and broke the fall with my face. I’ll be okay. Get some sleep Rhysie."

 

Rhys chuckled and decided to message him back for him to see when he was awake,

 

"Hopefully your face didn't break. I can't sleep."

 

He held his phone on his chest and listened to the snores echoing and filling each room in the apartment. Finally, Rhys felt his eyes grow heavy and sleep wrapped about his body. He jolted when he felt his phone vibrating as someone was calling.

 

"H-hello?"

 

There was a groan on the other line, "Rhys."

 

He chuckled, "Morning Jack." 

 

"More like afternoon." 

 

Rhys bounced up as he realized he had slept until noon. He sighed and rubbed the crust out of his eyes,

 

"How yeah feeling?" 

 

Jack chuckled and huffed, "Like shit."

 

"I asked you if you could handle the shots-"

 

"Yeah well, I thought I could. Clearly not as young as I used to be."

 

"Not that old Jack."

 

"Maybe for you."

 

Rhys bit his lip and felt the dig from Jack, but ignored it,

 

"You do realize hangovers are just the effects of your body being empty and dehydrated right?"

 

Jack sighed and rolled to sit up,

 

"Yeah well. Water and food are the last things on my mind."

 

Rhys smirked, "It'll help."

 

Jack took a moment and sighed, "Listen, reason I called is my car... it's still at the bar. I'm barely able to keep my eyes open, let alone focus. And I hate asking, I know it's stupid. Could you possibly grab it for me?"

 

Rhys felt his hand tremble, "Uh, I can't."

 

"Oh Ha. Ha Rhys. If this is from me being an ass, I'm sorry."

 

"No Jack, that's not it. I just...Don't drive."

 

Jack hesitated, "Seriously?"

 

Rhys grinded his teeth and squeezed his mechanical hand into his sheets, "Yeah. Seriously."

 

Jack chuckled slightly but nodded to himself, "Okay. Any chance one of your friends could?"

 

"Why-Can't you just wait until you feel better?"

 

Jack sighed, "Well I would, Jackass, but I kind of need it before tomorrow. School and all."

 

Rhys rolled his eyes and wobbled into the next room where he found Vaughn by himself, munching on toast. He hid his phone in his chest,

 

"Vaughn, how yeah feeling?"

 

He bit into the toast, "Why?"

 

Rhys took a deep breath, "Jack had to leave his car at the bar last night and now he needs it but he's not stable enough to drive and now I need you to drive."

 

Vaughn chuckled, "Okay Jesus! Well, he's your boyfriend. I'm not going on my own."

 

Rhys could hear Jack talk on the phone, "Uh wha-"

 

"He's not...listen. Please?"

 

Vaughn put the rest of his toast in his mouth and muffled, "Fine."

 

Rhys grabbed his phone and put it against his ear, "We'll be there soon."

 

 

 

Thankfully, Rhys went to the bar with Vaughn. The bartender hesitated giving Vaughn the keys but then he saw Rhys, reminding him to keep Jack controlled, to which Rhys defended and believed he had no control with anyone. When Vaughn and Rhys got into Jack's car, Vaughn was stunned, admiring every detail as he wrapped his hands around the wheel,

 

"This is a sweet ride."

 

Rhys chuckled as Vaughn put the car into gear and delivered Jack’s baby to him. Jack stood against the door in the same clothes he had been wearing the night before. Vaughn and Rhys walked up to Jack. He had his sunglasses on, preventing any type of light from worsening his pounding migraine. Vaughn handed over the keys,

 

"She's a beauty."

 

Jack smirked, "You a car man?"

 

Vaughn crossed his arms, "Somewhat. I know a nice ride when I feel it."

 

Jack chuckled, "Got that right."

 

Rhys had his hands in his pockets and was avoiding Jack's gaze. Vaughn cleared his throat and pointed behind him,

 

"We better head back. Bit of a walk."

 

Jack swung his keys around and caught them, "Actually, cab should be here any minute. Already pre-paid. I appreciate you doing this. I know it sounds stupid but I needed it."

 

Vaughn shrugged, "It's fine."

 

On cue, the cab pulled in. Rhys continued to shift on spot as he finally looked up at Jack and wished he could see Jack's eyes staring back. Vaughn started making his way to the cab when he noticed Rhys' hesitation,

 

"You comin'?"

 

Rhys looked to Jack and bit his lip, "Mind if I ...uh."

 

Jack waved Vaughn along, "I'm gonna steal Rhys, if that's okay."

 

He shrugged, "Stay safe kids."

 

Rhys blushed and immediately ran inside. Jack jokingly flipped Vaughn off as he hopped into the cab and Jack shut the door. He threw his keys to the counter and watched as Rhys was already in the kitchen, grabbing a couple glasses of water. He passed one to Jack but Jack didn't take it,

 

"Seriously? Walk into my home and force me to drink my own water?"

 

Rhys blushed, "Just take the water."

 

Jack did but left it untouched. He followed Rhys into the living room where Rhys chugged his water back and collapsed onto the couch. Jack sat directly beside him and hummed,

 

"So why the sudden arrival, Rhys?"

 

"You _did_ ask me to bring your car."

 

"Yeah, which you told me you didn't drive. So why are you here?"

 

Rhys felt himself quiver, "I-I'm not entirely sure."

 

He sat up and looked at Jack, who was still wearing his sunglasses. He sighed,

 

"Guess I wanted to make sure you didn't actually break your face."

 

Jack couldn't help but laugh. He nodded and rubbed his chin, 

 

"Still handsome as ever. Now, what's the real reason you stuck around?"

 

Rhys heart began to pound. There was no real reason except for seeing Jack. At that point, Rhys felt like he wasn't needed nor was there a point to him being there,

 

"Uh. I'm sorry. Maybe I should've just left. This was stupid." 

 

Rhys went to stand but Jack held him at his arm,

 

"Eh, I'm just teasin'. What's on your mind kiddo?"

 

Rhys stared at Jack's hand and sighed, 

 

"Guess to see if-Did you have a good night?"

 

Rhys sat back down as Jack finally removed his sunglasses, and squinted at Rhys,

 

"Of course I had a good night! Was a night well over due."

 

Rhys smirked and leaned into Jack, "I think everyone just needed a break."

 

"How about you? Did I make too much of an ass of myself around your friends?"

 

Rhys bit his lip and moved back, "Nah. Just.. Wasn't expecting a lot of last night."

 

Rhys avoided Jack's eyes and found his legs beginning to bounce. Jack noticed and immediately spoke,

 

"You okay?"

  
Rhys looked up to Jack and shrugged, "I'm just...I'm confused. Last night, you said we were there just as friends. So what changed? What is happeni-"

 

Jack cut Rhys off and pressed his lips against him. Rhys found himself kissing back but froze to pull away,

 

"Seriously, this is not -These signals you're sending me are driving me nuts!

 

Jack held onto Rhys face and forced him to stare back,

 

"I like you Rhys. I was worried about everyone else, but then I saw no one really gave a shit. Everyone was having a good time, people were drunk and I realized I could...open up."

 

Rhys felt his tension dwindle, "Took a few drinks."

 

Jack painfully smirked and put his forehead against Rhys, "If I pushed too much-"

 

"It's not that. I just need to know if we're on the same page."

 

 Jack pulled back slightly and hummed, "Guess I realized the situations not as bad as it seems."

 

"Meaning?"

 

"I had a good night and I don't want to lose what's already here."

 

Rhys blushed, "Do you remember... What you said last night?"

 

Jack smirked and brought himself into Rhys once again,

 

"Because of the booze, I may have sounded a bit..eh, but I meant every word."

 

Rhys pushed himself into Jack and melted at his touch. Jack wrapped his arms around Rhys as they fell into the couch, lips locked and lost. Rhys felt himself grow weaker under Jack, and moaned as Jack lightly bit down into his neck. Rhys hesitated and pushed back,

 

"Jack?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"Let's make you lunch."

 

Jack went against Rhys and kissed him but Rhys pushed back. Jack sighed and slowly got off, 

 

"Talk about mixed signals, buddy."

 

Rhys sighed, "I just.. Don't think we should right now. Trust me, I want to. But-"

 

"I get it Rhys. You don't wanna rush things." 

 

Rhys chuckled and couldn't even understand his own hesitation. He wanted to. Having sex with Jack was something he was perfectly okay doing, but the moment didn’t feel right.

 

"After you eat."

 

Jack's eyebrow arched, surprised with Rhys. Jack cleared his throat and stole a kiss before he jumped into the kitchen where he tried to quietly move pans to avoid making loud noises. Rhys stood on his legs, weak at the knees but forced himself to walk into the kitchen, noticing Jack shushing the inevitable sounds,

 

"You know I could cook, right?"

 

Jack chuckled, "Nah, Rhys. You're a university student."

 

"And? Doesn't mean I don't know how to cook."

 

"Not saying you don't. But anything you do know is either fried or microwaved."

 

Rhys crossed his arms and glared at Jack, "Can I at least help?"

 

Jack winked at Rhys, "Stand there and look pretty."

 

Rhys rolled his eyes and gave in. He leaned against the table and watched Jack from behind. He noticed Jack was missing a sock and chuckled. His dress shirt wasn't tucked in, his hair was standing up at odd ends and his pants were pulled down enough to show Jack's boxers. Rhys bit his lip as Jack turned around and noticed.

 

"Enjoying the view kiddo?"

 

Rhys blushed, "Maybe."

 

Jack flicked on a radio and turned the music down to a tolerable level for his headache. Jack began to whisk some eggs and looked to Rhys, nudging his head towards the top of the fridge,

 

"Mind grabbing the bread?"

 

Jokingly, Rhys groaned,

 

"Fiiiine. I guess."

 

Jack chuckled as Rhys playfully tossed the bread at him. Jack continued to laugh as Rhys got closer and pecked his cheek. Rhys leaned against the counter as Jack prepped and cooked French toast with a little bit of bacon. Rhys cleaned everything as quickly as he could and plopped into a chair beside Jack, where they quietly enjoyed the music emitting off the radio. Once they finished, they rolled on the couch, switched on The Price is Right until they found themselves dozing off. 

 

 

 

Every other week, Rhys found himself in a situation like that. He would go to school, work his brain off until it melted, take some photos and edit them around. Every other week, specifically the weekends, Rhys made sure to reserve for Jack. As much as Rhys and Jack wanted to take it slow, they found themselves nearly kicking down the door to get at each other fast enough. Rhys' life had taken a bright turn and for once, Rhys felt good. Happy was a word he hadn't used in a long time and he was in no rush to stop. Nothing could ruin it. 

 

Almost nothing. 

 

 

It was nearing the end of March and Rhys was finding his days all but forgotten or lost within his mind. That week alone, Rhys had three panic attacks. His assignments continued to get harder and the final judgement for the contest was only getting closer. On top of that, it had been more than a few weeks since Rhys had time alone with Jack. After one of his presentations on his updated model of what he liked to call an ECHO, he was told it would never work. He began to panic and found himself locked in one of the bathroom stalls. Rhys just wanted to talk to someone but his friends were lost in their own tortured classrooms and Jack was still teaching. In that moment, Rhys felt alone. He heard someone else enter and tried to stay quiet, but they had heard Rhys as they paused outside the stall. Rhys decided now was his time to leave. He grabbed his bag, walked out and washed his hands. He heard the person shift and chuckle.

 

"Well hey there Rhys."

 

Slowly, Rhys shut the sink off and turned to find himself face to face with Vasquez. His eyes went wide as he held his bag close and shifted on spot,

 

"Hugo."

 

He continued to laugh as he stepped towards Rhys. Rhys panicked and put his mechanical hand out in defense,

 

"Don't."

 

Vasquez put his hand up and noticed the fear in Rhys. He stepped back and continued to chuckle,

 

"Just wanted to say hi, Rhysie. Catch up. How have things been?"

 

Rhys attempted to leave but Vasquez held his ground,

 

"Vasquez, let me out."

 

Vasquez acted appalled, "Well excuse me for being in a washroom trying to do my business. If you want to leave, all you need to do is ask."

 

His words rang out but he made no effort to move away from the door. Rhys felt his eye twitch and his hands clenched shut.

 

“What do you want?”

 

“I just want to talk.”

 

“In a goddamn bathroom?!”

 

“No place else I can get you so yeah. Let’s talk.”

 

He stepped closer but Rhys raised his arm out once again, “Don’t you dare.”

 

Vasquez kept his arms out in defense, “Relax. I mean it. Just wanna talk.”

 

Rhys was breathing heavily, “Well?”

 

Vasquez smirked and bit one of his lips. For a moment, he hesitated and looked to the ground. His mind scrambled to find the right words but all Rhys cared about was getting out of there.

 

"I...I miss having you as a friend."

 

Rhys was stunned but let out a laugh, "Are you serious right now? We were barely friends, Vasquez. Just someone who I always saw because of the parties."

 

Vasquez's face drooped from the smile and became a snarl, "So, because we were barely friends, you decided to ruin my life?"

 

Rhys shook his head, "Ruin YOUR life? You....You raped me."

 

Vasquez huffed, "You were enjoying yourself that night Rhys. We were having fun!"

 

"Not this bullshit again!"

 

"What?"

 

Rhys stepped closer, yelling in Vasquez's face, "I was drunk! Whatever you saw wasn't-"

 

"Oh I know what I know Rhys. And you didn't say no."

 

“I. Was. Drunk. BLACKOUT drunk. You took advantage of me when I was out. I know because I tried to get away.”

 

“You never said no.”

 

“I didn’t have to. I shouldn’t have had to!”

 

“Rhys, Rhys, Rhys. I mean, embarrassing me in front of that court was stupid. Even going to court was a bit over dramatic. But now, that’s over.”

 

Vasquez moved forward and Rhys couldn’t hold back. He found his mechanical arm swinging around and punched Vasquez clear across the jaw. He heard a crack and knew he did damage as Vasquez fell to the floor. Rhys checked his hand to see a bit of blood, panicked and ran out of the bathroom. His mind was foggy and staggered as he ran into a teacher. His panic caused him to freeze, they noticed Rhys' hand and held Rhys in place.

 

 

Before Rhys knew it, he was stuck in the Chancellor's office. Rhys was sunken into the seat, fiddling with his hands as the Chancellor stared down Rhys.

 

“You realize we have a zero violence policy, Rhys.”

 

Rhys nodded, avoiding his eyes and biting his lip,

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I should expel you.”

 

Rhys stared up, worry filling his chest but the Chancellor shook his head and continued,

 

“But I won’t. Considering your grades, how long you’ve been studying and how clean your record is, I’m giving you a warning and a weeks suspension. You’ll have to get your teachers to send you the assignments but you’ll be stuck with lessons. Learn the hard way.”

 

Rhys felt a weight hit his mind. Being expelled would’ve crushed him but a week without class never bothered Rhys. He was fast to catch up and if it meant he got away with punching Assquez, he would take it. He held a smirk back and nodded to the Chancellor. That’s when he wrote a few papers, had Rhys sign before continuing,

 

“However, if Mr. Vasquez comes back with a broken jaw, I can’t stop him from charging you.”

 

Rhys chuckled, “I hope he does.”

 

They glared at Rhys. Rhys was about to stand but the Chancellor held his arm out,

 

“We’re not finished here.”

 

Rhys sat back down. The Chancellor leaned back in his seat, crossed his arms and stared at Rhys,

 

“I don’t fully understand what happened a few months back with the court battle between you two. It was a complicated matter but don’t let the court's decision muck up your personality. Keep your head up and move on.”

 

Rhys grinded his teeth, “He raped me. End of story. He keeps refusing and you know what he did today? He cornered me in a bathroom.”

 

The Chancellor eyed someone else. He turned his head to find Vasquez at the door, holding an ice pack to his jaw. He smirked at Rhys and sat down in the chair adjacent to him. Rhys was burning holes into Vasquez and wanted to destroy the man beside him. Vasquez removed the ice pack and revealed the bruise that had formed around his jaw.

 

“Not broken, but you knocked a few teeth out.”

 

Rhys smirked, “Good.”

 

“Mr. Walker! Listen, the situation that happened between you two does not give you the right to attack each other. Mr. Vasquez, as I’ve heard it, you cornered Mr. Walker in the washroom.”

 

Vasquez was stunned and laughed it off, “He could’ve left.”

 

“And Mr. Walker, you acting out in violence is the last thing I would’ve expected from you. Now, I will not let either of you leave my sight until you both discuss this and apologize to one another.”

 

Rhys felt sick, “You’re kidding, right?”

 

The Chancellor laughed and shook his head, “Kidding? I do not kid about this sort of thing. Now, Mr. Vasquez, Mr. Walker. Apologize.”

 

They turned towards each other and Vasquez waited patiently for Rhys. Rhys stood and crossed his arms,

 

“No. I’m not apologizing. There is no way in hell I’m apologizing. You know why? Because punching that asshole felt good. Now you know what it feels like to be on the bottom, Assquez.”

 

“MR. WALKER!”

 

Rhys grabbed his bag and stormed out of the room,

 

“I’m already gone!”

 

He grumbled all the way home, slamming the door once he arrived. Rhys paced the room, breathing heavily, panting and running his hands through his hair multiple times. He ran into his room and began knocking things down but immediately picked them back up. He knew he was being ridiculous, but his blood was boiling and the only thing he needed in that moment was Jack. He heard the front door open, laughter spread through the apartment and Rhys was on edge. He ran out and Vaughn saw the look on him. Nisha was under his arm but Vaughn immediately pulled Rhys to the side,

 

"What happened?"

 

"Assquez. Still making my life a living hell."

 

Vaughn sighed, "Told yeah you'd run into him eventually."

 

"Yeah, well. After months I didn't expect to get cornered in a damn washroom."

 

Vaughn went rigid, "He didn't do anything, right?"

 

"No he... was just an asshole. I hit him. I'm suspended. I don't care. Listen, I need to leave. Gonna go to Jack's. Won't be back. I don't know when."

 

Rhys tried to rush past Vaughn but he grabbed his arm, "Rhys, slow down. Are you okay?"

 

"I just need to blow off some steam Vaughn. I-I can't do this here."

 

Rhys pulled his arm away and began running to Jack's. He didn't bother messaging him because he couldn't hold his phone without dropping it. His whole body was vibrating by the time he got there. Rhys rang the door bell, catching his breath and waiting. He rang it a few more times before Jack opened the door. Rhys ran at him, gaining a yelp out of Jack as he connected their lips. Jack backed in and was stunned, trying to catch his mind up to what was happening. He realized and tried to pull back, 

 

"Eh Rhys."

 

Rhys pushed him against a wall and his hunger for Jack only grew. Jack was pushing again,

 

"Rhys st-"

 

Finally, Jack pushed and got Rhys off,

 

"RHYS! What - what's wrong?"

 

Panting, Rhys shrugged, "Need a distraction."

 

Rhys tried to grab Jack again but he held Rhys at bay,

 

"Talk to me. What's wrong?"

 

"For once could you not and just..."

 

Jack crossed his arms, "I'm not doing shit until you tell me what's wrong."

 

Rhys was fed up and threw his hands up,

 

"It was Vasquez, okay? It's fine."

 

Rhys tried again but Jack held him by his shoulders,

 

"This. Is not fine. Tell me what happened."

 

Rhys hesitated and grabbed Jack's collar. Not rough, but just held onto it. Jack was staring at him, waiting for Rhys to talk but Rhys just stared at his chest. They stood there for what felt like hours but only seconds had gone by. Rhys shook his head and barely whispered. Jack had to strain his ears to hear Rhys,

 

"I punched him...because I was scared. He got too close and ..."

 

"He had it coming."

 

Rhys shook his head, "I got suspended."

 

Jack shrugged, "Worth it?"

 

"It...I don't know."

 

Jack sighed and rubbed Rhys' head, "How about I make some coffee? Maybe dessert?" 

 

Rhys sighed and gave in. As Jack prepped some coffee and sweets, he found Rhys a blanket and wrapped it around him as he curled on the couch. The guilt of pushing Jack had washed over him and the stress of school only made matters worse. As Jack brought him some comfort food, they curled on the couch together. Rhys found his eyes wandering the room as the silence didn't distract his mind. He caught his eye on a photo of a girl. One he knew Jack glanced at but avoided looking at while Rhys was around. His curiosity would be his distraction. 

 

"What's her name?"

 

Jack jumped a bit from the sudden voice, "Who's?"

 

Rhys nudged his head, "Her."

 

Jack grinded his teeth and only glanced at the photo, "Her name was Angel."

 

Rhys pushed himself lightly to look at Jack, "Was?"

 

Jack shook his head, "Okay curious nancy. How'd that happen?"

 

Jack pointed at Rhys' mechanical arm. Rhys sighed, "Touche." 

 

Jack scuffed, "Touche? Excuse me, what the hell brought this up?"

 

Rhys became scared as he saw the anger rise in Jack, "I was just ... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed."

 

Jack sucked on his teeth, "Yeah. Well, that's a line I do not want to cross today."

 

Rhys crossed his arms and looked to Jack who was ignoring his gaze. He looked down at his legs and saw them bouncing. He took a deep breath and grabbed Jack into a kiss. Jack decided to let this moment of frustration be their distraction for the night because they desperately needed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear not all is bad / lost. It's all good feels from here (to an extent) and then the ending... 
> 
> Which is a terrifying thought. The ending was one of the first chapters I wrote, and every time I look back, I get scared because this will eventually be over. And part of me doesn't want it to end.


	15. The Letters We Hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys believes saying goodbye should be fulfilled in a beautiful way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW...small tiny bit of SMUT.. Lol.
> 
> Not gonna lie, this one was a bit weird/uncomfortable for me to write. 
> 
> There's only 1 or two more scenes containing smut in the future :P 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Still got a long way to go in their relationship..... I GUESS...

"Vaughn!"

 

He paused his game for the fourth time and nearly threw the control at Rhys, 

 

"What?!"

 

Rhys was standing in the hall, from the waist up in dress clothes and the waist down in nothing but his boxers, "Have you seen my dress pants?"

 

"No. Why would I know where your dress pants are?"

 

Rhys groaned and continued to shuffle through his clothes,

 

"I mean, they gotta be here."

 

Yvette snorted from her bedroom door, "Maybe you forgot them at Jack's."

 

Rhys blushed at the thought but saw something peaking from under his bed. He fell to his stomach and grabbed his semi-clean dress pants. 

 

"GOTTEM."

 

He shuffled himself into them and noticed they didn't hang like they used to. They hugged his waist properly and no longer sagged in awkward places. Jack had constantly spoiled Rhys with food. Proper full meals. Rhys chuckled and tucked his shirt in. He gathered a small bag full of things he would need for the weekend, including his overwhelming assignments and exam studies. His stomach hurt at the thought and shook his head. Near the bottom of his bag, Rhys hovered his hands over a letter. His finger tips grazed it before he plucked it out and opened it. Rhys sighed at the letter and carefully took it out with him to the kitchen, where he sprawled out the letter and took a new lined piece of paper. He grabbed a pen, placed the papers side by side and began taking words from the old letter and creating a new. Vaughn walked into the kitchen to grab a drink and saw the letter. He shifted on his feet,

 

"Haven't seen that in a long time."

 

Rhys bit his lip in concentration,

 

"Yeah. It's time for an update."

 

Vaughn chuckled, "Update? What? Saying how terrible of friends we are?"

 

Rhys smirked, "Nah, just taking you out completely." 

 

Vaughn acted appalled, "Excuse me."

 

Rhys chuckled and nudged Vaughn,

 

"Shh. You know why."

 

Vaughn's heart stuttered at the thought and sighed, 

 

"You're not gonna die on the date, Rhys."

 

He shrugged as he finished up the last few lines and folded it away in a new envelope before tucking it away in his coat.

 

"For all we know Vaughn, I could choke on my own food tonight." 

 

Vaughn's face lit up, "Good. Then I don't have to deal with your annoying ass in my face all the time."

 

Rhys couldn't help but laugh. They heard a knock at the door and Vaughn patted Rhys on the back,

 

"Stay safe."

 

Rhys threw his bag onto his shoulder and opened the door to Jack smiling, sunglasses covering his wandering eyes and his blazer flung over on his shoulder. Rhys blushed and smiled,

 

"You look good."

 

Jack chuckled, "I always look good. But you kiddo. Wow. You didn't have to dress this fancy." 

 

Rhys stepped closer, "Eh, you said fancy restaurant, so I thought fancy clothes."

 

Jack quickly grabbed Rhys into a kiss before turning away, "Shall we?"

 

Rhys practically skipped to the car. He threw his stuff in the back and hopped in the front where a small gift sat on the dashboard. Jack noticed as he got in and chuckled,

 

"Open it. It's just... A stupid idea."

 

Rhys blushed and grabbed the box, examining the weight. It was lighter than it appeared. Rhys cocked his head towards Jack,

 

"Why this?"

 

Jack nudged his head, "Open it and you'll see, dumbass." 

 

Rhys shook his head and gave in. As the box was revealed, it was a small disposable camera. Rhys smirked and held it,

 

"What did you want me to do?"

 

 Jack chuckled and pulled out of the driveway, 

 

"We're gonna drive around. I just want to record some photos with you."

 

Rhys blushed and carefully put his hand on Jack’s leg,

 

"That's the corniest and cutest thing anyone's ever done for me."

 

Jack continued to smirk and grabbed Rhys' hand into his own,

 

"Good."

 

Rhys smiled and let the comforting silence fall over them. He unpacked the camera, readied it and took a photo of their tangled hands. Rhys took another of the car driving and was curious how it would develop. Once they arrived at the restaurant, Jack opened Rhys' door and made their way to the entrance. The hostess eyed Jack as he came in and immediately smiled towards him.

 

"Mr. Lawrence. Great to see your return."

 

Jack winked, "Can't get rid of me that easily." 

 

She chuckled a little too long at Jack's joke and noticed Rhys, 

 

"Will your friend be joining you?"

 

Jack kept grinning and sucked on his teeth,

 

"Actually, this is my boyfriend and yes. He'll be joining me."

 

Even though her smile was plastered on her face, Rhys could see her mouth drop slightly. 

 

Rhys cleared his throat, "If there's an issue-"

 

She immediately perked up, "No! Sorry. No issues. I'll lead you to which table?"

 

Jack quickly grabbed two menus, "The regular spot."

 

She nodded, "Follow me."

 

Rhys held onto Jack's hand as they were led to their table, out in the open and right near the middle. A few people turned and nodded towards Jack and he smiled in return but as they walked on, Rhys saw them stare and whisper. As the hostess pulled the chairs back for the both of them, Rhys saw the glances and stares and rolled his eyes. Jack noticed too but continued to joke with the hostess. 

 

"Guess we'll get the drinking started early. Wine, Rhys?"

 

The request caught Rhys off guard and instinctively nodded. Jack smiled,

 

"Bring red. Maybe something a little different than the usual?" 

 

She nodded, "I'll be back."

 

Jack handed Rhys a menu. Rhys took the menu, practically ripping it out of Jack's hands, as he still felt the eyes at his back and needed a distraction. Jack noticed and sighed,

 

"The roles have changed."

 

Rhys sighed, "Why are people... Staring?" 

 

Jack chuckled lightly and pointed at the menu, 

 

"Garlic bread. Classic but gross after taste. Maybe we should share pasta and gross out the others?"

 

Rhys closed his menu, "Jack.They clearly know you so what's with... The whispering?"

 

Once again, Jack flipped through the menu and avoided Rhys' question,

 

"The steak here is amazing. Get it rare, oh ba-"

 

"Jack. Please."

 

He sighed and closed the menu,

 

"Does it really surprise you?"

 

He shrugged, "I mean. No. But they know you. This isn't about...us, is it?"

 

Jack hesitated and bit his lip. He reached across and grabbed Rhys' hands,

 

"Not us. More so, they are judging me."

 

Rhys grinded his teeth, "Care to clue me in as to why?"

 

Jack closed his eyes and for a moment squeezed onto Rhys' hands. The pressure was lost as Jack spoke,

 

"I only take those I care about here. Last time I was here was uh.... With my wife."

 

Rhys froze for a moment and felt his heart sink,

 

"Wife?"

 

Jack wasn't smiling and nearly bit Rhys' head off,

 

"Not anymore, Jackass. She died."

 

Rhys stuttered, "That's not what I meant." 

 

"Yeah well. Don't assume."

 

The hostess came back and brought the wine. She poured each of them a glass and let them take another moment with the menu. Jack quickly took a sip and rubbed his chin,

 

"This is the first time I'm back here and I waltz in with a man."

 

Rhys was taken aback, "Have you ever...been with another guy before?"

 

Jack chuckled and avoided Rhys' eyes, "Yes."

 

"And?"

 

Jack noticed Rhys' jealousy and frowned, "They were different. You're the first I've brought here. And hopefully the last."

 

Rhys smirked at the thought and placed his hands by Jack's,

 

"How about we make a new tradition? Let's get burgers."

 

Rhys stood and loosened his tie. Jack was stunned and was still seated, 

 

"You're joking, right?"

 

Rhys chuckled,

 

"I appreciate you trying to do something fancy and nice for the both of us, but neither of us deserves to feel uncomfortable. Come on. I've got a better idea."

 

 

 

 

"STRIKE AGAIN, BABY!"

 

Rhys practically jumped as Jack swung back another beer. Rhys skipped and stood toe to toe with Jack, smirking, 

 

"You're gonna lose."

 

Jack chuckled, put his beer down and grabbed Rhys into a kiss,

 

"Oh kiddo. I never lose."

 

Jack staggered up to the bowling lane, took the same ball he kept using and with two rocks, Jack ran forward and struck out. Jack turned on his toe and looked toward Rhys,

 

"You were saying?" 

 

Rhys rolled his eyes and plopped down in the chair. He grabbed a couple fries and dipped them heavily in ketchup. 

 

"Still behind!"

 

Jack sat next to Rhys and stole a fry,

 

"Not for long!"

 

He winked at Rhys but Rhys pushed him and took another turn. That time, the odds had not been in Rhys' favour. He ended up getting all but the far left and right pins. Jack cackled at Rhys and continued to bowl perfectly. Rhys felt as if Jack had been playing it easy with Rhys, but once he realized Rhys had an advantage with his mechanical arm, Jack went full force and didn't hold back.

 

The date had been over faster than Rhys wanted it to be. Jack drove them back to his place where Rhys threw his stuff in the hall and immediately found Jack's lips on his own. Rhys smirked and wrapped his arms around Jack. Jack pulled Rhys' coat off and placed it on the floor. He pushed Rhys against the couch and immediately fell into him. Rhys chuckled at the new pressure and continued to find Jack's mouth, until he felt Jack go for his pants. He grabbed his hand and stopped him,

 

"Just because you won doesn't mean you get to take what you want."

 

Jack smirked and bit Rhys' lip, "Oh, is that so? Well, what if I want you?"

 

Rhys chuckled and pushed Jack up so they were both sitting on the couch, 

 

"Not tonight, Jack."

 

Jack rubbed Rhys' legs and tried to force back his frown but Rhys saw the disappointment. Jack sighed and kissed Rhys again,

 

"Did you still want to... screw around?"

 

Rhys sighed, "Maybe we could.."

 

His body was tingling with excitement and terror. Rhys felt ridiculous for even considering what he was about to do next. He felt he owed Jack for their night out and what better way than to surprise Jack with something new. He straddled Jack for a moment and grabbed handfuls of his hair, forcing a messy kiss onto his lips. Jack groaned and brought himself as close to Rhys as he could. Rhys grinded into him a few times, moaning and feeling they were both hard. Rhys brought himself down. He bit into Jack's neck, unbuttoned his shirt and kissed down his chest, nipples, abs, stomach and right to where his pants were. Jack chuckled until Rhys went to his pants and started zipping them down. Rhys wrapped his hands around the waist band and painfully took them down. He looked up to find Jack's face in a frown, concentrated in every move Rhys made and focused on not losing himself too soon. 

 

Rhys smirked and pulled Jack's pants and boxers low enough to grab his erection. Jack was already harder and moaned when Rhys took hold of it. He looked up at Jack and smirked before he brought his lips to the tip. Jack was breathing heavily and muttering words to himself. Rhys' lips inched to the tip. He put his lips to it and immediately felt Jack's groan vibrate in his ends. Jack put his head back and continued to moan as Rhys began sucking on the tip and made quick work of getting the rest into his mouth. In no way was Rhys experienced, but he used the little confidence he had and made it work. He choked a few times, but Jack had one of his hands on Rhys' head. Not forcing or pushing Rhys in anyway, he grabbed lightly and ran his hands through Rhys' hair to comfort him. As his moans became more frequent, Rhys chuckled and hummed causing Jack to pause,

"Jesus, Rhys."

 

Rhys continued and would slow his sucking and then throw Jack off again. It took all of Jack's strength not to force Rhys' head down. He kept getting too close but Rhys felt it and would slow. Finally, Jack whispered between his moans,

 

"Fuuuu- Let me fuck something Rhys."

 

Rhys released Jack from his mouth and took a breather,

 

"Not yet."

 

He continued to suck Jack until Jack couldn't take it,

 

"I'm soooooo fucking close!"

 

Rhys released Jack again, causing Jack to grumble,

 

"Such a tease!"

 

Rhys brought his lips to Jack and Jack noticed Rhys' hands were working himself through his pants but Jack didn't enjoy that. He grabbed Rhys' arm and forced his own hand into Rhys' pants and forcefully pulled onto Rhys' erection. Rhys gasped and put his forehead against Jack's,

 

"Slo-slow down."

 

"Ah Ta Ta. Kitten. Jack's turn."

 

Jack grabbed himself and began jerking himself at a fast pace. He kept Rhys' painfully slow until Rhys began to whine. As soon as Jack was at his peak, he rushed to catch Rhys up and captured Rhys' moans with a long kiss.

 

"Jaaaacckkk..You're gonna make me come."

 

"Hmmm am I?"

 

Rhys moaned Jack's name a few times, sending chills as he bit into Jack's neck. With a few more thrusts, Jack lost control and came on their clothes. Rhys followed, out of breath and shouting a slew of Jack's name and swears. Rhys sat on Jack, wasted in ecstasy but Jack started to chuckle. He grabbed Rhys, tiredly kissing him until he too began to laugh.

 

"That was intense."

 

Jack couldn't help but continue to kiss Rhys. Rhys smiled and closed his eyes as he fell to the other side of Jack. When Rhys opened his eyes, he blushed,

 

"We made quite the mess."

 

Jack sighed and stood, putting his hand out to Rhys,

 

"Better get these clean or else it'll be a bitch of a stain to wash."

 

Rhys sighed and took Jack's hands as they both began to strip everything but their boxers. Rhys gathered the clothes and still felt he owed Jack,

 

"Where's the laundry room? I'll get these started."

 

Jack rubbed his eyebrow and smirked at Rhys, "Downstairs to the left. Sure you got that?"

 

Rhys quickly kissed Jack's cheek, "Yeah yeah. Just go shower or something."

 

Jack lightly smacked Rhys' butt as he ran down. He noticed Rhys' coat and grabbed it,

 

"Eh.. Wanna throw the coat too? Might as well clean everything, right?"

 

Rhys laughed from downstairs, "Nah. It's fine."

 

Jack went to hang it up when an envelope fell out. He looked around and felt guilty looking through Rhys' possessions. He picked it up and noticed it said, 'I'm sorry and goodbye' in small letters. He grinded his teeth and clenched the letter in his hand, Rhys ran up, chuckling to himself,

 

"Wish I had a steamer in my dryer. So co-"

 

"What's this?"

 

Jack's voice sounded hoarse. Rhys saw the letter and his heart fell,

 

"I can explai-"

 

"A suicide- Rhys. Fuck, I thought- What happened?"

 

"You need to relax. It's not a suicide letter."

 

He ran at Rhys and threw the letter at him, shouting yet, holding his anger back,

 

"Then what the fuck is it?"

 

Rhys sighed and held the letter, "It's a goodbye letter."

 

Jack's eyes turned glassy, "Goodbye? After all of this. Thats it? Rhys, if you wanted to leave, didn't need to lead me on!"

 

"JACK! I'm not. Not In a million years would I break this off. I worked this hard to keep it. For fuck sakes, just sit down!"

 

Jack rolled his eyes, "Fuck you."

 

Rhys grinded his teeth but didn't shift, "As you said. Don't assume. I'll explain. I just...didn't want to. Not this way."

 

Jack sighed and gave in. He fell to the couch, arms crossed as Rhys avoided his eyes and paced. He tucked the letter back to where it was hidden and avoided looking anywhere but his feet.

 

"It's a goodbye letter...because...  I-its hard to explain. I..."

 

Rhys froze as his hand began to shake. He sighed and finally found Jack's eyes.

 

"The reason I have the letter is because of how terrified I am about being alive. I uh...have a fear of death."

 

Jack huffed for a moment and tried to catch Rhys' bluff but found none in his eyes or movements.

 

"You're serious. Why?"

 

"I just sai-"

 

"Gonna need more than that, Rhysie."

 

 

 

_"Dad. I fuckin did it!!"_

 

_His mother ran at him, "Language, dear!"_

 

_His father practically cried, "Fuckin right! Ahh get over here!"_

 

_He grabbed Rhys into a big bear hug._

 

_"Our little guys becoming a man. You know what this means?"_

 

_Rhys heart sank at the thought, "What?"_

  
_"Ride in the big man's cars!"_

  
_He threw the keys at Rhys but Rhys shook his head and tried to hand them back,_ _"Noo. I'm staying away from that until I feel like I've earned it."_

 

_His mother slapped his shoulder, "Oh of course you've earned it! I need to head to the restaurant anyways. How about we all drive over? Your father and I can ride in the back! It'll be like your our own personal driver!"_

 

_Rhys' mother kissed his cheek before skipping off and grabbing her items for work. His father grabbed him in another hug and didn't shift his smile for a moment. Rhys squeezed onto the keys and tried to make any excuse he could,_

 

_"I'm kind of tired, Dad. Can't you just take mom?"_

 

_"Stop avoiding taking the car. It's about time. Besides, after we drop your mother off, how about...I buy you some celebratory drinks? We can head down by the beach. Sanctuary. Haven't been there...hell, since you were a little kid."_

 

_Rhys tried to tell his father he barely passed the driving test because of his anxiety, but the proud father before him wouldn't last long and Rhys did everything he could to hold onto it. His mother dragged in her big suitcase of items for work,_

 

_"Okay. Shall we boys?"_

 

 

 

Rhys' legs bounced as he sat on the couch. He needed to sit as his breathing became heavy. Jack was no longer angry, but concerned,

 

"Rhys, you don't need-"

 

"No Jack, I do. If we're getting serious, might as well tell you the truth."

 

Jack tried to rub Rhys' arms, "We can do this at ano-"

 

"If-It's gonna' come up eventually and I ju-"

 

Rhys' chest heaved. He closed his eyes before reopening them to see Jack, "Rhys, please."

 

"I'm terrified, Jack. I fear death all the time. I fear for my life. That's why I keep the letter on me at all times. Because if I die, people can at least read my final words to them. Do you have any idea what it's like?!"

 

Jack stayed quiet. The room became uncomfortable and all Rhys wanted to do was escape that cage that began to surround him. The cage dented when Jack spoke,

 

"Whatever happened, I want you to know you it's okay... Angel was the same way."

 

Rhys froze and stayed perfectly still. He didn't try to reason or interrupt Jack. This had been the first time Jack was mentioning Angel openly and Rhys' heart and curious mind had the most of him. 

 

"She got sick, Rhys. Really sick. And I couldn't do anything but watch my little girl get worse. She feared dying because she knew it was coming. Any day now, she'd say. But I can never truly understand what it feels to fear death because I don't. I've leaned to embrace the time we have because if you do nothing but fear it, your life becomes limited." 

 

Rhys still felt his chest shaking, "It's not as easy as just ignoring it."

 

Jack bit his lip and nodded, "I want you- I know you can't change your mind just like that, but I want you to know you aren't alone."

 

"I know I'm not."

 

Rhys stood, shaking, snot and tears dried against his face. Jack tried to pull Rhys in but Rhys stepped away,

 

"Listen. I'm sorry. I- didn't mean-"

 

"It's okay."

 

"I want to stay but I need to leave. I'm sorry. I - just don't feel okay being here right now."

 

Jack didn't object or deny Rhys his feelings. He closed his mouth, nodded and didn't shift from his spot,

 

"Do what you feel is best."

 

Rhys nodded, wiped his tears with the back of his hand, grabbed his things and quickly walked home. His heavy breathing had subsided by the time he got in, but heard noises coming from the apartment. When he opened the door, the voices all but made him realize what he was walking into.

 

"OH NISHA! FUCCK!"

 

Rhys went wide eyed as Nisha caught Rhys' expression and pushed herself off of Vaughn,

 

"OH MY GOD!"

 

Vaughn tried to cover himself but Rhys had seen it all. Rhys covered his eyes and walked back outside, closing the door and sitting against it. At first he was embarrassed but it only boiled into his stomach as a laugh attacked his system. He grabbed his cellphone and for the moment, ignored Jack's text. He pulled up Yvette's number and messaged her,

 

"I think I may have witnessed something I didn't think I ever would."

 

Yvette immediately answered with a laughing image, "OH MY GOD! IF YOU ARE HOME ALREADY, I'm so sorry. YEAH. I'm not home cause Vaughn gave me the heads up!"

 

Rhys was interrupted when Vaughn opened the door, out of breath, in his boxers and shirt slightly angled.

 

"Hey. Uh, I'm sorry. I should've messaged you. It's just- we didn't know you'd be home-I warned Yvette-I uh-"

 

Rhys chuckled and grabbed Vaughn's shoulder, "Not your fault. Sorry I interrupted."

 

Vaughn blushed but couldn't help to laugh along with Rhys, "Yeah. Why are you home early?"

 

Rhys bit his lip and shook his head, "I'd rather not-"

 

Vaughn's face went pale, "You didn't break up, did you?"

 

Rhys went wide eyed, "NO! Dude, no. We just.. had a rough night."

 

Vaughn crossed his arms and nodded. He took a moment before opening the door,

 

"Listen, Nisha's in the shower. Wanna go for a walk?"

 

Rhys held his bag close and shook his head, "I don't wanna bothe-"

 

"Shh. Not bothering me or anyone. Come on."

 

 

They hopped inside, got into proper clothes before walking to a nearby cafe. Rhys ordered himself some food as he realized how hungry the anxiety had made him. Vaughn watched as Rhys devoured the food. Rhys noticed and smirked with a full mouth. He swallowed before chuckling,

 

"So you and Nisha. Pretty serious?"

 

Vaughn smirked as the blush reformed on his face, "Yeah. Well, she's gorgeous, smart as hell and fun. How did I get a perfect girl like her?"

 

Rhys nudged him, "Eh. You two were practically made for each other."

 

Vaughn bit his lip and sighed, "You know...she asked me to move in with her." Rhys stopped eating for a moment and Vaughn noticed, "OBVIOUSLY NOT RIGHT THIS SECOND! Just in the future."

 

"What'd you say?"

 

Vaughn nodded, "I said yes."

 

Rhys smirked, "I think it's an idea."

 

Vaughn cleared his throat and sat back, "Enough about me. Why the early arrival? What happened?"

 

Rhys sighed and lost his appetite, "We kind of got a bit.... intense."

 

"Meaning?" 

 

Rhys rubbed his eyes, "I tried to tell him...about the accident." 

 

Vaughn shifted in his seat and moved closer to Rhys, "Tried?"

 

"Got as far as mentioning mom and dad and then...Pfft, waterfall."

 

Vaughn frowned and drank his coffee before continuing, "What brought it up?"

 

Rhys dug into his pocket and pulled out the letter. He threw it on the table and it slid to Vaughn. "Ah."

 

"Yeah."

 

"And?"

 

"He found it. Thought it was a suicide letter. I tried to explain what it _actually_ was and well, here we are."

 

They went quiet for a moment. Vaughn gently pushed the letter back towards Rhys and avoided his eyes. He chuckled to himself and glared up to Rhys,

 

"He cares about you."

 

Rhys sighed and held onto his coffee with both of his hands, "Yeah. I think he does."

 

Vaughn huffed, "Oh he does. And I think... You really do too."

 

Rhys felt a heavy weight on his shoulders, "From an outsider's perspective, what do you think of Jack and I?"

 

Vaughn shrugged, "Does it matter?"

 

Rhys nodded, "In this moment, yeah."

 

Vaughn took a moment to gather his thoughts. He moved his chair so he was sitting right beside Rhys, "At first, I did not enjoy the idea. Even Jack was the same way. But it's not really any of my business or anyone's business who we fall for. If you are truly happy and Jack's good to you, that's all I care about and all I want for you bro."

 

Rhys felt the lightness in his chest and grabbed his friend into a hug, "Thank you."

 

Vaughn chuckled and pushed Rhys back, "I mean, I did nothing."

 

Rhys chuckled and patted his back before focusing back to his drink, "You do more than you know Vaughn. Always have."

 

He chuckled, "Always will."

 

 

As they finished up at the cafe, they made their way back home where Nisha avoided making eye contact with Rhys. He chuckled and tried to apologize to her but they made an agreement not to speak of it and to pretend it never happened. However, Rhys knew Yvette would continue to tease them. Since Rhys still had the rest of the weekend to get his final assignments and studying done, he kept himself distracted and worked the night away. He received another message from Jack but knew Jack would understand Rhys needing the weekend alone. Not to mention, the contest event was coming up and Rhys would have an entire week with Jack. Before the celebration began, Rhys needed to get through his final projects, labs and lastly, his exams. His mind pounded from the caffeine draining in his body and knew he was in for a long, sleepless night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that was.... Ahem. Okay. 
> 
> When relationships move they move in weird and serious ways.
> 
> At least for them. 
> 
> CONTEST will be coming up soon :3
> 
> Not like... an actual contest... I just meant in the story :P


	16. Judgement Day Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Photography Contest begins. Rhys is on edge but Jack finds ways to distract him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY CRAP I'm so sorry it took basically a month to update this! I've been so freakin busy! 
> 
> GONNA SAY THIS NOW, THIS FIRST PART IS INCREDIBLY LONG and somewhat boring. it's a lot if setting set up and introduction. If you want to skip this chapter, I don't blame you XD second part has way more Jack/Rhys and it's just... Better hahaha 
> 
> Also some fluff and frustrating times await in this chapter!  
>  
> 
> THIS is one of my favourite chapters/two parts. Storywise and just character wise and everything wise :P
> 
>  
> 
> Big developments and a kick off to the end of this story D:

Loud knocking on the door awoke everyone. Vaughn answered with a yawn, vision blurry and could only see a taller man,

 

“Mornin'. Rhys up yet?”

 

“Nah man. He probably slept through his alarm.”

 

Jack chuckled and stepped in. “Mind directing me to his room?”

 

Vaughn smirked and pointed towards the far door. Jack nodded and carefully knocked on Rhys’ door before entering. As Vaughn had said, Rhys was sound asleep as his alarm continued to blare. Jack sighed and shook Rhys,

 

“Eh muffin. We gotta’ head out.”

 

“Arjmgmmmmmm.”

 

Jack smirked and leaned down, barely kneeling on the bed as he kissed Rhys. Rhys opened his eyes and smiled, bringing himself further into the kiss. Jack broke it off and chuckled to himself,

 

“Get dressed. Gotta’ be at the airport in a couple hours.”

 

Rhys groaned and rolled over in nothing but his boxers. Jack checked him out before leaving his room and waited for him outside. Rhys dragged his feet as he got dressed, tripping over his suitcase as he tried to get his pants on. When he stumbled, nearly broke his teeth and finally was ready to go, he hugged Vaughn goodbye and left Yvette a little sticky note that told her to embrace his absence. He hopped into Jack’s car and nearly jumped up with excitement.

 

“Is this actually happening?”

 

Jack smirked, pushed his glasses on and put the car into gear. It had been a while since Rhys had stepped foot into an airport, let alone on a plane and even though he was nervous for the contest, he was more nervous about flying. Jack put his hand on Rhys’ lap and looked over,

 

“You okay?”

 

He bit his lip and took Jack’s hand into his own,

 

“I’ll be fine. You know. Travelling jitters.”

 

Jack nodded and rubbed Rhys’ hand with his thumb,

 

“It’ll be good. I got yeah.”

 

Rhys smirked and quickly kissed Jack’s cheek. He joked and pretended to swerve,

 

“Not while I’m driving!”

 

Rhys heart pounded and squeezed Jack's hand to the point where Jack had to pry it away,

 

"Woah kiddo, was just joking."

 

Rhys anxiety barely broke through but the sudden action had Rhys' heart pounding uncontrollably. Rhys closed his eyes,

 

"Remember the accident I mentioned?"

 

Jack went pale and slowed his driving, "Right."

 

Rhys focused on the humming of the drive as he grounded himself and brought everything back to a calming beat. Jack noticed Rhys' calm and rubbed his hand again,

 

"Should we pick up food before jumping on the flight?"

 

Rhys chuckled, "Not sure if my stomach can handle food."

 

He chuckled and pulled into a drive through. Knowing they both needed to be calm, they ordered teas. Silently, they made their way to the airport. The closest airport was an hour away so Rhys did his best to nap. When they arrived, Rhys felt his nerves sneaking into his bones. They checked their bags, and made their way towards one of the security check points. Rhys was bouncing his legs the closer they got to the detectors. Jack noticed and grabbed Rhys' hand into his own,

 

"It'll be alright."

 

Rhys sighed as the person in front of him took off their shoes and gathered their items accordingly, before stepping through the scanner. Rhys sighed and began following the procedure. He stopped and looked to the security guard as he carefully took out a piece of paper and raised his hands.

 

"Uh hi. I've actually got... a fake arm. I know the alarm will go off if I step through."

 

The officer nodded and waved his arm to the side, "Step aside and follow me."

 

Jack was right behind him as Rhys was pulled into a different room. They cleared Jack and Rhys of all of their items, had them remove their shoes until Rhys had to take off his sweater and reveal his mechanical arm. The two security in the room whistled at the sight,

 

"Quite the arm."

 

Rhys nodded but felt himself sink further. He still clenched the letter and tried to present it to the officer but he cut him off,

 

"Can you remove it, sir?"

 

Rhys sighed and nodded. He carefully pulled his arm around the shoulder and began shifting his arm until there was a metallic click. He hesitated before speaking up,

 

"Uh Jack? Can-Can he help me?"

 

Jack was stunned as the officer finished patting him down. The officer nodded to Jack and gave him the all clear. Jack stepped forward and saw how pale Rhys' face had gotten. He smirked to him and began helping Rhys shift his arm off. They shuffled slightly until the arm fell into Jack's hands, which made Jack feel sick as he stared at Rhys. The officer behind him took it from Jack as the security guard patted Rhys down and inspected his now empty shoulder. He ran his hand over it, which made Rhys feel a mixture of awkwardness and felt as if he was about to faint. Finally, the guard nodded and pointed towards the door,

 

"You're all clear."

 

Jack started putting his shoes back on and gathering his items but Rhys hadn't moved from his spot. The officer still held onto his arm,

 

"Uh...I need that back."

 

The officer raised his voice slightly, "You'll get it back once you pass through the scanner."

 

Rhys sighed and had to sit on a chair to get his shoes on. Jack walked over and helped him get his sweater on, the one side hanging loose as no arm was there to fill the space. They stood, walked out the door and rejoined the line to pass through the scanner. Rhys felt his breathing pick up and tried to ignore the glancing eyes. Jack noticed and stood next to Rhys, whispering loud enough for Rhys to hear,

 

"No one's staring."

 

Rhys sighed and nodded as he separated from Jack and stepped through the scanner. A red light flickered but the scanner was only picking up the other mechanical parts within Rhys' shoulder. The officer nodded and let Rhys through as the officer gave back his arm. He had to wait until Jack passed through before they quickly walked to a bathroom. Rhys slid the sweater off and Jack held the arm, face slightly green.

 

"I thought you could take this sucker apart yourself?"

 

Rhys snickered, "I can take it apart. I can't take the full thing off myself."

 

Jack sighed and carefully held it towards Rhys, "Do you need help putting it on?"

 

"Just hold it towards my shoulder. I'll do the rest."

 

Jack followed instructions as Rhys carefully pulled the arm closer and with a few adjustments, it snapped and magnetized in place. Rhys exhaled and breathed as if he had been holding his breath the entire time. Jack grabbed his other shoulder and rubbed it,

 

"All good?"

 

Rhys flexed his mechanical arm a few times before feeling whole again,

 

"We're good."

 

They stood for a moment, allowing the pressure of the small moment to disappear. Once they felt at ease, they picked up their items and made their way further into the airport. As they scanned and viewed the monitors for the appropriate flight, Jack pointed and chuckled,

 

"Delayed. Of course."

 

Rhys felt a bit of ease with the delaying and decided to grab a seat by their flight's gate. Jack noticed the red returning to Rhys' face and sat beside him. They sat in silence for only a moment before Jack was already shifting around uncomfortably. Rhys turned to him and raised his eyebrow,

 

"Something wrong?"

 

Jack sighed and leaned against Rhys, "These chairs suck."

 

Rhys chuckled and couldn't help but laugh loud enough to cause others in their area to shift their gaze. In that moment, Rhys didn't care but the laugh died and the nerves had all but returned. By the time the plane had arrived, Rhys had sunk unreasonably far in his seat. They were a part of the second group to board the plane and once again, the awareness of Rhys' arm was brought up. He presented his Doctor's letter once more and this time it was taken and examined. The flight attendant nodded and smiled towards Rhys,

 

"That won't be a problem."

 

Rhys smirked and followed Jack to their seats. Thankfully, they had the seats closest to the windows. Rhys flew in and grabbed the window seat, while Jack got stuck in the middle. Another stranger stumbled in and took the other seat. Jack sighed and whispered in Rhys' ear,

 

"This is gonna' be a long flight."

 

Rhys chuckled and couldn't help but get excited about the views. Carefully, he pulled his bag to his lap and pulled out the disposable camera. He readied it and quickly took a photo of passengers still boarding. Once the plane readied for takeoff, Rhys was clutching the seat and was no longer excited. Jack noticed and grabbed his hand,

 

"Relax, Rhysie. It'll be over before you know it."

 

For Rhys, the worst part about flying was the take off. The force always made his shoulder ache slightly and the pressure made him feel uneasy. Once they were up in the air and the plane was stable, the flight attendant gave them the all clear to roam around and the estimated time of landing was three hours away. Rhys sighed and finally unleashed Jack's hand. Jack winced and flexed his hand around,

 

"God! I'm free!"

 

Rhys rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah. Shh."

 

Jack nudged his arm, "I'm just jokin' around. Want anything to drink?"

 

Rhys shook his head and found his eyes gazing at the clouds. He pulled the camera out and took a few more photos of the sky. Eventually, he switched out the disposable camera for his real one and grabbed a few cliche but interesting shots. The person sitting in front of Rhys was leaning their arm and head against the window, focusing on a paper in front of them. The person had a big and gleamingly bright diamond ring on their finger. He aimed between the seat gap and window and grabbed a photo. Some may have found the framing odd but to Rhys, the shine was beautiful. The distraction of taking photos eased Rhys some, but once turbulence started, his mind couldn't focus. Jack saw the panic in Rhys and immediately hid his hands under his armpits.

 

"Not keeping my hands hostage!"

 

Rhys chuckled and began bouncing his legs, "Yeah well, I need something to distract me."

 

The man beside Jack began to loudly open up a package of snacks handed to him. Jack chuckled and nudged his head toward him,

 

"That would be your next distraction."

 

Rhys shook his head, "Funny, but no."

 

Jack leaned closer to Rhys so only he could hear, "Ever had plane sex?"

 

Rhys blushed at the idea and immediately shook his head, "Definitely not."

 

Jack couldn't help but laugh, "I was just-OH GOD RHYS YOUR FACE-HA. KIDDO!"

 

Tears formed into Jack's eyes as the chuckles grew and fell in loud burst. Finally, he grabbed the two of them some drinks. A coffee for himself and an apple juice for Rhys. He wiggled it in front of Rhys and mimicked a mom talking to her baby,

 

"Here you go little one. Take the bottle!"

 

Rhys grabbed for it, only to have it immediately be pulled away by Jack  Rhys crossed his arms and huffed. Jack smirked and threw it at Rhys,

 

"Drink up, baby."

 

Rhys hummed and opened the apple juice, only to have the plane jump and shift slightly, causing the juice to miss his mouth completely and land on his shirt. Jack tried to hold the laugh back but it vibrated off the plane. Rhys' face was a deep stop sign red by the time he got some of the mess cleaned. Jack was snickering and joking with the gentleman beside him,

 

"Guess he does need a bottle."

 

Rhys rolled his eyes and nearly broke his teeth from grinding them so hard, as he closed the juice and leaned against the window, waiting for the ride to be over. He tried sleeping through the travel but nothing could ease his nerves or the never ending thought of the plane crashing at any moment. The sun continued to rise as the landing was all clear. The weather entering the city had been windy, but sunny and warm. As the plane came to a complete stop, everyone clapped but Rhys couldn't shift from his seat. Jack grabbed their bags and helped Rhys out of his seat. He nearly knocked Jack down as he ran off the plane and ended up in the new airport. Rhys jumped and nearly fell to the floor to kiss the ground,

 

"We made it! WE FUCKIN' AHHH."

 

Jack chuckled, "That was nothing. Should try the planes going to Italy. Bumps every ten seconds."

 

Rhys mimicked a painful smile, "And Thank God I'll never travel there." 

 

Jack couldn't help but to grab Rhys and plant a kiss on his cheek. As they grabbed their luggage and made their way down a never ending decline, they found a row of drivers holding up signs with names. Jack was shuffling through the names when he shifted his eyes to an older gentleman. The man had a classic curled mustache and never wavered in his smile. Jack led Rhys to him and pointed at the sign,

 

"Photography Contest?"

 

The man was stunned and nodded, "Yes sir! And who would you two be?"

 

"Jack Lawrence and Rhys Walker."

 

The man nodded and handed the sign over to another driver,

 

"Perfect. If you'd follow me. I can take your luggage if you'd like."

 

Rhys shook his head, "That's fine...but thank you!"

 

They continued to follow the driver until they found themselves face to face with a bright white limo. The driver opened the door and smiled,

 

"Hop in fellas."

 

Rhys double took, "This? This is our ride?"

 

The man nodded, "Yes sir."

 

Rhys looked to Jack, "For real?"

 

Jack chuckled, "Go on kiddo."

 

Rhys ran in and found it to be bigger than expected. He was almost able to fully stand in it. There was even a small disco light in the corner. Jack helped the driver get the luggage into the truck before joining Rhys. As the driver got into the limo, he pulled over the divider and looked back at them,

 

"I'm Ron by the way. I'll be your driver for the week."

 

Rhys nodded, "Thank you, Ron."

 

"Shall we?"

 

Jack nodded, "Let's go!"

 

The drive was smooth, quick and not what Rhys had expected in the slightest. Rhys was glued to every window, scurrying from place to place, snapping photos and gasping at the surrounding buildings, open areas and people. Jack sat still and didn't bother with the sights. He continued to watch Rhys and let the joy from Rhys spread and sink into him. As they got further into the city, Rhys practically jumped into Jack's lap,

 

"This is such a beautiful city! Man, living here-I want to live here!"

 

Jack chuckled and lightly pulled Rhys away, "Maybe not specifically this city."

 

Rhys opened his mouth to say something but stopped, "Seriously? This is like, meant for photographers. Every area is so full of colour, people, art. Just everything. It's kind of overwhelming."

 

Jack sighed and forced a smile. Rhys felt something was wrong but hesitated in his thoughts, "Is everything okay?"

 

Jack nodded, "I'd rather not t-"

 

The limo came to a stop as the engine was turned off and the side door was opened to Ron's wide smile,

 

"Here we are gentlemen. Stop one for today, the Timeless Junction Hotel. Best hotel in the city!"

 

Rhys stepped out and nearly fell back. The building kept going up and never stopped. It breached the small clouds in the sky and curved near the tops. 

 

"This is insane."

 

Jack followed behind Rhys and once again lended a hand to the driver. Ron tried to refuse the help but Jack needed the distraction. Jack wheeled Rhys' luggage to him as Ron led them inside. Ron had a package that had all of the information regarding the Contest schedule and helped the two of them get checked in. The woman at the desk welcomed them and had clearly dealt with a few others from the competition. As they got their room keys and were about to head up, Ron pulled them to the side and quickly went over the schedule,

 

"I'm sure you've looked over it, but just as a reminder, I'll be here to drive you two wherever you'd like to go. There's continental breakfast that goes until 10am but you'll be out well before then. And seeing as today is just check in day for all of you photographers, the day is free for you two. It's only after noon. I would love to take you two anywhere you'd like! Maybe get a head start downtown? Maybe even the Skydome. It's a beautiful landmark every person that comes to the city has to see."

 

Jack couldn't help but smile, "That sounds like a wonderful idea. Haven't been to the Skydome in years. What'd you say Rhys? Go check out the city a bit?"

 

Rhys shifted on his feet for a moment before biting onto his lip. The excitement he saw on Jack's face made him want to force the little energy he had left, but his mind continued to bounce. He found his arm slightly heavier than normal and immediately felt his face fall. Jack saw the hesitation in Rhys,

 

"If you don't want to, no pressure Rhys. Just sounded like a fun first day."

 

Rhys found his voice even though it barely broke through, "I-I'd love to. But I'm not one to jump into action as soon as I land. I'm exhausted, actually. I appreciate the thought though, Ron."

 

Ron waved him off and nodded, "I understand. Jet lag gets the best of us. How about I give yous my number. If you change your mind, I'll be free to drive you anywhere. I'd ask you give me a heads up and know I go to bed at 10pm so I'd appreciate nothing after that."

 

Rhys nodded as he took down Ron's number and found Jack doing the same. Jack shook Ron's hand,

 

"Been a great help Ron. We'll take it from here. And we'll see you later!"

 

"Yes sir! Have a good rest, Mr. Walker."

 

Rhys tried to smirk but he gave up. The exhaustion was hitting him a lot faster than he wanted it to. Jack began to roll his suitcase towards the elevator and Rhys found his mind delaying him and could barely find the strength to lift his feet in the right direction. Once he got in the elevator and they finally found their room, they wheeled in and gasped. Jack flicked on the lights and they were able to see the full monster of a hotel room. The entire room was wide, spread out and opened in all areas. It had a full kitchen, small living area that blended into the bedroom. Right by the door sat the entrance to the bathroom. It had a shower that could fit Rhys' entire school inside with a shiny toilet and wall to wall sink. Rhys chuckled to himself,

 

"The goddamn bathroom is bigger than my apartment."

 

Jack hummed, "Nevermind. This whole goddamn place is bigger than my house."

 

Rhys chuckled and tossed his bags on the floor next to the furthest left bed. He stood at the foot, spread his arms out like a bird and belly flopped into the bed. His body barely hit anything solid as the bed engulfed Rhys into a heavenly made bed. Rhys sighed louder the further he sunk into the bed. Jack couldn't help to question,

 

"Do you do that in all hotels? What if it were a solid ass bed?"

 

Rhys chuckled, "Hence the bed test. This is insanely cozy."

 

Rhys moved and sunk his head further into the bed. He found himself wanting to drift off but the beating of his heart echoed in his ears. The sound of Jack examining the room and tossing about free items broke Rhys' focus. He sat in one of the chairs and sighed,

 

"Sure you don't wanna go exploring?"

 

Rhys groaned, "I'm not leaving."

 

Jack stood and gently flicked his feet, "Sure?

 

Rhys didn't mean to get angry, but the anxiety was getting the best of him, "I just wanna relax, okay?"

 

Jack stopped in spot and sighed. He didn't argue and instead put his things to the other bed, grabbed a water before he opened the door and called to Rhys,

 

"Text me if you need anything."

 

Rhys barely heard Jack close the door as his body rose a full breath longer before he drifted to sleep.

 

 

 

A slight buzz, the door unlocking, a small bump and a light chuckle filled the room. Rhys didn't shift because he thought he was still sleeping as his mind barely grabbed the noises. It wasn't until the smell of fried rice grabbed Rhys' attention. He opened his eyes and shifted slightly. Rhys noticed the difference in light in the room and saw from a wall clock that is was evening. Rhys turned and found Jack setting down food on a small table before he found Rhys' eyes staring on,

 

"Shit. I didn't wake you, did I?"

 

Rhys shook his head and nudged it towards the food, "That did."

 

Jack smirked and waved his hand over, "Come grab some. Chinese food always soothes travels."

 

Rhys slowly sat up, stretching before he fumbled towards the table and sat on one of the chairs. Jack handed Rhys a plate as they quietly dug into the food. Before he bit into one of the chicken balls, Rhys pointed at Jack,

 

"So, where'd you go?"

 

At first Jack didn't realize Rhys had spoken until Rhys asked again, "Where'd you go?"

 

"Oh. Uh, here and there. Went to go see some familiar sights. You know."

 

Rhys shook his head, "No. I don't."

 

Jack sighed and bit into some noodles, "Haven't been here in a while is all."

 

Rhys stopped eating, "W-what?"

 

Jack swallowed and stared back. Then his eyes went wide as the realization set in, 

 

"OH RIGHT. Shit. I uh- I used to live here. And by live here I mean I was born, raised and kicked out of various bars here."

 

Rhys chuckled, picturing a younger Jack sneaking into bars and trying to fight or sass his way out of getting tossed to the curb,

"I remember you briefly mentioning being here before but I didn't realize you actually lived here."

 

Jack nodded, "Yep. A hell of a ways from where we are now but...for good measure."

 

Rhys saw the pain in the words and was no longer hungry. He pushed the food aside and wanted to ask Jack but knew he couldn't push him, let alone push himself to get into it. After the last date, Rhys barely felt safe going anywhere near their past. Not only had it damaged Rhys in the long run, it had been something Jack kept secret and avoided at all costs. The fact they could barely bring up the past without falling apart made Rhys nervous that all they worked to be would easily crumble along if they attempted to discuss it. 

 

"Rhys?" He looked up and found Jack staring at him, "I asked if you were gonna' eat the last one?"

 

Rhys looked down and found an untouched chicken ball. He pushed it towards Jack and immediately stood. He needed a distraction and scurried around the hotel he barely knew yet. Rhys felt himself giggle as he saw a brochure for the hotel with a picture of a family jumping into a swimming pool. Rhys bit his lip and knew he had swimming trunks in the far corners of his suit case,

 

"You wanna go swimming?"

 

Jack had a full mouth of food as he nearly coughed all of it out at the sudden question, "Su-sure AHH. Hun. Jesus."

 

Rhys chuckled and helped Jack clean up the mess before they jumped into their swimming gear and ran down to the pool. Rhys barely gave time to see his surroundings as he took a leap and dived into the pool. The cool water struck his body as if diving into pure ice. He screamed in the water, letting out all of his air, but as he breached the surface, he never felt more awake in his life. He looked around and found himself at the other end, as Jack stood alone. Rhys smiled and waved over,

 

"Keep up, old man."

 

Jack nearly growled, "OLD MAN?! I'll give you old man."

 

Jack dived after Rhys and came up inches away from him. Rhys chuckled and pushed Jack further into the water. As he came up and got close to Rhys, Jack found eyes on them. He backed up quick enough to stop the suspecting eyes. Rhys noticed and sighed,

 

"Again with this." Rhys sucked on his teeth before shrugging, "Screw it."

 

He pushed a mountain full of water at Jack, soaking him once again. Jack gasped at the sudden attack and continued to chase Rhys in the pool. Rhys still saw eyes on him but the thing that made him grab Jack to stop was when a lifeguard approached them. He rolled his eyes and approached them where they leaned in low enough to talk instead of shout,

 

"Uh...you fellas okay here?"

 

Rhys looked around and Jack nodded, "Just havin' a bit of water fun. If it's a little rowdy, we can stop."

 

She shook her head and continued to stare at Rhys, "It's not that."

 

Her eyes barely flickered down and Rhys knew exactly what was wrong. He lifted his arm out and presented it to her,

 

"I know it seems a bit much, but trust me, it's completely harmless."

 

She hesitated and looked around, "I just... don't think I can allow you to keep it in the water."

 

Rhys felt hurt but didn't stop, "I swear. There's no chemical in it. It's completely waterproof and safe."

 

She put her hands together, "I get that, but... I'm not entirely sure I can allow you to stay in. It's making the other attendees uncomfortable."

 

That's when Jack broke into the conversation, "It's none of their business what's on his goddamn body."

 

"Sir, if you continue to swear, I can grab security to take you out."

 

Rhys felt his anger bubble and couldn't help but to get defensive, "Oh, I'm sorry. Would you rather I take off my arm? Will that make everyone more comfortable?"

 

That shut Jack and the lifeguard up. Rhys held back the yell that wanted to escape but instead, slammed the water one last time before grabbing the ladder, "We'll go."

 

Jack huffed, "Woah, wait no. Those people can-"

 

"Jack, please."

 

Rhys was out of the pool and had made his decision. He grabbed his towel and didn't bother using it to dry himself. Instead, he wrapped it around his arm and bolted out of the pool area. Jack slipped and barely caught up to Rhys before he could see him kick over a light. Jack grabbed Rhys,

 

"Woah, calm down."

 

"YOU KNOW, JUST WHEN I THOUGHT I ESCAPED THIS SHIT."

 

Rhys paced in the hall, fist clenched, body shivering and completely drenched. Jack sighed and found his eyes meeting a sign that caught his attention,

 

"I think what we both need is a little bit of a calm down."

 

Rhys stopped and had a look on him that could kill, "I can't go anywhere without people being scared or uncomfortable with me around."

 

Jack tried to hold Rhys in place but he pushed Jack off and began walking towards the elevator. Jack raced after him and blocked the doors. Rhys glared at him,

 

"Move."

 

Jack shook his head, "Nope. Not letting this trip be shit for you."

 

Rhys sighed, "It's already there."

 

Jack felt a bit hurt by the comment but didn't let down his guard, "I'm serious. Let me treat you. You need to calm down before you... break something."

 

Rhys sighed and rolled his eyes, "Fine."

 

 

 

"Welcome to Paradise. How can I-"

 

"Hi. Listen. I get it. Trying to be sweet, inviting us in. But my lovely little champ over there has been having quite the shit day. Gonna just say this right now. He has a fake arm. One that's pretty awesome to me but can freak out others. All he wants is for five minutes not to be questioned or bothered about it. Can we have that?"

 

Slightly overwhelmed, the host nodded in response to Jack and continued to smile, "That's perfectly fine. We've seen it all, Mr?"

 

"Lawrence."

 

The man nodded, "We can make our workers aware so we don't run into any issues. Do you have an appointment?"

 

Jack sighed, "No. But I'd be happy to-"

 

"Holy shit, John? Is that seriously you?"

 

Jack scrunched up his face as an old familiar voice came booming from around the corner. He squinted and turned to find a man with bright blond hair curled up to almost form devil horns. He forced a smile towards the man,

 

"Blake. Been hell of a long time."

 

The man grabbed one of Jack's hands and began to shake it, "Long time indeed. What brings you back this way?"

 

Jack looked back towards Rhys, "Happened to be in a town with this kid."

 

Rhys carefully walked over, "Uh, hi."

 

Blake smiled towards Rhys and brought his hand out, "Name's Blake. I own this fine establishment. And you are?"

 

Rhys' eyes went wide as his tongue caught in his throat, "Uh-R-"

 

Jack saw the loss and chuckled, "This is Rhys. One of my all star students."

 

Blake eyed Jack and nodded, "All star, hmm? Well, what brings you to the city, young man?"

 

Rhys looked to Jack before he answered, "Uh-p-photography."

 

"Just like John here."

 

Rhys nodded, "Yeah. Competition actually."

 

Blake's eyes went wide, "Well I'll be! Anyways, why here at the spa Jack? Treating a student to...something a little more?"

 

Jack blushed and immediately broke the stare, "Just getting his nerves down. Any chance you could squeeze us in?"

 

Blake chuckled and nodded, "Certainly. Anything for an old friend."

 

Jack grinded his teeth at his words and glared at Blake as he whispered to the host and led Rhys and Jack inside. There, he brought them down the hall into a darker and quieter area of the spa. Everything surrounding them smelt of lavender and vanilla. Rhys' nerves immediately fell as they entered the room and found two tables with a towel and house coat each. Blake chuckled,

 

"Get changed and feel free to get on the table. The men massaging you will be ready. Oh, and it's on the house."

 

Jack smirked, "Perfect."

 

Blake hesitated, giving Jack a dirty look before closing the door behind him. Jack let out a long sigh as he stripped and wrapped the towel around him before laying down. Rhys followed suit and once the room fell into an awkward silence, Rhys chuckled to himself,

 

"So, John?"

 

Jack groaned, "Please don't."

 

"Just wondering what that was about."

 

Jack continued to groan, "He's an old...frienemy really."

 

"OOoohh. The plot thickens."

 

Jack chuckled, "It's stupid."

 

"I've got all the time in the world."

 

Jack sighed and flopped his arms to the side, "He used to be friends with my wife. In fact, more than friends. They dated for a while before we... well. It's kind of a long story."

 

"You stole his woman."

 

Jack growled, "Eh. He was an asshole to her. If anyone deserved her, it certainly wasn't him."

 

Rhys chuckled but he felt the rage behind Jack's words, "Okay, relax. So, John. What led to him being so...kind?"

 

Jack huffed, "I'd barely call it kind. He's just showing off to everyone I know that he's a better, richer man than any of us. Owns the whole goddamn hotel for christ sake."

 

Rhys was stunned, "I thought he just owned the spa."

 

Jack gave a low chuckle, "Nah Rhysie. He's the big boss."

 

"Well, he gets an A+ in my book, John."

 

"Call me John one more time, and I'll break your other arm."

 

Rhys heard the sass in Jack's voice and couldn't help but snort, "Sure thing, Johnathan."

 

Jack groaned,  "You're actually the worst."

 

Before Rhys could get out another word, two men entered the room. 

 

"Mr. Lawrence?"

 

Jack waved, "Come on in fellas. We're both ready."

 

 

Once finished, the men thanked them and they headed back to the room. Jack grabbed Rhys and held him within the dim room. Rhys held his head against Jack's chest and felt he could easily sleep standing but Jack chuckled and pushed him towards the bed.

 

"Would you call day one a success?"

 

Rhys shrugged as he sat against the bed, "Could've been better."

 

Jack hummed and grabbed Rhys' cheek into his hand, pulling his head up for a kiss,

 

"I could make it more interesting?"

 

Jack brought himself closer to Rhys, biting gently into his shoulder but Rhys gently pushed back and shook his head, 

 

"Not tonight. I'm exhausted."

 

Jack gave Rhys one final kiss before breaking off and falling into his own bed. "Then goodnight, Rhysie. Bright and early tomorrow."

 

Rhys groaned as he fell back into his own bed and instantly sank to sleep. 

 

 

_Rhys' legs bounced as he sat on the couch. He needed to sit as his breathing became heavy. Jack was no longer angry, but concerned,_

_"Rhys, you don't need-"_

_"No Jack, I do. If we're getting serious, might as well tell you the truth."_

_Jack tried to rub Rhys' arms, "We can do this at ano-"_

_"If-It's gonna' come up eventually and I ju-"_

_Rhys' chest heaved. He closed his eyes before reopening them to see Jack, "Rhys, please."_

_"I'm terrified, Jack. I fear death all the time. I fear for my life. That's why I keep the letter on me at all times. Because if I die, people can at least read my final words... Do you have any idea what it's like?!"_

_Jack stayed quiet. The room became uncomfortable and all Rhys wanted to do was escape that cage that began to surround him. The cage began to darken the area around Rhys and Jack. Jack's eyes turned a dark colour and Rhys could barely feel the area around him,_

 

_"Jack?"_

_"Whatever happened, I want you to know it's..."_

_Rhys froze and stayed perfectly still. "It's what?"_

 

_"It's your fault."_

 

_Rhys still felt his chest shaking, "It's not as easy as just ignoring it."_

_Jack bit his lip and nodded, "I want you- to know you are- alone."_

_"I know."_

_Rhys stood, shaking, snot and tears dried against his face. Jack tried to pull Rhys in but Rhys stepped away,_

_"Listen. I'm sorry. I-"_

_"It's okay."_

 

 

Rhys awoke with a cold sweat plastered against his body like an extra skin. His hands and legs were shaking as the dream faded from his mind. It may have been a twisted replay of his last date with Jack, but the dream made it feel worse. By the darkness that engulfed the room, Rhys knew it was still night. He sighed as he found the strength to lift himself off the bed and his legs took him to a snoring Jack. He lightly pushed his shoulder, but Jack was too far gone. Rhys shook with a bit more force and scared Jack.

 

"HMMM! What?"

 

Rhys blushed and found his nerves at his mind,

 

"Uh... Can I sleep with you?"

 

Jack smirked and opened his arms, " 'Course kiddo. Not sure why you didn't in the first place."

 

Rhys didn't bother explaining and curled right into Jack's arms, nuzzling his head into Jack's chest. He didn't hear what Jack said as his mind fell back to sleep. 

 

 

 

There was a knock at the door that scared the both of them awake. Jack huffed out a sigh as he gently kissed Rhys' head and climbed out of bed. He opened the door and found the hostess of the hotel standing on the other side,

 

"Morning. I've come to -"

 

Her eyes flickered down and she immediately began to blush. Jack found her eyes were starring at his briefs. He carefully hid himself behind the door,

 

"Sorry. You were saying?"

 

She was stunned, "Uh. Wake up call. You have until 10 before you are all being asked to uh... Head out for the day."

 

Jack nodded, "Thanks sweety. Have a good morning."

 

He shut the door and heard her sigh loudly from the other end. He chuckled to himself and ran to Rhys,

 

"Rise and shine, butt."

 

 

The car ride over to the gallery was everything but pleasing. Rain curtained the entire car as thunder continued to roll in. Ron chuckled to himself as his wipers barely cleared off the rain as another waterfall landed on the car.

 

"What a day to go to a gallery."

 

Jack chuckled, "Trust me, the city needs it. Dry as can be."

 

At first, Rhys thought Jack was joking, but as he looked through the barely visible window, he saw people his own age and older, smiling up at the rain and taking in as much as they could. He smirked at the appealing sight and took out his disposable camera to snap a few shots. The sudden cut off from the rain leading into the parking garage scared Rhys as it became quiet. Ron sighed as he pulled in and opened the doors for the gentlemen. They waltzed in and Jack appeared to tense up as he led them towards a bigger man. He was holding the sides of his coat as if he were mayor of the city, looking on the many gallery guest. Once he set eyes on Jack, his face lit up, cheeks going slightly pink as he waddled towards them. Jack smiled and greeted the man with a hug,

 

"Marcus. Great to see yeah."

 

"Jackie! I'm happy to see you came out this year. Was a challenge, was it not?"

 

Jack hummed, "Only somewhat. Are the others here yet?"

 

Marcus forgot for a moment and led them towards the gallery entrance. They skipped the ticketed lines and made their way past the guards and many bustling guests. Rhys smirked to himself and felt a little out of place. Many people within the gallery were wearing clothes he knew he couldn't afford but no one seemed the wiser about his looks. He found himself burying his arm further into his cardigan and Jack close to his side, but not enough to gain questions. Marcus led them to an area where a few other faculty stood with other students.

 

Marcus huffed before stopping in the room, "Here we are. Now, we only have one more person left. I'm sure they will be here soon."

 

Jack nodded as Marcus made his way back. The others in the room stared their way for a moment and Rhys couldn't stop shifting around until he saw Jack going towards someone. 

 

"Well I'll be. Been a long time Moxxi."

 

The woman turned and double took the man in front of her,

 

"I'll be damned. Been about three-four years."

 

She chuckled as Jack welcomed her into his arms. He quickly gave her a kiss on the cheek before holding her out and examining her with a smile,

 

"Man, you look amazing."

 

She blushed and chuckled, "Not too bad yourself."

 

Jack couldn't help but stare at Moxxi. His face was a mixture of hurt and joy.

 

"Have have yeah been Mox?"

 

She chuckled as she wiped tears away before Jack could see them.

 

"I've been better but man. You-You look better."

 

Jack beamed a smile and winked, "I know. And you. Still as beautiful as I remember."

 

She blushed and waved him off, "Oh stop the flattery."

 

Rhys shifted on his feet until he coughed gently. Jack noticed and immediately shook his head,

 

"Sorry. Uh, Mox, this is my- all star student, Rhys. Rhys, meet Moxxi. An old friend."

 

"Not that old."

 

She winked at Rhys as she took his hand, noticing how small her hand was compared to his mechanical one. She hesitated slightly at the hand but shook it. He smiled and nodded towards her,

 

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

 

"Bet Jack's mentioned the wonderful Moxxi before."

 

Rhys went pale and tried to lie, "Uh yeah. Told me how wonderful you are."

 

Jack grabbed Rhys and shoved him lightly, "Kids being polite. I haven't. Sorry... you know how it is."

 

She nodded and waved him off, "Yeah, well. Times move. Speaking of... Should probably let you meet one of your fellow competitors-"

 

Jack groaned, "Mox, remember. Not here to become enemies to one another."

 

She winked as she dragged over another student, clearly younger than the others and trembling at being put at the centre of attention,

 

"This is Sheema."

 

She waved but couldn't get out a hello. Rhys smirked and nodded his head, "Nice to meet yeah Sheema."

 

She smiled his way but didn't bother trying to talk as Moxi stepped in front of her, "Grade twelve seemed the perfect place to start teaching again and what do you know! I find a clever and creative master mind in there. Sheema loves doing dramatic photography. How about you, Rhys?"

 

He hesitated, "I mostly do-I love capturing emotion."

 

Moxi kept her laugh hidden but did not succeed as Marcus' booming voice scared it out of her,

 

"Would all the photography finalist please make their way to the main room! The tour is about to begin."

 

The group of them began making their way further into the gallery and Rhys watched as each person shuffled in. Jack noticed his hesitation as they became the last two in the room. Jack gently took Rhys' arm and pulled him,

 

"Come on, Rhys. Won't be that bad."

 

Rhys was dragging his feet as they entered the first section of the gallery. The more art, stories and photos that passed his eyes, the more at ease Rhys became. His nerves dissolved with each step and he couldn't help the smile that formed. They reached a section where liquid was pouring out of a statue where Marcus seemed to be getting a little ahead of him. It was an interactive section in their tour and they were allowed to touch the art. Rhys noticed one of the other competitors acting like the art was garbage and wanted to see something more real. On the other hand, Rhys found a section where you could dip your hands and feet in paint, walk around a giant platform filled with water and mix around and create your own art. Each step he took, the water washed the paint and created unique light and pictures in the water. Each step, he watched as it took form into a bigger art piece. Jack chuckled and watched Rhys enjoy himself but couldn't bring to wet his feet. Marcus chuckled along with a few others, even Sheema had broken a smile. Finally, they rounded a corner where photography came. Rhys smiled at all the faces or different colours that glowed around the room. There was an entire feature based around relationships that Rhys found himself glancing Jack's way, but his eyes were nowhere to be found. He was avoiding the crowd and almost avoiding a certain piece. The booming voice of Marcus gathered everyone once again,

 

"Before we get to our final stop, I thought I'd show you all a piece that one of our very own teachers here has. Jack, if you would."

 

Jack shook his head, "I'd rather no-"

 

Marcus waved him off, "Everyone, I present the Lost Angel. Jack's piece that is one of the most popular amongst our guests and one of Jack's best pieces."

 

Rhys froze and immediately found Jack avoiding the photo. A dark cloud formed around Jack as his face became pale and he hunched while walking away to hide against one of the walls, avoiding any comments or questions. Rhys turned and saw the others gasping. He couldn't see it at first until he took a step forward and found a photo of the one girl he'd seen in Jack's home. He whispered Angel's name as he looked onto the photo. Displayed in the photo was a close up of Angel. Something about her skin didn't sit right in Rhys' chest but her smile beamed and distracted him from the puzzlement. Her eyes were a piercing blue and green, just like Jack's. Her head was half shaved, part of it was tied and braided on the side. Odd little tracings surrounded her face and faded down her neck. Rhys could tell the photo was taken outside as the light of the sun hit Angel in a way that made her glow...like an Angel. Jack couldn't handle the attention anymore and broke the group's focus,

 

"Could we move on?"

 

Marcus noticed the pain and didn't hesitate to bring the group over to a new section, completely roped off and all the pieces in the gallery were hidden with white and black curtains. Marcus stood in front and dismantled the ropes.

 

"I present to all of you our final stop. The most important feature of the gallery for this week and this week only. I present to you...your art."

 

On that cue, a group of people started taking down the curtains and revealed piece by piece all of their photo submissions. Rhys turned red as he realized there was now a giant photo of himself, half naked on the wall. Jack followed the others and stood in front of Rhys' piece.

 

"Didn't realize how..intense the detail is on your skin until it was blown up about two-hundred percent."

 

Rhys blushed even further and wanted to hide away. He avoided his photo and began going towards the others. One of the other men in the competition didn't bother leaving his photo's side and boasted about his work being the best. As much as Rhys wanted to prove him wrong, even Rhys had to admit, it was beautiful and made him doubt his own work.

After taking their rounds at viewing the art, Marcus started allowing the public to access the area and Rhys melted at some of the reactions people were giving his piece,

 

"Man, he's cute!"

 

"That's terrifying!"

 "How the hell did they capture this?"

 

"I wonder if he's single."

 

"Is that all real?"

 

Rhys wanted to answer and speak to each person but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Marcus gathered the group one last time and quickly explained the reason for the display.

 

"As I'm sure you've all gathered, your art will be on display for the duration of the competition week. What you don't know is that in front of each of your art pieces is a box. If someone truly loves your piece, they write their names and put it in the box. It's like a vote. But know this. Just because your photo has the most votes does not mean your piece will win. It will help us judges narrow down our decisions, of course, but it will not determine the winner! Now, shall we go to lunch? I'm starving."

 

 

 

With that, the group departed as a whole to "brunch". Rhys felt like he had barely seen anything in the gallery and wanted to stay longer but Jack refused to visit with him. Being at a table surrounded by his competition made things feel tense. Rhys kept shifting in his seat and was barely paying attention. Marcus had started an ice breaker by having everyone go around and say who they were, how long they've been doing photography for and why they started photography. Rhys' suspicions had been right as Sheema revealed they were in fact the youngest in the group. She was only in high school, grade twelve, but had been involved in photography since she started high school. Eldon, the one guy that believed he was better than everyone else had been surrounded by photography all his life. Though, he was only two years older than Sheema, he talked as if he were a wise old man and tried to pull some advice to the others. Steve was relaxed, laid back and just enjoying being there. They had been studying photography in college for three years and wanted to use the competition to help them learn more and lead them to university. Britnay was a bit cocky and and in your face about her work, but Rhys could see she truly was passionate about photography. It was the major she focused on for university and wanted to use the funds to pay off her loans. George, much like Rhys, didn't start off studying photography but had a change in life when he went to college. Mindy always had a passion for art and photography was her outlet. She had been obsessed with photography and was self taught. Shelley had fallen out of love with photography but heard about the contest and decided to give it another shot.

 

"Last but not least, what about you?"

 

Everyone stared at Rhys and he immediately felt sick,

 

"Uh... I hate to do this but I need the bathroom."

 

He almost took the table with him as he stood and bashed his leg against the side. He rushed to the bathroom, heart rate picking up and was losing his breathing pattern. He broke into the bathroom and not too far behind him was Jack.

 

"Woah. What... was that about?"

 

Rhys ran water through his hands and splashed his face,

 

"I just... felt-"

 

"Intimidated?"

 

"Well yeah-"

 

"And in the spotlight."

 

"Fuck yes."

 

 "You do realize this is all an exercise to get you used to being put in front of others, right? You did it in class so what's the difference here?"

 

 Rhys wanted to prove his running away had a point, but his words jumbled and he couldn't explain himself.

 

"It's just-am I even qualified to be here?"

 

Jack was stunned, "Uh, yeah. Just as everyone else that went through the same process as you did to get here."

 

"That's not- ARRGG- OKAY. These people have all been studying or doing photography for years. And then there's me. I've barely been involved with photography for a little over six months."

 

Jack hummed and took a moment to analysis everything. He walked over and grabbed Rhys in a hug,

 

"I get it. You're the underdog. But just because someone's been studying more than you doesn't make them the most wise. Everyone has their own pace. Embrace your work and be happy with what you achieved. Stop comparing and realize art comes in many forms and we will always ALWAYS EXPRESS IT DIFFERENTLY. Got that, kiddo?"

 

Rhys nodded and quickly gave Jack a kiss before heading back out. His nerves continued into the next day where they were gathered at the hotels boardroom. The faculty were asked to sit while the students stood at the front. Marcus rubbed his hands together as he chuckled, not even attempting to hold back his excitement.

 

"Today, you will all be tested. Faculty and students. You are being separated and will need to work together. All of the teachers will be staying here as we have you all to discuss. Now, what your test is. You will all use whatever is on your person right now and work together to create a photo for each of you. As a group, you will have until 8pm tonight to capture and bring back your photos, unedited on the SD card. It is up to each of you individually what you capture and how you capture it. Whether it's something you're used to or you can try your hand at something new. Good luck and off you go."

 

No one shifted. Marcus stared on,

 

"Well go! Clocks ticking."

 

Steve chuckled and was the first to run out. They all ran out of the hotel and began running down the city streets until Rhys called everyone to stop.

 

"Okay! HOLD ON! All I've got is my phone. Anyone by chance have their camera?"

 

Eldon, the cocky one, chuckled and revealed his grand camera, "Lucky for you all, I keep mine handy at all times. Should learn a thing or two from that."

 

Britnay punched him gently in the arm,

 

"Kay smart ass, but now we gotta deal with having eight of us and only one proper camera."

 

Rhys shrugged, "Hence this being a test..."

 

Steve pointed at Rhys, "Point. Listen, I've already got an idea. Pretty simple. Easy to shoot. How about we plot that out first. One less photo, right?"

 

Britnay nodded, "Good point. Okay Steve, you first."

 

As easy as it had been for Steve to shoot his photo, the group was finding it harder and harder to figure out spots to settle and items or people to shoot. Everytime Rhys thought he had an idea, it immediately seemed dumb and he would change his mind. Even Sheema was struggling with a photo until she saw a dog walker struggling with the various dogs tangling all of their leashes. She quickly grabbed the camera, nearly dropping it and took a few snaps before feeling pleased with it and quietly tossed it back to Eldon. He looked to his watched and pointed at Rhys,

 

"Eh Mr. Robo, you got two hours left. Now or never man."

 

Rhys cocked his eye at Eldon, "Don't appreciate the nickname."

 

"Yeah well, you're losing us time. So, idea or no?"

 

Rhys bit his lip and looked around until he saw Britnay and Steve fooling around in front of a club. The lights strobing from the inside were reflecting out into the open. Rhys looked around and found a busy section of street. He smiled at the higher section of the road and called everyone over,

 

"I've got it!"

 

 

 

Jack bit his lip as it was reaching the last hour. The faculty shuffled around and were in their own conversations. Marcus had grabbed most of the others except Jack and Moxxi. They were in their own world. Moxxi was talking but Jack barely paid attention as he was nervous for Rhys. The way he saw him react the other day made him worry he wouldn't be able to pull his own weight alone. Just as he was about to lose hope, the group of them came bursting in and the relief hit Jack's body. Marcus cheered as Eldon tried to present printed copies of their photos.

 

"Here you go sir. Printed and ready with our names-"

 

Marcus huffed, "A no no. That's not what I wanted. Throw those away. I just want the SD and none of you will say anything further."

 

Eldon was shocked as he carefully took the SD card out of his camera and handed it to Marcus. He waddled over to his computer and quickly hooked it up to a projector. The others were stunned and joined their teachers. As the projector booted up, Marcus held his coat with both of his hands,

 

"The reason I don't want you saying anything is because the teachers are having just as much a test as you all are. After discussing, we want to see if we can guess which photos belong to each of you."

 

Rhys smirked and crossed his arms, whispering to Jack, "Good luck."

 

Jack huffed and winked at Moxxi, "We got this."

 

She chuckled and watched as the first photo revealed to be someone's reflection. At first it looked like a little girl, but the more you looked on, you realized it was someone a bit older and within the puddle were car keys. The teachers were silent and surprised. None of them could pick it out. They tried to guess Sheema but she chuckled. Britnay rose her hand at the end and revealed it was hers. The next photo was a bit cliche in Rhys' opinion. It was a pair of shoes swinging off of a cable in the streets, but the only thing that stood out about it was the fact that a balloon was stuck to it and with right timing, looked like the balloon was trying to take off with the shoes. It was Eldon's and to their surprise, the teachers guessed wrong. Next was Steves, then Sheema's with the dogs which the teachers were all impressed with. Even Jack enjoyed the frustration on the walker's face. Rhys was next but he was sure to keep a neutral face. His photo was a long shutter. He did a bit of clever light art. He used everyone he could and had the pieces of faces running and mixing with the light. Steve's face could barely be made out but was the only distinguishable face out of the lot. It took a moment. Moxxi actually thought it was Mindy's but Jack shook his head.

 

"That's gotta' be Rhys. He likes capturing organic emotion."

 

Marcus looked towards Rhys and Rhys nodded, "It's mine."

 

Marucs chuckled and applaud Jack, "You really know your students well, Jack."

 

Jack blushed for a moment and chuckled, "Yes. Yes I do."

 

Rhys smirked and hid his face away from Jack for a moment. As the last of the photos were sorted and found out, Marcus clapped for each of the students and looked around the room as if looking into the future. Stunned and a bit pale,

 

"Thank you all for going out of your way to do this task. It was to bring us all together and make us realize that it doesn't hurt to break our own boundaries and life isn't about being competitive. It's about working together, which you all brilliantly showcased. Bravo. Now, things are going to be getting a bit more tense around here. Starting tomorrow afternoon, we will be taking two of you and will be presenting your work to judges, including myself. Tomorrow is our first round of judging and throughout the next few days, it will be that. We've got a fun afternoon conference with previous winners and losers and lastly, our celebration gala which we have on our second to last night. With that being said. Britnay. Eldon. You two are the first to be judged tomorrow. Then Steve and Mindy, you will be the following day. Have a goodnight and try to get some sleep tonight."

 

The group broke off and Britnay was the first out of the room, bolting past the group. She had a determined look in her eye and Rhys knew she would be up all night preparing her story. As for Eldon, he smirked and shrugged at the group. Rhys heard him talking to his teacher,

 

"It's a breeze. I've already got this in the bag."

 

Rhys kicked at the ground until he overheard Moxxi and Jack laughing at something she had mentioned. 

 

"Don't get me all flustered. Don't need a mess tonight."

 

Jack continued to chuckle and lightly pretended to punch her cheek, "Eh. You started it."

 

They laughing had faded lightly as Moxxi rocked on her spot,

 

"So, Jack... I know it's been a while but I thought I'd be really nice, if you'd like. We go out for dinner tomorrow?"

 

She smirked and stepped closer to Jack, gently clutching his jacket. Jack noticed and blushed, not shifting,

 

"Are you asking me out on a date, right now?”

 

“I mean… if you would like.”

 

Rhys stomach clenched and wanted to break in between the two of them but knew he couldn't without revealing their relationship. Jack ran his hand through his hair and gently took a step back away from Moxxi,

 

"I uh... Mox. I'm in a relationship."

 

Rhys saw Moxxi's face fall slightly and wanted to rejoice at Jack being honest but part of him felt upset. Seeing Moxxi get rejected made him feel terrible and guilty. She tried to play it off and acted surprised by pulling a laugh,

 

"I'm surprised. Considering... why you left the city in the first place."

 

Jack sighed and bit his lip, "Yeah well. Things happen when we least expect them to."

 

Moxxi pulled at his arm slightly and sighed, "Dinner's still on the table. As old friends?"

 

Jack sighed and began to shake his head until Rhys stepped in,

 

"Hey, Jack. I think that's a wonderful idea for you two to catch up, don't yeah think Moxxi?"

 

She was stunned but her spirit seemed to go back to it's sassy and grinning self, "Your student's quite right. We have years to catch up on, Jackie."

 

Jack looked towards Rhys, viens beginning to pop from his neck, "Uh-Rhys?"

 

"Come on, Jack! I'm sure Moxxi would love to hear all the wonderful adventures you've been up to. And over dinner! It's just one night."

 

Jack's burned his eyes into Rhys and wanted nothing more then to run, but Rhys' grin held him at bay. Moxxi chuckled and hummed from behind Rhys,

 

"Kid's got a point. Come on Jack! It'll be like good ol' times."

 

Jack was red at this point but began to nod his head. Words were not working for him but Moxxi got the answer she wanted,

 

"GREAT! Then I'll see you tomorrow night and uh... dress comfy darlin. You always look good no matter what you wear."

 

Moxxi skipped past Rhys and planted a kiss on Jack's cheek and waved back as she left with Sheema, "Goodnight fellas!"

 

Jack waited until they were in the clear before smacking Rhys on the back of the head. Rhys left out a laugh and rubbed his head,

 

"What was that for!"

 

Jack groaned as he began banging his head against the wall,

 

"You are such an asshole."

 

Rhys patted Jack's back, "Awe come on. It'll be fun!"

 

Jack pushed him off, "Rhys, you realize the second I step into that date, she's gonna have her end goal of getting me in bed, right?"

 

Rhys blushed at the thought but laughed it off, "You seem very loyal and besides, I trust you. But I don't wanna keep you from catching up with old friends."

 

Jack hesitated for a moment and sighed, "Yeah well...this is a bit different. This brings back...uh. Damn. Memories of Angel and my wife."

 

Rhys stopped smiling and felt his heart speed up, "Oh. I-I didn't-"

 

Jack forced a smile, "Nah. It's fine Rhysie. But... why this? What does this accomplish exactly? Is this a trap?"

 

Rhys shook his head, "No! Not a trap, I swear. I-this. All of this. The trip. It's not just about me Jack. It's about all of us. It's about making new friends while catching up with the old. I don't want you being stuck at my side. I want you to have fun and to... relax."

 

Jack crossed his arms and scrunched his eyes, "I am-"

 

“By being stuck in a hotel room with me? No. Just, please go to the date tomorrow.”

 

“You-" Jack stepped towards Rhys and placed both of his hands on his cheeks, pulling him into a deep kiss, "You are the strangest and wonderful person I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH :3 Good things!
> 
> THANK YOU for waiting and reading. Officially, this is kicking off the beginning of the end. Only a few more chapters left D: 
> 
> I'm gonna miss this story.
> 
> BUT ENOUGH OF THAT. Hope you enjoyed this :3 Bit of a long chapter, hence why it's in two parts, but it's over an entire week for the contest so I hope you understand o.o / I'm terrible and love keeping in everything and just want to show my love for things XD
> 
>  
> 
> PART TWO COMING OUT VERY SOON!
> 
> Sorry for the long wait!!
> 
> Hopefully won't have to wait long for the 2nd part ;) wink wink WINK WINK NUDGE NUDGE HAHAHA :D


	17. Judgement Day Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings/triggers: mentions of Death, seizing and cancer. 
> 
> LONG ASS CHAPTER SORRY/NOT SORRY
> 
> The judgement comes, but are Jack and Rhys ready?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO GOSH DANG SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG. I lied and said I would have it up immediately. I'm so terrible. I've had it ready to go for about a week or two now but haven't had time to come on the site, reread a few times and upload. Terrible!! I'm sorry. 
> 
> To make up for it? Near the middle end is some SMUT. Lolol (not even that good but WHATEV SOME JACK AND RHYS LOVE... Lol IM SORRY) 
> 
> I've got nothing else to add. This is part two. Jack goes on a "date", Rhys and Jack have words and The winner gets announced...

"Red tie. Blue tie. Red tie. Blue tie."

 

Rhys was chuckling to himself as Jack compared ties. He stood and held the ties himself before nodding, 

 

"Red tie."

 

Jack smirked, "It's not too...much is it?"

 

Rhys shook his head, "Red suits you."

 

Jack smirked and stole a kiss from Rhys before hurrying to finish up. Rhys stared and couldn't help to admire the man in front of him. He picked up the disposable camera and took a photo of Jack when he wasn't looking. Jack double took and noticed, shaking his head and giving himself one last look over.

 

"Well?"

 

Rhys closed one eye and focused on Jack before giving him a thumbs up, "Hot as ever."

 

Jack snorted and ran at Rhys, knocking him against the bed. Rhys let out an embarrassingly loud laugh as they fell into the bed. Jack kissed Rhys a few times before resting his head against Rhys.

 

He sighed, "I really shouldn't go."

 

Rhys groaned, "Jack. You know it'll be fun."

 

There was a knock at the door that caused the two of them to freeze. Jack sighed and stood before nodding to Rhys,

 

"Guess... I'll see yeah later."

 

"HAVE FUN! YOU TWO KIDS BE SAFE."

 

Jack's face turned red as he left and closed the door behind him.

 

 

 

Jack and Moxxi didn't have far to go. Ron picked them up and drove them to a restaurant a few blocks down. Jack hadn't been there in years but Moxxi loved the spot. They got in and Jack helped Moxxi into her seat. As they ordered drinks, Jack waited for Moxxi and they both decided on some wine. Once they gave the waiter their food orders, the waiter left, and the table had gone quiet. Part of Jack wanted to leave but he missed his friend and knew this would be one of the only times he'd see her. He shuffled uncomfortably and finally spoke up,

 

"So catch me up. What brought you back to teaching?"

 

She chuckled, "Well, I never left. Just.. changed the field around. Still paying off school after how many years. Had a ridiculous job at a bar every night while I worked my ass off every morning. I just wasn't feeling the older crowd anymore. And you?"

 

Jack smirked, "Gotta' make a living some how, right?"

 

Moxxi nodded, "I hear that."

 

They went quiet for another moment as the wine was brought over. They quickly raised their glasses and took a drink. Moxxi finally broke the mold and gave a loud sigh,

 

"Are we going to talk about the elephant in the room?"

 

Jack shrugged, "Depends."

 

"Come on! Just up and gone one day without explanation and now three years later, this."

 

Jack saw the pain in her eyes and did his best not to panic, "You know why I left."

 

Moxxi crossed her arms, "I may know a version of the truth, but I want to hear it from you."

 

Jack felt his eyes water and decided the only way he was getting the story out was being a little more under the influence. He chugged back the rest of his wine and began to pour another glass, 

 

"I left because I couldn't handle...people. They were always bringing them up."

  

Immediately, Moxxi dropped her guard and watched as Jack held onto his glass, holding it with both hands and staring away from her. He sighed and continued,

 

"Being stuck in the place where we all grew up didn't help. I needed to move and start fresh."

 

Moxxi poked in, "So you continued photography but away from here?"

 

Jack nodded, "Yep. Not that hard to follow."

 

She sighed and took a drink, "So... it wasn't my fault?"

 

Jack flicked his eyes up, "What? No, it wasn't your fault. None of this was anyone's fault."

 

Moxxi chuckled to herself as relief filled the room, "Well... I'll be damned. 

 

Jack brought his arm to Moxxi's back and rubbed it, "I'm an asshole. I get that, but in no way did I want anyone to feel at fault. I just needed to leave them- behind."

 

Moxxi sighed, "It worried me to death. And now here you are, a few years out the door and not only are you feeling good and smiling but... you're not single."

 

Jack laughed and finally felt the tension leave his shoulders. He wasn't sure if it was the alcohol taking effect or Moxxi's ability to make any situation go from bad to great. He felt himself easing. Regardless, he was happy to move onto something he enjoyed. Moxxi arched her eyebrow and smirked, leaning in closer,

 

“Sooo. Who’s the lucky person? Is she hot?”

 

Jack couldn't help but smirk, “He’s amazing.”

 

Her eyes went wide as the news stunned her, “HE? OH DAMN Jack! What’s his name?!”

 

He shook his head, blush forming around his entire face, “I’d rather not.”

 

Moxxi started chuckling, “Details at least! How long have you two been dating?”

 

“Not very long. A few months ha. Crazy.”

 

“Damn. And… have you two had sex?”

 

Jack blushed and sipped his drink, giving the answer Moxxi needed in silence. She laughed and pat Jack’s shoulder,

 

“OH MY GOD, YOU HAVE! He must be something! Is he good?”

 

Jack nearly spat his drink from laughing, “Not bad. He doesn’t feel comfortable in his own skin so… it can be hard.”

 

She bite her lip, “All of this.. ahh. Makin' me all flustered Jack. Man, what I would pay to just… watch you two.”

 

This time, Jack outwardly choked on his drink, “Not gonna happen Mox.”

 

“OH COME ON! It would be soo hot.”

 

“He’s definitely not into that..”

 

She sighed and let it be. She shuffled her hands before digging deeper,

 

"Well, how'd you two meet?"

 

Jack hesitated for a moment, "Uh. Was on a job. Ran into him. We had a few conversations here and there and eventually he... made the first move."

 

Moxxi had her hands holding her head as she admired the story,

 

"That is so corny. You know, after all that happened, I didn't think you'd ever date again."

 

Jack bit his lip and felt a bit of guilt settle, "Yeah.. Well, I didn't plan or expect any of this to happen."

 

Moxxi shrugged, "Well it did. And if you like it, there's nothing wrong with that."

 

He smirked and grabbed her hand, rubbing his thumb against hers. She smirked and scooted closer, "And how have you two been so far? Good? Bad?"

 

Jack rolled his eyes. Moxxi was always one to gossip but it was better than talking about his past, "It's been pretty good. We've had a few bumps here and there..."

 

"What kind of bumps?"

 

Jack sighed and rubbed his eyes with his free hand, "He has something-The past. We both have a shit past. Neither of us wants to bring it up but... I mean. I just wanna help the kid more and he can never even begin to look the past in the eye."

 

"Have you told him what happened yet?"

 

Jack froze and took his hand away from Moxxi, "No."

 

Moxxi groaned, "Well, there you have it! Can't get the past from one person without opening up yourself. Did you not think for one moment that he needs to know he can trust you?"

 

"It's not about trust, Mox-"

 

"Well, it sounds like it is. What better way to prove that in a relationship then opening up to him. Talking, Jack. Step up."

 

Jack was grinding his teeth at this point but he knew Moxxi was right. He kept from pushing Rhys but he needed to know what happened, but every time he tried, it would fall apart.

 

She was already staring at him, waiting for anything but Jack avoided her eyes. Finally, the waiter arrived with some food and broke the flow of the conversation. Jack was relieved but another part of him knew Moxxi was crossing too many lines. That's how she always was around him and he knew she didn't mean it with any malicious intent, but it still felt like he was being picked at. Moxxi realized by Jack's fast intake of wine that he was pushing to make the night end quickly so she changed subjects. They ended up falling into automatic and pointless conversations about work or any recent photography work they've been involved in. Once the bill came, Jack made quick work to get them out and back to the hotel. He led Moxxi back to her room and felt the alcohol making decisions for him. He gave her a few kisses before waving her off and stumbling into his own room. When he walked in, he found Rhys sitting on the floor with one of the other competitors. They were playing a board game but Jack didn't bother finding out which,

 

"Eh Rhysie."

 

Rhys turned to find Jack wobbling in spot. He turned to Sheema and quickly helped her clean. Before she left, he gave her a hug,

 

"Thanks for hanging out tonight!"

 

Sheema chuckled and nodded, "Thanks for being a friend out here in the great thick of it."

 

Rhys chuckled and waved her goodbye as he shut the door. He turned and nearly headbutted Jack as he wrapped his hands around Rhys and backed him into the door. The sloppy kisses drooled on Rhys but he wasn't having that. He gently pushed Jack back and held him in spot,

 

"Had a bit of a night?"

 

Jack chuckled and stumbled back, "You could say that."

 

Jack forced a smile but Rhys wasn't fooled. He could see the pain between his teeth. Jack tried to pull Rhys closer but Rhys shook his head,

 

"Eh. Go sit on the couch. I'll get you some water."

 

Jack sighed and did as he was told. He plopped on the couch and accepted the water from Rhys. Rhys sat next to him as Jack scooted closer and booped Rhys' nose,

 

"I'm happy to have you, Rhys."

 

Rhys shook his head and smirked, "Well, I'm happy we're here."

 

They went quiet for a moment until Jack slurred in his ear, "Moxxi didn't pull anything."

 

Rhys nodded, "As long as you had a good night, I don't really care about what you pulled. I trust you."

 

Jack chuckled and gently shoved Rhys, "Nah. You don't."

 

Rhys frowned for a moment, "Uh...kay. What happened tonight?"

 

Jack snickered, "Everything. You. I don't know."

 

Rhys sighed, "You're drunk."

 

Jack shrugged, "So? Doesn't mean I'm not telling the truth."

 

Rhys went wided eyed, "The truth?"

 

"You don't trust me."

 

"I already said I do."

 

"Nah Rhysie. You won't even tell me what happened."

 

Rhys froze for a moment, "Jack, we really shouldn't."

 

"No, Rhys."

 

The room went quiet. Rhys wanted to run as Jack stared at him. His anger never changing or shifting in anyway. His words were lost. They were all bouncing and banging in his head but nothing moved him from that couch. Finally, Jack sniffed and sat as far as he could on the couch, away from Rhys.

 

"I loved my wife beyond anything I can describe. And then when Angel came along, I was stunned I could even love someone just as much. I loved them...I still love them so fuckin' much, Rhys."

 

Tears were threatening to fall from Jack's eyes and Rhys' heart was hammering too fast in his chest that he thought it would burst. Or he would have a heart attack. Whichever came first. He scooted closer to Jack and tried to take his hand.

 

"Jack, stop. We shouldn't talk about this whi-"

 

"No. Shh. Rhys. We do. I do. Just- Please."

 

Rhys had his mouth open, his jaw hanging low. Finally he closed it and sat closer to Jack.

 

"Okay."

 

Jack nodded and took a few deep breaths before continuing,

 

"My wife and I. We were actually high school sweethearts. We grew together and before I knew it, we started dating right into college. We met after class, caught up and I didn't want to ever lose her. We fell in love and I knew this was the one person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. So, I did the most irresponsible thing ever. Without even asking her parents, I walked straight up to her on her graduation day and I proposed in front of the whole school and she fuckin' said yes."

 

Rhys smiled and noticed tears had been streaming down Jack's face. His cheeks were soaked but he didn't want to interrupt. Jack was determined. He took a few shaking breaths before continuing,

 

"Obviously, her family hated me. They always saw me as this big bad wolf coming to steal their daughter away, but they were the cruel ones. They were upset that their only daughter wanted to pursue a career in art rather then something more secure like being a nurse or becoming a teacher. She didn't want any of that and that was something I loved about her. However, I still had one year left of my program. To calm her family down, we promised to wait the year before we started planning on getting married. Now on my graduation, we... did something I don't think either of us planned. We.. she got pregnant. We were both terrified and definitely not prepared but I was determined to make it work. We both compiled the little money we had left to get married in a court and to rent an apartment. She-"

 

Jack made a struggling breath that caused Rhys to grabbed Jack into his arms, "Really Jack. You - you don't have to continue."

 

He gently held onto Rhys' arms and stared at him, shaking his head, "When we went for check ups, to see how the baby was doing, the doctors worried about her. My wife was tiny. She was a smaller build woman and... they were worried about the pregnancy. They even wanted her to have an abortion at one point. Said there was a risk at killing the baby and herself if she tried to go through with it. But she didn't listen. I should've- We did it though. Her water broke nearly a month too early, the baby was fine and well. Born. She smiled and said the baby's name was Angel, before the doctors realized that she was bleeding out. Rhys, she died- she died on that damn table."

 

Rhys squeezed Jack's arm but didn't move. Nothing in his body or mind made sense of that moment and all he could do was sit there, staring. No matter what he did, nothing would help in this moment. Jack kept whispering the rest of his past,

 

"Angel she wa-she is exactly like her mother. Adventurous. Rebellious. And the best part. She loves art. I ended up having to make copies of all of my photos because Angel would draw all these designs on them. Ha. She kept me going. Every God damn day. The jobs became easier. We were able to get a better living area. She went to school and I went to work. But she had this-she has this habit of leaving her god damn shoes in the hall and I'd get home from work and trip over them."

 

 

_"Make sure to pick me up some more markers!"_

 

_Jack was running through the rain and tripped as he reached his car. His keys fell to the ground and fell into a puddle. The cloudy night sky made everything harder to see but Jack shuffled through, grabbed the keys and got into the car._

 

_"I'll pick them up if you promise meee...to be in bed by the time I get home."_

 

_Angel giggled and rolled her eyes as she sketched the same tree that was outside the living room window. The rain made Angel create an image of half sunny and welcoming and half rainy and dreary._

 

_"I'm still working on the tree, Dad."_

 

_Jack chuckled as he started up the car, "Yeah, no. It's a tree. It's not like it won't be there tomorrow."_

 

_Angel sighed, "For all we know. City loves cutting them down."_

 

_Jack rolled his eyes and pulled out, "The city can wait one more day. I'll see yeah in a few, pumpkin."_

 

_The drive home was a bit slower than Jack had wanted as the rain made everyone warrie of the road. The meeting wasn't supposed to have taken that long but it lasted well into the night. This had been the third night in a row he had to leave Angel on her own, with microwaved leftovers and homework that she had to figure out herself. With a little added detour, Jack picked up dessert and Angel's favourite type of markers and crayons. Jack wasted no more time and zipped home. Pulling in, he noticed the living room light was still on and suspected Angel had went against him and stayed up, which he'd happily punish her with a dessert overload._

_Jack snuck his way in the door and slipped his shoes off. As he tried to be swift, something caught against his foot and he shot out against the wall, nearly falling to the floor. He groaned as he realized once again, Angel left her shoes out._

 

_"Angel, I know you're up. Remember what we said about shoes!"_

 

_Angel didn't answer him but he knew she was either ignoring him or had been rolling her eyes. Jokingly, Jack stomped to the living room and growled,_

 

_"Big mean bear is about to lecture you agai-"_

 

_That's when he saw the scene. The image of her tree had been halted as a streak of paint ran through it. There appeared to be a mark that indicated where she fell against it. On the floor, seizing out of control, was Angel. Jack dropped everything and fell to the floor, trying his best to calm her, while only panicking more himself. He reached for his phone and went to dial 911 but was shaking too hard. He grabbed Angel as best as he could and darted straight back to the car. He put Angel in the back seat and barely got in the car himself before racing off to the emergency room. Everything became a blur. He barely remembered driving to the hospital, let alone realizing that he rushed in and noticed his feet were soaking because he never even put his shoes back on. The doctors whisked Angel away as Jack fell to the floor, lost and completely hopeless._

 

 

"They eventually handcuffed me to a chair. I was lost and wanted nothing more then to just hold my baby gir-"

 

Jack lost it. He was shaking and held onto Rhys' arm. Rhys was thankful for once that he had a fake arm. He held onto Jack and rubbed his back, feeling his chest only growing heavier. 

 

"J-Jack. I'm so fucking sorry."

 

Jack couldn't continue. Rhys knew if he tried, things wouldn’t fall right for either of them. 

 

 

_"She has a rare tumour known as pleomorphic xanthroastrocytoma, but it is high grade.. anaplastic. It's a type of brain cancer. The tumour has formed to a massive size and is causing swelling. She needs immediate surgery or the tremors and seizing could become worse."_

 

_"How long?"_

 

_"I'm sorry?"_

 

_"How long does she have?"_

 

_The doctor hesitated, "If we can remove most of the tumour, or even all of it, she may live past college."_

 

_But they were wrong. The surgeons were only able to get part of the tumour out. Treatments and radiation made Angel into a walking skeleton, but even walking started becoming an impossible task for her. Jack began staying more and more at the hospital. Worried that these moments were his last with his daughter. He started losing work and was paying medical bills by selling everything at home, to the point where he had to sell the house and get a closet of an apartment. If it meant keeping his daughter alive, Jack would sell everything. Jack gave up his life to spend every waking moment with her. His career was falling apart but he didn't care. Not a moment went by that he wouldn't give to her. The doctor's news never got better as her days become less and less. It crushed him, fighting for her but he allowed Angel to choose her own path._

 

 

 

Rhys ordered room service while Jack sat, unmoved, on the couch. The only difference was Rhys had wrapped a blanket around him. When the food arrived and Rhys laid it out, Jack broke his dry lips apart,

 

"On-on her last day was when I took the photo."

 

Rhys froze for a moment and realized Jack had spoken,

 

"What photo?"

 

Jack hummed, "The one in the gallery."

 

Rhys sat back down beside Jack,

 

"She seemed at peace in it."

 

Jack nodded and no longer felt emotions. They had numbed and he did not feel in his own mind,

 

"On her last day, she was smiling and wanted to run away. So we did. We ran, she drew and I snapped photos. Like nothing changed. But I saw how weak she was and knew we needed to go back. We went back, we fell asleep but she never woke up."

 

He looked at Rhys and saw his eyes glistening back. Jack grabbed his hand,

 

“Th-that’s why I left. I couldn’t handle being in a place where those I loved are buried. Losing my baby was the worst. And I can’t help - I could’ve done something more. I just wish I could trade places.”

 

Rhys felt the same. It’s one thing for your parent's to die. It’s another to see your children die. Jack cried out, “She should be burying me. Not the other way around!”

 

“I understand Jack.”

 

Jack leaned into Rhys and screamed into his arms. Rhys held onto him for dear life and was scared that if he ever were to let go, so would Jack. Rhys grabbed Jack’s cheek and forced him to stare at him,

 

“Eh. I love you.”

 

Jack nodded and tried to smile at Rhys. All he could do was nod back and grab Rhys’ hand. Rhys repeated it, feeling that they both needed to hear it again,

 

“I love you.”

 

They kissed, but Rhys felt no love or passion in it. He felt loss, desperation and exhaustion. Rhys decide for the both of them to head in for the night. The food stayed on the table, untouched and cold. Rhys tried to sooth Jack, only crying himself but eventually Jack fell silent and Rhys fell asleep.

 

 

 

Rhys woke with a start when he felt lips on his. He sloppily fell into it and found himself wrapped in Jack's arms. Rhys gently pushed away and looked up to Jack,

 

"Morning."

 

Jack sighed, "Good morning."

 

Rhys yawned and looked over at the clock. It was just past eight-o-clock in the morning. He squinted at Jack,

 

"How yeah feeling?"

 

Jack took a deep breath and shrugged, "Exhausted."

 

Rhys chuckled and put his hand on Jack's cheek, "Understandable."

 

There was a small knock at the door making the two of them groan. Rhys got up this time and opened the door. The woman on the other side seemed slightly disappointed it wasn't Jack again,

 

"Uh. Wake up call. Need to meet in the Ballroom. 9am. For a brunch. And a panel."

 

She stormed off before Rhys had time to thank her. He chuckled and turned back to Jack sprawled out on the bed, stretching and using as much space as he could. They ended up taking another small snooze before realizing they had ten minutes to get washed and dressed. They stumbled down the hall and into the ballroom where they entered and were the last to arrive. They straightened up and found their assigned seats as Marcus began his morning speech. The few of them within the room clapped as he began his sporadic and somewhat dramatic speech. Rhys found his eyes growing heavy and felt himself drifting from the conversation. The exertion from the previous night was hitting him harder than he anticipated and dozed off. Jack nudged him and awoke Rhys as the last speaker rose to the stand. Rhys was thankful they were in the back and hoped nobody had noticed. The last speaker had been a contestant that didn't win, which perked Rhys' interest and was the only thing keeping him awake.

 

"Hello. Name's Daisy. And I was not a winner in this contest. But I somehow won in another way..."

 

Rhys felt his system reboot as all attention had found its way to her.

 

"This competition can be brutal. It can either shape you into a competitive being or it can push you and throw you in a different direction... Regardless of if you win or lose, this competition is already changing your life. I was bummed when I lost, but some artist saw my art in the gallery and wanted me on his team. Started with weddings, led to family trips and eventually we got to do films. This is an exciting time. Please don't fight. Don't take it for granted and embrace every little moment. Because for all we know, we get one life. So why not? Why not do everything?"

 

 

When the panel finally ended, Rhys and Jack groaned as they stood to stretch. He saw the one speaker and quickly ran to her. He nearly stumbled and fell. She noticed and held her hand out,

 

"Eager beaver. I'm Daisy."

 

"R-rhys. Names Rhys. I just wanted to say I loved your speech."

She shrugged, "Well, it's life."

 

"I was actually wondering...uh. I'm terrified."

 

"We all were. But know win or lose you'll take something away from this trip, right? I'm sure you've already have. Friends? Maybe some new ideas."

 

"Well, yeah. But my main concern. How do you keep going after being put down by the loss?"

 

Rhys meant the question in more ways then one and he was willing to hear any advice at this point. She took a moment and bit her lip,

 

"When you lose, sit in it. Embrace the loss because at the end of the day, you get to have that growth and experience. It'll crush your heart, it'll never get easy but it'll expand what you can handle, what you can learn from and what you can expect next time. The worst that can happen is you lose. So what? But what's the best that can happen? Now that, is limitless."

 

Rhys hummed and thanked Daisy before turning and knocking into Jack,

 

"Seriously! You are a ninja."

 

Jack chuckled and rubbed his chin, 

 

"It's how I get by. Anyways, thought I should let you know that you and Sheema are the last to get judged tomorrow."

 

The little joy that was floating in Rhys had evaporated.

 

"That's...great. And why are you telling me?"

 

Jack cocked his eyebrow, expecting Rhys to already know,

 

"Well, as your teacher, I need to inform and prep you for tomorrow."

 

Rhys chuckled, nerves only rising, "Perfect."

 

 

 

 

"All I'm saying is if you both work off each other, might allow for bigger chances of one of you winning."

 

Moxxi, Jack, Sheema and Rhys all surrounded a lunch table. Moxxi had Rhys' and Sheema's full attention as she ranted on.

 

"Grab those judges. Be interested in each other's stories. Work those tears-"

 

Jack held Moxxi back, "Woah okay. Let's stop there. We eat and worry about the competition later."

 

Moxxi huffed and crossed her arms, "Excuse me for wanting to win."

 

"Wasn't the point of today realizing that winning isn't everything?"

 

Moxxi chuckled, "That's a lie."

 

Rhys turned his eyes towards Sheema and noticed her face had turned a pale green. He grabbed her hand under the table and smiled. She tried to shake the sick feeling off but stood abruptly and left the table without another word. Everyone stared at the empty spot, Rhys feeling the departure the most. As the afternoon went on, Moxxi talked her lungs away until Rhys was finally able to break off and collapsed in bed with Jack. They remained quiet for a few moments until Rhys couldn't handle his scrambled thoughts,

 

"What if I don't win?"

 

Jack rubbed his shoulders and smirked, "You heard it earlier. You're already a winner."

 

Rhys swallowed the knot that wouldn't leave, "Sure as hell doesn't feel like I've won."

 

Jack stared at Rhys for a moment before turning and leaning on his arm,

 

"What's got your mind all low?"

 

Rhys bit his lip and covered his eyes with his fists, rubbing gently,

 

"I'm nervous. Kind of terrified to present. What if I mess the story up? What if they don't believe me? What if I freeze and run out?"

 

Jack groaned and got off the bed. He grabbed his phone and quickly put his shoes on while tossing Rhys his sweater,

 

"Enough of this shit. Im taking you somewhere to get your mind off of this."

 

Rhys smirked, "And where exactly is that?"

 

 

 

"6000 point Rhys! SUCK IT BABY!"

 

The ringing bells and shuffling of tickets coming out of the skeeball machine couldn't be heard over Jack's bellowing cheers and embarrassing laughs towards Rhys. Rhys picked up the tickets and tried to avoid the glances. The arcade was the last place he had in mind, but he wouldn't admit to Jack how fantastic it was to distract and get away from the hotel. They played another round of skeeball, the lucky wheel and Rhys overpowered the punching bag with his mechanical arm, to the point where they had an overwhelming amount of tickets. They purchased a disk gun and bubble maker. With the extras, they purchased candy. They used the rest of the day to wander around the city. Jack told as much history as he could remember and took Rhys to hidden gems. The anxiety started picking up as they ate some street meat and found themselves back at the hotel getting ready for bed. 

 

Rhys couldn't sleep and laughed to himself for even trying to. His mind kept bouncing with a mixture of feelings, even part of him thought losing wasn't so bad after all, but all that prep would've been for nothing. As Rhys watched the sky reawaken with sunlight, he heard the infamous knock at the door and prepared for his judgement. 

 

 

 

"Just remember Rhysie, honesty. Pretend you're just presenting this again to the class. It's exactly the same."

 

Rhys huffed, "Yeah, except you're not the judge and this is an entire scholarship on the line."

 

Jack went to continue until Marcus arrived and called Sheema and Rhys. Jack gave Rhys' shoulders one final squeeze before he walked into the room with Sheema. They walked into the gallery theatre and found the judges sitting in the front row seats. Displayed on the stage were two easels with Rhys' and Sheema's art. They stood by their work and awaited the judges. To their surprise, Marcus' booming voice filled the air,

 

"Sheema. Step forward and tell us what your submission is."

 

Sheema flinched at her name, looking back to Rhys before stepping forward. She explained her story and Rhys followed soon after. The one question that struck him the hardest echoed in the room for the second time and slapped him awake,

 

"Why do you deserve to win, Rhys?"

 

 "I don't know if I do. Hell, I don't think any of us do. I was always told art will be wrongly judged because of how subjective and limited to each person it is. It has endless opinions. If you believe I deserve to win, that is your choice. But why? No. It shouldn't be why do I deserve... It's whomever you see fit."

 

In that moment, Rhys prayed he had lost, felt he didn't win and hoped Sheema won. If anyone deserved it, it was them. 

 

As the judges thanked them for coming, they were awkwardly left to walk away. They excited and Sheema nearly jumped at Rhys and squeezed him into a tight hug. Rhys could feel her chest heaving and waited until she calmed a bit before whispering,

 

"You're already the winner."

 

Sheema shook her head, "I doubt it. Watch, the asshole's gonna win. So cocky and confident that -ass."

 

 Moxxi pulled the two away, "Now now. No spoiling the night."

 

Jack stepped in and grabbed Rhys' shoulder, patting it gently,

 

"She's right. Still got the gala tonight."

 

Rhys huffed to himself. All he wanted to do was hide away in the bedroom. The thought of cuddling with Jack for the rest of the night sent prickles down Rhys neck. Win or lose, he was happy Jack was there at the end of the night. Or so he hoped was the case. 

 

As they stumbled back into their rooms, Jack and Rhys plopped on the bed, their fingers intertwined and stared at the ceiling. 

 

"Do you think I'll win?"

 

Jack jumped at the sudden voice. He chuckled and brought Rhys closer,

 

"I don't want to get your hopes up, but there's a pretty good chance you won. And even if you don't, I'm proud of yeah."

 

Rhys groaned and buried his head in Jack's chest, "You're just saying that cause your Jack."

 

Jack chuckled and kissed Rhys, "Eh. I'd tell you to your face you're a loser, cupcake. But you're not."

 

Rhys grabbed Jack and held their lips together. He slowly turned and set himself on top of Jack, straddling him and admiring the view. Jack pulled him as close as they could without lips unlocking. Rhys brought his hand under Jack's shirt, dragging it gently over his skin and sending chills through the both of them. Rhys couldn't resist grinding into him. He felt Jack groan as he broke apart from Rhys,

 

"Maybe later. We gotta get fancy for tonight, mmmk?"

 

Out of energy, Rhys blushed and nodded. Gently, Jack pushed forward and leaned on the bed, giving Rhys one final kiss before hopping in the shower and prepping for the night that Rhys couldn't wait to be over with.

 

 

The gala -A huge party with music, drinking and dancing - was a brief distraction between the competitors and allowed everyone to relax for the night. The anxiety loosened when Rhys didn't feel any tension between the others in the room. In fact, it was a filled ballroom of guests of every kind. Some parents had arrived, including Sheema's parents. Rhys chuckled as he watched them smother her.

 

"Our little baby is all grown. I'm so proud of you."

 

Sheema tried to break away but he father held her close,

 

"It's gonna SUCK seeing you leave home. Barely handle you not at home now!"

 

Finally, Sheema broke away, "I've barely been gone a week, dad."

 

Rhys walked forward and stretched his hand out, 

 

"These must be your parents. Name's Rhys. Sheema's been a good friend to have out here."

 

"Pleasure."

 

Sheema continued to blush brightly until Marcus called for everyone to take their seats. She exhaled loudly and followed close to Rhys, taking a seat beside him, and Jack on the other side of Rhys. There were two tables sitting near the top middle of the room reserved for the faculty and students. They all gathered and a few of them had already begun drinking. Rhys avoided it for the time being and was not in the mood as his nerves prickled at his skin. Marcus did another infamous speech that Rhys didn't bother paying attention to because his eyes were stuck on Jack. He wanted to be back in that room, in that bed... he shook his head, feeling his cheeks redden and heat up. The sound of loud music broke Rhys' focus as people started making their way towards the dance floor. Jack nudged his head for Rhys to join,

 

"You'll come too, right Jack?"

 

Jack chuckled and shook his head, "Nah, you kids enjoy yourself."

 

Moxxi came around and pulled Jack's arm, "All of us are dancing, Jackie." 

 

He groaned as they all started dragging him to the dance floor. Rhys knew he wasn't a dancer but half of them were drunk and wouldn't pay him any attention. Jack rolled his eyes,

 

"Yeah. Sure. Everyone else pre-drinks. Fuck, I'm not drunk enough for this."

 

Rhys smirked and bumped Jack as he grabbed Sheema and started twisting with her. The anxiety from before had been but a distant memory at that point. Sheema was giggling as Rhys made them dance in all goofy forms. Rhys noticed out of the corner of his eye, Moxxi trying to get Jack to dance, but Jack's eyes always glanced towards Rhys. Jack couldn't help but smile and enjoy Rhys’ happiness. Considering the roller-coaster of a trip they were having, mixed in with emotional baggage, it felt like months had grown on them in the span of the week. Once the song slowed, Rhys and Sheema swayed and jokingly did a salsa as exaggerated as they could, while the other's partnered up and stared. Jack took the opprotunity and broke away to the bar where he found a few others taking shots. He threw back one himself and ordered a gin and tonic. He felt a bump and nearly choked on his drink when he turned to find Rhys. He smirked at him and went to give him a kiss but quickly shook his mind out of it, remembering it wasn't safe. Rhys grabbed two screwdrivers and handed one to Sheema. Jack squinted towards her, forgetting she was underage but she took the drink and giggled away. Rhys leaned against the bar and sipped on his drink, winking at Jack,

 

"She deserves it. Considering we could hate each other after tomorrow."

 

Jack snorted, "You won't hate each other."

 

Rhys went to fight Jack on it, but stopped himself and gently brushed against Jack as he made his way back towards the dance floor. He jokingly shook his butt in front of Jack and skipped back towards the others. They made a circle within the dance floor as others took turns breaking out into ridiculous moves. Jack ordered another drink and couldn't help but chuckle to himself, feeling his cheeks go warm as he sunk in all the enjoyment from Rhys. Watching him sway, wink at Jack and laugh made his heart beat a bit faster. Another slow song came, causing Rhys to slump at the table with Sheema. They were catching their breaths. Rhys looked towards Jack and leaned in to talk,

 

"Still no dancing for you?"

 

Jack smirked, "I need to be in a different setting and..with a substantial amount of booze."

 

Rhys bit his lip and chuckled. Before any of them realized how numbing the night had become,the waiters started bringing out coffee and trays of desserts. Rhys yawned as he leaned on Jack and pulled his arm. Rhys ooed and accepted both the coffee and cake. Jack couldn’t help watching Rhys indulging himself the entire night and carefully slipped his hand onto Rhys’ lap under the table. Not expecting it, Rhys jumped. As he ate his dessert, Jack's hand climbed his leg, causing Rhys to nearly spit his dessert out and tried to act as if coughing. Jack didn't falter and kept his hand on high on Rhys' lap and began palming Rhys' dick. As they ate dessert, the others gathered and started talking about events they had planned for the summer. Rhys tried to concentrate but couldn't as Jack's hand began to add pressure.

 

Sheema poked his shoulder, "How about you, Rhys? Any big plans."

 

He swallowed and nearly moaned at the table. Rhys stood to stop Jack and chuckled to himself, "Actually, I'm-I think I'm done for the night. You guys have fun..."

Rhys nearly tripped leaving the table and Jack shook his head and quickly patted Moxxi on the back, "Think Rhys and I have the same idea. Gonna call it a night. Stay safe, kiddos!"

 

The others said their good nights as the music continued to drift on. Rhys turned a corner and for a moment thought he was alone until he felt warm air and someone snuggling into his neck. Rhys smirked but gently pushed Jack away,

 

"Not yet. I don't want us getting in trouble."

 

Jack smacked Rhys' butt as the elevator for the hotel opened. It was empty and Jack smirked, waving his hand out to Rhys,

 

"You first."

 

Rhys closed his eyes, smiling and stepped in. As the doors closed, Jack practically tore at Rhys, grabbing him into a sloppy kiss as he pushed Rhys against the wall. Rhys moaned and ran his hands through Jack's hair as Jack kissed down his neck and somehow found his way back to Rhys' mouth. Rhys thought Jack heard the bell for the elevator, stopping on another floor, but he clearly didn't care. It stopped and on came a few strangers. Rhys tried to pull Jack off as he noticed the others get on but Jack continued to makeout with Rhys, making the other people uncomfortable. Clearly, Jack was playing a game. He opened his eyes and noticed all too well that others were in there with them. He grab Rhys for one last long kiss before pulling apart and turned,

“Hows it goin'?”

 

They didn’t answer. The elevator became quiet until the bell for the elevator struck, the doors opened and they left. Once the doors closed, Rhys broke into fits of laughter. He was blushing so hard he thought he was glowing red. Jack was right there with him, chuckling.

 

"That only happens with booze. I swear."

 

Rhys nudged him, "Better be. That was terrible."

 

"Nah. It was hot."

 

Finally, the elevator stopped on their floor. Jack pulled Rhys to the room, opened the door and as soon as the door closed, their lips were reunited. Suit jackets fell to the floor as Jack led Rhys into the bed. Their lips only broke when another layer or piece of clothing was removed. Rhys couldn't help the small moans coming out, Jack was huffing and put their foreheads together as they were down to their boxers,

 

"I was dying all night for this."

 

Rhys huffed, "Lucky-I'm in the mood."

 

Jack chuckled and leaned over towards his bag, pulling out lube and a condom. Rhys cocked his eye at him,

 

"Seriously?"

 

Jack snorted, "Eh, I pack it just in case."

 

Rhys rolled his eyes and paused when Jack handed the condom to him. Rhys held it for a moment before carefully placing it back into Jack's hands. Jack froze and stared up at Rhys,

 

"Did you- not want to?"

 

Rhys grabbed Jack and kissed as deeply and as long as he could, "I want to. But... I want you."

 

Jack got teary eyed for a moment and hesitated as he pulled his briefs down and slid the condom on. Rhys hesitated taking his boxers off as he grabbed the lube and began prepping himself. Jack raised his eyebrows to Rhys and gave a devilish smile. He grabbed Rhys and rolled him onto his back. Jack straddled and held him down. Jack began stroking Rhys, causing more moans to escape his lips. At first, Rhys was quiet but Jack's name soon began to fall through,

 

"F-fuck Jack. Sl-lloow down."

 

Jack exhaled and all but continued to focus on his pace, "Nah Rhysie. You deserve some extra treatment tonight."

 

Rhys pulled onto Jack's hair and pulled their lips back together, only silencing the moans as he came. Jack chuckled,

 

"Been awhile?"

 

Rhys huffed, "The f-yes. Clearly," Jack gently continued to stroke Rhys, causing his eyes to briefly roll back, "N-too-nooo - too sensitive."

 

Jack groaned, "Come on, sweetie. Can you keep going for me?"

 

At first, Rhys felt his chest fall heavy, but Jack kept his strokes at a soft pace and Rhys felt bad Jack didn't get anything yet. He glanced down and saw Jack was slightly hard. He smirked up, brought Jack's mouth to his and nodded,

 

"Y-eah. Let's keep going."

 

Jack couldn't help but laugh as he fell into Rhys again. He uncapped the lube and prepped the both of them as slowly and as best as he could. The nerves shivered up Rhys, goosebumps appearing on every inch of his skin, but Jack shushed and soothed him as the moment for Jack was all but ready to go. Rhys had become hard again and wrapped his arms around Jack, as Jack grabbed his dick and lined it up with Rhys' entrance. Rhys smiled and nodded to Jack, giving him reassurance that he wanted this. Jack hesitated and bit his lip,

 

"Say you want it, Rhys."

 

Rhys nodded and practically grinded onto Jack,

 

"I want you so goddamn bad, Jack."

 

Jack nearly lost it as he pushed into Rhys. Rhys head went back as a groan escaped. Jack pulled back but Rhys shook his head and pushed further, making Jack's arms snap to the rails to support himself,

 

"Jesus."

 

"Fffuucckk, Jack. J-just goo."

 

Jack moaned and pushed further, sliding into Rhys and hitting the perfect spot. Rhys covered his mouth with his arm as he let out a loud but muffled moan. Rhys was already getting close again and they had barely been doing anything. As Jack pulled out and began pushing in again, they both groaned and found each other's lips. Finally, they began making a slow pace and continued to melt into their bodies. Jack held onto the rails but felt himself slipping as Rhys began to wrap his legs around him. Jack fell against him and held him close, whispering Rhys' name over and over again in his ear. He bit down into his shoulder, causing Rhys to squeal lightly. Jack's pace became out of pace as he was getting close. He paused briefly, making Rhys groaned in frustration,

 

"Jaacckk, pleasseee. Fuck meeee!"

 

Jack chuckled, "Almost, kitten."

 

He pushed Rhys’ head down with his mouth and began pounding into him, but only for a moment.

 

"I'm so close, Rhys. Ahhh-so fucking close."

 

"Fuck me Jack. F-f-Jaaaacckkk..."

 

Rhys unwrapped himself from Jack and took a pause. Now, Jack was angry. Rhys dragged his tongue onto Jack's neck and bit down, gaining some air back,

 

"Do this for me..."

 

Rhys turned and laid on his stomach, sticking his ass up for Jack. Jack stared in disbelief and felt Rhys' leaking cock in his hand, watching his ass, waiting. Jack carefully re-entered Rhys and without warning, began pounding into him. Jack fucked him from behind, kissing and biting Rhys' back as his groans only began to pick up with each pound. Jack wrapped Rhys’ hands and his together as they fucked. Rhys tried once again to cover his mouth but Jack pulled it away,

 

"None of that shit, Rhys. I want to - I wanna hear it. Fuckin scream so the whole w-world knows. So they know who's fucking y-fuccckkk."

 

Rhys still tried to muffle his mouth in the sheets but it was no use. Jack moved his head around so he could still find his mouth and felt Rhys about to moan. He moved and Rhys began chanting his name, louder and louder with each thrust. Jack wrapped Rhys’ arms and held them against his back as he used the leverage to be able to reach Rhys faster and harder. Rhys screamed Jack's name and finally began to feel himself fall apart,

 

"Fuuccckkk me JACK. AHHH JACK I-I'm- I LOVE YOU."

 

Jack bit into Rhys' neck and whispered, "I love you. I fuckin' love you. Say it, Rhysie. Say it for me!"

 

"I-fuck-I love you Jack. I LOVE YOU JACK. FUCK MEEEE."

Rhys continued to only say that as they both grew closer and finally, Jack groaned Rhys' name and they both vibrated with screams as they came together. The pounding slowed but Jack still lightly thrusted to finish. They turned and fell into each other but Jack saw the mess along Rhys. He kissed him a few times and dragged Rhys’ off the bed towards the shower. They continued to whispered I love you's to each other until the exhaustion hit. The instant the water turned off, they immediately fell into the bed, and a few more kisses later, they were soundly asleep.

 

 

For the first time in a long time, Rhys woke feeling well rested. Not a single nightmare haunted him, the stress and worry of the competition was all but lost as he turned and found the man he loved smiling back at him. He was running his hand through Rhys' hair and bit his lip when he noticed Rhys waking,

 

"Morning, muffin."

 

Rhys smirked and curled into Jack, feeling the lack of clothing and blankets hit his skin. The warmth from Jack made him sigh. Jack rubbed his back and gently kissed his forehead,

 

"Had a good sleep I presume?"

 

Rhys nodded his head, "Mmm best sleep. And you?"

 

Jack's smirk twisted a bit but he didn't answer. Rhys didn't push it as he didn't want to ruin the calming moment. Rhys grabbed one of Jack's hands and traced his fingers,

 

"You know, I would rather lose this whole competition just to have another week here."

 

Jack chuckled, "You kidding? I'm dying to leave."

 

Rhys nudged him, "With you dumbass. I just... wanna relax with you for another week."

 

Jack sighed, "We'll get all summe-"

 

Loud banging came from the door. Jack nearly fell off the bed and it dawned on him that they were both still naked. He quickly ran into the bathroom as Rhys scrambled to find a pair of sweatpants to slip on. He stumbled and tripped to the door finding one of the judges. Out of breath, Rhys forced a smirk,

 

"Morning."

 

The judge nodded and looked around the clothing littered room,

 

"Just making you aware that everyone is needed in an hour. The final breakfast celebration is up and the winner is being announced."

 

Rhys' smile fell as he could only answer with a nod. The judge left and Rhys groaned as he fell against the door,

 

"This is what I meant by another week. No more of this shit."

 

Jack chuckled as he walked out, still naked. Rhys blushed at the sight and threw a shirt at Jack, "Let's get this over with."

 

 

 

The walk of shame to the ballroom made Rhys want to puke. Not even being judged was this bad. Finding out his future in one single week made him crazy. This all decided how the rest of his life would move. Rhys stopped a few feet from the entrance of the ballroom and held Jack by his arm. Jack paused and looked back to Rhys,

 

"You ready?"

 

Rhys avoided his eyes, "No. I'm-I'm not."

 

Jack sighed and turned to face Rhys. He put both of his hands on Rhys' shoulders and rubbed his arms, "No matter what happens in there, I'm fuckin' proud of you Rhys. I've never seen anyone kick as much ass as you. No matter what happens, you have accomplished and done more than a lot of people out there."

 

Rhys felt his lip tremble and bit into it to stop it. He shifted his eyes to Jack and whispered, "Will...you be here if I lose?"

 

Jack chuckled and grabbed Rhys into a hug, "Of course! Fuck Rhys, if that's all you're worried about."

 

Rhys chuckled to himself and sniffed back the worry, "I'm just terrified. And worried. And paranoid. And scared-"

 

"Shhh. For five minutes just appreciate all the work you've done to get here."

 

Rhys let Jack go and watched him pull the door open,

 

"After you, handsome."

 

Rhys took two big breaths before stepping inside and facing the music one last time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Rhys have been through alot together.... They've still got a long way to go but only so much time to figure it out.
> 
> And it's gonna lead us to the finale couple chapters o.o how nuts is that?
> 
> I hope that I don't take as long to wrap this up. Took me over 2 months and a half just to finally upload. It's about time I wrap this story up and I hope I do it in a timely manner!
> 
> Thanks for sticking around and not losing hope!


	18. Waving Through A Window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys has a lot weighing on his mind regarding his future and feels lost. Memories of the past start haunting him once more and Jack wants nothing more than to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Accident talk. Smut/fluff.
> 
> I'm Dear Evan Hansen trash....
> 
> Can you tell by the title? :P
> 
>  
> 
> Also.... guess what?

"We are now floating at our proper altitude. You are free to get comfy and walk around if you need to access the bathrooms or stretch."

 

Rhys unclenched the armrest as he felt the plane ease. He sighed and placed his forehead into the small but perfect fitting window. They floated above the clouds at dawn, sun barely reaching through the clouds. The cool window eased Rhys' mind as he calmed his breathing and rubbed his chest where his letter rested in his inside pocket. Rhys couldn't stop himself from imagining seeing the city through the clouds, picture perfect even in the darkest of night. The lights always found their ways through and could be seen in thinner patches. For a moment the plane rattled, making Rhys squeeze his eyes shut, envisioning the plane going down, but no such thing happened. Just as soon as it started, it rested and stopped again. Rhys opened his eyes to find the clear sky, looking down into the many cities below. He smirked and felt another sigh escape. Rhys was going to miss being down there. He already missed the funky and unique style the city presented itself as and he missed the glorious hotel he and Jack got to share. They felt more in tune together than they had been in their relationship. If only he could have that a bit longer, but all good things come to an end. As much as he was going to miss his new friends, he missed his old ones even more. Part of Rhys couldn't wait to get home. The thought of feeling and sleeping in his own bed sent chills down his spine.

 

Rhys felt his phone vibrate and found another message had somehow slipped through. Sheema was attempting to message him but he knew the messages wouldn't reach him again until the plane landed, but he kept staring at the same words and re-read their messages,

 

"Don't feel bad, Rhys. There's always other opportunities. Just gotta take it as it gets handed, right?"

 

Rhys groaned and put his phone on hold, turning to see Jack’s head slowly fall onto his shoulder, lightly snoring. Rhys smirked to himself, putting his head against Jack's and tried to sleep but felt his heart continue to pound. Carefully, he took out his disposable camera and took one photo of Jack and one photo of the two of them. As he packed it away, he sighed and waited for sleep to hit him. Nothing would make him sleep on that plane. His mind was scrambled after the long week they had. After Jack shared information about Angel, Rhys was terrified that Jack would expect more out of him. There was nothing more Rhys could give Jack and nothing else he could give except his love and his ideas. He knew Jack was patient but he would never hear of Rhys' accident. Rhys wasn't going to let another person hear the damage he'd done. As much as he loved Jack and appreciated him sharing his life with him, Rhys didn't want Jack in on the deaths that he hung onto. The deaths that he caused.

 

Rhys felt his chest grow heavy but shook his mind out of the thoughts. He lightly grabbed Jack's hand and gently placed it into his own, rubbing his thumb across Jack's hand. Jack smirked and hummed quietly. Rhys smirked and felt his feet go numb and his mind ease as he drifted to sleep.

 

 

He awoke with Jack nudging him because they had just landed. He yawned and stood to gather his bags. They ran to the suitcase pick up for Rhys' paranoia was at an all time high and he thought they would somehow lose their suitcases. Once Jack grounded him and confirmed everything was in order, they made their way to his car and chuckled to themselves. Jack rubbed his stomach,

 

"I could seriously go for a million pancakes right about now."

 

Rhys smirked but the thought of food set his stomach upside down, "To be honest, I just want to lay on the floor."

 

Jack smirked and drove off, "My place or yours?"

 

Rhys blushed at the thought for a moment and shrugged, "I don't wanna keep yeah from not eating so... let's head to your place?"

 

Jack hummed and kissed Rhys' cheek before turning off towards his house. 

 

The second they got to Jack's place, Rhys took his shoes off and curled onto the floor. Jack chuckled and threw Rhys a pillow,

 

"Need support?"

 

Rhys groaned, "Why do I still feel nauseous?"

 

"The plane will do that dumb dumb. Plus, did you get any shut eye?"

 

Rhys turned his head to find Jack shuffling in the kitchen and preparing a pan, "Doesn't feel like it."

 

Jack nudged his head to the side, "How about you go sleep? I'll get yeah up at a decent hour."

 

Rhys sighed and groaned with every movement he made as he stood, cracked his back and dragged his feet into Jack's bedroom. He flopped down and felt the bed sink around him as he welcomed sleep.

 

 

 

 

"Eh champ. Time to wake up. Saved yeah some food."

 

Rhys groaned and turned away from Jack before feeling his head get turned and Jack capturing his lips. Rhys smirked and allowed himself to let Jack in, feeling his tongue slip past his lips. He grabbed Jack and pulled him into bed, gaining a low chuckle out of him,

 

"Okay, Rhysie. Come on. No more sleep."

 

Rhys bit his lip, "Well... I mean. Not sleep."

 

Jack grinned and couldn't resist biting into Rhys' shoulder, gaining a pained groan from him.

 

"Just cause you won doesn't mean you get every prize."

 

The thought of having won the contest set his stomach back into nausea and Jack noticed. He turned and sat up in bed, "Okay. Talk, Rhys."

 

Rhys didn't bother sitting up and instead stayed laying on the bed with his arms across his eyes,

 

"I don't deserve this. Someone else did, Jack."

 

Jack sighed, rubbing his eyes. They already had this conversation the day before but it wasn't leaving Rhys' mind that easily.

 

"It's what the judges saw was right. May not feel like it to you, but you DO deserve it. Every ounce of it. You worked like mad, just like everyone else."

 

Rhys sat up at that point and crossed his arms, "That's the thing. I already have a future ahead of me. I have my back up plan. Sheema is graduating high school. This could've been her fresh start."

 

"And she told you exactly what I'm telling you, she wants to fight for her work. Take it as it comes, right? A competition isn't going to stop her and neither should it halt you in your future."

 

Rhys moved his arms and grabbed Jack's hand into his. The cool mechanical bits sent goosebumps down Jack's arm.

 

"It's not just that Jack. How-what am I supposed to do about my program?"

 

Jack halted for a moment and seemed to squeeze at the question,

 

"I suggest you give them notice and transfer over to the photography program. Need to do it before the end of July, kiddo."

 

Rhys swallowed and realized how thirsty he had become. Being just the middle of May, that didn't leave Rhys a lot of time. Rhys shifted and curled in on himself. 

 

"It's a bit more than that, Jack. It's all overwhelming."

 

Jack chuckled and pushed against Rhys, 

 

"Well duh. You got a week or two before they send you further information of the process."

 

Rhys groaned, "And I have only a couple months to decide if I'll go through with it."

 

Jack was stunned and let go of Rhys for a moment, 

 

"You're taking the photography program. It really isn't that hard kiddo."

 

Rhys rolled his eyes and sat up, feeling a lot worse than he did a moment ago,

 

"I-Jack. I'm shocked I won. In fact, I was okay with losing. But now that it's happened... I'm stuck. I still have my program. I'm not just gonna up and leave it."

 

Jack looked into his eyes for a moment and planned his words carefully, 

 

"Is-I thought you enjoyed doing this?"

 

Rhys moved closer to Jack and placed his hand on his leg, 

 

"I did-I do, but Jack, I can't just throw away-I seriously need time to weigh my options out, now that I actually have options. God, I never thought it'd be this stressful."

 

Jack bit his lip and tried to support Rhys, but his eyes looked hurt and conflicted, 

 

"It's not because of us, right?"

 

Rhys gasped, "God no! No no no, that's not it at all! Fuck, I'd tell you if it was from the beginning." 

 

Jack smiled and felt tension loosen. He lightly chuckled and brought his lips to Rhys, 

 

"Well, I'm happy to hear that. But I get it. For now, let's get you some food and then..maybe we can watch something, chill one more night together?  If...you want?"

 

Rhys blushed and kissed Jack back, "That sounds great."

 

Jack served Rhys the leftover pancakes along with the usual bacon and home fries. He broke out some ice cream and popcorn as they curled on the couch together and began watching a movie. It didn't last long as the popcorn and ice cream were spilled, smeared and melted along the floor and on bits of their skin. Jack already had Rhys legs wrapped around him as he could barely contain the need for their bodies to join again. Rhys felt tension and flipped Jack onto the couch, turning themselves into a reverse cowboy position. They were quick to come and fell into each other just as the movie wrapped up. Rhys picked crumbs off Jack as Jack licked some of the melting ice cream off Rhys, causing him to giggle. He whispered into Jack's ear, 

 

"Shower. This is kind of sticky."

 

Jack fell into loud laughs and stood, helping Rhys stumble into the shower. 

 

 

 

 

The next day rolled around and Rhys found himself watching Jack lightly snoring. He curled onto Jack's chest and could feel the vibration in his chest. He sighed and watched Jack's every movement as he slid out of bed and carefully got dressed. It had been a long week and all he wanted was to go home. Rhys left a small note on Jack's table,

 

_"Didn't want to wake you. Headed home. Need a small walk. Message me after. I love you, Rhys."_

 

He grabbed his bags and began walking home.

 

Stumbling into the hall, Rhys took a deep breath and sighed. 

 

"Good to be back."

 

He heard a shriek and could hear stomping coming from Yvette as she rushed into Rhys,

 

"Congrats man!! Good to have yeah back. Vaughn totally cried while you were gone."

 

Rhys could hear Vaughn yelling from his room, "That's not true."

 

Rhys chuckled and kissed Yvette's cheek, hugging her tightly one last time,

 

"So fuckin good to be back."

 

Yvette stumbled into the living room and Rhys hesitantly followed her, "Well, we were expecting you yesterday but obviously things changed. We have a little surprise."

 

Rhys felt himself grow pale but he smiled through it and sat on the couch. Vaughn walked out with a wrapped gift and smirked to Rhys,

 

"It's nothing much but, I thought it would be a good way to start."

 

Rhys took the present and unwrapped it. He opened the box to discover a new lens for his camera and another smaller box. He squinted and shook it briefly. Opening it, he discovered a newly modelled business card with his work on it. His eyes watered as he picked one up and moved it into his hands. He examined the gold lettering shining back on his mechanical eye. It wasn't cheap thin paper either. Nice, rough and durable card stock. 

 

"Guys this is... so corny. Why this?"

 

Yvette shrugged, "To get your life goin'. Keep doing your amazing work."

 

Rhys couldn't help but chuckle as he stared down into his cards. He grabbed his friends into a group hug and held them there for a moment. With the hug and his face hidden from his friend's sights, he frowned and allowed himself to let go of the smile for a moment.

 

"Thanks guys, really."

 

As they broke off, Rhys was smiling again and neither noticed the stress that wanted to break through. They all sat around and talked about Rhys' trip. He showed them some photos he took and even joked with Yvette about his alone time with Jack, which allowed Vaughn to break into the bathroom and ignore it all. Rhys left out the little upsetting bits as his mind wasn't in the right place. That's when Yvette hesitated,

 

"You know, I didn't even hear Jack pull in-"

"He didn't. I walked. It was nothing Yvette. We've both just had a long week and I didn't wanna wake him."

 

Yvette squinted, hearing the lie slip through but sighed and let it go,

"Fine. But week's just beginning. You're doing the summer bash this Friday, right?"

 

Rhys groaned and rubbed his eyes, "I totally forgot."

 

Well before Assquez held parties, their close friend Fiona had a cottage on the beach where she held the opening summer parties. Rhys had agreed a long while ago he'd take photos for her and everyone else to splurge about all over media and to add, help them remember the night that they'd probably loosely remember from all the drinking. Rhys checked his phone and realized it was just after one-o-clock and that Jack had messaged him. He groaned, put his phone away and noticed Yvette was still waiting for confirmation. He looked towards his hands and crossed them,

 

"If I say I didn't want to go anymore-"

 

"I'll drag your ass there regardless because you do this shit all the time, think you won't have a good time and always do."

 

Rhys chuckled and shrugged, "Gotta let me have my moment of panic!"

 

Yvette smirked, "Could always invite Jack you know. Or has a week been too much?"

 

Rhys' smirk dropped slightly but he shrugged, "I doubt he wants to see me right now."

 

Vaughn reentered the room with a few dirty dishes from his room. Rhys raised his eyebrow which stopped Vaughn on his way to the kitchen, "Uh... Nisha and I've been busy."

 

Yvette rolled her eyes, "Busy is one word for it."

 

Rhys blushed but couldn't help to smirk at his friend, "Good on yeah Vaughn."

 

Vaughn ignored the comments and continued to clean. Rhys looked towards Yvette and saw her face was a little bit lower than usual. He scooted closer and whispered under the running water as Vaughn washed up,

 

"Everything okay?"

 

Yvette shrugged, "You guys and you're partners. And here I am, alone."

 

Rhys wrapped his arms around her and immediately planted multiple kisses on her head, "You are never alone. And don't you think for one moment you aren't loved."

 

Yvette sighed and chuckled, trying to push Rhys away but he held onto her and she continued to chuckle. The tickle monster had arrived and Rhys wasn't stopping until she yelled for mercy. She had tears in her eyes from laughing so hard and Vaughn was all but toned out of the situation as he plopped on the couch beside the two and loaded up Golden Eye.

 

"Shall we play a few rounds?"

 

Yvette evilly chuckled and grabbed the controller out of Vaughn's hands, "Yes!"

 

 

 

 

 

What felt like only a few hours, Rhys' name began circulating around social media. Through his friend's accounts and sharing his personal art page. Even the school's page highlighted his grand achievement. To Rhys, it was both a blessing and a curse. Everyone kept bugging Rhys and keeping tabs on him throughout the summer. People kept poking and prodding his mind and it didn’t help that the one person he actually enjoyed having around began to do the same. He understood everyone’s worry, especially with only having less than a month to decide if he wanted to continue his final year of Robotics or if he wanted to drop those eight long years of education and three years of schooling and drop it for an entirely new study and school for his Bachelor of Photography. His mind kept falling into both sets and found himself becoming increasingly uneasy just by the sheer thought of school alone. It was the summer and the last thing Rhys wanted on his mind was studying or homework, let alone being back at school.

During one perfect, hot and beautiful summers day, things were bound to change for Rhys and he could feel it on the tips of his fingers and within his gut. He squashed the sand between his toes as he sat on the shoreline with his friends as music filled the area. Students filled every gap from the shoreline to the cottage. Some floated in the water and others swarmed on the deck. Rhys kept his camera close and avoided getting it anywhere near the sand. One little grain of sand in his camera could ruin everything. It was a simple beach party that had fallen perfectly in balance with magic hour. Fiona was telling a story to Sasha, Vaughn, Nisha and Yvette as Rhys sat beside her. He snapped a photo of the group laughing as the punch line for the story finally came in. She looked towards Rhys and nudged the camera away.

 

"Come on man! Any stories from the trip?"

 

Rhys blushed and was tempted to mention Jack but knew how terrible that idea was the instant it hit his mind, 

"Not really."

Fiona didn't believe him, "That's such bullshit. Not one story? Seriously? Out of that whole trip."

 

Rhys shook his head and pretended to spot someone in the distance. He quickly stood, slipping and sinking in the sand as he waved to the imaginary person. He ran off but eventually slowed his pace as he found himself closer to the cottage. He found a small bench by the bonfire and sat down, scrolling through his most recent images. He barely had enough to work with and shoved his anxiety aside as best as he could as he interacted with the crowd.

 

Rhys was doing his best but every person that encountered him set him off in his head.

 

“So, did you accept the grant yet?”

“Robotics is where you’re meant to be man! It’s literally you!”

“Yo, you are one with the camera and the camera is one with you. But so is robotics.” 

“Photography is way too easy. Plus the job market? Good luck finding one.”

“Robotics sounds complicated. Why even get into it in the first place?”

"If I were you, I'd stick to what I do best."

"Seriously? You are literally wearing the future! Just do it!"

 

“Rhys.”

 

“Take the damn grant and go for it man! Others would sell their soul to be where you are!”

 

“Rhys?”

 

“Hell man. 8 years is almost a full decade. Why drop it all for a silly gig?”

 

“RHYS!”

 

He looked up and found Vaughn hovering over him, hand planted on his shoulder as Rhys sat in the soaking sand, watching the sun reach the edge of the horizon, slowly fading within the water. Vaughn waved his hand in his face,

 

“Rhys? Seriously, you okay?”

 

His chest was swelling and he immediately felt sick.

 

“I need to go.”

 

He stumbled up and pushed past Vaughn, treading through the sand as best and quickly as he could, sinking with each step. Vaughn attempted to chase after Rhys but got held back by Nisha. Rhys was thankful and did his best to stay away from everyone. His mind went into autopilot as he tucked away his camera and found himself at The Vault. Rhys had only been there himself once when he first turned twenty-one and he remembered it being small but gentle and kind and definitely something he needed in his system. A bar was the least likely to find Rhys in in the first place, which made it all the while better for Rhys to drag himself into. He pushed himself into the bar and sat on the stool, placing his head gently against the bar table. The bartender came over and tapped the counter,

“What do you want?”

 

Rhys stared up and raised two fingers, “Two shots of Whiskey.”

 

The bar tender crossed his arms, “ID?”

 

Rhys rolled his eyes and fished out his ID. The bartender examined Rhys for a moment, noticing the arm first before taking the ID from it. They looked and nearly laughed,

 

“Twenty-eight? Bullshit.”

 

“Listen, I’ve been here once before when I was 21. I’ve had a long day and my life is about to fall apart. This is a real ID. I’m twenty eight and if you don’t believe me, I can take my business elsewhere.”

 

The bar tender smirked and quickly poured Rhys three shots. He looked and was confused,

 

“I only asked for two.”

 

The bartender poured himself one, “You clearly have stuff on your mind. Third's on me.”

 

Rhys smirked and took the first shot, regretting it the instant it hit his lips. He swallowed but coughed up. He slammed the table and caught his breath. He wiped his mouth and looked at the bar tender,

 

“On second thought, vodka. That’ll be fine.”

 

The bartender chuckled, took the other shots and poured Rhys vodka. He carefully swigged them back and was more successful this time around. The bartender cleaned up the area and stayed by Rhys,

“So. What’s this rough patch your going through?”

 

Rhys crossed his arms and placed them against the bar, gently resting his chin against them,

 

“I’d rather just…leave it.”

 

The bartender threw his cloth around his shoulder and eyed Rhys,

 

“Spill it. Better to get it out then let it fester in your mind.”

 

Rhys sighed and hid his face in his arms,

 

“My life is screwed.”

 

“Why’s that?”

 

Rhys felt his throat burn slightly,

 

“I have to choose something in my life that will literally decide my future. I either continue with something I’ve been doing for my entire life or I start something new that I’m not only good at, but I enjoy.”

 

“And which of the two make you happy?”

 

“Well, they both do-”

 

“Honestly, which of the two make you feel like it’s not even school?”

 

“Both.”

 

“You _are_ screwed.”

 

Rhys groaned and sat up, slouching in the chair, “You aren’t helping.”

 

“Who said I was helping? Listen, alls I’m saying, you’ve clearly had your life laid out before you. You’ve had choices brought to your attention and you’ve gone with what is safe and what has been chosen for you. It can be scary doing the opposite of that, but that’s what makes life interesting. Life is supposed to be exciting and nothing does that more then the unexpected.”

 

Rhys’ mind began to cloud and smoke a bit more but things started to become a bit clearer. Maybe he was crazy after all. The bartender handed him another two shots. Rhys had no clue what they were and the bartender waved at both.

 

“I know you have no idea what either of these are, but regardless, they’ll do the same to your body. You’ll feel good about both, I swear. But that’s just from what I’m telling you. Now, just by the smell, you can probably get a sense of how strong of a taste they’ll both have and what your end game will be, but that still gives you two options that I presented to you. But you see, you could order drinks and forget about these shots altogether and tell me what you want. At that, you’ll know.”

 

Rhys chuckled and rubbed his sore, swollen eyes,

 

“That’s some deep stuff. I don’t know what I want. I want to be happy but I also want to be…good at what I do. Is it so terrible to ask for both?”

 

Rhys took both shots and felt chills go down his back. The booze was beginning to hit him as he giggled and felt tingly. The bartender wiped up and cut Rhys off,

 

“See? Now you’re seeing the unexpected.”

 

Rhys pulled his wallet out but ended up dropping his other contents in the action. He noticed his phone glowing and realized he had three missed calls. He rolled his eyes and examined the numbers, realizing Vaughn had attempted to call and so had,

 

“Jack?”

 

Rhys stomach jumped. He threw more money then he should have at the bartender and ran for the doors. He booked it to Jack’s place and held onto every word that he needed to get out to him. His mind doubled and he blacked out a few times but finally, he found himself banging on his front door.

 

“Jaaaccckkk.”

 

He barely had to wait as Jack rushed the door open and gave a breath of relief,

 

“Oh thank Christ your okay. Vaughn was worried- I was worried sick.”

 

“Shhh. Listen, we need to talk.”

 

Jack hesitated before answering, “Are you…are you drunk right now?”

 

Rhys shrugged, “So what if I am?”

 

He sighed, “You need to go home, Rhys.”

 

“And you need to let me talk for like a few minutes. I got shit I need you to hear so just shhh.”

 

He tried to push past Jack but he held his ground,

 

“Whatever you’re going to say, it can wait until you’re sober.”

 

“Fuck that. I need to say it now. I’m-I’m making my goddamn choice, Jack.”

 

Jack paused and closed his eyes for a moment. He stared at Rhys and noticed his cheeks were flushed but his eyes were determined. For a moment, he regretted his actions, but he allowed Rhys in.

 

Rhys paced and pushed Jack down into the couch. Jack tried to protest but Rhys continued,

 

“Shhhh. Just. Stop. I need to do this.”

 

“Then d-”

 

“Shut. Shhh.”

 

“Just-”

 

“Shhhhhh.”

 

“For fuck sakes Rhys! What?!”

 

Rhys smirked but immediately went back to his determined state,

 

“I’ve had a bit of a night. People are assholes and are so obsessed with wanting to know what I’m thinking or my life. And you know what? That’s none of their goddamn business. I share what I want with whom I want and when I want. The rest can go fuck themselves.”

 

“What’s the poin-”

 

“Relax, I’m getting to it.”

 

Jack rolled his eyes and huffed for Rhys to continue,

 

“All my life, I’ve been cared for. I sound like a baby when I say that but it’s the truth. All my life, I’ve been looked after, cared for, helped, and my life has been set. Not a whole lot of people can say that and God forbid other’s lives be different then mine right? Well, my pa…parents always taught me to enjoy the little things. They told me that it’s the details, the little details and bits and pieces that make the whole picture. But you need to know those details before you can even begin to see the bigger picture. Maybe that’s why I adapted to photography so well. My mom, she was a chef. And my dad was an automotive constructor. They were the ones that knew all the small pieces, robotics and details or ingredients that needed to go into making their final piece. For my mom, it was the perfect meal and for my dad, it was the perfect car. I was obsessed with watching them work because I wanted that. And they knew I was gonna pay attention like they did. They were so confident in it that they wanted me to be able to transport myself to work but I needed a car to do that and with a car, you need a license.”

 

“Rhys, please.”

 

“No Jack. Just let me continue.”

 

“You don’t need to.”

 

Rhys disregarded what he said and continued anyways, pacing all the while.

 

“They were so keen and thought so highly of me that they decided I would be completely fine taking the wheel. First we started in a parking lot and then they had me pull out into the road when they felt I was comfortable. It only took a few tries but I was driving the road, passed my test but even then it was overwhelming. Too much detail was racking in my mind and I didn’t want to admit it to my parents but I wasn’t ready. I never will be when it comes to cars. It’s so distracting and overwhelming that… I didn’t realize-I didn’t see the red light. I drove straight past… and. Fuck.”

 

Tears were falling down Rhys’ face as he began to hiccup. Jack stood and tried to rub Rhys’ back but he pushed him off,

 

“The truck drove straight into us, Jack. That choice left my parents dead and my body was pinned to the damn car. The doctors thought for sure I was dead but they found a way to save my one side. Of course, it dealt with losing my one arm and of course my one eye. My eye got fixed first and I got stuck with a stupid, idiotic prosthetic that barely moved. Therapy was the fucking worst because every time I tried, they told me I would feel okay and that things would be fine but it never really was, was it? See, it sucked because I was expecting to be able to live on my own with whatever my parents had saved but nope. I was still too young and I was an only child with parents who barely had family of their own. I got stuck with my bitch of an aunt, Vallory. She’s the devil. She never let me do anything. She chose when I went out, what school I went to, when I had to sleep, eat. Dress. Fuck, it was bad. I had to sneak things into my bed at night to be able to experiment or teach myself shit. And as I was heading into my last year of high school, I discovered robotics. And it made me feel closer to my parents. And the teachers told me about a program, out of school of course, that was being offered to children with disabilities. And I happened to fall into that category. THEY chose that for me and yes, in the end, it benefited me and it allowed me to get this fully, nerve and feeling arm that moves just as my old one did. It was chosen already for me college wise because the teachers applied me for grants and told me how wonderful I was at it and was meant for it and I fucking went along with it. Before I knew it, I had been surrounded by robotics, friends and people who had been making choices for me. Hell, even you have Jack.”

 

Jack's heart sank and all he wanted to do was hug Rhys but Rhys kept his distance. Jack decided to stay quiet and let Rhys let it all out,

 

“I chose photography because it reminded me of my Mom and her love of having that picture perfect meal every time. And that’s what thrilled me about it! It was the attention to detail in photos. The second I started your class, you were already choosing my path. First with the assignments, then the competition and then winning the grant. I know you believe I have the talent for this all and I know how much you want me to take on photography, but that’s because it’s what you do. You want me to enjoy something but it’s already biased when that’s what you already specialize-what profession you are in.”

 

“That’s not all, Rhys-”

 

“But it is. And I love you for that, but eight goddamn years Jack. I’ve spent eight years of my life dedicated to robotics and what? I’m about to throw that away for photography? That’s huge! And it’s a huge opportunity and I understand that, but I…I just don’t think I can take it.”

 

Jack nodded his head and finally reached out for Rhys, holding his shoulders firm,

 

“If that is truly what YOU want, then dammit, let it be that.”

 

Rhys chuckled for a moment and sighed, “I’m not going back to either Jack. I’m…I’m not going back to school at all.”

 

Jack’s eyes went wide, “Wait what?”

 

Rhys saw the devastation and immediately grew pale, “Jack, I just said, all my choices have been made for me. I know I’ve wasted my time by doing all of this but for once I’m realizing that life is short and at the end of it all, I’m not wasting my life away. In fact, I’m adding to it. All the lessons, the people, the experiences. It all adds up and comes down to this. So. I’m not going back to school. I won’t continue and graduate and I won’t get into photography because all that I will learn here I can learn on my own time and we both know that. I-I’ve decided I’m taking the year. If I can, I’d love to ask to have the money from the competition and use it so I can travel and just, do something that is fully my choice and taking control of my life. For once. I want to do this. And I’m choosing to do it. Will you help me?”

 

Jack laughed and grabbed Rhys into a hug, “If this is what will truly make you happy, of course I’ll help. Travelling sounds perfect.”

 

Rhys went rigid and pushed gently, “I’m going alone Jack.”

 

Jack clicked his teeth and clenched, “Uuuhhh, what?”

 

Rhys sighed and pushed them apart, “All my life I’ve been stuck with people. Cared for and the choices have been made for me. I need this. I need to be alone on this. Truly. Honestly. Alone.”

 

Jack’s heart fell a bit, “Oh. I see.”

 

Rhys eyes widened as he realized what Jack thought, “NO! No no no. That’s not what I meant. I love you to death, I just don’t want you to be stuck in a stupid situation. First of all, you have school. Teaching, being here. That's what you love and I won’t have take any of that from you.”

 

Jack nodded and painfully smirked, already disliking the idea of not having Rhys around,

 

“Gonna’ miss seeing your stupid face around.”

 

Rhys smirked and kissed Jack, “I’ll be travelling and we’ll see each other eventually. But I need to see the world. I’ll capture every moment but I need this.”

 

Jack completely understood. Regardless, it devastated him but in that moment, he truly felt and understood what Rhys needed. With that, Jack went into action. Being the established photographer he already was, he was able to talk to and convince the competition judges to arrange so the grant became a loan of sorts. Rhys got a lump sum of just over $70 thousand dollars to use and spend for his travelling expedition. Not to mention, they had given Rhys a whole new camera supply and his own exhibit in the museum. He would make sure to bring back more then just photos to hang and showcase. He was determined to pay attention to all the details and to capture every story. That was the bigger picture for Rhys and for once in his life, he was fully in control of his own tale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELP, I hate to say it, but this is very well the end. 
> 
> How screwy is that? 
> 
> I'm going to do one final small chapter to properly conclude/say goodbye to this story...and I'm so sorry it took me months (Roughly 4 months?) to get this wrapped. Life got in the way and... Sort of consumed all my free time.
> 
> But I seriously cannot believe this is over D': It's been a weird, scary, crappy and wonderful journey! 
> 
> THANK YOU for sticking around if you have. Again, I'm so sorry but so thankful for each of you that have stumbled onto this weird story and have continued to leave comments! I seriously love y'all and...I hope to stumble onto more of your comments in the future!  
> Stick around for the final. And I hope you enjoyed this end.


	19. Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conclusion to our story and wrapping up everything for Jack and Rhys in this alternate universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for sticking around. This is just a quick wrap up and little details about where I saw this story eventually going. I know I could've kept writing but it felt like this is where I needed to end it. So there you have it. Have a read if you are curious but it's definitely not anything worth while :P

As the new school year began, Rhys packed his things into storage and took off to his new life adventure. Jack continued working at the school as the head photographer and Skyped Rhys every chance he could. The time zones made it incredibly difficult but they couldn’t stand not talking or seeing each other.

 

With Rhys gone away and not able to pay off living in an apartment, Vaughn ended up having to move into a new apartment with a few other classmates. Every once in awhile, he found Nisha stumbling into his room and they found their relationship to be an adventurous one and eventually turned serious. Not too long after Rhys left, Nisha moved in with Vaughn and they continued to be a story of their own.

 

Yvette was off working within the film industry. It started off slow as she worked with fashion but eventually found her calling when she got asked to work a Halloween fashion show, which included terrible monsters and gory details. She fell in love and now worked full time as a VFX makeup artist on horror films.

 

By the time Rhys returned home from his travels, a year had gone by and was already coming to an end. His travels kept getting extended as he had met so many people and made connections along the way, working to keep himself there. He was asked to photograph historic sights, he fell in love with a group of skateboarders that skated down some dangerous mountain roads and eventually he found himself up on crazy mountain trails, meeting and finding wisdom from strangers, leading Rhys into wanting to travel more and photograph real life.

 

Eventually, Rhys returned with no where to go. He had all of his things in storage but Jack proposed the idea that Rhys just move in with him, which scared but thrilled Rhys in big ways. They found themselves flowing together and eventually, Jack decided it was time to considering teaching elsewhere or to follow his heart. Rhys took what he loved and was able to display his many infamous works from his travels, along with the stories that went with each and to his surprise, the stories of Rhys blew up and he became a hit. Magazines and other galleries were calling to Rhys and he quickly started gathering a following. He knew he found his home within photography and within travelling.

 

With that, Jack felt confident enough to drop teaching altogether and followed his heart. Rhys had influenced him greatly and he decided to follow Rhys' lead. Jack and Rhys packed all they could and permanently became travelling photographers. They found themselves more and more in love as they continued travelling together. No longer ashamed, but blissfully entwined together.

 

All continued in the world...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOOUUUU. 
> 
> OH MY SWEET CHRISTMAS IT'S OVER D: WTF IS THISSSSSS.
> 
> My next fiction is moving into Dragon Age for my lovely friend! We've both been hacking away at details and I think it's about damn time we get that fic underway!
> 
> ONCE AGAIN, I LOVE YOU ALL. BORDERLANDS IS STILL ONE OF MY FAVOURITE GAMES and these characters will always hold a special place in my cold heart :P
> 
> Until next time, have a great night/morning, day? lol. And I hope to see you all again soon :D

**Author's Note:**

> Again, thank you so sooo much for taking a read! I will be updating as much as possible but this one might be a bit slow as I'm tackling multiple fanfics at once.
> 
> With that aside, I just want to say again, thank you for taking the time to read this through! Any and all comments are welcome. Even if it's about how terrible my writing is, go for it :P 
> 
> I'm doing my best to improve but for the time being, it shall stick to how I write/how I feel!


End file.
